


The McGarrett Sister

by madisonalea



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, She’s a badass, Sister McGarrett, U.S. Navy SEALs, Younger Sister of Steve McGarrett, just a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 94,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonalea/pseuds/madisonalea
Summary: Emily McGarrett leaves the Navy after her entire world is turned upside down.Her brother, Commander Steve McGarrett, offers her a job on his task force in Hawaii.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Original Female Character(s), Danny "Danno" Williams/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character - Relationship, Steve McGarrett Sister, Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Emily McGarrett's POV

**The first 3 'chapters' will be set before she is in Hawaii. It explains why she will be leaving the Navy.**

**(( Teammates names': Joshua Tyler, Perry Smith, and Samuel(Sammy) Jax. They will mostly be mentioned in the next two chapters.))**

**The only things in italics are flashbacks or her thoughts.**

3 weeks before Hawaii, Wednesday.

I was the last one out of the plane's doorway as we jump into the brisk air. We dropped on the deck of the large ship, each of us un-attaching the rope that kept us secure on the way down. We all drew our weapons and looked around the floating mystery.

It had been sitting in the relatively same area for two days, so they asked my team to come check it out. Walking quickly around the deck, I take notice that there seems to be no one around. My search of the main section of the ship begins shortly after. Glancing down a corridor, I find Jax looking at something.

"Jax, what are you doing? We need to hurry!" I whisper shouted, checking my surroundings. He turned around and revealed a man on the ground, dead. He was caucasian, had a twirly mustache, and his gunshot wound seemed to be self inflicted. But the most prominent feature about him, was the bomb attached to his chest. It had a timer, which wasn't a problem, the time itself is what made me internally gasp.

2:54.

"Abort mission, we have a bomb on the scene. T-minus two minutes and fifty seconds."

I started the timer on my watch before looking to Jax, who nodded to the door. I followed, still on the look out.

"This is Command. Falcons, we have a helicopter hovering at your location, evacuate immediately."

"McGarrett to Falcons, are we ready?"

"Ready, McGarrett."

"Ready."

"......." I turned to Jax, but he just shrugged.

"Tyler, you son of a bitch, this is not the time to play games." We made our way to the helicopter, Smith was already there, looking tense.

"Any eyes on Tyler?" He shook his head. "I'll be right back, leave if I'm not back in time." They stared at me. "That is an order. Understand?!" They both nodded with a 'yes ma'am.' I sprinted in the direction Tyler went. I spoke into my radio, "Turn on his beacon." Waiting for a response, I walk briskly down the stairs, gun in position to shoot.

"Yes ma'am." Three seconds later, I heard a beeping noise. I rushed towards the noise, only to find my best friend lying on the ground. He had fresh GSWs in his arm, stomach, and thigh. I gasp while rushing over to him.

"Tyler! Josh get up, we have to leave!" I stopped to press down on his chest wound, closing my eyes tightly. Blinking the tears away that seemed to form in my vision. Tyler opens his eyes.

"Emily, you have to leave me here, that bomb is going to go off soon. I can't let anything happen to you."

Going to reply, I open my mouth, but am cut short when I hear a clanging behind me. I turned, raising my gun quickly. I find a man with a military-grade weapon, but he was definitely not military.

"You should have stayed away." He had a deep foreign accent, but spoke English well.

He held up his weapon, ready to fire. But before he could do anything, I shot him directly between the eyes. I then turned back to Tyler, who was fading in and out.

"Emily you need to leave. Your brother would kill me if I let you die down here." He chuckled half-heartedly and flinched at the pain.

"Shut up, Joshua. We are leaving."

I carefully sling his arm over my shoulder and hurry to the helicopter. The rope was still down, but we were running out of time.

"Send down a basket!" I yelled up, and a few seconds later, there is one coming out of the helicopter door. Once it reached us, I strap Tyler into it. Just as I am about to yell up, I see his eyes started to close. "Tyler! Do not close your eyes!" I attached the rope to my waist and was brought up, Tyler making it at the same time. Glancing at the watch on my wrist, my eyes widened. "Go, as fast as this thing can take it." There were only ten seconds left until that bomb went off, we wouldn't make it away from the blast radius, but we would make it away from the boat.

I turned back to Tyler as he started to drift away again. I pressed my hands to his stomach wound again, gesturing for Smith to get the one on his shoulder. Jax was already tying a tourniquet around his leg.

The sudden blast made us all jerk forward.

"Tyler! Keep your eyes open!" I see that yelling wasn't doing much, but I could barely breathe anymore, my throat was closing in and my eyes were welling with tears. It seemed that screaming was my best option, "Josh, stay awake. Please?" He opened his eyes, but his eyelids were becoming heavy again. He gripped onto my hand tightly as the pilot began to ready our landing by circling our ship.

"You're my best friend Emily, but I want you to know that I love you." He blinked quickly before his eyes close completely. Smith felt for his pulse, only to come up empty. I sat back in my seat, glaring at my blood-covered hands.

I held myself together, and it looked like the boys were too. We all just sat there, staring at Josh as we landed on the ship.

The pilots left, the helicopter blades stopped spinning, the ship's lights were turned on, but we all just sat still, staring at our best friend. Finally, our Commander came out of the ship's core.

"We have lost a great life today. I hope all is well." I wanted to scream at him, tell him that nothing was 'well,' because my best friend just died. But I was not going to yell at him, probably not a good idea, especially when I had emotions running everywhere. We were one of his best SEAL teams, so he lost something too.

We all nodded anyway, but the Commander continued,"There will be words said tomorrow, and the service will be Monday. I will inform his fami-"

"Sir, may I call? They, uh, they know me." He nods and walks away, but turns back before entering the ship again.

"I am truly sorry for your loss, Falcons." I cringed as he said the team name. He didn't understand that there wasn't a team without Tyler.

I turned to the other two, they looked conflicted between crying and screaming. Suddenly, both of them got up at the same time, but only Smith looked to me. Jax had his gaze on Josh, a distant look in his eyes. "We need to go, Emily." I nodded.

"I just need a minute." They nodded and left. Looking back to Tyler again, I sighed. "You were right, Josh. Steve would have probably killed you if you let me die. But, then I would be with you." I chuckled dryly, looking at the defeated expression etched onto his face.

The smile he gave me before, it was still evident. Giving another sigh, I opened up the pocket on my left chest. Pulled out the contents and laughed slightly, realizing the plastic gold star was still in with the mix of things.

Josh had given it to me after we graduated and became SEALs. It was extremely stupid, and it only makes me sad now. I told him my first goal was to receive a gold star. So, Josh bought me this cheap plastic as a joke, but it made me laugh.

I looked at my photos, one of My Dad, Steven, Mary, and I, one of Catherine and I, one of the team, and a few of Tyler and I.

There was one that was old, at least 5 years ago, but it was my favorite picture. It was Tyler and I in front of our new plane. I was on his back, my arms latched around his neck and his arms under my knees.

We were in the middle of a long laugh at the camera-man, Smith. But Jax was making faces behind him, which had only caused our smiles to grow larger. We were so happy, I wish I could go back there, even for a second.

I sighed as a tear rolled down my face, others quickly following. After a few minutes of crying silently, I wiped my face and looked to the door, the medics were waiting to take him away. I place the items back in the pocket. Leaning down, I kissed his forehead before I moved back to my previous position.

"A hui hou."(until we meet again) I take one last look at Josh while smiling a teary smile.

I got up and made my way to the doors. I nodded to the medics, who dashed to Josh as I walked away. Sniffling, I wipe my eyes and hope there is no evidence of my tears. Making my way back to the bunks, I find Smith and Jax already there.

They pulled me into a group hug after I closed the door. I held in my tears once again, but gave them the best fake smile that I could muster. 

"Are you okay, Emily?" I chuckled humorlessly.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. It's not like I just lost my best friend or anything!" I yelled at Jax, I never do that. I sigh, going to apologize, but he shakes his head in understanding.

"See you all in the morning." I didn't mean to sound pushy, but that's what happened. They nodded and left.

I went to sleep that night looking at the bunk across the room and missing my best friend.

\--------------------------------------------------

Thursday.

Arriving at the landing deck, we all stood silently in salute while waiting for the ceremony to begin. Many already knew of the incident, while others had no idea.

Suddenly, Commander Johnson came in front of us. "Yesterday at...... terrible accident... Joshua Tyler... missed dearly......" My brain only listened to half of the speech, knowing that Joshua wouldn't want this at his funeral, he would want simple and very few people. He didn't like recognition, being in the spotlight was something he despised so much, I ca-- Commander Johnson interrupted my thoughts.

"Falcons could you come up? Everyone else is dismissed." I looked to the Commander and gave him a slight glare. We walked up and stood next to him, but there was another man up here as well, one I hadn't seen before. "The Falcons will never be the same without Lieutenant Joshua Tyler, but we have to keep doing our jobs. Here is your new team member, Joseph Allen." I scoffed, Smith glared at Joseph, and Jax started to walk away. "This is not a choice, Allen is joining the Falcons." I turned on my heel, following in the direction Jax went.

I called over my shoulder before I had walked three steps away, "You cannot replace my best friend, Commander."

"I didn't, I just moved the healing process along quicker." I glared at him once again, ready to scream.

Making my way back to the bunks, I pulled out my sat-phone, finally deciding to make the call that I had been dreading.

I sigh before typing in the digits that were carved into my brain. Trying to hold myself together as I heard the line crackle was harder than I could ever imagine.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Tyler, it's Emily McGarrett." She gasped in recognition.

"Emily, dear, it has been too long. And how many times have I told you to call me Jill? When do you think you and Josh can come home to visit?" I let a few tears roll down my cheek.

"There's actually something that I need to tell you first."

"Sweetie, what is it? You can tell me." It was in this moment that I was wishing Commander Johnson had made the call instead.

"Uh.. last night we were completing an op, and Josh," I paused to take a breath, feeling the betrayal of tears down my face. "Josh, he-uh he was shot three times by an insurgent." She gasped,"He fought hard and made it back to the ship, but he, uh, he didn't make it. I am truly sorry for your loss, Mrs. Tyler."

I thought by calling her Mrs. would make it less personal. That somehow, it would make it hurt less. I was wrong.

The phone she was holding hit the ground a few seconds later, clanking against the hardwood floors of my childhood. Sobbing could be heard loudly in the background, but just as I was about to hang up, another voice came from the other end.

"Emily?" My heart shattered into a million pieces, with only one word, my name. It was Avery, Tyler's 14 year old sister. "Are you there?"

"Avery! It's so good to speak with you." She giggled, but it wasn't real.

"Could you tell me why my mom is crying?" Avery was a smart girl, and I assumed she already had assumptions herself, she just needed to hear it from my mouth.

"Avery. Sweetie, I'm so sorry." I gulped in a breath of air, tears falling quickly as I heard this little girl's heart break with the next sentence. "Your brother was killed last night."

Before I could go further into detail, the phone let out another thud. Avery must have dropped it too.

After waiting five more minutes, I decided they didn't want to talk anymore, or must have assumed the phone broke. I snapped the sat-phone closed and stared at the wall in front of me.

\--------------------------------------------------

7:00 Monday morning.

The team was to arrive at our old hometown late Sunday night, but I had been here since early Saturday morning.

The service begins in 20 minutes and I couldn't bring myself to speak to the Tyler's before today. I sat in my hotel room all weekend, missing my best friend.

But this morning, I dressed in my uniform, whether I was ready to face them or not.

It was not an open casket ceremony. They had decided it wasn't appropriate, especially with the GSWs. Though they were unnoticeable, it was still too much.

Meeting my team at the plane yesterday was the hardest, we stood at salute as other soldiers walked his casket to the car, the flag placed over it, flapping lightly in the wind. I had let out a few tears and almost screamed when one of the soldiers that was carrying him, tripped over a small rock.

I walked into the gates of the cemetery, it was medium-sized, made for soldiers. I examined the white tent. Under it was the hole in the ground, right where my best friend would go.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily McGarrett's POV

I was almost okay, walking up to pay my respects. I looked up to Mr. and Mrs. Tyler. They both had tears rolling down their faces, as expected. Avery looked angry, and Matt, he looked lost.

Although they look nothing alike, Matt was Josh's twin brother. The pair talked every opportunity that was given, and were stuck at the hip when together.

Walking over to the casket, I placed my hand over my lips, and then returned my hand to the casket. "I love you too, Josh." A tear rolled down my cheek as I turned back to go find a seat, only to come face-to-face with Matt. He pulled me into a tight hug, causing me to break down in his arms.

"He loved you, you know that, right?" He whispered softly into my ear, I nodded and hugged him tighter, but he continued. "No, Emily, I really don't think you understand.. Josh. Josh was so in love with you, he would never have said anything to you." He chuckled sadly at the thought. "Emily, I just need you to know that he loved you. Because he would want you to know."

Maybe he thought I would thank him for telling me, or maybe he just needed it off his chest, either way, I burst into tears. I grabbed the back of his jacket and cried, leaving tear stains on his nice suit, I'm sure.

After breaking the embrace with Matt, I leaned back in and gave him another brief hug while whispering in his ear with a shaky voice, "Thank you for that. I knew, though. He chose that to be the last thing he said, and I knew because it was reciprocal." He hugged me tighter, but let me go quickly after. Wiping my eyes, I turned to the rest of his family, realizing I could not just do a quick walk through and slip out before the service began.

I walked up to Mr. Tyler first, he was drying the tears that had fallen while he was observing my hug with Matt. He hugged me as soon as I came into range, which I knew was coming. This family was like another to me, and they all knew it was just as hard for me as it was for them.

"Thank you, dear." I pulled back from the hug and gave him a confused look. "For being there for my son. I'm glad that you were with him."

It could sound weird to people, but I understand that me seeing Josh die had prevented someone else from witnessing it.

He looked at me dead in the eye, holding my elbows and arms. "Did you get the son of a bitch that took our Joshua?" His eyes held some sort of hatred, but I knew it was not for me.

I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck and whispering back,"Point-blank, between the eyes, and then a ship blew up with him in it." He nodded, pulling back to kiss my forehead, but gave me another brief hug.

"That's my girl." He said with a shaky voice. I nodded with a small smile, trying to end the praise as soon as I could.

I moved down the line, wiping the tears that had flowed over my eyes. Mrs. Tyler. She pulled me into a big hug, making me loose it again. We hugged tighter and cried together.

"Thank you, sweetie for loving my son and letting him love you. He may not have known it, but I knew it the first day he brought you home." I nodded and leaned toward her ear.

"I would have married him, Jill." She looked up at me, shocked. I had told her about my fear of marriage in the past. She leaked a few tears after I looked into her eyes.

"Oh my." She collapsed in my arms, but I held onto her tight, painfully holding in the tears.

"Shh.. I'm sorry." I whispered, a few tears falling. She continued to cry in my arms, calming slightly. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't save him." We finally just sat on the ground, hugging each other and crying.

After a while, I decided it would be a good idea to get up, considering the cemetery was filling with more people, including Smith and Jax.

"He asked me to leave it on." The first thing she had said in two minutes, and I have no idea what she meant. I looked at her, confused. "Josh asked me to leave his promise ring on if anything ever happened to him. He said he wanted to take you with him to eternity."

I lost it at this, people were staring, but I didn't have any cares left to give. Jill quickly pulled me in for a hug.

"I miss him so much, Jill. I don't think I can do it. I'm going crazy without him." We sat back on the floor as she swiftly brushed the stray hairs back into my tight bun and looked at me with teary eyes.

"He loved you so much, Emily. You don't even realize it, sweetheart. That rock on your left hand meant so much more than friendship to him. The ring was his promise to gather courage up one day and ask you to marry him. I know you can make it without him. As much as you will hate it and will miss him, Joshua would want you to live your life."

"Thank you, Jill." She nodded. I wiped the tears once again, getting up and offering a hand out for her.

I turn to keep going down the line of grievers. "Emily? Call me every once in a while, please? I need to know you are okay, and that you are getting on with life. And please, visit us when you can." I nodded with tears rolling down my already puffy face.

Before I could move away from Mrs. Tyler, she grabbed my arm. I turned back to her, and Mr. Tyler had now joined her.

"Josh would want you to have this." I looked down and immediately shook my head. It was Josh's Purple Heart.

"I can't take this, you should keep it. You need to keep it." They both shook their heads.

"Sweetie, I have no where to put this, I need you to take care of it, okay?" She and I both knew that was a lie, but I let her continue. "I know that Josh would want you to have it, just to remember him." I nodded as more tears welled up in my eyes.

"I could never forget him. But I'm only taking care of it, right?" They both nodded and I burst into tears again, giving them each a hug. I take the medal from Mrs. Tyler's hand before thanking them again.

Moving down again, I looked down to see Avery. She was dressed in a black, lacy material dress, she looked adorable for all the wrong reasons today. She shouldn't have to be this nicely dressed today, she shouldn't have to be here at all.

"So, how have you been?" That was the first question she asked me, but it didn't even bother me when she said it, because she had a personality that was exactly like Josh's. I chuckled and backed up a little.

"I've been sad." She nodded, and looked into my eyes. One look at her beautiful blue eyes, the exact same as Josh's, and my eyes welled with tears.

"Why did he have to die, Emily? Why did Josh leave?" I shook my head, letting the silent tears flow.

"I don't know Ave, I really don't know." I pulled her in for a long hug, listening to her mumble to herself, causing my tears to fall quicker.

"Please stay up here, Emily." I looked down to her, ready to reject kindly. "I can't do this without you. Joshie always told me about you being his rock. I'm going to need a rock today, please?" I let out a low cry. Looking to my left, I see Mr. and Mrs. Tyler next to us, nodding their heads in approval.

"Yeah, Ave, I'll stay right here." I stood between Avery and Matt, latching onto Avery's hand after every hug or 'I'm sorry' that passed through.

A few teenagers passed through, probably Avery's friends. There was one though, he seemed really worried about her. They hugged for a long time as well.

Smith and Jax walked through, making their way down the line until they were to me. I hugged each of them, keeping my tears at a steady flow, wiping my cheeks occasionally.

I sat with the Tyler's during the ceremony as well, drying my eyes and finally recovering from the crying. It seemed as if the tears would never stop. I had finally dried my eyes when it was time for speeches.

"Lieutenant Emily McGarrett has a few words she would like to say before we fold the flag."I looked over to Jill in confusion before I got up and walked to the post. I definitely was not supposed to speak.

"Joshua Tyler." My voice wavered as I said his name. "He was my best friend, I could count on him for anything and everything, since the day we met. We both grew up to be in the Navy, and together, we went around the world. Josh was a wonderful person, and an even better friend. I'll see you on the other side, Joshie. Mahalo." I walked back to my seat before I could break down in front of the crowd.

The trumpets started playing Taps. The soldiers began folding the flag. And after completing the triangle, a Naval Officer walks it up to Mr. and Mrs. Tyler.

"On behalf of the President of the United States and the Chief of Naval Operations, please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one's service to this Country and a grateful Navy." I teared up as they accepted the flag.

After the ceremony, the Tyler's placed roses onto the casket and started to leave the cemetery. I placed a hibiscus flower on top, a symbol of myself to be with him.

"Emily?" I turned to face Matt.

"Yeah?"

"My family and I are going home to eat the tons of food that has been given to us, would you like to come?" I started to nod, but shook my head.

"Thank you, Matt. But I have to leave for the ship." He nodded in understanding and hugged me tightly.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" I nodded, starting to walk away, but stopped myself last second.

"When did he tell you that he loved me?" He smiled distantly and my heart clenched.

"A while ago, when you guys were home, you went back to Hawaii for your father's funeral, that you didn't tell him about." I chuckled at that.

"We were in the middle of playing a round of COD and he paused it, turning to me, almost as if it had just hit him. 'Matt, I'm in love with Emily!' He sounded so surprised, but he was so excited. He loved you for three years, and he came home last Christmas and he looked at me, dead in the eyes, and said,'I'm going to marry that girl one day.' I had looked at him confused and he'd chuckled. 'Emily, you moron.' I remember asking him why, already knowing the answer. 'I love her, that's why.' I'd called him stupid for holding off on telling you for so long, but he had just laughed. 'Matt, you need to get the stick out of your ass and go find someone. If you don't, you will end up like me, already planning a wedding to the girl you have been in love with for years, and she has no idea about any of it.' We bickered a while before our mom came out of the kitchen, waving a wooden spoon with dinner all over it, telling us that we were too loud." I chuckle along with Matt.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that." He nodded and I gave him another hug. "Goodbye Matt."

"Travel safe, Emily." I nodded and left the empty cemetery.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday.

A week later, I was back to the ship. I might have lied a little to Matt when I told him I had to get back, which I felt awful for doing. But it was better for the both of us.

The day was slow for the most part, but around noon, I was called into Commander Johnson's office. I made my way to the door of his office, his secretary telling me to go in as he was waiting for me. I knock once before opening and walking through the door. I stand in salute before he can say a word.

"At ease, McGarrett. Please take a seat." I nod my head at his command and sit in the chair in front of his large wooden desk.

"McGarrett, I'm going to give you an offer, the same one I will give to Lieutenants Smith and Jax. You leave the Navy, or you can sign another contract. I know that Tyler's death has taken a large toll on you, so I'm offering this because I believe you will accept the one you believe is right for you." I nodded in thanks.

"I'll leave." He didn't need an explanation, he knew why. Commander came around the desk and shook my hand, but I pulled him into a hug. "Mahalo." We pulled away and he had a confused look on his face. "Thank you." He nodded.

"Tell your brother I said hello?" I nodded and left his office. I made my way back to my bunks, finding Smith and Jax were already there. I sighed, knowing I will be leaving my brothers soon.

"I'm leaving the Navy. I'm sorry." They nodded but the tears welled up in my eyes anyway. We each had individual hugs.

"We assumed you might." Smith said quietly.

"I'm really going to miss seeing your bossy face every day." I chuckled at Jax.

"Don't worry, you'll see me again. Count on it." They both nodded before I pulled them into a group hug. One that seemed empty without my best friend embracing us next to me.

They left soon after, making me sigh as I remembered our time together as a team.

I was staying another night since my helicopter wouldn't arrive until morning, and I still had no idea as to where I was going. I sat on the edge of my bunk, looking directly at Josh's perfectly made bed that was across from me.

I knew I didn't want to go back to Hawaii, maybe I could go visit Mary for a while, see how she is doing.

Before I could come up with any other ideas, there was a loud knock on the door. I walked over and opened the door. I pulled him into a hug as soon as I took notice of who it was. Joe White.

"Hello Emily."

"Why are you here, Joe?" I already had a clue to why, and it was confirmed when he sighed.

"I heard about Joshua, I am so sorry Emily." This made my heart clench. Joe trained both of us when we were becoming SEALs. "I also just recently found out on the ride here that you were leaving the Navy, is this true?" I nodded my head slightly.

"You catch word fast. I just can't seem to handle it anymore. Looking at his bunk everyday, and seeing his seat in our helicopter being taken by a replacement. I snapped at the fill-in today. I am going crazy on this ship, and I can't do it anymore."

He nodded in understanding. "Your brother wants you to call him." I gasped.

"Does he know about Josh?" He shook his head.

"Not unless you told him." I shook my head as well.

"What is it about, then?" He shrugged while I briefly rolled my eyes.

"Maybe he wants to talk to his little sister who never calls." I shrugged and laughed briefly.

"Mahalo, Joe." He gave a brief nod and embraced me again before walking out of the doorway.

Reaching for my sat-phone, I recalled the last conversation I had on it. Trying to subside my tears, I dialed Steven's phone number.

"McGarrett." I sighed at the sound of his voice.

"Hey Steve."

"Emily? You know how to use a phone?" I chuckled.

"Yeah smart-ass, it's me." He laughed.

"So, I heard you were leaving the Navy?" He always wanted to get right to the point.

"How did you know that?" I questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Joe." He states.

"He just left my bunks, actually." Steve laughed.

"Of course he did. I have a question for you." I kept quiet which he took as a sign to continue,"Would you like to come join my task force?" I thought about it for a few seconds.

"Steve, you know how much I don't want to go back to Hawaii, so why are you even asking?" I sighed.

"Because, you don't have any plans after the Navy, do you?" He already knew the answer, so I don't know why he was asking. "I know that the plan for the rest of your life consisted of ignoring me and the entire island of Oahu. But mostly, you were planning to stay on that ship for the rest of your life." I chuckled, he knew me too well.

"All true my dear brother."

"So, now that you're leaving, why don't you come and join my team. You will still get to use a gun, and I will have my little sister at home again."

I thought about it. I needed to forget my problems. Even though Hawaii was the root to most of my problems, it's the people, not the place, right?

"I love how getting to use a gun is one of your selling points, Steven. I'll think about it and if I don't show up within a week, I'm not coming at all." Sounds harsh, but I needed to get the point across to him.

"Using a gun is the best part of the job, so obviously it is one of the top priorities. Good night, I love you." I chuckled.

"I love you too Steven." I snapped the phone shut and decided to pack up my stuff.

I didn't know if I would go to Hawaii, or maybe find out where Mary is. Hell, I might even go sip tequila in Mexico. Tomorrow could bring some crazy things.

After my clothes, I packed up my photos and souvenirs from the other countries Josh and I had explored together. Placing his Purple Heart on top, I zipped the duffle bag closed, and set it by the door.

I turned around, only to remember Josh's things needed to be packed as well. I grabbed his duffle from under his bed and began to gather up his things. Clothes, shoes, photos, personal items. I had tears rolling down my face by the time I was finished. I grabbed one of his sweatshirts from the bag and put it on before I placed the duffle next to mine in front of the door.

Turning around to walk to my bed, I decided I would sleep in Josh's bed tonight. I lied down, breathing in his scent. I let the tears flow free and snuggled into his blanket. Lying on my back and opening my eyes, I see a collection of things at the top of his bunk.

After sitting up, I reached and pulled on the string that was holding it up, everything fell into my lap. Looking down, the first thing I saw was a picture of Josh and I at our high school graduation. My eyes welled with tears once again, seeing the smiling faces.

I searched through the collection of items, finding a small book at the bottom of the stack. Picking it up, I opened it, noticing the letter on the first page. It was dated 4 days after we arrived on the ship for the first time.

Dear Ly,

I hope that you find this notebook one day. Everything written in here is for you. I've had it since the day we left to get on the ship. I've written things for you, about you, and little secrets I've kept to myself all these years. Not to sound to creepy.

You are the bestest best friend that anyone could ask for, Emily. I can't wait to be with you, everyday, side by side.

-Love Josh.

P.S. I know this is super girlie, but you still love me.

Tears fell from my eyes as I chuckled at his personality. I missed him so much. I flipped through the notebook, noticing the full pages, front to back, all for me.

The tears pooled out of my eyes. I grabbed all the items and walked over to my duffle, placing all of it inside, deciding now was not the best time to look through it.

I laid down and went to sleep, snuggled into Josh's scent.

\--------------------------------------------------

Monday.

I woke up at 6:00, grabbing the two duffle bags and walking towards the flight deck. The helicopter blades began to spin as I gesture to the pilot. I started towards it, but was stopped by two people stepping in front of me.

"So, were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" I looked up to meet the eyes of Jax. I nodded, guilty.

"I'm sorry, I just really didn't want to say goodbye." They nodded, but Smith tackled me with a hug before I could do anything, which surprised me a little. He has really never been the affectionate type. After Smith, Jax hugged me as well. "I'm going to miss you guys so much."

"We'll miss you too, Emily. But, we understand why you have to go." I nodded in thanks to Smith.

"Come visit Hawaii sometime, it could be fun." They laughed, but then their eyes widened slightly.

"Hawaii?" They asked at the same time. I nodded.

"It's the people, right?" They nodded their heads before I began towards the helicopter. "Mahalo!" I yelled over my shoulder. I waved to them as we lifted off, watching until I could only see the ship in the distance.

Turning around in my seat, I face the pilot who is now hovering the helicopter. I gave him a questioning glance.

"Why did we stop?" The pilot chuckles, but I am still confused.

"Ma'am, I have no idea where I'm supposed to take you. I'm not even sure that this was the direction off the ship we should have taken." He spoke into the headset, still turned in his seat to look at me. I laugh for the first time since Josh passed.

"Honolulu, Sir." He nodded.

"Hawaii? Do you mind if I ask why?"

"It's alright. Did you happen to hear about Lieutenant Joshua Tyler?" I cringe a little when I say his name, but the pilot nodded, finally turned around and in the direction of the island I loved at one point in my life. "He was my best friend, I am going back to Hawaii to work on my brother's task force." I thought for a second, but then included this: "I had no other plans for my life, except the NAVY. I was planning to fight until they made me leave, but shit happens, right?"

He nodded with a brief smile on his face,"Indeed it does Ma'am." I chuckle and turn my head to the crisp waters I could see in the distance. "It shouldn't be more than a 6 hour flight, Lieutenant." I nodded my head and sat back for the ride. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap:_

_"Honolulu, Sir." He nodded._

_"Hawaii? Do you mind if I ask why?"_

_"It's alright. Did you happen to hear about Lieutenant Joshua Tyler?" I cringe a little when I say his name, but the pilot nodded, finally turned around and in the direction of the island I loved at one point in my life. "He was my best friend, I am going back to Hawaii to work on my brother's task force." I thought for a second, but then included this: "I had no other plans for my life, except the NAVY. I was planning to fight until they made me leave, but shit happens, right?"_

_He nodded with a brief smile on his face,"Indeed it does Ma'am." I chuckle and turn my head to the crisp waters I could see in the distance. "It shouldn't be more than a 6 hour flight, Lieutenant." I nodded my head and sat back for the ride._

Emily McGarrett's POV

I swore to myself that after my father's death, I would never go back to Hawaii.Yet, here I am, on my way to the island of Oahu.

Life has a funny way of kicking you in the ass.

My name is Emily McGarrett and I a-was a Navy SEAL. I was offered a job from my older brother who was also in the Navy, but now has a task force in Hawaii.

The last time I actually spoke to him in person was three years ago, at our father's funeral.

We landed shortly after the pilot's lot prediction. I called a taxi while walking out of the fenced-in runway.

He arrived within 15 minutes, a nice little Asian man with a smile on his face. "Hello Miss. Would you like for me to help you with your things?" I shook my head with a smile.

"I travel light." I gesture towards the two duffles that were on the ground.

"Where to?" He asked after I closed the door.

"Iolani Palace." He gave a large smile.

"Did you know that is where Hawaii's finest is located?" I chuckled. "Five-0. They do so much good work for Hawaii." I nodded in response."So, what brings you there?" Once again, I let out a brief laugh.

"Steven McGarrett. He runs the task force. He is my older brother and he offered me a job." His eyes widened slightly.

"Well it is an honor Ms. McGarrett." I laughed once again.

"I can assure you, I am nothing special." He shook his head.

"Maybe not you, but your actions mean everything to this island." I pondered this the rest of the ride, which turned out to only be a few minutes.

"Mahalo..." I stopped as I realized I didn't know his name.

"Tama."

"Tama." He nods with a smile.

"$12. Ms." I hand him a 20 and quickly get out before he can say anything. "Mahalo!" He shouts out of his window before driving off.

I walk into the large building, almost immediately confronted by security. After receiving instructions from the security guard and reassuring him that I could find my way, I walked into the elevator.

Exiting the elevator, I walk further down the hallway before coming face-to-face with large glass doors.

I paused before walking in, taking notice that there were four people inside. Three men and a woman in front of a desk, one being my brother.

I pushed open the door slowly, not making a sound. Quietly walking in, I closing the door behind me.

"No escort, Steven?" Everyone turned around at the sound of my voice, all of them drawing their guns.

But as soon as my brother saw me, a smile erupted on his face. He holstered his gun and stalked toward me. I set the duffle bags on the ground and met him halfway.

The others must be extremely confused. I walk in, everyone gets ready to shoot at me, and then Steve hugs me. I would be confused as hell.

We embraced each other for a few seconds, but someone ruined the reunion by speaking.

"Is this another girlfriend?" We broke away and Steven shot a glare at the man.

"No, this is my little sister. Her name is Emily. A former Navy SEAL." To say they were a little shocked would be an understatement.

"Sister! You have another sister? At that, another SEAL?" Exclaimed the same man who interrupted our hug.

I took a longer look at him, noticing his appearance. He was shorter than my brother, but only a little shorter than myself, his blonde hair looked as if he had been in front of a giant fan for way too long.

"Yeah I do. And if you guys don't mind, I would like for her to join the team." Steve said before looking at them all individually.

"Why are you wearing a tie, you do realize this is Hawaii, right?" I said, ignoring the answer the others might give, laughing slightly at his attire. He gave me an irritated look while the others just laughed.

Behind the tie-guy, were the last two people in the room. Both looked as if they were Hawaii-natives.

"Chin Ho Kelly, it's nice to meet you. It would be great to have you here." I shook his hand as well, then glanced to the woman.

"Kono Kalakaua, it's nice to meet you. It could be refreshing to have another girl around here." We shook hands and I smiled brightly at her, turning back to the tie-man.

"Danny Williams, I really hope you're nothing like him." I chuckled at the look in his eyes when he held his hand out for me to shake. 

"We are pretty much the same person, so, sorry about that." He groaned and looked at Steve.

"I feel sure that I am going to regret this so much," he turned to me and continued,"but if it makes Steven happy, we would be happy to have you join Five-0." I turned to Steve and smiled.

"Okay, what's the case?" Steven laughed, but I looked at the TV.

Chin answered,"We got the case earlier this morning. It's a serial killer, he is raping and killing the women, there are four total victims so far."

"He also has a type. Caucasian women with brown and blonde hair, blue eyes, and around 5'5 in height." Kono spoke.

Danny continues, "We have a suspect, Todd Rosing. He has a record in Arizona, accused of rape. Rosing was seen with all four of our victims the night before each were murdered. We used facial recognition to find them on the security cameras of the Hilton. We also called the hotel to ask how long he had been there, but he must be using an alias."

I look at the women on the screen. All four had been beaten, and their clothes torn. There is no way I could let that happen to another innocent woman. So I looked back to my brother, but he already knew what I was thinking.

"No way, Emily, you just got here and you already want to get yourself killed!" 

"Woah. Why are you yelling at her?" Danny asked, looking questioningly towards us, along with Chin and Kono.

"Considering this guy has a type, which seems to be me, why don't I go undercover and see if we can catch him?"

Chin, Danny and Kono looked like they were thinking about it, but my brother just looked irritated.

"Are you sure?"Steve asked. I nodded.

"Think about these women, their families. Besides, if anything goes wrong, you will be there to save the day."

"Wait here." He went into his office, pulled out a drawer and walked back over to us. "This is for you." I looked down at the shield and a small smile fell onto my face.

"Mahalo." He nodded.

"What's next?"

"The Hilton Hawaiian Village Bar seems to be where each of our victims meet Rosing. So you will go there, get him to take notice of you, and let him take you to wherever he offers. We will have HPD walking around the perimeter of the hotel, Chin will be undercover inside as well. Then, hopefully, he will be caught in the act." Steven speaks quickly.

Danny turned to look at me after pulling up his picture on the screen in front of us. "We will be there with you the entire time, we can hear you, but you cannot hear us." I nodded while focusing on the picture, trying to memorize his face.

"Got it, when do we leave?"

"An hour from now." I stared at Chin with shock.

"You expect me to impress a serial killer with that amount of time?" The boys chuckle while Kono rolls her eyes at them.

"Kono and I can leave now, you guys get the hotel's security camera feed, that is how you will watch me while I'm at the bar." The boys nodded and we dispersed.

\-------------------

Danny Williams's POV

An hour later.

We all stared at the doors as she walked through. She was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. I knew my mouth was wide open, I couldn't help it. It was short, tight, she looked amazing in red and her heels made her legs look like they never ended.

"Daniel, close your mouth. You wouldn't want to catch flies, would you?" Emily snickered and Kono chuckled, but I blushed slightly and looked away, only to receive a glare from Steven. "Okay I'm ready to go, what are we waiting on?"

"Nothing, let's go. You will ride with Chin. Once you arrive, enter the bar, order a drink, and stay at the bar. He should find you there. Sound good?" Steve looked at Emily with a wary expression, but Emily just nodded. I knew she was scared about this, a lot of things could go wrong.

We all left for our cars, Steven, of course, driving. I closed the door and he drove off.

After parking across the street in front of the hotel, I turned to look a Steve. He glanced at me, feeling my gaze. "What?"

"When did you think it was important to tell me you had another sister? Or were you planning to tell me at all?"

"It was a need-to-know, and you did not need to know." I rolled my eyes, typical.

"We know a lot about each other, Steven. So why didn't you tell me you had a sister in the Navy? Or had another sister in general?" He looked at the doorway to the hotel, watching Emily walk in the front door.

"She wasn't going to come back." I grew confused, but he looked out the front window and continued,"Emily, she wasn't going to come back to Hawaii. She was really close to our father. Even after our mother 'died' and we all moved away, she kept in close contact with him."

He sighed again but I stayed silent, pushing him to continue. "Five minutes after the phone call with Victor Hesse, and the confirmed call from HPD, I called Emily to break the news to her. I knew she would take it the hardest, but she needed to know. She broke down on the phone and grabbed the next flight to Oahu." He took a breath, but continued nevertheless,"I took her to the Naval base to catch her flight back to the ship. But, she stopped me before I could leave, and told me she wasn't going to come back to Hawaii, that there were too many memories here. I didn't tell you after we met because I thought the two of you would never meet." 

"Why did she come back?"

"Not sure. I spoke with Joe White, but the only thing he would say is that a mission had gone bad." He turned back to watching the doors, ending our conversation by turning up the chatter from Emily's wire.

\-------------------

Emily McGarrett's POV

This wire was bugging me to death. It was just inside my bra lining, and it was itchy as hell.

I walked through the door of the hotel, casually making my way to the bar. I sat on one of the barstools carefully, seeing as I didn't want to flash everyone in here with my dress. The bartender made his way towards me after I looked at him.

"What can I get for you to drink, Ms?"

"Scotch. On the rocks, please." He nodded.

The bartender sat the glass in front of me, and I smiled in thanks. Taking a few sips, I sat, and waited. 

He probably won't even show. It's like noon. Who drinks at noon?

I look down at my drink and sigh. I do.

Not two minutes later, I hear a man's voice next to me,"Is this seat taken, darling?" I turn my head to the voice, matching with the face of Rosing.

I smiled innocently and replied with my voice purring,"Not for you, sailor." He grinned at my answer and sat down, while I almost gagged at how naive I sounded.

"What is a beautiful woman like yourself doing here all alone?"

"Waiting for someone like you to sweep me off of my feet." He chuckled.

"How long have you been in Hawaii?"He looked down to my tan thighs and I could've knocked him out the second his gaze diverted.

Instead of ruining the plan, I smiled at him and scooted my chair a little closer. "Only a few hours, how about you?" My statement was true.

"I've been here for about three days."

"How long do you think you are staying?If tonight goes well, maybe we could have drinks again?" His smile widened at this statement.

"Another couple of weeks." I nodded as my fake smile rose again. "Excuse me?" The bartender rushed over when he realized Rosing was speaking to him.

"Yes sir, would you care for a drink?"

"Another scotch for my lady, and something strong for me." I giggled when he called me 'his lady.' But it honestly made me want to cringe. He smiled and began to speak once the bartender moved to the side to make our drinks. "So, what is your name, darling?"

"Emily." His eyes lit up when I spoke. 

"What a beautiful name! Makes sense as to why, you are the most gorgeous woman in Hawaii."

I blushed at this, even if it was coming from a serial killer, a compliment is a compliment. He chuckled at my cheeks and thanked the bartender as he sat the drinks in front of us. 

"So, what is your name, handsome?"

"Todd."

"That's a nice name, suits you." He chuckled and pushed my drink towards me, subtly trying to get me drunk.

"We should get outta here." I smiled at him in confusion. He downed his drink, before gesturing for me to do the same. I did, and waited for him to make a move. He sat a $20 down on the bar. "Why don't we go up to my hotel room?"

I smiled in response. He placed a hand right above my ass, making me want to snap him like a twig.

On the way past the front door, I looked out and smiled at Steve and Danny who were sitting in a car across the street. We hopped into the elevator after it opened in front of us. But as soon as the elevator doors were closing, a hand appeared before the doors could close. Chin walked in with a suitcase after the doors reopened.

"I'm sorry about that, you going up?" But before either of us could reply, he had already answered himself,"Woah, no way! We're on the same floor, must be luck!" Rosing smiled but didn't reply. I gave Chin a thankful glance and he calmed down in the other corner of the elevator. 

The doors opened and we all stepped out, Rosing guiding me to the left, while Chin stayed behind at the elevators for a moment, pretending to be lost.

We made our way to the end of the corridor. He turned to the door facing away from the elevator.

He held the door open for me as soon as it was unlocked. I nodded in thanks and walked into the room, leaving enough space for him to walk in and shut the door, but I didn't get too close to the bed.

"Go ahead and have a seat, sweetheart. I'm going to the restroom, I would love to come back out here with you naked." He smirked mischievously and went into the attached ensuite.

He just gets right to it, doesn't he?

Quickly after the door was closed and locked, I started whispering to my wire, even though they couldn't speak to me, I sure as hell was going to speak to them.

"Room 583, fifth floor, it's on the left side of the hallway." I wasn't going to get naked, which I knew would infuriate him, and that would not be good.

"I'm back." He literally sang as he walked in. When his eyes made contact with mine, I could see the fury light them up. "I thought you were going to be undressed." He seems nonchalant about it, but I knew he was ready to kill me. 

"I'm just a little embarrassed, besides we only met today. I mean, you are wonderful, but I don't think I'm ready for that." I tried to sound as innocent but drunk as possible.

He chuckled dryly, but gave me a look that could kill. "Okay, bitch, there is no way I'm taking that answer. If you won't take your clothes off, I will." 

He slapped me, his gold ring leaving a stinging pain in my right cheek. Then he started to rip my dress like crazy. Damn! It was a pretty dress too. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

It was pretty obvious what he was doing, but buying time is the best strategy I've got.

He smirked viciously,"Well, sweetheart, you are either going to give me what I want, or I will kill you." Out of nowhere he pulls out a knife. What the hell.

He presses it to my neck, making me flinch away slightly. "Did you get the message?" I nodded as he continued to remove my clothing. 

"Bitch, you are going to enjoy this." He gives me a questioning look when I didn't reply. Then presses the knife further into my throat.

"Okay, okay." He nods in approval before reaching behind me at the back of my bra.


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap:_

_"Bitch, you are going to enjoy this." He gives me a questioning look when I didn't reply. Then presses the knife further into my throat._

_"Okay, okay." He nods in approval before reaching the back of my bra._

Emily McGarrett's POV

The door is kicked in before he can do anything else. Todd is shocked, but quickly places my body in front of his, shielding himself from any gunfire. This makes me a little embarrassed, considering I only have on my undergarments. My bra is almost off, only one hook left in the front.

Then, he places the knife back on my neck. Harder this time, which makes my head push further into his shoulder to avoid it. "I will do it, if you come any closer, I'll slice her throat open and she will bleed to death." 

"Rosing put the knife down, it's over. We know what you did to the other women." I know Steve was just trying to talk him down, but he was only getting angrier. I stood on the tips of my toes to try to prevent the knife going any further. But I knew that none of them had a clear shot.

"Stand down, everyone." It was a strangled command, but they all got the message. With that, I looked at Steve and tried to get him to understand that I had a plan. He looked pissed at first, thinking I was giving up. "Put your weapons down, please?" I begged. They slowly complied and lowered their weapons, but didn't put them in their holsters.

Rosing released his grip on the knife, waving it at the others, trying to intimidate them. But, while he was distracted with trying to make sure they didn't pull anything, I elbowed him in the ribs as hard as I could. He gasped and loosened his hold on me, giving me time to get out of his reach as they all raised their weapons again.

Rosing didn't care though, he kept coming after me, resulting in a shot to the shoulder. He stopped so he could cry out in pain. Steve ran towards him and tackled him to the ground, which caused another cry from him. Neither I had opposed to.

Danny walked up to me, holstering his gun. "Here." He wrapped a jacket around me before gently placing a hand on my cheek, wiping away the drops of blood that came from the soon-to-be scar.

"Mahalo." I smiled sincerely at him and he returned it. 

We started walking out of the room after Steve left with Rosing. "I don't think you are anything like your brother."

I gave him an amused look,"Oh?"

"Yeah, if your brother was put through something like that, he'd walk away and go right back to taking my car from me." I laughed at what he said, a real one this time.

"Does he really do that? Take your car." He nodded and I just chuckled. 

"But seriously, are you okay?"

"Doing great, we just caught a serial killer. And it didn't involve me dying."

When laughed the rest of the way to the elevator, and when we got there, Chin was waiting and holding the door open for us. Steven and Kono had already gone down with Rosing before we were even close.

"Mahalo." I said to Chin.

We made our way out of the elevator and then out of the building. Steve came up to me as soon as we walked down the steps. He gave me a tight hug, which I returned.

"How are you?"

I repeated what I had said to Danny earlier,"Great. We got a serial killer, and I didn't die." He smiled half-heartedly, but gave me a serious glance. "I will admit I was a little bit scared, but that is all I'm going to say." He nodded and pulled me into a quick hug.

"Danny will take you home, I am going to book this bastard. But then I have to finish up some paperwork. I will be done by six." 

"Steve, I don't have a place yet, remember? I just got here 3 hours ago."

"What are you talking about? Why do you need a place? You are staying with me, munchkin. There is nothing wrong with the McGarrett household."

Danny laughed,"I beg to differ."

We both ignore him and I continue the conversation. "I know that, Steven. But I don't think I am ready to go back there."

"Em, if that were true, you would never set a foot on the property again. Because you will never be ready, but you need to face it."

"Yeah, okay." I say reluctantly. He gets a huge grin on his face and kisses my forehead before he starts walking to a blue truck.

Over his shoulder, Steve shouts,"It's the silver one." I laughed and looked around. Danny was waving to me from the front seat of his silver Camaro.

"Nice ride." He chuckles and I sit in the passenger seat.

"Thanks. This is a rare day where I get to drive it myself, and have a McGarrett in the passenger seat. I'm blown away." I laugh, him joining as he finished his sentence.

We talked and laughed the entire way to the house, but I grew silent as we entered the driveway. Danny looked at me as soon as the car stopped.

"Are you okay, Emily?" 

"No. The last time I was here was ages ago. I think it was for Christmas, the year before my father died. We all came together, Steven, Mary and I." Chuckling, I continue, "I can remember my Dad saying how happy he was that we were all together. The years before that, it seemed one of us would always be missing." I look over at Danny. "Maybe my Dad knew. Some how, he knew it was going to be our last Christmas together. It was still the best one I've had in years."

He nodded,"When your father died, I was here, I was assigned the case. Your stubborn brother broke into the crime scene and tried to take this toolbox from the garage. The same day, your brother and I became partners, and he got me shot." I laughed at this and he looked at me, astonished. "You are like him, you both think that my pain is hysterical." I laugh more at this statement.

"He's gotten me shot before too." His eyes widened.

"Where?" I pulled the police jacket down a little bit, showing him the scar on my shoulder. He just gawked at it and pulled his shirt down to show me his shoulder, displaying a scar quite like mine. I started laughing, him joining rather quickly. 

As our laughter died down, I looked back at the house, remembering what I had to do. I had to face my fears sooner, rather than later. With one look at my face, Danny got out of the vehicle. "What are you doing?"

"You look like you are about to make a run for it, so I am going to help you through it. Whether it be just walking you to the door, or all the way to the bedroom, you can't do it alone." I smiled and our footsteps became in synch as we walked down the pathway to the door. 

When we reached the door, I grabbed his hand in mine. That was honestly the boldest thing I have done in a while. I squeeze tightly on Danny's hand and look up at him. He gives me a reassuring nod and opens the door. At this, I laughed uncontrollably.

Receiving a wary expression, I tried to explain myself, "Steve will never change, will he? He has no idea how to use a damn lock for his life!" Danny just laughed in understanding.

He gestures inside and my laughter slowly dies. Gripping his hand tighter, I walked into the doorway, Danny following suit.

Discovering I was hungry, I let go of Danny's hand and walked straight to the fridge, leaving Daniel in the doorway of the kitchen.

I decided to make some shrimp that I found in the fridge. "Would you like any?" 

"No thanks. Hey, if we don't have a case tomorrow, I will take you to Kamekona's shrimp truck. He will insist on it once he knows that you are a McGarrett." 

"Why wait? It's only, what? 2:30. I think a late lunch is in order." He laughed but nodded.

I placed the food back into the fridge and head towards the door, only to remember that I only had on a jacket and my underwear. I turned back to Danny.

"Do you think Steve brought my stuff here?" He shook his head and I huffed. "But I think there might be clothes left of Catherine's." I chuckled.

"They're still doing that?" He nods. Sighing, I start up the stairs, Danny following.

"What exactly do you know?" I laugh and walk into my brother's room and search through the drawers carefully, not wanting to run into some kind of boobytrap he could have set up.

"My brother and Catherine have had this thing going on for as long as I can remember. They will sleep with each other when they are in the same city." I paused, recalling the time when we had drinks in Bahrain. "I remember when he told me he thought he loved her. I was ecstatic, but they broke up or she left again. I'm not really sure what happened, but he was torn. When was she here?" His eyes widened slightly at the new information I was giving him. 

"Uh, around 5 months ago. She stayed for a while, but left again. They were dating at the time." 

"How can you be sure?"

"He told me, I didn't even believe him." I chuckled and found a flannel, a white tank-top to go under, and ripped jean shorts. Looking around the closet, I found some smaller combat style boots that Steve probably couldn't wear anymore.

"Scoot."

"Huh?"

"Get out, you doof. I have to change if we want to see this Kamekona." He chuckled and left the room. I changed quickly and walked down the staircase, finishing off my braid. I find Danny sitting on the couch and watching TV. I chuckled,"How long did you expect me to be changing?" He shrugged and turned the television off.

We walked to his car in silence. But as soon as we got in, I shot him a question I was thinking about since the last time we spoke. "Was he okay?" 

"Who?"

"Steven, after Catherine left. Was he okay?" Danny sighed in understanding.

"No, but he would never tell me that. You know what he is like, he's not going to share emotions so openly." I nodded.

"Yeah, its kind of a McGarrett thing. You know, Catherine is great, especially for Steve. But not when she leaves."

"Yeah. When I first met Catherine, I had obviously never seen them together before. And I swear, when she walked into the room, his entire face just lit up like a Christmas tree. The only other time I have seen it like that, was earlier today. You walked into the room, so casually, but his face, it said it all." I gasped and he turned to look at me, quickly darting his eyes back to the road. "What was that for?"

"You do care about him! No matter how much you hate the things he does, you will always look out for him. I am amazed." He chuckled at my sarcastic tone.

"Well, I'm sure that his sister, would find me very repulsing if I didn't look out for her big brother."

"She would." He chuckled but a realization came upon me. "So, you didn't know he had a sister?" He shakes his head and glances at me from the corner of his eye.

"I knew about Mary, she visits every so often. I swear, every time, she has a different job, but I never heard about you. I asked him why while we were watching the hotel. He said you weren't planning on coming back, so he assumed that you and I would have never crossed paths." 

"He's right, I didn't think I was, but here I am. I guess plans change sometimes."

"Why did your plans change? Why come here and have to face him when you could fight national terrorists?" 

"Something went wrong on the last mission I was on. Long story short, I was given the choice to leave, so I left without looking back. Joe White told my brother after hearing talk about my leaving, Steve called me and offered a job here. So, considering I had nothing else planned with my life, I faced my fears and got on the helicopter."

"Good or bad decision?" He asked as we pulled up to this little beachside truck looking thing with a large shrimp logo on it, but instead of a shrimp, it was a man's head.

"So far, not that bad. I'll let you know if anything happens with the scale."

He chuckled and we walked up to the window. 

"Brudda, its good to see you. Who is this nice looking lady you got with ya?"

"This is McGarrett's little sister, so don't pull anything." He scoffs.

"No, no. Bruh, I know what McGarrett's sister looks like, and this is not her." I laughed and stepped forward.

I held my hand out towards Kamekona, "I'm Emily McGarrett. Steve's other sister."

"Oh, I'm sorry little lady, didn't know." I chuckle along with Danny behind me. "So what'll it be?"

We ordered and Danny paid before I could even finish getting my wallet from my back pocket. We found a table with a nice view of the ocean. I sighed blissfully, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, savoring the salty air.


	6. Chapter 6

_Recap:_

_"No, no. Bruh, I know what McGarrett's sister looks like, and this is not her." I laughed and stepped forward._

_I held my hand out towards Kamekona, "I'm Emily McGarrett. Steve's other sister."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry little lady, didn't know." I chuckle along with Danny behind me. "So what'll it be?"_

_We ordered and Danny paid before I could even finish getting my wallet from my back pocket. We found a table with a nice view of the ocean. I sighed blissfully, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, savoring the salty air._

Emily McGarrett's POV

I opened my eyes to find Danny staring at me,"What?"

"I should be asking you that."

"It's been a while since I've been here, as stupid as it sounds, I missed home."

"It's not stupid to miss home, I miss Jersey every day." My eyes widen slightly.

"So that's why you wear a tie? You're from Jersey?" He nodded with a smile on his face. Just as he was about to speak, Kamekona walked over with our shrimp and drinks, for me a coconut water and for Danny, just a regular water.

"Yep." He chuckles. "Although, I don't think the tie thing is just Jersey." I smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you move away if you love it so much?"

"Not at all. Actually, it was my daughter. Rachel, my ex-wife, moved here with her new husband, leaving me no choice but to move." I smiled at this.

"That's really sweet." He shook his head.

"I would do anything for Grace." My grin widened.

"She sounds amazing." He nods his head with a smile.

"My only joy on this island." I laughed loudly and he smiled.

"There isn't anything you like about this place, is there?" He shook his head.

"I have a strong hatred towards the beach, sand, and water. Which is what this place is surrounded by. And basically made of." I looked at him with horror written across my face. 

"You hate the beach? That's terrible!" He laughed and nodded. "I planned on going surfing later, you are coming with me."

"Really?" I shook my head up and down. "Why would I voluntarily do something that I hate?"

"Because I asked." He chuckled.

"We'll see what the day brings us between now and then. Steve gave us the rest of the day off, so we don't have work. What would you like to do now?"

We had finished eating around ten minutes ago. But we were just talking to pass the time by, to get to know each other better, etcetera.

"Let's go hiking!" He groaned.

"What is up with you McGarretts? Adventure is just something that has to be going on, all the time." I nodded with a smile and we walked over to the car. I waved at Kamekona on the way. 

"Later Sista!" Danny and I laughed and waved again.

We got in the car and he started the engine. "First, we have to go to my house, so I can change clothes." I laughed at his statement. He was still wearing his tie. 

"Yeah, you can't go hiking while you look like you just ended a conference call."

"You think I look like a businessman?"

"Well your tie looks like it belongs on a CEO, you on the other hand, need to be wearing a t-shirt." I laughed after saying this.

"I'm flattered?" He looked at me with a sarcastic smile on his face and turned his gaze back at the road. Two minutes later we pulled up at his house. "You can come in if you'd like."

I nodded, unbuckled the seat belt and made my way to the front door. He pulled out a key, which made me snicker.

"I'm glad that you have some common sense sometimes."

"Me too, otherwise I would probably not be alive. Working on a task force with your brother for 3 years has taught me that." I laughed but had another thought.

"Yeah. So where is Grace at?"

"With her mom, I will have her in two days. They all took a trip to Dubai." He looks like he had been counting down the minutes.

"Wow, that's a pretty big trip, so I'm assuming that this new husband is a businessman?"

"Pretty loaded as well."

I just laughed at his statement, earning an odd look when I sat on his couch, but he continued to his room. "Are you jealous?"

"Of him or his money?"

"Either." He poked his head out and gave me a questioning glance.

"Why would I be jealous of him?" I shrugged and smiled because I realized he couldn't see me.

"I don't know, are you asking me or yourself?"

"Are you a shrink? Is all of this because McGarrett thinks I need help? Damn, I'm going to kill him." I laughed so loudly I'm sure that the neighbors could hear next door. Danny walks out of his room, changed for hiking. "Why are you laughing?"

"You think I'm a shrink? God no! I was just making conversation." He laughs too.

"Well, to answer your question, the only thing I am jealous of, is the fact that he has my family with him."

"You still love her?"

"Yeah, maybe not so much anymore. But I guess it was around a year ago, we were going to catch a flight back to Jersey, leave everyone here. We packed up, but I never made it to her and Grace at the airport. Steve had been the alleged killer of the governor. Kono, was seen breaking into the HPD forfeiture locker, it's a long story, but your brother and Kono are both fine, obviously. But I let them leave without me. Eventually they came back and she went back to Stan. She then got pregnant and said it was Stan's."

Shocked, I turn to him as we make our way to this trail he's been on with Steve. "You guys are insane, about the Steve and Kono thing. I'm sorry about the other thing, Danny." He chuckled.

"No, most of the stupid things we do are your brother's ideas." I chuckle at that.

"Steven always finds a way to get himself in trouble." Danny laughed at this too.

Continuing to make small talk, "When do you think I could meet her?"

"Grace or Rachel?"

"Grace. I would love to meet the one thing that keeps you smiling."

He smiled and said,"What about this weekend? As long as we don't have a case, of course."

I nodded,"I would love to! You don't mind, do you? I really don't want to intrude on your weekend." He shook his head.

"Nonsense. Grace would love to meet Uncle Steve's sister." I laughed at that.

"Uncle Steve, huh?"He nodded.

"Yep, they are both so childish, and he is such a softy for her." 

"Really, I'm shocked. I know he said that he could want kids, but I didn't know he was good with kids." Danny chuckled. Looking up, I realised we were here.

"Wow, it has been a long time." I grab the backpack I brought with me from Steve's house. It had a lot of essentials in it if we were to get lost up there. Danny grabbed his and we started our hike.

"Really? You strike me as someone who couldn't go without a hike each week." I chuckled at that and stepped over a rock.

"True, but there was enough excitement on the ship to keep me going." He laughed lightly and I ducked under an upcoming branch. Danny, not having enough time to understand why I was ducking, ran straight into the branch.

"Damn it!" I turned around.

"Are you okay?" I sounded sincere, but I was laughing, trying really hard to keep it in.

He groaned and nodded, "Just peachy." Finally, I started laughing.

I help him up after he glares.

Two hours later, we were done with our hike, and it was 6:23 according to my watch. 

The car dealership was still open, turning to Danny, I pondered on whether I should ask or not.

"Hey Danny, could you drop me off at the car dealership? I am supposed to pick up my new car." He nodded and I smiled. "So, what do you think, surfing today or tomorrow?" He groaned.

"I thought going hiking was the alternative option ." I laughed.

"You really don't have to come. I'll make Steven do it with me."

"No, I'll do it. Who knows, maybe I'll change my mind after I go surfing with you." He chuckled.

"Maybe we should hold it off until tomorrow though?"

"Sounds good to me. What time?"

I ponder the question,"7:00."

"In the morning!?" I laugh at his reaction, I was hoping it would be something like that.

"Yeah, that's okay, right?" He nods anyway and mumbles under his breath. 

All of a sudden, a phone starts ringing. Danny pulls it out of his pocket as presses the speaker button before placing the phone in his lap.

"Hello?"

"Danny, where have you been? I've tried calling you multiple times." It was women's voice.

"Hi Ma. How wonderful it is to speak to you as well." He sounded so sarcastic that it made me laugh quietly.

"Hi sweetheart. So where have you been that you couldn't answer the phone?"

"I went hiking with a friend, and I left my phone in the car. Sorry."

"You went hiking? Which friend? Is it your girlfriend?" He started to blush and I silently laughed. We pulled in just as he answered.

"Ma! No, it was with Steve's sister. She just arrived on the Island today, so I took her out."

"Well that was nice of you. Maybe you could ask her out sometime? Anyway, I called because I wanted to know when a good time for me to visit would be."

Danny thought before answering. "Maybe late next week? Grace doesn't get back from Dubai until Friday night, so I think she should get settled in again. Sound good?" 

"Sounds good, I'll see you late next week."

"Pops is coming too?"

"We'll be there." Danny smiles and they say their goodbyes.

He got off the phone and pulled into a parking space, looking over to me.

"Would you like to come over while I wait for Steven to get home?" He nodded and I got out. "I'll be back in 5 minutes."

I walked out minutes later with the keys in my hand. I had gotten an SUV, it was black with tinted windows. Walking back to Danny's car, "I got it, see you there?" He nodded and I made my way to the new vehicle. We pulled into the driveway of Steve's house. 

We walked in, Danny sitting on the couch, while I walked to the movie case. "Movie?" 

"Sure, which one." He glanced over the shelf as he answered.

"Any of them, I'm sure I haven't seen it." 

"Top Gun?" I chuckle.

"That one I have seen before, but why not." He placed it in the DVD player and the movie began.

He sat next to me, and I don't know why, but I put my head on his shoulder.

I don't do this with people, so I don't know why I did it with Danny. We just became friends very easily.

Halfway through the movie, I begin to feel tired.

\--------------------------------------------------

Danny Williams's POV

I noticed that she fell asleep a while ago, but I wasn't planning on moving. I discovered that I like Emily. Maybe not strongly yet, but eventually. I can't believe that she did the undercover thing today, that was amazing. I wo... cutting off my chain of thought was a door opening and closing.

Glancing up, I get ready to grab my gun from my holster. Bad time to realize I had taken it off when I changed to go hiking.

I find that is only Steve, but by the look on his face, an intruder would have been easier to deal with. 

He points to the backyard with a stern look on his face. Laying Emily down as I get up, I slowly walk out through the doors.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister, Danny!"

"Watching a movie."

"For 4 hours?" I chuckle a little at his over protectiveness.

"No, we went around. Why are you concerned? And how did you even know that?"

"My neighbour called me about the car making too much noise to be leaving twice. Do you have a thing for my sister, Danny?"

"No! I was just being nice, is it so bad that I would like to be friends with your sister? Why weren't you as protective over Mary?"

"Just don't get any ideas." I nodded and he brushed past me and back inside. I picked up my jacket, and walked out of the house.

\--------------------------------------------------

Emily McGarrett's POV

I woke up as soon as Danny moved me, but I wanted to eavesdrop, so I kept my eyes closed. 

I heard Steve scream at him, trying to be quiet, but failing. "Do you have a thing for my sister, Danny?"

"No! I was just being nice, is it so bad that I would like to be friends with your sister? Why weren't you as protective over Mary?" I'm glad he wants to be friends with me.

"Just don't get any ideas." Steve's voice was as sharp as a blade. He walked back in after he spoke and briskly walked to the kitchen.

Danny walked back inside, grabbed his jacket he had let me wear earlier, and left. I waited until I heard the roar of Danny's Camaro and sat up. I walked into the kitchen to I find Steve leaning against the counter with his hands and arms locked straight. He was staring out of the window, looking at the angry waves crash against the shore, explaining his facial expression perfectly.

Leaning against the countertop next to him, I face his side, tapping his shoulder.

When he turns, he asks,"You heard that?"

"Most of it." He nods with a guilty expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Em, I'm just trying to look out for you."

"By yelling at your partner?" He sighs and rubs a hand down his face.

"That may have not been my best move." I chuckle and he glares.

"I like Danny, he's a good person." 

"No one is disagreeing with that. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"You think that I do? No. Steven you know me, I will not put myself in a position like that unless I am sure I will not be hurt. Is that what this is about? If we date?" He nods.

"Yeah, I saw you guys on the couch and I didn't want you to get hurt here again. You would leave, I know you would."

"I am not going to go out with him, okay? I'll let you know if anything changes, but nothing ever will. So, for the meantime, there is no need to be pissed." He nods and throws his shoes on and walks out the door.

I decide to make some food for when he get back. Pulling out things to make steak and roasted potatoes, I get to work.


	7. Chapter 7

_Recap:_

_"You think that I do? No. Steven you know me, I will not put myself in a position like that unless I am sure I will not be hurt. Is that what this is about? If we date?" He nods._

_"Yeah, I saw you guys on the couch and I didn't want you to get hurt here again. You would leave, I know you would."_

_"I am not going to go out with him, okay? I'll let you know if anything changes, but nothing ever will. So, for the meantime, there is no need to be pissed." He nods and throws his shoes on and walks out the door._

_I decide to make some food for when he get back. Pulling out things to make steak and roasted potatoes, I get to work._

Emily McGarrett's POV

Around 45 minutes later, Steve comes through the front door. When he spots me grilling, he makes his way to the back door. I could feel him beginning to scrutinise my work,"It went well, we're all good." I smiled and was about to speak, but he had more to say, "What spices did you use for this?" I laugh.

"The stuff in the drawer, I'm not sure what it is, but it smells delicious." He nods in approval, letting out a hum.

"Hey, is that your car in the driveway?" I nodded in response. "It's nice." I chuckled and continued to cook.

We eat and then decide to watch a movie. When it was over, he suggested going to bed but I stopped him,"Steve?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" He gave me a confused look but nodded.

"Danny told me about Catherine coming here." He chuckled dryly.

"I knew I recognised those clothes."

"They've been on your bedroom floor, haven't they?"

He chuckled, "I'm sure at some point they were." I gagged but he laughed again. 

"Really. How are you?" 

"I miss her, I always do when she leaves.But she'll be back." I see it, Danny had mentioned it earlier. The look in his eyes when he talks about her, it changes to love. Whether he will admit it or not, he's in love with her. But she won't stay long enough to get that part of him to admit it to himself.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug, and we probably stood there for five minutes.

"I've missed you, Em. I'm so glad you came back." I chuckled at our sappy conversation.

"I missed you too Steven. It was hard to come back, but I'm glad that I did." I thought about Josh, he had told me so many times that I have to go back home.

'Because it's home Emily, and it would kill Steve if you never went back.'

"Did you bring my stuff back?" He gives me with a guilty look. I laugh,"It's okay, give me one of your shirts to sleep in and we can go get it in the morning." He nods and walks to his room, grabs a shirt, gives it to me, and I was out.

\--------------------------------------------------

Emily McGarrett's POV

Tuesday.

"Tyler! Tyler!" 

"Emily, Emily wake up!" I gasped loudly, sitting up and hugging Steve. He was sitting next to me, trying to shake me awake. Crying on his shoulder, he rubbed my back. "Hey, you're okay, it's okay Em."

I pulled away from the hug, and after regaining my breath, "Thank you." I gave him a teary, half-hearted smile.

"Anytime, do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head and he nodded,"Only if you're sure." I nodded again and he sighed.

"I'm sorry I woke you." He shook his head. 

"It is not a problem, Em. I would do it again." I gave him another brief hug.

"Mahalo." He kissed my forehead and left the room. But a few seconds later, he ducked his head back in. I got up and stretched, waiting for him to tell me why he was still here.

"I have a meeting with the Governor today, so I won't be able to take you to the palace." I nodded and he left. 

I looked over at the old alarm clock on the bedside table. It blared 6:09. I sighed once again.

I know Steve is probably getting ready for his meeting. So instead of bugging him, I kept on the shirt he gave me last night, threw on the same jean shorts, and grabbed some of Catherine's old converse that were sitting in front of the door.

I decided to make breakfast before Danny got here, so I walked into the kitchen, grabbing things out of the fridge. 

After I was finished, I sat down to eat, but Steve came down, wearing a suit, without a tie, obviously. I whistled and pointed to the stove.

"Is it safe?" He ignored my whistle and gestures to the food on the stove. I chuckled.

"I'm still breathing, aren't I?"

He laughed,"Point taken."

"You look fancy today. Why are you trying to impress this guy?"

"My appearance matters sometimes, Emily." I snickered and he left.

Realizing Danny wasn't going to show, I

grabbed my keys from the counter and ran back upstairs to get my wallet and phone.

I reached the palace soon, and walked in, went through the security, but the guard remembered me from yesterday, so he let me go on up. I thanked him and went up. Pushing open the glass doors, I walked into the office that looked like Steve's. I was correct, seeing as there were multiple Navy awards and little ships, which I thought were adorable.

My duffle bags were placed next to his desk. I huff. He would have had to completely step over my bags in order to leave. Men. I grab my bags and walk out of his office. As the door closes, Danny walks in from the front doors.

"Hey, I thought we were surfing this morning?" 

"Yeah, but we got a case. I had to come here to get something I left here yesterday. Your brother had a meeting this morning?" I laughed.

"Yeah, he told me it was with the Governor. He didn't get himself into trouble, did he?" Danny laughs as well.

"I have no idea, we'll find out soon. Give me a second, I'll give you a ride to the scene."

I nodded and he ran to his office. We met back at the glass doors and headed down to his car. I place my bags into my car on the way to his.

While getting in, he turned and looked at me. "Who's shirt do you have on?" He looked a little irritated, so I smirked.

"Jealous, Mr. Williams?"

"Curious, Ms. McGarrett." I chuckle at his retaliation.

"It belongs to Steven. He gave it to me to sleep in last night, he left my stuff at the palace, which is why I'm here." He nodded, seemingly satisfied with my answer.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I would hope you would know what a doof my brother is, considering you have worked with him for 3 years." He laughed.

"Longest years of my life." I chuckled and he glanced over at me, smiling and then returning his gaze to the road.

We arrive at the scene, there were police cars and tape around the perimeter of an area of sand? We get out to start walking to the scene, when Steve joins us.

"Wow. Look at you. You clean up nice, babe. Win you any points?" I laughed at Danny and he smirked.

"Maybe." I laughed again as we made our way to the scene.

"Okay. Anyway, this is Duke Lukela, Sargent of HPD." I reach my hand out and we say hellos.

"Hi, I'm Emily McGarrett." 

"Yes, I remember. Your father spoke fondly of you. It's good to see you." I smile and nod. 

"So, Duke, tell us about the case."

"The Vic's name is Jen Hassley. 15 years old. Abductor drove off in a red sedan. Her mother got a partial plate." We nodded.

"We got a MAILE Alert out?" Steve looked down at the partial plate as he spoke.

Duke replied,"Just hit the wire a few minutes ago."

"Run that one." Steve handed someone the piece of paper while I gave more information.

"Teenage girls are usually kidnapped for one of two reasons: ransom or a sex crime."Steve looks back to Duke.

"Where are the parents?" 

"Over there." He nodded his head in the direction of a distraught looking couple with matching t-shirts on that were supporting their daughter.

Steve, Danny, and I walk over to the parents. After introducing ourselves, we went right into questioning.

"Any strange phone calls? Anything at all out of the ordinary last couple weeks?" Danny tried to sound softer when he spoke, which I thought was a good trait for him. 

Mr. Hassley shook his head,"No."

"In over half of all kidnapping cases, the abductor is usually a relative or an acquaintance of the victim."

Steve gave me an odd look, but he kept his gaze focused on the parents,"Is there anybody you can think of that would have reason to want to take Jen?"

Once again, the parents shook their heads and this time, Mrs. Hassley said,"No."

Steve nodded,"All right. I'm going to send some of our people to your house-- they're going to set up phone taps in preparation for a ransom call." Both parents nodded, so Steve continued, "Officer Kalakaua will accompany you home. She's going to supervise the whole thing, all right?" They each nodded again.

Chin suddenly appeared, "Got something."

And it really was something, as soon as Chin showed it to the parents, Mrs. Hassley gasped, "Oh, My God."

Chin continued,"I found this outside the changing tent. Does it belong to Jen?" Mrs. Hassley nodded and Mr. Hassley dragged his hand down his face.

"Jen was born with a heart condition. She has to take this medicine twice a day. If she doesn't get this within 24 hours, she could..." Mrs. Hassley started shaking and couldn't continue, so Mr. Hassley pulled her into his arms and continued to speak to us.

"She could die."

\--------------------------------------------------

We searched the crime scene before leaving the rest for the crime lab. Then, we all left for the palace. I got in the car with Danny. 

"How do you know so much about kidnappings?" I chucked.

"I like to research statistics and the possibilities in my free time." He laughed.

"Seriously?"

"We all have our hobbies." He laughed loudly at this, earning a grin from me.

"So, rain-check for surfing?" I nodded, but realized he wasn't facing me.

"Sounds good, how about the day we close this case? Whether it's at two in the morning or two in the afternoon." He chuckled but nods anyway.

"Sounds good."

We arrive and make our way upstairs. I start looking up our Vic, finding a lot of information. After deciding he could do nothing while I was researching, Danny went to the crime lab to see if they had gotten anywhere.

30 minutes later, Steve and Danny walk through the glass doors. "What do you got?" My brother has never heard of a hello, I swear.

"HPD reports all registered sex offenders within five miles of the abduction site have been accounted for. They're expanding the search now."

Danny, joins in on the conversation, "Okay... Uh, what about Jen's personal life? Anything?"

"I scanned Jen's cell records and social network profile. Everything's clean-- no suspicious messages, no strange calls, nothing to indicate a potential threat."

Danny continues,"Okay, this is strange. She's got nothing personal on her home page, right? It's all generic publicity stuff. Kids use these sites to share secrets, vent, or talk trash to each other."

"It's like Jen doesn't want anyone to know who she really is." I look down at her social media page, her standing with a surfboard, smiling happily.

"Okay, well maybe she had a second profile, maybe a secret one? Keep looking." Danny looked down at the smiling girl.

Steve suddenly jumped in the conversation again,"Her laptop is the the lab, will you go see what they've found? Let them know to be looking for another account."

I nodded and left shortly after.

\--------------------------------------------------

Danny Williams's POV

As soon as Emily leaves, Chin walks in, "Hey, I just got off the phone with HPD. The MALIE Alert lines are ringing off the hook. I'm going to have to head back to the station to coordinate a grid search." We nodded, but Chin turned back around. "How is Emily's first official day?"

"I wouldn't know, you will have to ask lover-boy over here." Chin chuckled and turned to me as I scoffed.

"She's doing fine. We had plans this morning, but it was delayed when we got the case." Chin nods. I glare at Steven before he could say another word.

"How do you think it's going?" Chin looked back over to Steve.

"Yeah, she will stay on the island as long as nothing terrible happens, then, I'm not so sure." He have me a look.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just don't do anything to drive my little sister away. You have a way with doing that." I scoffed and Chin laughs, but leaves after. 

Emily McGarrett's POV

As soon as I get back from the crime lab, I walk in to Steve's office. "Danny was right, Jen was hiding something. She has a second social network profile. Crime lab also managed to recover all of the deleted e-mails and private chats, where I found a bunch of exchanges with a guy named Brant Cunningham."

Steve nodded, "What do we know about him?"

"Not much, but everything I've found screams predator. The account used was brand-new, the only emails he sent were to Jen, and the profile picture is a male model who Charlie found through facial recognition." 

"Okay, when was the last time they exchanged e-mails?"

"Last week. He asked for her address. Said he wanted to send her something." He nodded and we walked out to the table, calling Kono.

"Hey, find anything yet?"

"Yeah, we think we have a lead. Will you go through the mail? See if there is anything from a Brant Cunningham."

"No problem, give me a second." Three minutes later, she replied,"Guys, I'm not seeing anything from a Brant Cunningham here, and the parents don't remember Jen getting anything from that name, either."

Steve was growing irritated, "Okay, its got to be there."

"It's not in the her fan mail," she stopped, but continued,"which means she's hiding it... Wait." I look at Danny and Steve, Kono continues,"this is a girl who is deleting her private e-mails from this guy, right?"

"Yeah, what's your point?" I had no idea where she was going with this.

"Which means she didn't want her parents to find it, so that rules out the sock drawer and under the mattress." 

"Check for loose floorboards." Danny looks towards me.

"No, the room's carpeted." Kono interjected. "This is a good kid, according to her mom, she's perfect. She does what she's told, keeps her room clean. She's about to go on a 32-mile race, and she still remembers to make her bed."

"Which means appearances are important to her." Steve inquires.

"Along with her accomplishments. Kono, does she have a trophy case?" I had a hunch, and I wanted to test it.

"Yeah. I see where you're going with this." She hums in acknowledgment.

"I found something."

Steve speaks before either of us could. "What do you got?"

"Guys, the Hassley's are not Jen's parents." 

"It's on the note?"

"Yeah, I'll go ask the Hassley's about it. I'll call you back with any other news."

We began researching for Jen's real parents, but Kono called back soon after.

"So my guess is, from what Jen's parents told me, is that Jen's abductor found out she was adopted, fabricated information about her birth mother, and used that into luring her to meet up with him."

"Okay, well that had to be someone who knew she was adopted." Danny sighed.

"Well, not necessarily," I pulled up the article I caught a few minutes ago, "Jen talked about it in her interview for Aloha Life magazine."

Kono agreed,"There would be a lot of people that could get their hands on it if they wanted too. I'm going to take this letter to the crime lab, see if I can get a print off of it."

"All right, hurry back to the family. They don't have a lot of money, but they could be in danger, okay?" I don't know why he was doing that, but he was the boss.

"Okay." You could hear disappointment in her voice.

"And, Kono."

"Yeah?"

"Nice work."

"Thanks." We hung up the phone after Chin walked back in.

"Looks like the MAILE Alert paid off. Found our abductors car. Kam Highway, southern edge of Wheeler." We nodded and walked out. Deciding I'd go too, I walked down with Danny and Steve to Danny's car.


	8. Chapter 8

_Recap:_

_"Looks like the MAILE Alert paid off. Found our abductors car. Kam Highway, southern edge of Wheeler." We nodded and walked out. Deciding I'd go too, I walked down with Danny and Steve to Danny's car._

Emily McGarrett's POV

Steve took the driver's seat, which caused me to laugh. Danny sighed and held down the passenger seat, almost getting in, but looking up at me first, making me raise an eyebrow.

"You sure about that?" He nodded and got in the back. Shocked, I sat in the front and we zoomed off. As soon as we got out of the parking lot, Steve turned the sirens on. He weaved in and out of cars, a motorcycle following, who I could tell was Chin.

"Hey Steven?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is my gun?" Danny snickered in the back seat, resulting in me turning around to glare at him.

"I don't have it yet?" He states, almost as a question.

I chuckled,"I'll expect it soon, but for now, your backup's backup will do just fine."

"How did you know I had that."

"It's the same thing I would do. It's in the backseat, right?" He nodded, chuckling slightly.

"Daniel, would you be so kind as to hand me that weapon, please?" He chuckled at my phoney accent.

"Sure." We laughed again and he handed me the gun. 

"Are you sure you still remember how to use it?" I glared at my brother, causing Danny to laugh in the backseat. I attached the holster to my belt, next to my badge.

We pulled up to the vehicle twenty minutes later. I jumped from the car just as Chin pulled in front of us. Each of us drew our weapons, searching the car through the windows. 

"Nobody, it's empty." Danny looked over to me, but I was already at the trunk.

Steve grabbed a glove from his pocket, opening it slowly. "I got blood." He reached into the trunk with the glove,"And Jen's jacket." The amount of blood on the jacket looked to be quite a lot. "I'll call Max."

I looked over to Danny,"Who's Max?" He chuckled.

"You'll like him." The sarcasm in his voice made me think otherwise.

Twenty minutes later, policemen and a coroner's van had shown up and gotten to work. There was already police tape surrounding the cars.

"What do you got, Max?" Steve looked to the side, encouraging me to walk over to them. 

"The amount of blood I found on the jacket and in the trunk is quite troubling. Approximately six to seven pints. The odds of anyone surviving after that much blood loss is quite low." Steve nodded.

"Okay, but you're saying, I mean, it's possible she could still be alive, right?"

"How old is the girl you're looking for?" I learned that this Max character was very factual, it was actually intriguing.

"She's 15, about 90 pounds." Although Steve and Chin were looking at Max, I answered.

"If this is her blood, Steve, it is highly doubtful that she is still alive." They all turned to look at me. Steve rubbed his eyes and then glanced back at Max, who nodded in confirmation.

"Listen, Max, I need you to run this, okay? Because I can't talk to the parents until I know what we have, do you understand?" Steve looked at him sternly but Max nodded.

"I'm on it." Looking over to me, he said,"Dr. Max Bergman, who are you?" I chuckled.

"Emily McGarrett, it's nice to meet you Dr. Bergman." He nodded and left. I chuckled and turned back to Danny.

"I do like him, very factual." He chuckled. I turned back to Steve, he was repeating the car's VIN number to someone on the phone.

"Charlie's got something. The vehicle is registered to a Matt Porter, 4810 Loho Street in Kailua." We nodded and ran back to the car, piled in, and reached the house almost an hour later.

Steve was busting the door down before we all had a chance to even reach the first step. Danny and Chin walked in first, guns drawn, Steve and I following.

"Matthew Porter! Five-0!" Steve was bursting out my eardrum, so I'm sure, if the perp were here, he would hear.

We separated, myself going into the office area. After clearing it, I gasped.

"Clear!" That was Danny.

"All clear in here too!" That was Steven.

"Clear!" Chin this time. I walked out to where they were.

"No sign of Porter or Jen, but you guys should see this." We walked into the room I had searched. It was a stalker wall, with pictures of women all over it.

"That's Jen, right there." I pointed to her picture on the wall. "Who are these other women?" I looked over at Steve.

"Victims." He nodded.

"Yeah. Or potential victims." We looked at the maps as well, when Chin came over.

"Hey, take a look at these." He had I.D.s in his hand. "Sam Baker, Todd Kilgore, Charles Tetchy. He's got like, thirty of these."

Danny looked away from the map, "This guy's been at it a while." Chin threw the fakes on the table.

"Yep," I looked up at everyone before speaking again. "And he knows how to disappear."We left Porter's house and went back to the palace. 

After an hour of going through records of his aliases, Steve walked in on the phone. "That's great, okay. Thank you." We all looked up. He hung up and turned to us. "That was the TSA; they have an alert out on all the names Porter has been using."

Danny nodded,"All right, we check plane tickets?"

I stood up,"Yeah. Nothing has been purchased under these names." 

They nodded,"Okay, good. So Porter might still be on the island." Danny looked at me with hope, but I was about to crush it.

"Right. Unless he got off the island using an alias we don't know about. The ones we found could have only been some of what he has with him. And considering he has so many, what's stopping him from making another?" No one answered, but Chin walked over, and I went to sit back down, searching more on the laptop in front of me.

"Look, I don't know what his real name is, either, but I do know that one of his aliases, Todd Kilgore, is wanted for questioning in a 2009 kidnapping case in Nebraska. "

"Okay, good, good." Steven looked back to me, but I was looking at Danny.

"So that means that Jen isn't his first victim."

"Or his last." We all turned our heads to Chin. "Julie Nells." He handed Steve a photograph. "I managed to get into her voice mail and found a message that Porter left for her yesterday. He asked her to meet him. Tomorrow morning, 9:00 a.m., Wailana Coffee House."

We all nodded,"All right." Steve looked over the photo once again before setting it down.

\--------------------------------------------------

Steve McGarrett's POV

Wednesday.

The next morning, Emily woke up the same way, screaming about a person named Tyler. I know I should ask, but I also know that she won't say a thing.

I made my way to the coffee house, Emily had left a few minutes before I did, making sure we showed up at separate times.

"Julie is in that corner booth, she looks like she is about to jump out of her skin." I nodded and glanced over at her. We had small talk for the next 30 minutes, acting casual.

"Porter's late." I was growing agitated by the second.

"Yeah. He'll show." The waitress filled up my coffee.

"Thank you." She smiled and walked away.

"Don't you just hate that?"

"Hate what?" I was confused, what the hell was she talking about.

"The top off. You know, you get just the right mix going-- coffee, cream, sugar-- all working in perfect harmony. Then, when you're not looking, waitress comes, tops you off. Ruins a perfectly good cup of coffee." I smile. "That's why I drink black, they add more in, but the flavor doesn't change." We both take drinks out of our cups. I groaned and looked down into my cup. "Told you." I added more cream and sugar to my coffee.

"When you're right, you're right." She sighed.

"Usually am when it comes to debates with you." I heard Danny chuckling in the earpiece.

"You know, Daniel, if you would like to come in to finish your date with my sister, that would be fine with me." I spoke into the earpiece as I smirked at Emily. She glared and just slapped my arm.

"You didn't answer his question." I could imagine Chin smirking while he said this.

She looked over her shoulder towards Julie, while I kept my eyes on the window.

"Hey, any sign of Porter out there." I spoke into my earpiece. Only Danny and Chin were attached to the line.

"No."

"I will take that as no sign of Porter." I looked over at Julie, she was putting up her phone and grabbing her bag. "I guess she's done waiting."

Emily gets up,"Let me see if I can stall her."

I nod,"Go, go, go."

She walks over, starts to speak, but she starting running. "Julie, wait!"

I speak into the earpiece. "She's running, she's running." I get up and run after her, Emily in front of me, I didn't realize she ran so quickly. We run through traffic and to the other side of the road. Danny and Chin meet up with us there.

"Julie, wait!" I can hear Emily shouting, but Danny catches her.

"Whoa, whoa. Come here, come here." She starts struggling and screaming.

"Get away from me, I'm not going back!" She starts to pull away from Danny.

"Julie it's okay we're not here to hurt you." I look over to Emily for a second.

Julie starts again,"Where's Matt? What did you do to Matt?" 

Deciding it was time to interrupt, I did. "Listen to me, hey, hey we're Five-0. Look," I say pointing to my badge and continuing, "we just want to talk to you."

She nods,"What do you want from me?"

Emily interjects,"We're just looking for Matt Porter."

"Why?"

Danny answered,"Because we think he might be trying to hurt you, that's all."

"Matt?" She paused to look at the rest of us,"He wouldn't hurt me. He saved my life." I looked at her with wide eyes, then looked at Danny. "Let's just take you back to the palace, and then we will ask questions." She nodded and we left. As soon as we got there, we looked towards the timer we had set up, 3:47:09. I shook my head. Julie started to speak,"Matt Porter rescued me from a cult in Northern California."

"What do you mean, 'rescued'?" Danny looked for her reaction, but she didn't have one.

"That's what he does. He's an extractor." Danny and I glanced at each other,"Two years ago, I joined this religious movement near the border of California. When things changed, I tried to leave, but they wouldn't let me, and they've been after me ever since, so I called Matt. He was supposed to meet me this morning, to help me disappear for good."

"So why did you run from us?" I looked to Emily as she spoke, her eyes focused on Julie.

"Matt said they might send some people after me. I won't go back there." I nodded, understanding she really was scared.

"Okay, okay. When was the last time you spoke to Matt?" I looked her directly in the eyes.

"Two days ago." Danny's phone started ringing, so he left to answer it.

"Okay, how did you contact him?"

She looked down,"Matt's got a private number he only gives out to people he's helping." I nodded.

"Okay, we're going to need that number." She nodded.

Emily looked back to her,"Thanks... Excuse us for a moment." We got up and walked into my office.

"This doesn't make any sense." I turned to Emily as she closed the door. "I mean, Jen wasn't in a cult. She didn't need to be saved. Why would Porter kidnap her?"

"I don't know." Danny walked in.

"I just got off the phone with Max and he ran tests on the blood we found in the trunk of Porter's car. It's not Jen's." 

Emily nodded. "That's great news."

I nodded,"Okay, so she could be alive. Well, that's the good news. The bad news is that the blood we found in the trunk, was a match to a John Doe gunshot victim HPD found this morning. Max ran some DNA and got that hit." He handed me a photo, which I handed to Em afterwards, biting my lip.

"That's Matt Porter." I nodded as she recognized him.

"So where's Jen Hassley?"

\--------------------------------------------------

Emily McGarrett's POV

"According to Max, Matt Porter was killed and placed in the trunk of his car between 8 and 10 a.m. on Saturday, and more than likely, dumped along the Kamehameha Highway shortly after. Jen was abducted on a Sunday morning, so Porter couldn't have even tried to kill her."

"Guys, I just got a strange hit on an alias that Porter was using." We all turned to Chin.

"Which one?" I turn to look at Danny.

"James Westerfield-- it says here in Jen's adoption records that he was the one who delivered Jen to the Hassley's 15 years ago." He pulled it up on the TV.

"Okay, wait a minute. If Porter was an extractor back then, maybe Jen's parents were actually in a cult."

Danny nodded to Steve's accusation. "What if her parents found out where she was and they just wanted her back?"

Kono agreed as well, "This could be how they found her. She's been in the press a lot lately. Maybe someone put two and two together."

"All right, we need to find out which cult Porter extracted her from because that's where Jen is right now." We all went searching. 

20 minutes later, I found something. Walking in to Steve's office, I started to explain. "I think I've found something that may help us narrow down to the places Jen could have been from."

Steven nodded,"Okay."

"She was born with a heart valve condition that required emergency surgery. Those symptoms would have presented hours after she was born. A lot of cults don't allow their members to see doctors or take modern medicine."

"So if Jen was born into a cult, her only chance of survival would actually be getting extracted."

I nodded my head. "That's what I'm thinking. So I ran a search on the list of known cults that prohibit medical treatment. That is the preliminary list and I'm cross-referencing it right now with Porter's files to see if we could narrow it down even further." He nods.

Just as I'm about to walk out of his office, he yells after me,"Hey, Emily." I turn around. "Since when we you so good with computers?" I chuckle, but at the same time, we both say,"That's classified." We laugh and I walk back out. 

We were all gathered around the table, when Chin walks in. "So I ran that number Julie gave us. Turns out, it has a voicemail account and this was the only thing on it." We nodded and he played the recording.

'Matt, it's Rhea. I know you said not to call this number, but I need your help. I think my father knows what happened.. Jen's in danger. I need you to make sure he doesn't get to her.'

"Do we know who Rhea is?" Chin looked to me.

Steve replied,"She could be the birth mother."

Chin nodded,"I'm running the name and cross-referencing with everyone in Jen's life."

"Do we know where the call originated?" I looked to Danny when he spoke.

"It came from an unlisted number in Lana'i a couple of days ago."

I recognized that,"Wait, uh, there's a commune on Lana'i that's been red-flagged by several government agencies. They're the only ones on the island."

Steve nodded,"That's got to be where Jen is."


	9. Chapter 9

_Recap:_

_"Do we know who Rhea is?" Chin looked to me._

_Steve replied,"She could be the birth mother."_

_Chin nodded,"I'm running the name and cross-referencing with everyone in Jen's life."_

_"Do we know where the call originated?" I looked to Danny when he spoke._

_"It came from an unlisted number in Lana'i a couple of days ago."_

_I recognized that,"Wait, uh, there's a commune on Lana'i that's been red-flagged by several government agencies. They're the only ones on the island."_

_Steve nodded,"That's got to be where Jen is."_

Emily McGarrett's POV

We arrived by plane on the Island of Lana'i. After landing, a man offered to take us to the land where Jen could be held at.

We all piled in to the Jeep, Kono behind the passenger, myself in the middle, and Danny behind the driver. Steven got the front, of course.

The driver started telling us about the cult. "They had bought an old plantation at the end of Kaena Trail around 20 years ago."

"Who runs it?" Steve looked over to him.

"Haole by the name of Steven Carter."

"This Steven Carter?" Steve showed him a picture that was attached to a file. He nodded.

"Yep. That's our island's Jim Jones."

Next to me, Danny nodded,"Nice. How many people drinking his punch?" I laughed.

The driver continued,"Carter started with about two families. Now he's got about 50 people on that property, mostly militia types, isolationists living off the grid, thinking modern-day society means all its trappings is the work of the Devil. This island is not only their home, it's their Garden of Eden. They'll do anything to protect it." 

Steve directed his gaze back to Danny, and then to the driver,"I assume they're armed."

"I wouldn't bet against it, but I know someone who's been on the other side of those walls who might be able to give you a better picture."

We all nodded and he continued into Lana'i City. We reached a store, and the driver directed us inside.

"Yeah, I've been inside. Barely much living. Carver's got them thinking it's paradise."

I turned my gaze to Kono as she spoke. "Do you know if one of his followers is a woman named Rhea?" He looked shocked that Kono had heard of the name.

"Yeah, she's Carver's daughter." My eyes widened.

"Okay, please, if you can, when was the last time you saw her?"

"Oh, a couple days ago, she came in to use the phone."

"Okay." I looked at the man with hope. "Is this her?" I held up the picture that was sent with the letter that Kono found.

"Yeah, it's an old one, but that's Rhea."

"Okay, so Carver's been the one exchanging e-mails with Jen. He wasn't lying; this is her birth mother." I nodded to Steve.

"Which makes Carver Jen's grandfather."I turned to look at Danny.

"Does Carver have any weapons up there?"

The store owner turned to look at my brother as he replied,"He has rifles, uses 'em to hunt." Steve nods.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to draw a map of the compound. Can you do that?"

"Sure." He's about to leave when someone walks in. "Uh, can I help you?" We all turn around and looked at him. He left when he saw us.

"Is he one of them?" I ask the store owner.

"Yeah."

"Danny, Emily." Steve says warningly. We both start to walk out.

"Okay, he made us." I heard Kono in the background.

"Wait, whoa." I heard my brother say, making Danny and I slow down.

"Listen, he's gonna go back to the compound, tell Carver we're here, and Carver's going to run."

We turn around, just as Steve begins to speak,"What's the fastest way up there?"

"There's only one road in... unless."

Danny and I join them again,"Unless what?" 2 minutes later, we were on horses. "This is the only way in-- on an animal." Danny complained while Kono and I snickered. "We couldn't have got an ATV or a golf cart or something like...?" Steve glanced at him.

"Did you say ATV?"

"I did."

"They wouldn't hear an ATV from a mile away, would they, Danny? But you know what? Your whining is probably louder than the ATV."

"Whining?" Danny asks incredulously.

"Yeah, you're whining."

"How long have you two been married?" I gave Kono a high five and we both laughed. The boys shut up after that.

"Whoa, whoa, that's it, right there." I looked up from my saddle and gasped. It was a farm-like compound. Extremely large, and dirty.

We eventually made our way to a fence, no one was around, and we had left the horses tied up in hiding, hoping they wouldn't be found. Steve pulled out his knife and cut the wire fence. We ducked in and hid behind some equipment.

"Okay, so according to the map, Carver's cabin is right in the middle of the compound, okay? If Jen is here, that's where he is gonna be holding her." Steve said.

"Wait, I think that's her." We looked to where Kono was pointing. They were holding a woman by her arms and walking across the compound.

"Okay, come on, we got to move." I agreed with Danny's statement and we started moving. 

We got to the building they were taking her to first. So when the man went to open the door, Steve came around and grabbed him. The other one came to help, but Danny had his gun out. "On the ground. Get on the ground, face down and hands on your head!" The men complied. Then, while Kono and I went to get Jen, Danny and Steve put them in the building.

"It's okay Jen, were not going to hurt you. We're the police. We're Five-0." Kono and I walked up to Jen, and I removed the bag that was over her head. It wasn't Jen.

"Where's Jen?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know." It was Rhea. I gestured for Steve to come over.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"My father found out you were coming, and he took her." We all went in the building, coming up with a plan.

"We've got company!" Danny looked directly at me as he said it, and we ducked. Shots came through the windows, but not fast, meaning they were not very experienced. Steve shot two when Danny yelled,"Whoa! Please! Can we try not to kill everybody in the compound, okay? One of these hippies might know where Jen is, all right?"

Steve grumbled,"Fine."

"Which means we only need one." I looked at Danny, who nodded. "On the count of three?" The boys nodded. "One! Two! Three!" The three of us each hit a window square, rapidly shooting out.

When the ones in front of the building were down, the four of us ran out and around the building.

"Emily, down!" I ducked just as Steve shot the man coming around the corner. I nodded to him and Steve turned back around. A minute later, we were done shooting, and find Kono holding a gun to a guy with a bloody nose. Ha! She has a nice right hook.

"Where's Jen? Where did Carver take her? Don't make me ask you again." She pointed the gun more prominently at him.

He finally responded,"He has a plane."

"Where is the plane?"

"Two miles west of here. But you'll never catch him."

We got back to the horses, but Steve was the only one that went. We all went to get the local police.

\-------------------

After arriving home, we all rushed Jen to the hospital. Her biological mother came with us as well. 

After receiving a request from Jen, I walked up to Rhea and Kono who were sitting in the waiting room.

"Rhea? There is someone who would like to meet you." She looked at me with so much happiness, it made my heart explode. I watched the introduction, and the immediate hug afterward.

\-------------------

Two hours later

We had gone back to the palace, and we were all working on paperwork. But all of a sudden, Danny's door opened and he walked to me quickly.

"Do you think we could postpone our surfing until tomorrow morning?" I nodded. "Thanks. 8:00." He rushed out the doors before I could answer, causing me to look after him, lost.

Looking back at the work in front of me, Kono glanced at me. "What?"

"Go. Find out what's wrong with him." I nodded and ran through the doors and down the stairs, watching Danny walk out of the front doors.

"Danny!" He turned and I caught up with him on the sidewalk. "Are you okay?" He nodded briefly.

"Yes, but I have to go." I have him a hard look. "Stanley decided to cut their trip short, and now, Grace is at my house, alone. Because they thought I was home." I nodded, walking up to him.

"She's okay, Danny." I gave him a hug and he nodded. "Go. I'll see you in the morning." He nodded and jogged to his car. I headed back into the building as he zoomed off. About to go up to wait for Steve, considering I had finished my paperwork a while ago, I was stopped by Steven walking down the stairs.

"Where were you at."

"Checking on Danny." He nodded with a glint in his eyes.

"I'm leaving, are you coming with?" I nodded walked out with him.

"I brought my car, I'll see you at home." He nodded and we both departed to our vehicles.

We got home, and decided to order a pizza. I changed into more comfortable clothes, as did Steve. We sat down to watch an old western.

"What do you think about Danny?" He asked. I turned to look at him.

"He's okay." I laughed at his bored expression. "He's a good friend."

"Did you have anything else in mind?" I slap his arm and he chuckles.

"We are surfing tomorrow." I was just letting him know, but he turns to me, completely ignoring the TV. 

"He's surfing. On purpose. Wait a second.. you got him to go near the water?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, Steve, this is Hawaii. It's what people do here."

"Not Danny. That man hates everything about the beach, everything."

"He told me that, but he agreed." Steve's eyes widened. 

"He still really hates the beach. Only goes if Gracie begs him for weeks. Which means that he must really, I mean really like you." I chuckled.

"That's nonsense Steven. He was just being nice." Steve shook his head and was about to continue, when someone knocked on the door. "Pizza's here! I'll answer it." Steve got up, but I beat him to the door, only to realize he was going to the kitchen. I grabbed my wallet from the side table and walked to the door, opening it. I gasped a little. It was not the pizza guy. Instead, it was Catherine, in front of me.

"So you are into pizza delivery now?" We laughed, but she seemed a little confused.

I squealed a little, and she looked surprised. I hugged her, welcoming her inside. Steve walked out of the kitchen, barely glancing at me before walking over to the DVD player and changing the movie.

"What kind of pizza did you order, Em?" I chuckle, he is so oblivious sometimes.

"Wow Steve, I thought you would be happier to see me." His head snapped around at the sound of her voice.

"Catherine?" She laughed while he just stood there in shock, but walked over to the door and gave her a big hug. "I missed you, so.. so much." She sighed.

"I missed you too." They continued to talk, while I walked back to the couch, going to un-pause the movie, but was cut off by another knock on the door. Groaning, I got up and answered the door. Paying for the pizza and then walking back to the couch. We all ate and continued to watch the movie.

Deciding to take a shower before going to bed, I walked towards the bathroom door.

"Hey Em?" I turned around. "If anything happens between the two of you, and things go south, I need you to stay, okay?" I looked at his face. It held sadness and guilt. I walk over to him and give him a loving hug.

"I'll let you know if anything happens. And Steve?" He turned around. "If things go bad with Catherine again, I love you." He smiled.

"Goodnight, love you."

"Night."

After I had showered, I actually didn't feel tired. So, I walked to my duffle and pulled out Josh's notebook. I sat on my bed, opening it up to read the first letter I came to.

_**Hey Ly,** _

_**Today was our first day with the new teammates. Smith looks like a real hard-ass, and Jax looks like a child in the candy store. The look on their faces when the Commander said that you were the captain, that is something I will never forget. You have accomplished so much, and I am so proud of you.** _

_**You know, we have talked about becoming SEALs since we were 11. Seems a little early, but we did. You said they would never let a girl in, and they probably wouldn't have if it wasn't for your persistent training we do every week. We worked so hard to be where we are, and I am so glad I made it with you. We have made it so far, and I know we can make it the rest of the way.** _

_**-Love Josh** _


	10. Chapter 10

Emily McGarrett's POV

Thursday.

"Wake up! Tyler!" I woke up, feeling myself being shaken. Opening my eyes, I came face-to-face with Danny.

Tears streaming down my face, I sat up and hugged him. He pulled me close and rubbed his hand up and down my back.

"Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for waking me." I pulled away from our hug, wiping the tears away and looking at the time. 7:45. "You're early." He nodded.

"Yeah, I thought we could get breakfast." I smiled.

"That would be nice, I'll be ready in 5 minutes." He nodded and left the room. I walked over to my duffle bag that I put in the corner of my room.

I decided to wear a striped tank with a pair of light jean shorts. Throwing on some sandals at the door of my room. I walked down the stairs, deciding to leave my hair natural.

"Ready to go?" I looked over at Danny and nodded. Walking out the door, grabbing my aviator sunglasses from the coffee table on the way. I open the door of his Camero, laughing. "What?"

"This is the only way you could bring this thing over, isn't it?" He realised I was referring to his surfboard coming from the trunk and all the way to our shoulders.

"Yeah. I didn't plan on doing any surfing when I came here, so I really didn't think a vehicle that could carry one of these things would be necessary." I laughed, but then I started to think about earlier. I can't believe I let him see me like that. He doesn't need to know, right?

"I'm sorry about this morning." He looked at me, taking his eyes off the road for a moment.

"There's no need to apologise for something that I never had a problem with. Seriously, no worries." I nodded.

Finally taking notice in his outfit, I laugh again. He was wearing boat shoes, shorts, and a t-shirt. "So, you do have clothes that don't involve a tie." He groans causing me to chuckle again.

"Today is a casual day, therefore I wore casual clothes." I nodded in approval and tried to get into another subject.

"How was Grace?" He chuckled, noticing my move to try and change the subject, but he answered anyway.

"She was completely fine, just like you said she would be. I guess, to me, she is still a small kid." He chuckled at his thoughts.

"Nothing wrong with being a little overprotective. My Dad was, when our mother 'died', he sent us away, thinking that we could be in harms way. I like that trait, for all men." He nodded in understanding.

"So you don't think I'm a loon?" I chuckled.

"Not for that reason." He smiled.

"Thanks. I know that was supposed to be offensive, but I don't care." He said, which causes me to chuckle.

We decided to eat breakfast at this cute little coffee house. Arriving there, I realised that I probably should have told Steven that I was leaving.

"Go on in. I forgot to tell Steve that I left." He nodded and we got out, him going in, and myself standing on the sidewalk.

"Hello?" He sounded like he had just stopped running.

"Hey, I left to get breakfast with Danny. We will be back to surf in a little bit."

"Sounds good. We don't have a case yet, so take your time."

"Thanks, love you Steven." He laughed.

"Enjoy your date, Emily." I scoffed, but before I could reply, he hung up. I chuckled and walked inside. Danny had already found a table in the corner.

"How is Steven this morning?" I laughed.

"Doing well I suppose, he said we don't have a case today. He will probably be with Catherine all day anyway." He nodded and looked down. As soon as it registers in his brain, his head shot up.

"What?" I nodded.

"She got back in last night. It was a big surprise for both of us." Our food arrived mid-laugh.

"Did she say how long she would be here?" I shook my head.

"We will just have to wait and see." He nodded and pondered the idea. "You should have seen the look on his face. We were watching movies and waiting for the pizza to arrive. I got up to answer the door, and he went to the kitchen. I opened the door and hugged her. Steven came out with napkins in his hand. He walked over to the DVD player to switch out the movie. Catherine spoke, and he just... I get it now, what you told me about his face lighting up. I saw it for the first time in a while." I chuckled to myself.

"Damn." I laughed. "I can't believe she came back. That sounds really rude, it's just that she didn't seem content being here last time." I nodded and decided to change the subject from my brother's love life.

"So, do you and my brother act like a married couple all the time." I laughed while speaking, and he chuckled.

"No, we do not." I laughed.

"Sure." I wasn't too convinced.

"I'm serious, from the time I have been here, I have noticed that you guys argue about everything, all the time." He chuckled.

"If your brother was less stubborn, maybe it would be easier to get along with him." He thought about it. "I'd really like to not argue with you. Your brother has that slot already taken in my life." I laugh and we chat while finishing up our breakfast.

"Do you think the Governor will have me removed from the team?" He looked at me, astonished.

"Why would you think that?"

"He can change this team, any way he wants too." He scoffed.

"Do you think that Steven would even let him think that he would able to do that?"

"He brought Lori in, and took her right back out. Steve told me about her, and no matter how much Steve disagreed, the Governor still had her leave."

"Listen, Steve can't argue with the governor about everything. But you are his sister. And that makes you untouchable. Besides, the only thing stopping you from leaving the island, is this task force." I chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe." He nodded.

"So, if the governor wants to take you away, he will have all of us to deal with, not just Steven." I smiled gratefully.

"Mahalo." He smiled.

We finished our food and left the coffee house. In the car, we made small talk.

"How was Grace this morning?" He smiled.

"She's good, definitely did not want to wake up for school." I chuckled.

"What do you think we should do this weekend? If we don't have a case." He nodded, pondering the question.

"We could go to the beach, eat at Kamekona's, and, or anything else we can come up with."

"That sounds good. If anything changes, I'll let you know." He nods and we pull into the driveway.

Running inside, I take the stairs two at a time, and ran to my room. Picking out a nice bathing suit from my old drawers, I put it on and run back down.

"Ready to go?" I nod. 

"Yeah, are you sure you still want to do this?" He looks at me hesitantly.

"Yeah.. But if I die, I'm holding you responsible." I laugh, walking out the back door and onto the beach, I grabbed my surfboard from the wall.

"Come on, Danny!" I looked behind me, and notice that he was struggling with his board. I chuckled and went back to help him.

"Hey! I don't need help. I can carry it." I laughed again.

"Are you sure about that?" He sighed and left me take the board. Handing him the surf-wax in return, we continued down to the beach. 

Once we got around two feet from the water, I stopped and sat down. Danny just looked at me.

"No offence, Emily, I know you've done this a lot." I knew he was about to be sarcastic, just by the way he started his sentence. "But the water is over there." He pointed to the ocean, to which I laughed at. He stared at me with a confused expression.

"I have to wax the boards first, doof. Why did you think I made you carry it down here for me?" He shrugged and sat down across from me. After waxing, we both went to the water. "Hey, for someone who likes to complain about the ocean a lot, you know how to paddle pretty well." He chuckled.

"A while after Five-0 started, Kono tried to teach me how to surf. Grace wanted to learn, so I thought it would have been a good idea for myself to learn as well. But, we got called into a case, and I didn't really want to learn. I don't know. It was never really appealing to me." I laughed.

"So why are you doing it now?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Because you asked." I gasped sarcastically.

"Well, I'm flattered." He chuckled, probably grateful that I didn't make a huge deal out of it. But I promised my brother that nothing was happening. I didn't want anything to happen anyway.

After surfing a while, watching Danny wipe out was definitely my favorite part. We walked up the beach while I stuck my surfboard in the sand. Looking up to the house, I noticed that Steve's truck was gone. I assume he went out with Catherine, so I kept walking. Deciding to sit in the chairs, I gestured for Danny to take a seat next to me.

"I had fun, thank you." I laugh at his shocked tone, like he was barely believing himself.

"You sound surprised."

"Maybe just a little." I laughed. "You should smile more often." I blushed.

"You too." He nodded and smiled, making my smile widen. 

"Do yo-" Danny gets cut off by my phone ringing. I look down, noticing it was Steve. Showing Danny my phone, he nodded and I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, we got a case." I nodded, quickly realizing he couldn't see me. Danny laughed as he watched me.

"Where?"

"103 Kaiolena Dr. in Kailua." (REAL ADDRESS, BUT NOT A CRIME SCENE) I nodded and got up. 

"We'll be there in 25 minutes."

"Hurry."

"I'm going to go change, you should probably do the same." He nodded.

We changed into the clothes we had on earlier and made our way to his car. Shaking my hair out, I decided to let it dry into its natural wavy mess.

We arrived shortly after, making it two minutes before I said that we would. Ducking under the police tape, we both mumbled a "thanks," to the officer holding it up for us.

Steve and Chin started walking in our direction, both looking at Danny and chuckling. "Didn't realize today was casual Friday?" I laughed at Chin's rhetorical question.

"I was not supposed to work today." Steve looked over to Chin.

"They had a date this morning." Chin smiled knowingly while my eyes widened.

"Steven!" I slap his arm. "The only thing we did was eat breakfast and go surfing, that's not a date. That's two friends hanging out." Steve and Chin looked at each other, but Chin turned back to me.

"Oka- wait, did you say surfing?" I nodded. "Yeah, that was a date." I groaned, this time Danny joined.

Chin was about to continue, but I didn't really think this was a nice conversation to be having, so I spoke. "What's the case?"

"Two victims, Mr. and Mrs. Winford, they were both shot execution style." I nodded. We walked inside the home, there was blood, a lot of it, but it was mostly on the floor or couch. They must have been sitting on their knees, in front of the couch, their killer stood a few feet away. When he shot them, their brains spewed on the couch, and then onto the floor where they fell.

"TOD?"

"I believe it was around 4 and 5 a.m., Lieutenant McGarrett." I turned to the side and caught gaze with Max, who immediately turned back to the bodies.

"Please, call me Emily." He nodded.

"I will consider." We all chuckled and looked over the bodies.

"Who found them?" They were an older couple, not too old, maybe early 60s.

"The maid. She came in to clean the house. She only cleans every three weeks. She came by to get something that she had brought when she came yesterday." Steve looked at me as he spoke.

"Yesterday? What if the killer knew that the maid came every three weeks, it would have given them plenty of time to get away." I inquired.

"Yeah, and there was no damage done to the door." Danny paused, walking over to the three glasses on the coffee table, "The Winford's most likely knew their killer." 

I grabbed an evidence bag, pulling gloves on and walking over to the table. I placed all three cups in separate evidence bags.

"Where's Catherine? I didn't see either of you this morning, I thought both of you would be sleeping until noon, especially considering how much you resembled rabbits last night." I snickered.

Turning back to me, he replied,"She was called in to the ship this morning. We were not that loud."

"Sure." I replied while laughing, Danny following suit.

Walking outside, I rip the gloves off and head towards the person waiting for a woman to finish getting a measurement on a footprint. I held the bags in front of him. "Could you take this to the crime lab for me? And have Charlie call me when something is found?" He nodded and walked away.

Pulling out my phone, I dialed Catherine's phone number. "Hello?"

"Hi, Catherine." She laughed.

"Has your brother convinced you to ask for a favor?" Not understanding, I just got to the point.

"No, this is me. I need you to meet me somewhere."

"Is everything okay?" I sighed.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm going to text you an address. Can you be there at 12:00?"

"Yeah. See you then." I hung up after that and decided to give myself a few hours to think about what I was really going to say to her.


	11. Chapter 11

_Recap:_

_"Hi, Catherine." She laughed._

_"Has your brother convinced you to ask for a favor?" Not understanding, I just got to the point._

_"No, this is me. I need you to meet me somewhere."_

_"Is everything okay?" I sighed._

_"Nothing is wrong. I'm going to text you an address. Can you be there at 12:00?"_

_"Yeah. See you then." I hung up after that and decided to give myself a few hours to think about what I was really going to say to her._

Emily McGarrett's POV

It was 11:30 and I was going through the Winford's history. I got up, trying to walk out without anyone saying something, but Steve did.

"Where are you going, Em?" He was frustrated that I was leaving when we were in the middle of a case. So I glanced at him as I pushed the doors opened.

"I'll be back in 45." Before he could answer, I was off. I realized I left my car at home when Danny and I left this morning, so I called a taxi and as soon as I got home, I jumped in my car and zoomed to the address I had texted to Catherine. It was a little lookout area.

Pulling in, I saw that she was already here, looking at the view. Honking my horn, she turned around to smile at me. I turned off the car, took a deep breath, and got out. I gave her a hug as I got to her.

"I'm really glad you're here, Catherine." She nods.

"Me too." I step away from the hug and look at the view for a moment before turning back to her.

"Do you know why I came back?" She nodded and gave me a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Emily." My eyes filled with tears. Maybe it's just the word 'sorry' that makes me sad.

"Mahalo." She nods and we pull back. I look back into her eyes.

"Could you maybe not mention it to my brother? I haven't told him yet, so I'd like to wait a little bit." She nods in understanding.

"Of course. Anything you need." I decided that I was going to ask her, whether it ruined a friendship or not.

"Could you not leave again?" She looks shocked.

"What?"

"I need you to stay. You're happy here, right?" She nods. "Then I need you to stay, please? My brother, I have known him my entire life, obviously, but I can tell you right now, he loves you. And whether you want to admit it or not, you do too."

"I'll stay, Em. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." I nodded, pulling her in for another hug as some tears started to fall. "Joshua Tyler. Your teammate that died, you two were close, weren't you?" I chuckled, pulling back. But instead of looking at her, I turn my attention to the beautiful view ahead of us.

"Yeah, my best friend. I moved from Hawaii when I was 10, my mother died, and my father sent Mary and I to live with Aunt Deb. We signed up for the Navy on the same day."

"You were in love with him." She says bluntly, and I turn back and catch her gaze.

"I still am, Catherine." She gives me a pity look, so I glance away again. "Thank you. I am truly sorry to pull you from the ship, I have to go work on a case." She nods, pulling me in for another brief hug.

"I'm so sorry about your friend, Emily." I look away again. "I'll see you later." I nod and walk back to my SUV.

"Yeah, thanks for meeting me." I get in and drive off, wiping the tears from my face as I pull away.

Deciding I really didn't want to go back to the palace, I headed to the cemetery to visit my dad.

Parking, I sigh and stare straight ahead. Looking over, I notice a woman was there, she was brunette and was crouching next to my father's stone. Getting out of my car, I walk over to the stone, not trying to frighten the woman.

Stepping right in front of his stone, the woman finally looked up, and we both spoke at the same time,"Mary?"

"Emily?" She got up and I pulled her into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" We both ask, again at the same time.

I look at her to reply. "I came to talk with dad about a decision I'm trying to make. And before you ask, no, you can not know what it is." I groan in irritation. "So why are you here?"

"Well I came here to visit dad. But I came to Oahu to be on Steve's team." She looks confused, so I continue, "I left the Navy." She looked shocked. "Do you remember my best friend, Josh?" She nods, laughing slightly.

"How could I forget the guy you spent almost every second with? When we were kids, and now." I sigh and chuckle slightly, tears welling in my eyes once again.

"He died." She looked shocked. "My Commander gave me a choice to leave, so I did. Then an old training officer told Steve, and he offered me a job here. I didn't have anything else to do with my life, so I gathered up the courage and came back." She pulled me in for a hug. "Please don't say sorry. I've heard it too many times." She nods and hugs tighter.

We pull away, and I decided I'd visit dad another day. "Where are you going after this?"

"Back to the palace. You should come with." She nodded.

"I'll have to ride with you, I took a taxi here." I gestured to my car. "Why on earth do you need an SUV?" I chuckled.

"I don't, I just wanted one." I laugh at myself. I sound extremely conceited.

We got in and I drove off. "Does Steve know?"

I glance at her, confused. "Does he know what?"

"About Josh." I sigh.

"No, and I would like it very much if you didn't tell him. I just had this conversation with Catherine." Mary laughed.

"Catherine's here?" I nodded.

"She came in last night."

"The last time I was here, I heard them having sex. I never really noticed how thin the walls were." I burst out laughing, Mary following after.

"Seriously? I heard them last night!" We laughed again.

Pulling into the parking lot, I sighed. "What's wrong, Em?" I looked over to her as I parked.

"I need to tell Steve, about Josh." She nods.

"He needs to know that's why you left the Navy." I shook my head.

"No, I-I have nightmares about the night that he died. Steve has woken me up for most of them, but Danny woke me up this morning." She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Emily, this is your secret, but I think you might need to tell Danny too." I looked at her, shocked.

"Danny?" She nods.

"I assume you two have gotten close if he woke you up this morning." I nodded.

"Yeah, we went surfing this morning, and we are going out with Grace this weekend." She nods, smiling to herself.

"We should go in." I chuckle and we get out.

"Did you tell Steve that you were coming?" She shook her head.

"I really hadn't planned on staying longer than a few hours." I chuckled.

"This must be a big decision if you came all the way down here to talk to Dad about it." She nods, looking at the ceiling with a smile on her face. I chuckle at her and open the glass doors.

"Emily. Where have you been? You said 45 minutes, an hour and a half ago." That was Steven and his persistentness. Is that even a word? I don't think so. He was looking down at the table, while everyone else was looking at us.

"I ran into someone along the way, you might know them, Steven."

"You brought them wit- Mary?" I chuckled. He was in the middle of his sentence when he had turned around, discovering it was the last member of the McGarrett trio. He walked over to us and gave Mary a big hug, followed by the rest of Five-0. "So, why are you here? Hawaii, I mean."

"I came to ask Dad a question." He looked at her suspiciously.

"You came all the way here, to ask him a question?" She nods her head.

"I was going to speak with Dad after meeting up with my friend, but I saw Mary there. I like your hair, by the way." She chuckles.

"I was trying something new." I smile and we both turn to Steve at the same time, innocent smiles placed on our faces.

"You guys are creepy, you know that?" Danny scoffs.

"You are just as creepy, buddy. You fit right in." Steve says, and we laugh. "Okay, we have a case to solve. Mary, would you like to listen? Sit in my office?" She shakes her head.

"I have to get back to Los Angles, I got my answer." I chuckle.

"Are you going to tell us what it is?" He looks like he is dying to know what she is hiding, but, she shakes her head once again.

"You'll find out soon, hopefully." I gasped.

"Are you getting married?" I squeal excitedly.

"Hell no." I sigh dramatically and turn to Steve.

He looks shocked. "What? Me!? Hell no! Not for a while anyway." He scratches the back of his neck, blushing slightly, to which I smirk at, turning to Mary, who gave me the same look. "I hate when you two are together! You always team up against me." Mary and I laugh.

"Okay. I have to get going." Mary looked at us glumly. "As much as I love to see you guys, I have to catch my flight."

"Do you need a ride?" I ask.

"No. I'll call a taxi, it will be easier, and you have a case." She gestures to the photos of Mr. and Mrs. Winford's bodies on the screen, and cringes. "So, I'll leave you guys to it." She hugs Steve first, then moves to me. Giving me a stern look, Mary pulls me in for a hug, whispering in my ear, "You need to tell them, Emily. If not both, tell Steve." I nodded, tears gathering in my eyes once again.

"I love you Mary. Good luck with your project?" She chuckles and we pull apart. "See you soon." Nodding, she walks to the door.

"Sooner than you think. Bye guys!" A chorus of goodbyes come from behind me as she walks out the door. Turning around, I try to discreetly wipe the tears from my eyes, but failed, because they were already looking at me.

"Emily? Are you okay?" I look over to Steve.

"I'm fine." He looks at me, and I can tell he doesn't believe me, so I speak before he could say anything. "So, what did you find while I was gone?"

"James Winford. A 62 year old, retired attorney who mostly put away gang leaders for the state of Illinois." Kono looked to me as she spoke.

"So it could have been personal. You put me in prison, I'll kill you and your wife?" I suggest.

They nod, "It's a good lead, find everyone who he has put away." I nod, ready to get to work, when my phone starts to ring.

Pulling it out, I see Charlie Fong written across the screen. Showing Steve the phone, he gestures for me to go. I nod, answering the phone.

"Hey Fong, what do you got?"

"Hey, we found fingerprints on all of the glasses, and I think it should narrow your searches down. When can you get here?" I thought about it.

"10 minutes?"

"See you then." I head to my SUV, jumping in, and about to speed off, when I see Mary still waiting on her taxi. Pulling up to the bench, I roll down the passenger side window.

"Need a ride? I have to head to the crime-lab." She looks up at the sound of my voice.

"Are you sure?" I nod my head.

"There's no reason to spend money on a taxi if I can make a small detour."

"Steve won't be mad at you again?" I shrug.

"He will be fine." She nods, opening the door and getting in.

"When do you think you will tell him?" I chuckled.

"You are really Steve-ish about this, you know that?" She laughs.

"I'm just curious."

"Probably tonight, I'll ask him not to make any plans with Catherine. If they already have plans, then I won't bother until next week, because I will be with Danny and Grace this weekend, if we solve the case." She nods.

"Catherine knows, right?" I nod. "Then if they do have plans, small plans, you should ask him to come home earlier or something." I nod once again and glance to Mary.

Trying to change the subject, I decide to take a stab at her love life. "So, seeing anyone?" She laughs.

"No, why would I?" I smile.

"I don't know, but you came to ask Dad a question, so I assumed it was for relationship advice. Dad is really the only one who can give it to you. Mom faked her death to get away from us, Steve is in denial about love, the love of my life just died three weeks ago, so I assumed that you came to ask him about the things you couldn't to the rest of us." I finished with a deep breath, trying to keep my tears at bay as I looked at the road ahead of me.

Damn I'm overdramatic.

She chuckles anyway, "No, I wasn't asking for relationship advice. But I never really though about it, not being able to ask you guys." I nod.

"We are some emotionless pricks." She laughs.

"No, neither of you are, I don't know about Mom, but you two are not emotionless. You cried at Josh's funeral, didn't you?" I glanced at her, shocked.

"I balled my eyes out. I'm sure there were people looking at me when I wasn't even paying attention."

"Emotionless?" She continued,"Steve, he cried after Catherine left, he never said anything to me, but sometimes, I could hear him crying, or throwing things around. It went on for a week straight. That is because of emotion, Emily." I sigh.

"That still doesn-" she cut me off.

"What? Being a Navy SEAL does not mean that you have to be emotionless, which is exactly what you aren't." Before I could say anything, she continued. "That is the end of that conversation, please?" I nodded in response and pulled into the airport.

"Goodbye Mary, again." I chuckled to myself.

"Bye Emily, and I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier." I shook my head.

"No, I needed it. Mahalo." She smiles while getting out.

"I love you Emily."

"Love you too Mary. Have a safe flight." She nods and walks through the entrance, waving before the door automatically closes behind her. I look in the passenger seat before I leave, just to make sure she didn't forget something. After I see an empty seat, I sped off to the crime-lab.


	12. Chapter 12

_Recap:_

_"I love you Emily."_

_"Love you too Mary. Have a safe flight." She nods and walks through the entrance, waving before the door automatically closes behind her. I look in the passenger seat before I leave, just to make sure she didn't forget something. After I see an empty seat, I sped off to the crime-lab._

Emily McGarrett's POV

Arriving at the crime-lab, I walk inside as quickly as I can.

"I thought you said 10 minutes?" Fong asked when I got to him. I chuckled.

"My sister was waiting for a taxi to take her to the airport, so I took her before I came." He nodded. "So, what do you got?"

"The glasses that you sent in, there were prints on all three. Mrs. Winford's we're on all of them, so I assumed she poured the drinks or got the cups. Mr. Winford's prints were only on one of the cups. But, an unknown print was on the other. Riley Vincent, came to the island a week ago, from Illinois." I nodded.

"Mahalo."

"Emily?" I turned back around. "It just came in that Riley Vincent was seen on the airport security cameras 10 minutes ago." I looked at him with a shocked expression. I had just taken Mary to the airport.

I left the crime-lab, pulling out my phone and dialing Steve's number.

"Emily?"

"Steve! Steve you have to get to the airport right now!"

"Why?" I got into my car, immediately leaving to get to the airport.

"I left the palace and Mary was still waiting, so I took her to the airport. At the crime-lab, Fong told me about the fingerprints he found on the third glass." I take a breath.

"So, what's wrong?" He asks, breathing quickly, probably from running.

"Riley Vincent was just seen at the airport 12 minutes ago, you are closer, so get in the damn car and drive!"

I hung up the phone, dialing Mary's number. No answer all five times. I sigh, she must have turned it off for her flight. Flinging my phone in the passenger seat, I flick the sirens on and speed down the road.

\-------------------

15 minutes later

Arriving at the airport, I notice that the rest of the team has just showed up, along with S.W.A.T.

"Emily, this is Captain Lou Grover of S.W.A.T." I nodded to him. Steve was going to continue, but I cut him off.

"Steven, pleasantries later, our sister is inside that airport with a bomber." He looked at me in shock.

"What?!"

"Charlie called me again after I hung up with you, he unsealed his record. Vincent has bombed two homes, both abandoned and because no one was injured, he was only sentenced for damage." Lou called a man over.

"Get me the bomb squad. Immediately!" The guy nodded and hurried off.

"Why didn't you call me back? Or call the bomb squad?"

"I was pulling in as I got off the phone." He nodded.

We were both protective over Mary because she was the youngest, and also not a trained SEAL.

"We have the camera link!" I snapped my head over to Kono, who was looking at two different computers in the back of a vehicle. Rushing over, I notice Vincent walking by a screen.

"That's him!" She pauses it and I point to him again. "Time stamped twenty-four seconds ago, which would make him... here!" She pressed play again to see him crouching on the ground, looking at something on the wall, but the I realized it was a window. "Where is he looking?" Kono zoomed in and looked out the window to see our backs staring into the back of the car.

"Is that us?" Danny asks, to which I nod and turn around, waving kindly at Vincent. He quickly walks away.

"He's moving! Let's go! Have the bomb squad wait until we're sure." Steven shouts before we all run towards the airport, splitting up.

I ran in the direction he was heading, Steve following me. He spoke into the earpiece,"Someone find Mary!" There was muffled chatter, but I didn't listen to it, I just ran faster.

I saw Vincent running across a runway, past the parked planes. "I got him!" I yelled back to Steve.

I watched him duck under a plane and into a car, trying to hot-wire it. The rev of the engine made me run faster, he pulled out, coming straight for me. I pulled out my gun and shot at the engine. Failing, I aim for the tires, one of them popping, making the car screech to a stop, an inch away from me.

"Out of the car!" He looked at me. "Now! Get out!" He complied and got out. "On the ground, hands on your head!" Steve ran up to me with cuffs in his grasp.

"Good work." He turned to the guy on the ground, cuffing him and then bringing him up. "Where is the bomb!" Vincent laughs.

"You will never find it, and I will never tell you, feel free to take me away!" I chuckled.

"No, we're not taking you anywhere."

"Why?" Steve asked, looking confused.

"He wants this place to blow up, but he ran, meaning he didn't want to blow up. So, if the bomb goes off, he will be here to die with all the other people inside." Steve nodded.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I flinched as Danny's voice came through the ear-piece.

"Talking." I replied, smirking at Vincent. He shivered.

"All right! All right! I'll tell you where the bomb is!" I looked at him expectantly. "It's in the plant by the third terminal."

"Danny, have bomb squad search the plant in the third terminal." Steve spoke quickly into the ear-piece.

"I wasn't finished." I turned to look at Vincent, confused. "The second bomb is under table three in the café at the front of the airport. The third is in the suitcase with Barbie on the front of it, right next to the men's bathroom on the second floor. The final is in the women's bathroom next to the first terminal." I was in shock, but repeated the places into the ear-piece while Steve grabbed Vincent. We walked back to the perimeter that was set up by the bomb squad and S.W.A.T.

"How are the searches going?" I asked Captain Grover. He looks up from the computer screen, gesturing me over. I looked at the screen, someone was disabling a bomb as we speak. We waited as he drew out his clippers, latching it around the wire and snapping it. I closed my eyes, but there was nothing. I sighed in relief.

"One down, sir." I give Captain Grover a high-five. "Robbins, Dawson, and Cutler are all looking at the others, sir. They should have all been cut soon after."

Grover nodded. "Go check it out, all of them."

"Yes sir."

"Emily! Emily what is going on!" Turning around, I see Mary jogging towards us with a police officer behind her. I wave him off and he stops. Mary stopped in front of me, an expecting look on her face.

"The man who killed our two Vic's, he put four bombs in the airport, so we had someone come and get you. The bombs should all be disabled though." I looked to Grover, who nodded. "They are all disabled." She sighed in relief.

"Where's Steve?" I chuckle.

"Over there, scaring the asshole even more. Come on, I have to tell him." We walk over while the bomb squad starts packing up. "Hey, we're done, they disabled all of the bombs." Vincent sighed in relief.

"That means I won't go down for that." I chuckle.

"No, dumbass, it means you will go down for murder, attempted murder, and treason. I'm sure there is much more that I could come up with as well." He scoffs.

I laugh and leave with Mary. "So, how long will my flight be delayed?"

"It won't. We resolved the issue, there is no reason to not fly out." She nods.

"Thanks for saving us, all the people I mean." I chuckle.

"All in a day's work, sister." She laughs as well.

"Bye, love you. Don't forget to tell him." I rolled my eyes.

"Have a safe flight, love you too. Don't worry too much, you'll hurt yourself with all of this decision making lately." She laughs and sticks her tongue out, walking to the airport.

Walking back over to Steve, he was putting Vincent in the back of the police car. Closing the door, he turned to me. "Mary already leave?" I nodded.

"Can we talk for a second?" He stepped away from the car and it drove off, another following, along with a S.W.A.T. van.

"Yeah, are you okay?" He looks to me, concerned.

"Yeah, fine. Tonight, do you have any plans?" I sounded extremely awkward.

"No, Catherine has to work late because of the threat." I nod.

"Well, I need to talk to you later. We can order take-out or something?"

"Sounds good. Meet you home at 6?" I nod, walking back to my car, running in to Danny along the way.

"Hey"

"Hi." We both talk at the same time, making us chuckle after.

"What are you doing right now?" I ask.

"Going home to have a really late lunch/dinner." I laugh. "What about you?" We start walking to my car.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten either. I have to be home by 6. Steven and I are eating take-out and talking."

_Should I tell Danny?_

"Talking about? Or is it your secret gossip circle?" I laugh loudly.

"No, no. It's nothing bad, I just need to tell him." I need to tell Danny. He will wonder... we have gotten so close, and Steve will tell Danny anyway, might as well. "Actually, Danny. I need to talk with you as well." He looks confused.

"Tonight?" I shake my head.

"No, is now okay?" He nods again.

"Would you like to come over to mine for lunch?"

"Yeah. If you don't mind?" He shrugged.

"I was going to eat by myself otherwise, Grace is in school right now." I nod in understanding.

"I'll follow you then?" He nods.

"See you there." I jump in and start the engine.

_I have no idea what to tell Danny. But I know I need to tell him, he would ask eventually, and I can't just lie forever._

We pull into his driveway and get out, making my way to his door, I laugh again at the key. We walk into the kitchen and he starts on our lunch.

"Okay...what did you want to tell me?" I look up at him.

"Do you think it could wait until after we eat?" He nods with a concerning look on his face.

"What do you think Mary was here for?" I appreciate that he was trying to change the subject.

"I know she was here to ask Dad a question, but it is killing me to know what the question was." He chuckles.

"I know, did you see Steve's face when she told him that he couldn't know." I chuckle. "Maybe she was asking about relationships?"

Sitting on the countertop beside the stove where Danny was cooking, I answered, "I asked her that when we were on the way to the airport, she said no. But I told her that it made sense not to ask Mom, Steve, or I. We are all emotionally unstable. My mother faked her death, Steven won't decide on love, and I don't believe in marriage." He looks at me, shocked.

"But, you were so excited at the thought of Mary getting married." I shrugged.

"That's my sister's happiness. I don't really believe in marriage for myself." He nods.

"Makes sense. I have, kind of, written off marriage. After my divorce, I really just hated the idea. What's your reasoning?" I chuckle.

"Well, after I found out my mother was still alive, I assumed that she just didn't want her children or my father. All of that lead back to marriage. I really just hated the idea since, I guess." He nods.

"Understandable. We all have our reasons." I nod and he pours whatever he made into a bowl. It smelled wonderful.

"What is that?" He chuckles.

"It doesn't really have a name. I just kind of add things until it looks good, then I make a sauce and add noodles." I chuckle.

"Everything is better with noddles." He nods.

After eating, we cleaned up and walked into the living room. Sitting with my legs crossed, I turn to face him, my knees touching his leg and side.

"Okay, I guess I'm ready to talk now." He turns as well.

"Are you sure?" I nod.

"I have to at some point." Sighing, I take another deep breath.

"Still sure?" I nod and chuckle a little.

"Okay, did Steven tell you why I came here? Well, why I left the Navy?" He nods.

"Joe told him it was a mission that went badly, but that was everything he could get out of him."

"Yeah. I'm going to tell you about that mission." He nods, encouraging me to continue.

And I did, I told him the entire thing, exactly what I will tell Steve in an hour. I was crying and Danny was trying to calm me down. I didn't tell him that I love Josh, but he knew, because five minutes after I finished, he asked me a question.

"You loved him, didn't you?" I shake my head, just like I had done with Catherine.

"God, I still do." I burst into another round of small tears and cry into Danny's shirt.

I leave thirty minutes later, calmed down, but not completely rid of tears. But, I'm not sure if I ever will be.


	13. Chapter 13

_Recap:_

_I was crying and Danny was trying to calm me down. I didn't tell him that I love Josh, but he knew, because five minutes after I finished, he asked me a question._

_"You loved him, didn't you?" I shake my head, just like I had done with Catherine._

_"God, I still do." I burst into another round of small tears and cry into Danny's shirt._

_I leave thirty minutes later, calmed down, but not completely rid of tears. But, I'm not sure if I ever will be._

Emily McGarrett's POV

I walk into the house, finding Steve already there, working on something at the desk.

"Hey."

"He- have you been crying?" I nodded. "Why? What happened?"

"You'll find out in twenty minutes." He looks a bit confused, so I rush up the stairs before he could say anything else. Walking into my room, I went straight to the closet. I changed into a big sweatshirt that had NAVY written on it, I was pretty sure it belonged to Josh, but his smell was no longer present. I then found some old leggings in the drawer.

As I am about to leave, I stop and walk to my duffle, pulling out what I was looking for.

Walking back downstairs, I find Steve sitting on the couch, looking at me expectantly. I chuckle and walk over to him, sitting down.

"So, where were you? Why were you crying?"

"I was with Dann-"

"What did he do?" There was an edge to his voice.

"Stop cutting me off and you will find out that he was the one who comforted me. I told him about what happened on my last mission, which is exactly what I'm about to tell you." He nods. I hand him the Purple Heart that was clenched tightly in my grasp.

"Who's is this?"

"Okay." I sigh once again, and retell the story. "My team and I, we were called in to check out this boat. It had been sitting there for two days, and it seemed suspicious." I took a deep breath. "We split up, checking the entire ship. We found a man, dead, with a timer bomb attached to his chest. Smith and Jax were clear otherwise, so we thought we could leave. But, Tyler didn't answer."

His eyes lit up in recognition. He must have remembered the name from my screams at night.

"I went to the area he was supposed to search, to find him on the ground, bleeding from three different places."

My voice was quivering, but Steve hadn't said a word.

"There was the bomb, and an insurgent. I shot him and threw Tyler over my shoulder. Then I took him to the helicopter. Tyler didn't want me to save him. He said that if the bomb went off with us in it, and I died, you would kill him." Steve smiled slightly at that.

"We left before the bomb could go off and leave us at the bottom of the ocean. But it didn't matter, because Tyler was not okay. The damage was far too extensive, and he was going in and out. We finally landed on the ship. The entire length of the flight back, I was trying to keep him awake, but he-he couldn't. Almost a minute after we arrived at the ship, he died. The l-laast thing he said was that I was his best friend, and that he lo-oved me." I let the tears fall once again, for the millionth time today. Steve grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me in for a hug.

He didn't say anything for a while, I assumed it was because he knew what it was like to loose someone in the field.

"Tyler? I've never met him." He finally spoke, and I laughed slightly.

"Joshua Tyler." I whispered and his face suddenly goes even more sympathetic.

"Your best friend, Josh? Little Joshie? The kid that lived next to Aunt Deb? The same kid who carried you back home when you broke your arm at the park? That Josh?" I nodded, more tears over flowing my eyes at the memories. "Emily, I am so sorry." He pulls me in for a tighter hug, making me cry some more. "So, this is his?" He gestures to the Purple Heart he held in his hand, I nod into his shoulder.

"His parents wanted me to have it." I get out of the hug and look at the medal, deciding I couldn't take his pitying look any longer.

"You went to see his parents?" He sounds shocked.

"Yeah, they practically raised me after mom died. I rarely actually stayed with Aunt Deb."

"I'm so sorry, Em." I nodded, but instead of replying to the reoccurring pity I have received today, I told him something I hadn't told anyone except Josh's mom.

"You know, he was the one I'd break my rule over." Steve's eyes widened.

Now that I think about it, it really wasn't a rule, just a choice. But, before I could let any more tears escape my eyes, Steven pulled me towards him, and once again embraced me with force.

"I'm so, so sorry, Em. I'm so sorry." My tears flow out in a never ending stream. Steve was brushing my hair down with his fingers, his other hand holding the medal. But we were still hugging, neither of us were willing to let go yet.

We sat there for almost 15 minutes, but I was the one who pulled away. "So, you loved him?" Surprising myself as well as Steve, I chuckled.

"No, Steven. I love him." He looked at me with such pity that I had to look away again. "At the funeral, his parents, his twin brother, and his 14-year-old sister, the-they all still loved me like a sister, or a daughter. I know this is terrible, but I hoped that I would go, and they would hate me." I shook my head, more tears spilling over as I choked on a sob.

"Mr. Tyler, he asked me if I killed the man who had killed Josh. His mother just cried in my arms and scolded me for even thinking that we should switch places, because Josh could never live with himself. His twin brother, Matt. He told me about the day Josh realized he loved me, and how much he loved me."

More sobs,"And Avery, his sweet little sister, she wanted me to stand with her, to be her rock." I cried harder than I had any time I had told the story.

"Their son, and brother. He is dead, because of me. We, as a team, had the final say about the mission. I thought it would be a simple op, so we all agreed. Bu-but I, I pushed it, and now" My bottom lip quivered as I looked up to Steve, "Now Josh is dead." Steve pulled me into a tight hug. "He's dead Steve. My best friend, the love of my life. He's dead, because of me." I sobbed louder into his shirt.

"Hey, hey." He waited for me to look up at him. "This is not your fault, do you understand?" I stared at him, but realizing that he would not leave me alone until I agreed, I nodded slightly. "Josh was a great kid, Em. He loved you so much, I knew it the first time I met him, and he would want you to move on. Maybe not right now, but in the future, okay?" I nodded. "And talk to his family more often. Your only memory of them cannot be at his funeral. Maybe invite them down here for a vacation, or go to the mainland."

"I will, but not now."

"Okay. You good?" I smiled warily and nodded slightly. He hugged me one last time, before he got up. "I love you Em, and I'm sorry about Josh." I nodded in appreciation as he handed me the Purple Heart he had held securely in his hand for the length of my story.

"Mahalo. I love you too Steven." He chuckles slightly and walks to the kitchen, probably to think about everything I just told him. Five minutes later, I had not moved an inch, waiting for him to return. When he did, he had a look of understanding pity placed on his face, to which I looked away from.

Before he could say anything, the door opened, causing the both of us to whip our head towards Catherine. Who looked startled at the sudden attention.

"Hey?"

"Hi." Steve replied, finally moving to sit next to me on the couch.

Catherine stood in the doorway, frozen, but I cleared my throat and she finally sat next to Steve on the other side of the couch. Turning to us, she finally notices Steven's sullen look, along with my tear streaked face.

"So, you told him?" I nodded, but Steve looked confused.

"She already knows?" I nodded my head in synch with Catherine. "Why? So, I was the last to know? You told Catherine, Danny, and hell, you probably told Mary, but not me?" I gave him a guilty look. He was mad. It wasn't the type where you were angry, shouting at everyone. This was the kind to where he looked heartbroken but wanted to seem normal. "You told Mary? In the four hours she was here?" I nodded.

"I already knew, Steve." He turns to Catherine.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why didn't you tell me?" She sighs.

"I only knew that one of Emily's teammates died, I didn't know that she had left the Navy, or that the incident was the reason." He nods and turns his head to me. Catherine got up and walked outside, realizing that we needed privacy.

"Today, after the thing at the airport, Danny was going to his house to eat, and do nothing. I decided I needed talk to him, so he invited me for lunch. We w-"

"Why did you need to tell him?" I chuckle.

"Well, Mary was the one who actually told me to tell him. I told her after we saw each other at the cemetery. Then I told her about my nightmares," he nodded. "And that Danny woke me up from one this morning."

"Why did Danny wake you up this morning? I thought you were awake, so I left, he called me, and asked if we had a case, but I didn't think he was coming here that early." I nod.

"Neither did I. He woke me up and I cried, just like I do every morning with you." He nods. "Mary told me I should tell him, so I thought it would have been better just to get it all over with in one day." He nodded once more, pulling me in for a long hug.

"This must have been a rough day." I chuckle slightly. He had no idea.

"I've had worst." I mutter into his shoulder, but he hears me and squeezes me tighter.

"I'm so sorry, Emily. I know I've said that a lot in the past hour, but I truly mean it." I shake my head in his shoulder again.

"I love you Steven." He chuckles.

"I love you too, Emily."

Steven McGarrett's POV

I can't believe what Emily just told me. I got up and left the living room, needing a moment to gather thoughts.

Josh? The guy who was totally in love with my sister, which apparently was reciprocated. He was a good guy, I can't believe this happened. I think about the last time I saw him.

_I open the door, shocked to see who it was on the other side. "Emily?" She nods and laughs, pulling me into a big hug. She had been gone for so long. I was only back for a few weeks, at the most, and would return to looking for the Hesse brothers after checking on a hunch. After our tight embrace, I finally notice the man standing next to her. I look at him questionably and turn back to Emily._

_She looks to the man, and immediately, I watch this guy's eyes turn to love. Now that I think about it, she had a similar expression. I almost choke but wait for my sister to introduce us._

_"Steven get that look off of your face, this is Josh." I look at her with a shocked expression on my face._

_"Josh, it's been a while. You look different." He nods and chuckles a little. I hold out my hand, which he grasps in his._

_"It has. I've heard great things, mostly from this one." He gestures to Emily. "But also stories that are spread around the ship." I chuckle as he gestures to my sister, who blushes slightly._

_"Dad! We have visitors!" I yell towards the kitchen. He walks out and immediately smiles._

_"Emily! When did you get in Pumpkin?" She chuckled at her old nickname, along with Josh._

_"Twenty minutes ago, I came straight here. We're only here for a week, and since we usually take a vacation to visit Aunt Deb and Josh's parents, we decided to come here." My Dad and I nodded. He gave Emily a hug, and once his eyes set on Josh, she received another look. Noticing his confusion, Emily spoke,"Dad. This is my best friend Josh."_

_Dad walks up and shakes his hand, just like I had done. We all stand back andlook at each other, when Dad finally spoke, "I've just finished making dinner, are you coming?" They both smiled and we headed to the table._

I looked over to the table before shaking my head and making my way back into the living room.


	14. Chapter 14

Emily McGarrett's POV

Friday.

The next day, I woke up crying. I brushed it off and walked downstairs. It was only 6:00, so Steve was probably in the middle of his morning run.

Deciding not to worry about a big breakfast, I grab some cereal from the cabinet and pour some of the coffee that was in the pot, but set it to make another. I walk to the living room, sit on the couch, and turn the TV on, keeping the volume low as I knew that my brother's 'lover' was still asleep.

After finishing my cereal, I take the bowl to the sink, wash it quickly and put it away, then make my way back to the couch, where I sat for 20 minutes before Catherine came down.

"Good morning." She wipes her eyes and smiles.

"Morning Em. Steve still out?" I nod and she walks into the kitchen, coming out a moment later with a bowl of cereal. She sat next to me and we watch TV until she puts her bowl down.

"So, you told him?" I chuckle.

"Yeah. He was shocked. Especially since he knew Josh." She nodded, but turned to me with a confused expression. "They had met because when Steve would visit Mary and I, Josh would always be there or around. I brought him home a few years ago as well." She nods, and looks to my hands that were wringing together with a little bit of nervousness.

"Why do you have a ring on?" I look down to my left hand. My promise ring.

"Josh gave it to me almost two years ago at Christmas. He said it was to symbolize our friendship, and that even if he wasn't with me, he was. I put it on my ring finger so that people think I am taken. It helps in bars." I chuckle humorlessly and bit my lip.

"Are you okay?" I laugh at this statement.

"No, but who is anyway?" She sighs and pulls me in for a hug, but I let go after a few seconds and gesture to the television. "We are missing the good parts." I turn it up, hoping she got the message. She did.

After 15 minutes of watching a guy get the living shit beat out of him, Steven walks in through the back door.

He chuckles when he sees us. "My two favorite girls, together." We chuckle as he walks up the stairs. He sprints back down 10 minutes later, looking at us with his work face. "We got a case, get ready." I groan and get up, running up the stairs.

I take a brief shower and towel dry my hair as I pick out and outfit, I grab a striped top, light colored jeans, and some white Chuck Taylor's.

Running back down, I chuckle at Steven's inpatient look and walk straight to the door and to my SUV.

"What are you doing?" I chuckle.

"Driving my car, what are you doing?" He grumbles and gets in to the passenger side, mumbling things the entire way.

Pulling in, I see the police tape and Danny's car next to a few patrol cars. "I hate you, Emily." I chuckle.

"I'm sure you do Steven." He huffs and glares a little. We jump out just as Danny starts walking over. He stops for a few seconds and then pinches his arm.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming! I could not have just witnessed Steven McGarrett riding in the passenger seat." He looks like he can't breath properly.

Ignoring Danny, Steve looks to Kono, who was laughing lightly at the situation. "What do we got?"

She calms herself and replies,"Our victim was found earlier this morning, kids were taking a walk when a body fell out of this tree." She gestures to the tree above the white cloth while I cringe at the image. "Another thing, this killing method was familiar to Max." Steve nodded with a curious expression.

Kono lifted up the cloth and revealed the body. After taking one glance, I stared in shock. Noticing my expression, Kono pulled the material back down and they all looked to me with a questioning expression. But, without fail, I continued to look at the cloth, tears gathering slowly in my eyes.

_I can't believe how sensitive I have gotten. After everything, I have become more sensitive instead of cold._

Someone stood in front of me, blocking my view from the body. The person then proceeded to pull me away from the crime scene. "Emily? Emily. I need you to snap out of it." It was Danny, I could tell from the softness of his tone. "Hey, Emily?" I nod in recognition. "Look at that... we're getting somewhere." I continue to stare at the second button of his dress shirt.

He tilted my chin up, so that I was looking into his eyes. I frowned at the gesture.

"I'm sorry. Got lost for a second." He nods and pulls me in for a hug. I accept it by returning the hug, and let a couple of tears slip out. As soon as they hit Danny's shoulder, he pulls me closer.

I pull away and open my mouth, ready to apologize about my actions, his shirt, and the reason. Before I could,"Don't worry about it. I don't care about you crying or tears on my shirt. I just need to know why you are crying. Are you okay to even work?" I snap my head up to him, a glare present on my face.

"I'm sorry, but I am perfectly capable of doing my job, asshole." He nods, but a grin peaks out on his face, only dying when my scowl deepens. "Melanie Cosigner. A great person, and a wonderful friend. She lived near Aunt Deb and was killed in the similar method. She was beaten, and stabbed through the heart. But, that girl looks exactly like Melanie. It just brought up some memories, that's all." He nods once again.

"Stay here for a second." He walks back to the crime scene, leaving me on the sidewalk across the street.

_I looked at the body, letting my tears fall as I took in the sight of my friend's body on the ground. There was a knife in her chest, her face was pale with purple bruises on every inch, her hair was a complete mess, and her clothing was torn._

_Josh ran around the corner to see me kneeling on the ground. He runs to me, looking briefly at our friend before wrapping me in a hug, pulling me quickly away from the scene that was in front of the park._

_The police sirens wailed around us, but I stayed in his arms, afraid of seeing her like that again._

Danny shook my shoulders, bringing me from my flashback of the third worst day of my life. The second being my father's death, and the first being Josh's.

"Hey, are you good to be on this case, or do you want me to take you home?" I shook my head.

"I'm fine Danny, just a little shaken up, that's all. Are we going back to the palace?" He looks at me warily and gestures to his car.

"Yeah, do you want me to take the keys for yours' to Steve?" I nod and toss him the key ring that I pull quickly from my pocket.

He catches them and runs back to the crime scene. I make my way to Danny's car that was across the street. Danny had arrived at the same time. I open the passenger side door after glancing at the team and the white sheet that I can see from here.

They all look worried, Steven the most, but I jump in without acknowledging them.

We make it to the palace in a comfortable silence, which I was grateful for. I walked upstairs before Danny could even make it through security. I walked into Danny's office, taking a seat in his chair and looking at the pictures displayed around his desk.

There was one of Grace and one of him, Grace, and Steven. He didn't really have much in his office, just normal stuff.

The door opened and my head slowly rose from the picture of the three of them.

It was Danny, obviously. "Hey." I said, looking at his face, anywhere but his eyes. He leaned against the door frame and looked at me confused.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing?" His tone was light, one of the things I adored about him actually.

I tapped my fingers on the edge of the wood and replied, "I'm sitting." He chuckled at my smart-ass response.

"Are we going to do a background check?" I nodded and got up, brushing past Danny as I made my way to the table.

"Vic's name?"

"Carly Diaz." I ignored the fact that it was Steven's voice instead of Danny's. Hitting the search button, I waited for results.

Around two seconds later, multiple accounts popped up. I read further into it and finally found something worth telling the others.

"Got something." I could feel the multiple pairs of eyes bore into my head. "Carly Diaz was the 23 year old daughter of George Diaz, he owns one of the most successful 'import-export' business in the Western Hemisphere. It appears that Carly has an allowance, because every month, without fail, there is 3 million dollars entered into her bank account. Although most of the money is never spent, Carly's recent purchases include: the plane ticket to Honolulu four months ago, a new bullet-proof, military-grade SUV, a secure house in Kailua, and weekly groceries." They all nodded at the new information while I took a small breath.

"Diaz is not a good guy, but he cares about his little girl. Considering she bought all of this, I'd say she was hiding, or running from something." Danny looked at the picture of Carly that popped up on the screen.

"Or someone." Kono spoke for the first time since they got back.

I nodded. "Her cell phone records say that she had been getting frequent calls from this number." I slide it up to the TV and continue,"This belongs to a burner cell."

"Damn it." Steve mumbles under his breath. "Okay, so we know that Carly was running, from what?"

"I can contact her father, he cooperates with the police all the time, mostly to stay out of prison." Chin looks for approval, and Steve nods.

"Did you find her address?" He looks to me.

"Yeah, I'll text it to you." He nods.

"Okay, Chin, call Mr. Diaz and tell him the situation. Kono, go to see Max. Emily, you're with Danny and I at Diaz's house." We all nodded and I walked outside before another word was said.

I got into Danny's car that was in front of the palace. They both got in soon after, and we zoomed down the road, Steven driving, Danny in the passenger seat, and myself in the back.

Two minutes into the drive, and Steven was continually glancing at me in the rear -view mirror.

"Can I help you, Steven?" I spoke up.

"What is the matter with you?"

"I'm sorry?" I look at him in the mirror, my anger level rising.

"Why are you being so distant? How are you connected to this case?" I sighed.

"Do you remember my friend, Melanie?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I met her the second time I came to visit you and Mary at Aunt Deb's. She wasn't around each time after, though." I cringed and nodded.

"Yeah, that's because two months before you came to visit for the third time, I found Melanie at the park. She had been beaten, her clothing was torn, and there was a knife in her chest." He slammed on the breaks, causing us to lurch forward, but luckily, we were on a small road with no one around.

"What?"

Before I could repeat myself, Danny spoke. "What the hell, Steven? Why do you always have to be overdramatic? What is wrong with you? Did you fall on your head too many times as a child?" I slapped Danny to quiet him.

"He's a little overdramatic, Danny?" He turned and glared at me, but stays quiet. "Anyway, after I found her uh w-well... Josh came around the corner a moment later. I was kneeling on the ground, so he picked me up. The police showed up soon after, Josh had called them. So, yeah. That's why I'm being so 'distant'." Steve sighed.

"That's not what I meant, Em. I'm sorry, you just never tell me anything and you do seem distant, and I just don't know what I did." I chuckled lightly.

"Steven, it's nothing that you did. It's the way I am, so many events have caused me not to trust people, or even get close to them. You are probably the closest I've been to someone since Josh died." It was quiet after that and we pulled into Carly's driveway a few minutes later.

We got out of the car, looking at the mansion this girl called her home. I walked to the front door to find it already opened.

I pointed to the door and we all got our guns from their holsters. Steve opened the door all the way, and I went in first, searching the living room, kitchen, and then the dinning room.

"Clear!" That was Danny.

"Clear!" I yelled, walking towards the way Steve went.

"Hey guys, come here!" I ran to his voice, we ended up in a bedroom. Steve looked up as I came in, he was standing over a body, looking fresh. Danny walked in a few seconds after I did.

"How long has he been here?" Danny asks.

"Once I get my medical degree, Daniel. I will let you know." I chuckle slightly at Steve's smart-ass comment.

"I was only wondering, Steven. There is no need for you to get all sassy because someone peed in your cornflakes this morning." I chuckled while Steve looked disgusted.

"What kind of reference is that? I had eggs, by the way."

"Don't argue that much huh?" Danny scowled at me, which made me laugh loudly. Steve just looked confused. "I'll go call Max while you two figure this out." I leave before the can say another word.

Taking my phone from my pocket, I stand in the hallway, looking at the pictures as I wait for Max to answer.

"What can I do for you today, Lieutenant?" I chuckle.

"Hello Max. There is a body at our Vic's house. Could you come down?"

"Send me the address."

"Sure Max, see you soon."

"Goodbye Ms. McGarrett." I chuckle as I walk back into the room, only to find them pointing a gun at a man.

"What the hell!" The man turns, but Steve and Danny don't. The man had a gun to them, ready to shoot, but as soon as his head turned, Steve shot him in the shoulder that was holding the gun. The other hand was in his hoodie pocket.

"Ow!" He drops the gun and Danny goes to pick it up while Steve puts cuffs on the man. He pulls his hand from his pocket to reveal his hand was not actually there, it had been cut clean off.

I gaped at it while Danny cringed. "I'll get the ambulance here too." I pick up my phone again, calling a 911 operator and reciting my badge number. We walk outside just as the ambulance shows up, Danny takes the man over to the medics, questioning him while he was being treated.

"I'm sorry Em." My head snaps in the direction of Steven. "I was insensitive about the situation, and I'm sorry." I smiled.

"You're good. I really need to toughen up. I feel like crying is a daily routine with me. I hate putting it on you, or even Danny. I'm sorry too." He shook his head.

"Emily you have been through a lot. It's okay to cry every once in awhile." He pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, Steve." He nods and we walk to the ambulance, police cars were arriving and right after them, Max pulled in.

"Hey Max." Steve nodded his head towards the house. They both went in while I stood next to the ambulance with Danny.

"Well, this was probably one of the easiest cases to come up with our first suspect." I chuckle and turn to face Danny.

"Can I question him?" Danny quirks his eyebrow.

"Fine with me. Take it up with Steven." I nod and glance at the guy inside the ambulance, two policemen were in front of the exit, while a paramedic worked on his shoulder.

I watched her put a stitch through his shoulder, earning a hiss from him. I stay there for another two minutes.

"Emily! Ready to go?" I turn away from the policeman grabbing the suspect. Danny and Steve were waiting for me. But once I started towards them, Steve started towards the car.

I caught up with Danny and when we reached the car, Steven spoke. "You two could not move any faster, could you?" I nod, laughing slightly.

"We could. I'm sure of it. Next time, I will be sure to be a little faster." I pinch my fingers together to show only a sliver in between my thumb and index finger. He chuckles as we pull out of the driveway.

"Steve?"

"Yeah Em."

"Can I interrogate him?" Steve nods and gives me a look of confusion.

"Sure? What is so special about him?" He glanced at me in the rear-view mirror.

"Nothing. But if he killed the man on Carly's floor, he might have killed Carly." He nods, still not understanding. "Thanks." I say, instead of explaining.

I decide to try and stay silent, listening in on their pointless banter.

"So, Catherine's back?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Is she gonna stick around this time?" Danny glanced at me in the back seat, and then turned back to Steve.

"I don't know, Danny. Maybe, but the Navy may take her somewhere else." He nods.

"The Navy." Danny sounded suspicious, but Steve nodded.

"That is her job."

"Right, but don't they have permanent jobs here?" Steve looks at Danny and then back to the road.

"Yes, but Danny why does it matter to you?"

"Because, when she leaves, you will be bummed. Then you will do something extremely stupid and most likely drag me into it. So in a way, I am only looking out for myself." I chuckle slightly.

"Why are you so sure that I am going to do something stupid if she leaves?"

"Because that is who you a--"

"I don't do stupid things all the time." I chuckle in my seat, gaining the attention of the two in the front.

"Why are you laughing? This is serious." I nod to Danny.

"Oh, yeah. You two bantering about his love life is extremely serious." I begin to full-on laugh.

We pull into the palace, both of them with smiles on their faces. I walk up ahead of them, waving to the security guard as I go through the door. I find Kono and Chin already in front of the table as I enter.

"Hey, find anything at her house?" I chuckle and nod my head to Kono's question, gesturing to the doors, where Steve and Danny followed a few seconds after. But I head straight to interrogation.

"So, what's your name?" He smirked at me.

"What's it to you?" I chuckle.

"Well, right now I'm calling you a murderer. I'm sure that's not your favorite."

"Carlos."

"You got a last name, Carlos?" He chuckles.

"Maybe later." I nod.

"Why did you kill that man?" I didn't have a name for him, so 'that man' would have to do for now.

"I didn't kill nobody. And you can't say that I did." I scoffed.

"You were in the closet. The closet right next to the dead body. That automatically makes you number one on the suspect list. What about Carly? Did you kill her too?" His eyes shifted to sadness within two seconds.

"Carly is dead? No. No, she can't be dead." I nod, confused.

"She was found in a park, a knife through her chest. She had been beaten as well." He gasps while a tear rolls down his face.

"Carly was my fiancé. We just moved in together. That's why I was there. I heard someone come in, but it wasn't like her. They came in trough the front door. I was in our room, so I waited in the closet, just in case it wasn't her. When that man walked in, he cut my hand off and I reacted to an intruder. You can check the cameras, Carly is really suspicious. We have them on basically every angle outside." I suddenly turn empathetic, but nod to him again.

"Thank you Carlos. I'm sorry for your loss. But you will have to stay here until we can verify your whereabouts." He nods.

I walk out, and as soon as the door closes, I lean my head against the cool metal.

I hear a throat being cleared behind me, resulting in myself turning around quickly, only to find Danny.

"You okay?" I nod, a fake smile on my face, hopefully convincing him further. "You're not." I chuckle slightly.

"You can read people pretty well, can't you?" He shakes his head.

"Only the McGarrett's it seems." I laugh, earning a smile from him.

"He didn't do it." Danny raises his eyebrows. "Kill Carly. He is in love with her, he could never even lay a finger on her." He nods. "But, he did kill the man. It was self defense." Danny raises his eyebrows again.

"How can you be so sure he is telling the truth?"

"Carly was the love of his life, he would do anything to protect her. And his face when I told him, I was there about a month ago." Danny nods again.

"Chin and Kono found something, I was coming down to get you."

"Well, let's not make them wait any longer." We walk upstairs and before anyone could comment on our lateness, I spoke. "Carlos killed the man, but he didn't kill Carly. He was her fiancé, they had just moved in together, and that guy broke in. Self defense." They nod, not questioning my judgement, which I thought was nice, considering I was new to this.

"That man he killed, Oscar Petrov. He is basically invisible, I'm surprised we could get this much." I nod to Kono.

"So, we have a bunch of people coming in at odd angles, trying to get something from Carly. But when they couldn't, they killed her and searched her house." I groan at my conclusion.

"I did get ahold of Mr. Diaz. He will be here soon. Flying in from Bolivia." I nod.

Steven speaks up,"Emily, can I speak with you?" I give him a questioning glance but nod and follow him into his office.

"Yes Steven?" I say once the door is closed.

"Are you okay? Are you even sure that Carlos is telling the truth?" I scoff.

"Steve I am fine. I'm completely sure he is telling the truth. You need to stop questioning me and solve this case." He nods while I walk to the table and begin to research Mr. Diaz.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Emily?" I look up from the screen to see Danny on the other side.

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Diaz is here, would you like to question him?" I nod and we both walk down stairs. We go to the one adjacent to the room Carlos was in. He holds the door open for me and follows after. George Diaz was sitting in the chair, but he didn't have cuffs on.

"I would really like to know what this drain is for." I chuckled.

"No, you really don't." His eyes widened slightly.

"So, why am I here today officers? I have some business to attend to this afternoon." I roll my eyes.

"Your daughter was found dead early this morning." His smile immediately drops.

"What?"

"Her fiancé killed a man later this morning because he was trying to break into their home. Someone was after your daughter. What was she running from?" He looks astonished.

"Carly is dead?" I nod. "Carlos, he is okay?" I nod once again. "Did he kill her?" I shake my head in disagreement.

"He didn't do anything, he was only protecting their home. Now. She moved all the way to Hawaii, bought a secure home, and bought a bulletproof SUV. What was she running from?"

"Not what, who." Danny said, I turn back to George. He nods.

"Carly was raped when she was 17. The man who did it was only put away for 5 years. He got out around 7 months ago. Then, two months later, Carly was sent a letter. It was anonymous, but we all knew it was from him."

I interrupted him before he could continue,"Who is we?"

"Myself, Carly, Carlos, and my security team. They are all really close to Carly. Most have been on my team since Carly was born. My wife died of cancer two years after Carly was born." I nodded.

"Who raped Carly?"

"Damien Sawyer. He was the head of a smaller gang that has become larger since he was behind bars, but he came out the leader. He had a great lawyer, the kid was surprised he had 5 years. But, a month after the final say in his sentence, the lawyer went missing, and came up dead a day later." I nod.

"Seems a little off to me." He nods his head. "Thank you. We will look into Damien, could you stay here a little longer?" He nods.

"Anything if you catch the son of a bitch that did this to my daughter." Danny and I walk out.

"You did a good job in there." I chuckle slightly.

"Thanks. It's never my favorite thing to do." He looks confused. "Yelling at people about their personal life. It's none of my business, especially when I know they are innocent." He nods. We walk upstairs, seeing they were all waiting for us by the table.

"Mr. Diaz said his daughter was raped at 17 by a Damien Sawyer." Kono types his name in.

"Damien Sawyer. He was in prison up until around 7 months ago. He then had charges pressed against him for harassment. Doesn't say by who, but his probation was lengthened. He's only purchased a ticket to Honolulu two days ago, and a room at a motel in the last week." I nod when Kono finishes speaking.

"Danny and I will go. Emily. You get Carlos and Mr. Diaz released as soon as possible." I nod, not really understanding my purpose here when Duke could have easily handled it.

I shrug it off and head to HPD.

Danny Williams's POV

"Danny and I will go. Emily. You get Carlos and Mr. Diaz released as soon as possible." Steve commands. Emily nods while I look at Steve from the corner of my eye.

As soon as we get into the car, I turn to Steven. "You know, distancing your sister is not going to stop her from having emotions." He scoffs.

"I know that, Danny. I am not distancing her, only pushing her slightly away from the main event in the ring." I chuckle.

"So now we're boxing?"

"You know what I mean." I chuckle.

"Okay, Steven. Just don't let your brother instincts come in before your SEAL instinct. If something happens to her out there, you would never forgive yourself, you'd say it was because you pushed her or something of the sorts. Just watch her back like you watch mine."

"Yeah, maybe her being on the team was a big step. Not one that I'm regretting, but she is losing it." I shake my head.

"No, dumb-ass, she's sad." He stays silent. "She'll be fine, Steven." This time he nods. We arrive at the motel, and looking at the text Kono sent, he was in room 28. It was a small motel, couldn't be more than five cars even here. I knocked on the door while Steve was trying to look through the window. The door was opened.

A man with tattoos up and down his visible torso, a large scar was over his eye, and a growl present on his face.

"Damien Sawyer. We're Five-0. Do you mind coming in for questioning about a case?" He chuckled.

"I don't care who you are, I'm not going anywhere." He began to slam the door closed, but Steven caught it with his foot. "Did you hear me, man? I said I didn't want to talk."

"Well, we only asked you out of curtesy, now you will have to come in with cuffs on." He chuckles, and tries to duck out of it, then proceeds to punch Steve in the face. I grab him by the arms and face him to the door, quickly placing cuffs on and tightening them. "Did you kill Carly Diaz?" He chuckles.

"Yes, I did. I'm glad I get to take credit for this." I smirk slightly. Wondering why he told us so easily.

We dragged him to the car, he was struggling the entire way.

We pulled into HPD 15 minutes after we left Sawyer's Motel. "Book him, Danno." I nodded.

"Lets go." I took him in, booked him, and left him in a cell until they could get him to Halawa.

I walked back out, looking around the empty parking lot, wondering where Steve was. I begin to walk in one direction, finding Emily standing by her car.

"Need a ride, Jersey?" I chuckled. We got in to her large vehicle, me in the passenger, of course.

"Did Steve forget about me?" I ask jokingly.

"No, he had a meeting with the Governor. So he called me to pick you up. And considering the huge ass stack of paperwork we all had to finish, I was more than happy to come and wait for you." I laugh, which causes her to laugh as well.

"So I won over paperwork? Good to know." She chuckles slightly as we pull into the palace. We both jump out, and I meet her on the other side.

"We still on for this weekend?" She chuckles.

"Yeah." I smile.

"Great." She smiles as we walk through the front door. She waves to the security guard, stopping to speak with him before we headed up. "So, you're friends with the security guard?" She chuckles.

"Joe? Yeah, he's really nice. Has three kids. The oldest is in high school, the middle child is going into high school, and the youngest just graduated from kindergarten." I chuckled. She is so nice, I have no idea how she could be any kinder.

We walk up the stairs, and straight to the glass doors. Kono and Chin were sitting around, working on papers.

"So, now you decide to show up, after we already finished all the paperwork." Chin asks. I looked to Emily, who began laughing at my gaze.

"We'll see you guys when there's a case." She walked back out the door, her hand wrapped around my wrist, chuckling to herself.

We made our way back downstairs, Emily waved at Joe again before we left the building and went straight to her SUV. Getting in, I realize something.

"Steven still has my car." She chuckles.

"No, he dropped it off at your house, and got his truck, then went to see the Governor. I'll just drop you at your house." I nodded.

"Sounds good. You know, tomorrow is Saturday." She chuckled slightly.

"Yeah. So, what do you say? Beach first and then Kamekona's?" I nod in agreement.

"Then make it up as we go after that." She chuckles.

"That sounds great." I smile as she pulls into the driveway. "Goodnight Danny."

"Goodnight Emily." I look ahead of me, surprised to find Rachel's car sitting next to mine.

"9:00 tomorrow?" She asks.

"9:00." I nod with a smile plastered on my face.

Waving her off, I walk up to the front door, turning to wave one last time before walking in. I see Grace on the couch with Rachel, asleep. I sigh while walking around the couch.

I shake Rachel awake while slowly picking Grace up from her grasp.

"Danny?" I look over to her.

"Hey. You need to get home to that baby of yours." She nods.

"I suppose I should." I nod and walk into Grace's room, laying her down and then gently covering her up with blankets. I walk out to see Rachel had already left.

\---------------

Emily McGarrett's POV

I wake up with a jolt, per usual. Steve and Catherine left early this morning for a run, so at least they didn't have to wake up when I did.

I look over to my nightstand, the clock's red lights blaring 8:21. I get up quickly.

Danny will be picking me up at 9:00, so I'd say this was a good time to get up.

I walk to my drawers, pulling out a plain black bathing suit, along with some ripped jean shorts and an old t-shirt with NAVY written in bold across the chest.

I slip on some shoes at the door of my room, being sure to grab some boots in case we go hiking. Then I continue downstairs and into the kitchen. I pour myself a cup of coffee just as my phone rings.

"Hello?"

_I should have looked at the caller I.D._

"Hey, Emily. We will be a few minutes early, is that alright?" I chuckle.

"Yeah that's fine. So how early?" He chuckles.

"Right now." I laugh and nod. Realizing he isn't there to see me, I hit myself on the head.

"I'll be out in two seconds." He chuckles again.

"I'll count." I hang up the phone, laughing to myself. I chug the coffee before setting the mug in the sink. I write a brief note for Steve, signing my name at the bottom and then laughing to myself.

I walk out the front door, Danny was sitting in the driveway, talking to someone in the back who I assumed is Grace.

I open the door, sliding in before turning to both of them.

"Hi, you must be Grace. I'm Emily." She smiled slightly.

"Hi." I smiled at her. "Why were you at Uncle Steve's house?" I chuckle.

"Uncle Steve is my older brother." She smiled.

"Really?" I chuckle once again and nod my head.

I turn around in my seat, buckling my seatbelt and then turning to Danny. "Hello to you as well, by the way." He smiles and begins to drive.

"Hey Emily. Where is Steve? I would have thought that he would have come out with you to see Grace." I chuckle again.

"He is on a morning run with Catherine. I think he said they might go out for breakfast as well, and that's why his truck is not here." He nods.

"Ahh." I nod once again.

"So, Grace. How long until summer break?"

"Two weeks!" I chuckle.

"Are you a little excited?"

"A lot actually." I laugh once again.

"Did your Dad tell you what we were doing today?" She shakes her head and I turn to Danny. "Why didn't you tell her?" He shrugs.

"I don't know, I thought it could be a surprise." I laugh once again and turn back to Grace.

"Well, I was planning on going to the beach and then maybe see Kamekona for a little while." Her grin widens.

"Danno?" He smiled in the mirror.

"Yeah?"

"Can we do that too?" He chuckles while I smirk slightly at him.

"Sure, Monkey." She cheers slightly in the back while I smile triumphantly.

We chat and laugh the rest of the way to the beach. Once we arrived, we get out and begin to lather up with sunblock.

"Do you know how to surf Emily?" I smile and nod my head.

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Kind of. Auntie is trying to teach me." I nod.

"Kono?" She nods with a smile on her face. "Maybe I could take you out some time?" She nods her head quickly.

"Yeah!" I smile and we head towards the ocean. Grace gets in while I wait for Danny to catch up, watching her carefully as to make sure she doesn't go under.

I feel his presence next to me, but I wait for him to speak first, watching Grace swim over the waves.

"You're really great with her, you know." I chuckle.

"She's just a little fond of me, but I'll take what I can get." He laughs.

"The only other people she has been more comfortable with, is the team." I turn to face him for a brief moment.

"Really?" I ask, turning back to the water.

"Yes. I'm glad she likes you."

I laugh as I turn my back to the water, walking until I felt the small waves crash against my ankle. "Yeah. Well I'm pretty amazing." I turn back around, hearing him chuckle. Walking in the direction of Grace, I turn back to Danny. "You coming?" He nods and begins to make his way towards us as well.

As soon as he is in front of us, he shrugs. "What's next?" I smirk at his question.

"This." Quickly, I jump onto his back, earning a chuckle from Daniel.

"Can you not use your own legs?" I shake my head that was now resting on his shoulder. Grace smiled at me from in front of Danny.

"Yours are fine." He chuckles and turns to Grace.

"Would you like a ride as well, m'lady?" She nods her head while he gathers her up in his arms. "Well, would you look at that. Two crazy people are attached to me." Grace laughs.

"Hey. We are awesome people. Right Grace?" She nods.

"Danno?" He looks to her. "You can be awesome too." He smiles and gives her a kiss on the forehead, which makes me internally 'awe.'

We play around in the ocean until our fingers were shriveled up. It was around 3 o'clock, which made me shocked that none of us had gotten hungry until now.

"Grace? Are you hungry?" She nods to Danny.

"Yeah. Can we go see Kamekona?" I nod to her as we make our way back to our things.

We head back to the car, Danny complaining to me about 'if he gets sunburnt.'

"Danny. If you get sunburnt, who's to say it's from today?" I look at him over the car frame as I'm about to step into the car. "You live on an island. It's either sunny or raining here. And these last few days have been pretty warm." I chuckle as he scowls slightly.

"Because I know, Emily." I begin to laugh as we leave the parking lot.

"Okay." I chuckle once more before we begin our short journey to Kamekona's.

Grace is such a cutie. I do finally understand why Danny says she is his only joy. She has quite the personality once you get passed the shy phase.

We pull in next to the shrimp truck. Getting out, I see Kamekona getting back into the truck, probably after serving someone's food. We walk up, Kamekona taking notice of us and smiling.

"Little McGarrett, little lady. How are you today?" I chuckle.

"Pretty good I would say. Wouldn't you, Grace?" She nods to me and I smile up to Kamekona.

"Good, Good. So, Brudda. Little Sistas. What can I get you?" We recite our order then move to find a seat.

"You heard from Steve today?" I smile.

"Do you miss him already?" He scoffs.

"Please, spare me the jokes. Just making sure he was still alive." I chuckle.

"I'm sure he's fine. A whole day with Catherine. No one in the house. Think about that for a minute." He shivers.

"I'd rather not." I smile while Grace looks up to us with a confused expression.

"Think about what? What are they doing?" I chuckle. But before Danny or I could answer, Kamekona walks up with our food.

"Mahalo." I say.

"Nothin' to it little sista. Enjoy." I smile to him and then turn to my food. We eat with laughter and small talk.

"So, what's next?" I turn to Grace after I ask Danny.

"Can we go hiking?" I chuckle at Danny's groan.

"Yeah, we sure can. Actually, there is this really great trail Steve used to take me on. There is a beautiful waterfall that I would like to show you guys." Grace nods excitedly. I turn to Danny. "You know. I would really love to see where her adventure comes from. Because it is definitely not a gene that you passed down." He just stares at me and then continues to eat.

We finish our food, and when walking back to the car, I turn and wave at Kamekona. "Later Sista." I smile and jump into the car.

I give Danny the directions and then turn to talk to Grace. "So. Tell me about yourself." She smiled and began to ramble off all the adorable things about her.

We arrive at the secluded trail, making Grace jump in her seat. I chuckle along with Danny.

"Are you ready for this?" I ask him. He nods.

"Sure. Why not?" I pull on my boots, while Danny and Grace pull on some sneakers. I grab the large backpack I had brought with me. It had just about everything we could ever need in case of an emergency.

We begin in the trail, myself going first, then Grace, and then Danny. We hiked for a good 15 minutes, and the waterfall soon came into view.

It was just as beautiful as I remember it to be. The water cascaded down the rocks, creating the rippling affect on the pool of water below.

"Wow Emily. This is beautiful." I turn to Danny with a smile on my face.

Before Danny could say a word, Grace spoke excitedly. "Can we get in now, Emily?" I nod my head, then we all begin to take our clothes off to reveal the bathing suits from earlier.

We all walk towards the water, each of us jumping in as we reach it. We play around for a bit, eventually getting out and laying on the grass.

The sun was now beginning to set, which made me wonder how it was already 7 o'clock. I can't believe the day went by so quickly.

We all put our clothes on, and once again, I lead the way. We reach the car around 10 minutes later, since it is easier to climb down than it is to climb up.

Danny is driving down the road as soon as we were all strapped in. The sun was now turning the sky a beautiful purple. I sighed as I looked out the window.

Soon, we arrived at my house. Danny parked and I turned to look at him. "Thank you guys for today. It was great." Danny nodded.

"Can we do it again?" Grace asked. I chuckled.

"Of course, cutie." She smiled and I turned back to Danny. I give him a brief hug and then smiled at him. "Bye, Danny." He smiled.

"Goodbye, Emily." I waved them off as I walked down the path to the front door.

I walk in, slowly closing the door behind me, only to be startled suddenly.

"Hey, Em. How was your day with Danno and Gracie?" I whipped around to see Steve and Catherine snuggled up on the couch. They were both looking to me for a response.

"It was great." I smiled. "Grace is absolutely adorable. I'm glad I was able to meet her." Steve gives me a smile.

"She is. Are you going to join us?" I shook my head.

"No. You guys have fun." They nodded as I went into the kitchen to make a sandwich.

After I was done eating, I walked upstairs, waving to my brother and Cath. I decide to take a quick shower before heading to bed.

\-------------------

Sunday morning

Emily McGarrett's POV

"Tyler!"

"Emily. Wake up!" I wake up with Steve sitting next to me on my bed, his eyes searching mine. I let my tears flow slowly, grabbing onto his shirt and burying my head into his shoulder. He wrapped me in a hug as I let it out.

When the tears finally subsided, he pulled away while I wiped my eyes quickly. He looked at me for a while, not speaking.

"Emily." I look up to him. "I need you to listen carefully." I look at him confused. "I-uh I can't lose you. Okay? I can't do it. So please don't do something stupid." I smile briefly.

"I'm not going anywhere Steven." He smiled back while I mumbled out,"As much as I've thought about it, I won't do that." His emotions are too jumbled for me to decipher. "Please don't." I say after noticing him open his mouth to speak. He nods with a heartbroken look stretched across his face.

"If you ever need anything, please ask. If you are feeling like complete shit one day and just decide to call everything off, call me. I love you." I pull him into a hug with a few tears strolling down my cheekbones.

"I will." And I would.

"Thank you." I chuckled.

"No. Honestly, thank you for everything Steve." He nods.

"Anything for my little sister." He gets up and walks to the door.

"Hey Steven." He turns around while his hand is in the doorknob. "I love you too." He smiled and then walked out the door. I lied back down, turning my head slightly to check the clock. 3:47 a.m.

I groaned.

Deciding I didn't want to wake up from another nightmare today, I grab my sneakers, ready to go on a run. I throw on a sports bra with a NAVY shirt, as well as a pair of running shorts.

I quietly make my way down the stairs and out the back doors. Not knowing which direction to go, I just take off to the right.

\-------------------

Two hours later

It was almost 6:00, and I already had a feeling we would be getting a case today. But, that was fine with me because I had no plans for my day off.

I walk into a small coffee shop, breathing in the wonderful aroma. I make my way to the counter, standing behind the row of people that was quickly thinning out.

Once it was my turn, I look up to the teen girl, she has a genuine smile on her face. Just as I was about to order, a gunshot goes off behind me.


	16. Chapter 16

Steve McGarrett's POV

I wake up for the second time today, not by my sister screaming, but by Cath. She was kissing the side of my neck, trying to get my attention, I assume.

I chuckle. "What are you doing?" She continues to kiss upwards, slowly reaching my jaw.

"Trying to wake you up. It worked." I chuckle once again.

"If you keep doing that, we will have to stay in bed all day." I say with a warning tone.

She kisses up to my ear, biting it before whispering, "Your call, Commander." I flip over, hovering her. Then, I begin to kiss her softly, removing my shirt from her.

All of a sudden, there is a cell phone ringing in the distance. I groan while she just chuckles.

"That sounds like yours." I nod, getting up and running downstairs to the phone, past Emily's room, which was empty.

I look at the caller I.D., which makes me groan once again.

"McGarrett."

"There is a robbery in progress at the Starbucks on Alakea Street. Hostage situation." I nod to myself.

"Be there in 10." I hang up just as Catherine wraps her arms around my waist from behind.

"So much for your day off, huh?" I nod once again, turning around to kiss her as I throw on the shirt I brought down stairs with me. I place a loving kiss on her lips as she looks me over. "Be safe today, okay?" I chuckle, pecking her on the lips once more, and then once again on her forehead.

"Always." I walk to the door, throw on the boots that were sitting next to the door, and wave with my other hand.

I hear the door close behind me as I make my way to my truck. As soon as I back out of the driveway, I call Emily, but it goes straight to voicemail. I give up after trying four times.

I drive directly to the coffee shop, noticing how close it was to the palace. I hop out of my vehicle to see Danny, Chin, and Kono already there.

"What do we got?" I ask as I meet them at the back of an SUV, set up with loads of equipment.

"Looks like there are three guys, highly trained. They took down the security system, but we are getting it back right now. Someone called it in from that pay phone across the street."

I look to where Kono was standing nextto three crime scene guys dusting the phone for prints. I turn my attention back to Kono, who was speaking with someone before they walked away and she turned to us. 

"They just unlocked the security cameras." We nod and head to another area where they had more computers set up. There was a video tape playing. It was displayed in four sections on the same screen, making it harder to track with your eyes.

"Stop. Stop the feed." The officer pauses the tapes. My eyes widen at the screen. "Emily is inside." I mumble to myself.

"What did you say?" I turn my head to see Danny. Then point to the screen, at a loss for words. "Is that?" I nod, turning to look at the building.

"What's the plan?"

Emily McGarrett's POV

There were three men. They made us line up against the wall. While two of them went into the back, the other stood watch of us.

Man, what a time to not have my gun. I mean seriously, they pick today of all days to rob this coffee shop?

_Wait a second. This is a small coffee shop, which means it's probably not going to be rolling in the dough._

_If you were going to rob someplace for money, why wouldn't you go to the bank? There is literally a bank right next door. Central something. I don't know, but there is something off about this._

"Hey! Did I say you could talk?" The man had a ski mask on, pointing a gun at a woman. She looked to be a business woman with a pencil skirt, heels, and not a hair out of place. The woman shook her head quickly.

"That's what I thought." Then he hit her with the gun, making her hit the floor with a thud. Then he points the gun to her head.

"Hey!" He whipped his head around to me. _Now that I think about it, probably wasn't such a great idea to yell at the man with a gun._ "You want to point that gun at someone, you point it at me. Leave the rest of these people out of it." He chuckles darkly, walking down the line of people until he reaches me.

"Aren't you a brave one?" He strokes the left side of my face with the barrel of his gun.

"Obviously more than you. You're standing behind that gun, because without it, you would be useless." He smacks me across the face with the gun. It was a smaller one, almost like the one I use just to carry. "You know, I saw your buddies walk in. They both had AK-47s, but that only looks like a Glock 17? They all look brand new. And that only makes me curious as to how experienced you really are." He hits me once again on the left side.

"Who the hell are you?" He looks angry, so I grin menacingly.

"Emily McGarrett. Former Navy SEAL. Presently a member of the Five-0 task force. They are outside right now, probably discovering that I am in here, because by the look of that green dot on the side of the security camera, your system didn't hold them back very long."

His eyes widen slightly as he turns to look at the camera. Then he aims, a little wobbly might I add, and then shoots three bullets before the green light goes out. One of his buddies suddenly makes an appearance.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be watching them, not having target practice." The man who was in front of me was suddenly across the room with the other guy, whispering fiercely into his ear.

When the man from the back turned to look at me, I smiled and waved. He growled and turned back to the other guy, whispered something back, and then went back into the EMPLOYEES ONLY door.

The same guy from before went and sat at a table, watching us intently, but looks to me more often, each time, I shoot him a bright smile.

Steven McGarrett's POV

I strapped my vest on tightly, grabbing my gun, making sure it was loaded. Danny, Chin and Kono were doing the same, each of them with different expressions.

"Wait a second." I turn to Chin. "Why are they robbing a small coffee shop when there is a bank maybe a hundred feet away?" I turn to look at the bank.

"That's a good point." I nod to Chin.

"Okay, well why don't we go get them and ask?" I turn to Danny.

"What if we walk into a trap?" He groans.

"Honestly, has that ever stopped you before?" I shake my head. "Emily is in there. We can figure out why after we start interrogating them." I nod, back on track.

"Five-0! You might want to see this." We all run over to the computer set up that was set in the middle of large vehicles. "This is a playback of about 30 seconds ago." We turn to the screen while the officer presses play.

One of the men hit a woman with a gun, they proceeds to point a gun at her. "Hey!" Emily.

"Turn it up at little." I demand the officer.

The suspect turned to face Emily," _You want to point that gun at someone, you point it at me. Leave the rest of these people out of it_." He chuckles, walking down the line of people until he stops in front of her.

" _Aren't you a brave one?_ " He strokes the left side of her face with the barrel of his gun, making me growl slightly.

" _Obviously more than you. You’re standing behind that gun, because without it, you would be useless._ " He smacks her across the face with the gun. " _You know. I saw your buddies walk in. They both had AK-47s, but that only looks like a Glock 17? They all look brand new. And that only makes me curious as to how experienced you really are._ " He hits her again on the same side of her face.

" _Who the hell are you?_ " He looks angry, but she grins at him.

" _Emily McGarrett. Former Navy SEAL. Presently a member of the Five-0 task force. They are outside right now, probably discovering that I am in here, because by the look of that green dot on the side of the security camera, your system didn't hold them back very long._ "

_Damn, okay._

He turns to look at the camera. Aims his gun, and shoots three bullets before actually hitting the camera.

"Okay. That's enough for me. Captain Grover. Is your team ready?" I turn to look at Grover, who nods in response.

"Let's do this McGarrett." I nod as we all walk quickly to the front doors of the coffee shop. A rock comes to my view as we near the sidewalk. I hold my hand up in a fist, gesturing for them to pause.

I pick up the rock, throwing it into a window, the glass shattering in response. Then, I throw in a smoke grenade.

"I seriously wonder why you have not gotten professional help. You need it." I heard Danny mutter behind me.

I gesture to move forward and we bust through the front doors.

Emily McGarrett's POV

"We're almost finished." My little buddy from earlier nods to his partners as a rock flies through the front window and a few people scream. The two guys from the back came out with a large bag.

While they were distracted, I yell to everyone else. "Take cover!" We all lay on the floor, covering our heads with our arms.

A smoke bomb is thrown in next, confusing the assailants further. I gesture for everyone to stay down as a few people began to lift their heads in confusion.

"Don't move. It will be over soon." A few nod while others just stay still. I sit up from my position, watching the team walk in with S.W.A.T. not far behind.

"Let me see your hands!" Steve yelled at the three of them. The two from the back complied, while the asshat that was with me, ran. Steve was about to follow, but I held my hand up. He nodded as I ran after him.

I followed him through the back, passed the storage room and out the back door. He struggled with the door, making me run faster. The door was opened, and he began to run out, but it was too late, because I had already tackled him.

He groaned as I pulled him up by both of his wrists. "You crazy bitch!" I chuckled.

"Well you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" He chuckles dryly.

"Sure, bitch." He spits on the ground while I just smirk and walk him back through the coffee shop.

"Nice work Em." I chuckle.

"Thanks for saving us, Steven." He nods.

"Anytime." Steve takes the last guy from me, cuffs him, and then walks him to a patrol car.

Danny walks up to me, and pulls me in for a hug. "Are you alright?" He whispers in my ear. I smile.

"I'm fine Danny. Thank you." He pulls away and looks me over. He looks back up from my feet, his eyes widening as he sees my face.

"Looks like you need to get those fixed up." I nod, forgetting about the pounding in my head until now. "Come on. I'll take you to the paramedics." I chuckle slightly.

"I think I can make it there." He nods.

"Maybe I want to take you." I smile and wrap my arm around his.

"Lead the way." He smiled to me and then walks outside, where everyone from the coffee shop was being checked on.

All of a sudden, the woman I defended earlier ran up to me. "Thank you so much!" She says, a huge smile on her face. "You saved my life!" She grabs the hand that wasn't latched into Danny's arm and shook it gratefully.

I smile to her. "It was no problem, Miss. I would have done it for anyone." She smiles one last time before she walks off to speak with an officer. Danny looks to me, a smile set on his face. "What?" I ask.

"You're great, you know that?" I smile as we begin to walk to the ambulance.

"I'm pretty aware of it, why?" He chuckles.

"No reason. That woman will remember you for the rest of her life because of what you did." I chuckled.

"That's a little over dramatic, don't you think?" He shakes his head.

"No. Because you saved her life, at least twice today. Believe it or not, Steven has saved my life more times than I can count on one hand, but I haven't forgotten one of them." I nod.

"I understand that. There were so many people I knew, that have taken bullets for me, or would have if they had the chance." He turns to me in confusion, but I ignore the stare and smile at the paramedic we had just stepped in front of. Danny lets my arm go, and trails off to find Steven I guess.

He smiled and gestures for me to sit on the back of the ambulance. "So. Does anything hurt besides the right side of you face?"

"My head is pounding." He nods.

"Anything else?" I shake my head as he once again nods. He begins cleaning my cuts with an alcohol based substance, making me almost cringe at every touch. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Is everyone else okay? I mean, I don't think anyone got hurt, but I just wanted to make sure." He nods, placing another bandage over my eye.

"As far as I can tell, no one has a scratch on them, besides a woman who was hit."

"Mahalo." He smiles as he concentrates on a larger tear in my skin.

"Just doing my job. Just like you? I heard you are on the Five-0 task force." I laughed slightly.

"Yeah. I only joined a week ago." He nods.

"Well, Mahalo." I nod and he continues with my face. "Why were you in there? If you don't mind me asking." I smile slightly.

"I went for a run this morning. I decided I wanted some coffee, so I was just going to stop in and get some." He nods once again.

"As much as I like speaking with you, I've just finished." I nod, hopping down from the ambulance.

"Mahalo!" I yell as I'm walking away, waving over my shoulder.

"Anytime!" He yells back. I walk up to Steve and Danny, who were leaning against Danny's car. Once I reach them, Steve pulls me in for a hug.

"So, you flirt with paramedics now?" I glare at him.

"Seriously Steven? I was being nice, a common curtesy you clearly do not possess as a human." Danny begins laughing.

"Me? You almost killed that man, just by yelling at him." I shrugged.

"He deserved it." He scoffs.

"And you deserved these?" He gestures to the right side of my face.

"I did tick him off, so that's on me, but otherwise, I guess not." He nods and pulls me in for another hug.

"I'm glad you're okay, Em." I smile into his arm.

"Me too. Who would keep things interesting around here if I wasn't?" Danny chuckles.

"Trust me. There was enough excitement before you showed up, Steven is a handful." Danny exclaims, and I smile before grimacing. "Hey. Are you sure you're okay?" I nod.

"So. Did you figure out why these idiots robbed a coffee shop." Steve and Danny shook their heads.

"Why would they rob the coffee shop is what we're wondering. There is a bank right next door." Danny says.

"Exactly what I thought. Two of them were in the back the whole time, while the one that ran, was watching the hostages. The two in the back, came out with a black bag right after you threw a rock in the window. Did you get it?" Steve nods in response.

"We haven't looked inside." I scoffed.

"Why not?"

"We wanted to make sure you were alright." Steve says, glancing over his shoulder, while I nod in acknowledgment.

"Mahalo." He nods and then walks towards the taped off area where everyone else was.

"Let's go find out what is in that bag. Yeah?" I smile and nod once again.

We head towards the taped off area as well, an officer holding it up for us when we ducked. Then, Danny and I walk to a table the bag was sitting on, as well as a robot trying to open it. Everyone was far enough away to where if it was a bomb, they would miss most of the blast.

I chuckle. "There isn't a bomb in there, Steve."

"How can you be so sure?" I walk up past the small barricades they squared around it, ignoring all of them yelling at me, and opened the bag wide.

"Because it's a bag of diamonds."


	17. Chapter 17

_Recap:_

_"Let's go find out what is in that bag. Yeah?" I smile and nod once again._

_We head towards the taped off area as well, an officer holding it up for us when we ducked. Then, Danny and I walk to a table the bag was sitting on, as well as a robot trying to open it. Everyone was far enough away to where if it was a bomb, they would miss most of the blast._

_I chuckle. "There isn't a bomb in there, Steve."_

_"How can you be so sure?" I walk up past the small barricades they squared around it, ignoring all of them yelling at me, and opened the bag wide._

_"Because it's a bag of diamonds."_

Emily McGarrett's POV

Steve walked up to me as the bomb squad began packing up their equipment.

"That's just great! Now I know that she is just as crazy as you. Maybe even a little more. I can't handle it. I can barely take one Steven McGarrett. Why, why would you give me two?" I chuckled at Danny and then turned back to Steve.

"So, what do you think about this?" Steve asked.

"They are some kind of ploy. These guys are definitely amateurs. Their guns looked like they bought them this morning." Steve and Danny nodded.

"Yeah. These guys are not pros. Did they even have an exit plan?" I shrug to Danny.

"Is there a reason we need to stay any longer?" I ask, ready to change out of these clothes.

"You are a witness, as well as a former hostage. You are going home. And I know you are just like him, and I will most likely have to drag you to the car, but I don't care, I wi-"

"I'll go." I cut Danny off, he turns to me with a shocked expression.

"What?" I chuckle.

"I'll go, but you're driving me, because I ran here." He chuckled.

"Steven. Why couldn't you be as easy as your sister?" He shrugs and walks to a group of police officers. "I swear he is like an ape. He only listens half of the time, and he ju-" I cut Danny off once again.

"Danny. I know. I grew up with him." He nods.

"Right. Let's go." He says. We walk towards his car, get in, and drive away.

We passed the palace around five minutes later, and I let out a huge breath of air I didn't know I was holding.

Danny turned to look at me. "What's wrong?"

"I'm okay, really. But, still. I didn't have my gun, I was already tired from my long run, and there was no way I could take three guys wi-"

"You could have done it." Danny cuts me off. I look over to him, studying his side profile. "I'm glad you didn't. Grace would have missed you very much." I smile.

"I would have missed her too." He chuckles.

"You don't have feelings when you are dead." He turns to look at me, but I had already turned to look out the window.

"Mahalo. For everything." He chuckled.

"Don't sweat it." I nod and continue to stare ahead.

We reach my house a few minutes later. I turn to Danny. "Thanks, once again. I really appreciate everything you've done today." He chuckles slightly.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Stay in today, Emily." I nod my head.

"Sure. I'll just shower and clean up or something." He nods his head. "Bye Danny." I say as I exit the car.

"Bye Emily." I close the car door and make my way to the front door. Danny stays in the driveway until I close the door behind me.

I lean against the hardwood, letting out a sigh, relieved I was now alone. I jump at the sound of rattling pans in the kitchen. I look around me for a weapon, but open a drawer to see a gun hidden under some paperwork. I quickly make my way toward the noise.

"Five-0! Let me see your hands!" The man turns around, and with a chuckle, I put away the gun. "What the hell, Kamekona?" He puts his hands down as I walk toward the sizzling food on the stove, him slapping my hand away as I try to grab at the food.

"McGarrett told me you were on house arrest so I took it upon myself to make you some of the island's finest cuisine." I chuckle.

"Well thank you. I could use some company. There's no telling how long this case could take." He nods and continues cooking.

\-----------------

33 hours later

5:00 p.m. Tuesday

Emily McGarrett's POV

I was watching a movie with a pint of ice cream, curled up on the couch with a large blanket draped over me.

It had been around 30 hours since I had last seen anyone. Not just my team, but people in general. I decided to follow Danny's instructions and stayed in, but lying around all day yesterday and today was probably the most tiring thing I had done in my lifetime.

The doorknob jiggled as soon as a commercial popped on the screen. My head snapped over quickly, only to see Steve and Catherine walk through the door, tired beyond belief.

"Hey." They nod in my direction, sitting down on the opposite end on the couch. "Did you get them?" They nod once again. "Why don't you two go to bed?" They nod one last time and then eventually Steve gets up, pulling Catherine with him. They lug up the stairs as I smile slightly.

I finish the movie, starting and finishing another before deciding I would go to bed too.

\----------------

Wednesday

Emily McGarrett's POV

"Josh! Josh please! Don't go! Josh!" I scream as I wake up with a jolt, quickly throwing my arms around, trying to remove whatever was trying to hold me down.

Turns out, it was just my brother. "Emily! Emily calm down! Hey, hey. Listen to me for a second. Calm down, deep breath." I nod in agreement and take a large gulp of air into my mouth, letting it release slowly. "Are you alright?" I nod once again as he pulls me into a hug. I collapse on his shoulder, tears streaming steadily down my face.

"I miss him so much Steve." He rubs the back of my head into his arms.

"I know you do." I shake my head.

"No! You don't understand! I know you've lost people, but you have never lost the love of your life. So you need to grow some balls and tell her because you will regret it one day." He just pulls me in for another hug.

"I'm sorry, Em." I pull him in for another hug. "I bought you a plane ticket." I look up to him, curiosity dancing in my eyes. "You need some time. Whether you are going to admit it or not, you are so far gone from who you used to be. I bought the plane ticket so you could go see Aunt Deb. And the Tyler's." I pull him closer to me.

"Thank you, Steve." He nods. "When?"

"10:00." I look at the clock to see it was only 7:00 in the morning. "Pack a bag. Aunt Deb knows you're coming."

I get up, wait for Steve to leave, and do just that. By 8 o'clock I have gotten dressed, stuffed a duffle bag and a backpack. I grab the ticket Steve left on the bed and walk down the stairs with everything in my hands. I then walk into the kitchen to see a freshly brewed pot of coffee. I grab a mug and pour a cup, taking a large gulp as soon as it reaches my mouth.

I sigh and lean against the counter. I look up to see Catherine walking in after I stared at the picture on the fridge for a couple of minutes.

"Hey." I glance at her before returning my gaze to the photograph.

"Hey." I reply.

"So, how long are you going to be gone?" I shrug my shoulders in response as she walks in the direction of the coffee.

"Haven't decided. We'll see what comes of the vacation. I have to come back eventually though, right?" She shrugs as she stands in front of me.

"Emily. We have been friends for a long time." I chuckle and nod my head. "I know a lot about you, I've remembered things, and I know that you are a fighter. You won't stand down from a difficult task. I know that you are smart, you can figure out the situation we have before it even begins. I know that you are strong, and that you will get through this. So if you're gone for a month, send me a Thanksgiving card. If you never come back, I'll see you on my next leave. If you come back in a week, I'll pick you up at the airport." I give her a hug as a tear escapes my eye.

"Take care of him. Please." She nods.

"Of course."

"I'll call." She gives me a tighter hug as I let out a sigh.

"I'll answer." I nod and walk away from her and up the stairs. I grab my phone from my jacket pocket and call a taxi. I knock on Steven's door as soon as I reach it.

"Yeah?" I open the door, walking in to see him brushing his teeth. He finishes and walks toward me. "You leaving?"

"Yeah." I couldn't go see the others, any of them. They would think I was giving up too quickly. I don't want them to see me like this. "Will you tell the others I said goodbye?" He nods and pulls me into his embrace.

"Be safe. Let me know when you land. Call me if you need anything at all." I nod and kiss his cheek.

"Mahalo." He nods, letting go of me and sits on the bed.

"See you soon?" I nod again.

"Aloha." I whisper quietly as I walk towards the door.

"Aloha." He says as I wave one last time and close the door behind me. I hear a horn go off outside. I quickly run down the stairs and grab my bags.

"Bye Cath!"

"Be safe!" I close the door behind me and jumped in the taxi.

"Honolulu International, please." He nods and drives off. I look away from the rear view mirror to see Danny pulling into the driveway. But just before he passed the trees, he looked me in the eyes. I close mine and turn my head back towards the road.

\-----------------

Danny Williams's POV

I wake up to my cell phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Danny. We got a case. There was money dropped in a hole."

"Why is that important Steve? And I can-"

"There is a man attached to it, Danny." I choke on the air I was breathing in.

"I'll be at your house in 20." He hung up before I could, so I grumble and get out of bed.

10 minutes later I'm in my car, driving towards the McGarrett home. I turn my signal on, ready to turn in when a taxi pulls out of the driveway. I look inside and catch the eyes of Emily. I pull into the driveway, quickly making my way into the house, slamming the door behind me.

"Steven!"

"Hey, why do you have to be so violent? What did that door ever do to you, Danny? It wasn't that early when I called you."

"Why did I just see Emily in a taxi?" He sighs, his act collapsing after that.

"She left." My eyes widen.

"What do you mean?"

"She went to LA. That's where Aunt Deb is, where Mary is, and where Josh's family is. She might come back, and she might not. I told her to leave, if I hadn't, she would have left eventually. Maybe if I let her go sooner, she will come back." I scoff.

"You told her to leave?"

"Danny you don't understand. She needs this. Her waking up every morning, screaming and crying on my shoulder. I need her to come back as my sister." I sit on the couch, thinking.

_So she just left? She didn't say goodbye. What will I tell Grace? Ma will be here in a few days, and I'm sure she will ask questions._

"Danny." I snap out of it and turn my gaze to Steven. "Let's go." I nod and we walk out to the car.

We didn't speak the entire ride, the silence was slowly engulfing me, but before I was gone, we pulled into the crime scene.

I got out and walk up to Chin and Kono, Steve behind me. "What do we got?" Asked Steve.

"Aren't we going to wait for Emily?" Chin turns to me in questioning.

"Don't look at me. Why don't you ask Super SEAL over here." I grumble angrily. Chin looks taken aback as well as Kono, but they both turn to Steve.

"She left, okay? She went back to LA for a little while, and I told her she should go. Hell, I bought the ticket." They looked shocked, but I didn't wait around for them to question him. I walked to Max and waited for him to start speaking.


	18. Chapter 18

_Recap:_

_Danny Williams's POV_

_"Aren't we going to wait for Emily?" Chin turns to me in questioning._

_"Don't look at me. Why don't you ask Super SEAL over here." I grumble angrily. Chin looks taken aback as well as Kono, but they both turn to Steve._

_"She left, okay? She went back to LA for a little while, and I told her she should go. Hell, I bought the ticket." They looked shocked, but I didn't wait around for them to question him. I walked to Max and waited for him to start speaking._

\------------------

One plane ride later

Emily McGarrett's POV

I landed at LAX by 6:00. An almost 6 hour flight with a small delay before I boarded, plus the time difference. As I exited the terminal, I spot Aunt Deb waiting for me next to the luggage.

I walk in her direction, but she sees me and begins walking towards me as well.

"Emily, dear. How are you?" She pulls me into her embrace before I have the chance to reply.

"I'm great Aunt Deb. I didn't expect you to pick me up." She laughs.

"Well of course I would. I'm so excited to see you again. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to Joshua's funeral. Mary and I had gone on a short vacation."

I smile half-heartedly in response. "It's alright. I know you wish you could have been there. Where's Mary?" I ask, in hopes of changing the subject.

"She doesn't live with me anymore." I chuckle.

"I know. I mean, have you talked to her lately? She came down to Oahu. Said she had to make a big decision, but couldn't make it without an answer to a question she was asking Dad." She smiles.

"I haven't spoken to her since our trip. She told me she was going to be busy for the next few weeks. But she wants to get together after that." I nod.

"Let's get out of here." Aunt Deb smiles as I throw the duffle bag over my shoulder. We make our way to the parking lot, eventually find her car, and make our way back home.

_I miss this place. There are so many memories here. So many of Josh and I playing in the backyard, him spending the night, or I would spend the night next door._

As we pull into the driveway of the lovely beach house I call most of my childhood, I glance to the right.

I look into the window to see four people sitting at the dining room table. Three adults and one teenage girl. I hurry inside to be sure they don't see me. As soon as we close the door, Aunt Deb turns to me.

"Emily?" I turn to look at her. "You can't avoid them forever, dear." I nod.

"I know. I don't want to burden them tonight, though. I'll go see them tomorrow." She nods.

"I've got a lunch with some friends and errands to run before that. So I will be leaving here around 9 o'clock." I nod once again.

"Mahalo." She smiles as I walk upstairs to my old bedroom. I get ready for the much needed sleep, but glance at the window as I untuck the bed.

I walk to the large window and open the long curtains. A tear escapes my eye as I see the inside of Josh's old bedroom. The curtains had been pulled back, the room was spotless, it's not usually found that way. I could see a few photo frames displayed on the shelves above his bed.

_"Emily! What are you doing?" I chuckle._

_"Trying to get to my best friend. Are you going to let me?" He moves out of the way as I jump from my roof to his, and then climb into his window._

_"Why did you do that?" I pull him into a tight embrace._

_"Because. Are you okay?" I ask him. He chuckles half-heartedly._

_"I'm fine. She broke up with me. I'll get over it."_

_"Why did she break up with you? You guys have been dating for a month and a half. This morning you were making out under the bleachers. What gives?" He shrugs, but there was a glint as he looked past my head._

_"I don't kn-"_

_"Don't say you don't know. You do. I just saw it in your face. What's wrong?" He sighed and sat on his bed, I followed suit._

_"She dumped me because of you." I looked to him in shock, but he diverted his gaze to the floor._

_"What do you mean?" He sighed._

_"She thinks you are a threat." I scoff._

_"She knows we are best friends. Why would anything be any different?" He shrugged._

_"Will you just stay with me?" I nod and we both climb under the sheets of his bed._

_His head is buried into the crook of my neck within seconds. He lets a tear fall, which makes my arms squeeze him tighter._

_"Thank you Emily." I kiss the top of his head. "You're the greatest best friend I could have ever had, I love you." I chuckle._

_"I love you too, Joshie." He chuckles at the nickname he has tried to stop me from using for years._

_Eventually we stop talking and begin to drift off into sleep._

I'm snapped out of my memory as I see the light in the hallway turn on from under the door. I quickly close my curtains before anyone could see me.

I slip into bed thinking of my old memories of this house, the memories next door, the memories in this city. Everything that included my best friend.

\--------------

Thursday

I wake up with a jolt, no tears, but his face etched into my vision.

I shake it off and get up. Glancing at the beside table clock, I see it is 8:28. I begin to get dressed for the day. I grab a floral shirt and ripped jeans from my duffle. I then chose a pair of tan sandals to match.

I leave my hair how it normally is, wavy and messy. I grab my phone and head downstairs. It was around 10:30 when I was ready to face my fears.

I take in a big gulp of air as I knock on the door presented in front of me.

I twisted my ring around my finger with impatience.

The door opens shortly after, and a gasp as well as an embrace of love follows.

"Emily?" Jill looked surprised to say in the least. I nod while tears gather up in her eyes. "My goodness, I didn't think I would ever see you again." I chuckle slightly as she gestures me inside.

"Me either." I let out a breath of relief.

We sit on the couch, facing each other as she grasps my hands in hers.

"What brings you here, dear? Not that I don't enjoy your company, but it is really unexpected." I look to the ground.

"My brother sent me." I glance up as I say the next sentence. "He had every reason as to do so. It was the right call. I uh-I have been having nightmares every night since uh, since Jos-sh." She nods as I stutter on my words. "I haven't been myself. Although it is completely understandable, I am so far gone. So maybe some rejuvenation with the people I love is all I need." She pulls me in for a long and tight embrace.

"You can stay for as long as you'd like." I smile in appreciation as we break away.

"Where are the others?" She chuckles.

"Nathan is at work. Matt is at his new job. Avery is at school." I nod.

"They're doing okay?" She sighs.

"They're alright. Miss him." I nod in agreement.

"Do you think I could pick up Avery from school?" She nods with a smile creeping up her face.

"I think that would be wonderful." I smile as we continue our small talk.

We reminisced, laughed, cried, and forgot about everything that seemed a priority.

It was around 2:30 that Jill told me to go ahead and leave to get Avery. She offered the car, which I accepted, knowing how long of a walk it was to my old school.

I made it within 7 minutes and sat in the parking lot before deciding I would meet her at the door.

I got out of the car, waking toward the front door when the last bell rang. I walked a little bit further before stopping at the edge of the large platform of concrete.

Around five minutes later, I see Avery walk out the front door. She was talking with a few friends, smiling and laughing.

_She is a strong girl. Stronger than I ever was, am. I'm so proud of her._

She looks away from her friends, in search for Jill I assume. Her eyes locked with mine, and immediately, she began running to me. Her backpack was bouncing on her back and her hair flowing behind her. I walked a little bit further before planting my feet on the ground just as she leapt into my arms.

I chuckle as she buries her face into the crook of my neck. I can feel her lips turn to a smile as she holds on tighter. I begin to squeeze her back with the same amount of force. Eventually, her hold weakens and I let her down. Her friends had followed her to us, making me chuckle.

"Emily. These are my friends: Valerie, Rylee, Harrison, and Corey." I smile to them and reach my hand out to shake theirs, which the girls take, but the boys just nod their head to me, to which I reciprocate.

"Hey." They all smile and then turn to Avery.

"Who is this exactly. I mean, how do you know her?" Corey asked for the group, the rest of them nodding after he finished speaking.

Avery scoffs, "Don't be so overprotective, Cor. This is Emily McGarrett. She is-was my brother's best friend and team member in the Navy. Also, she is like my sister. So play nice." I chuckle at their reactions.

Corey and Harrison looked amazed, while Valerie and Rylee look shocked. "You're THAT Emily?" Valerie questions.

"Yeah?" I turn to Avery, who nods to her friends.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later." They nod her off, but Corey gives her a long hug before they all leave.

I turn to Avery as we get in the car. "So?" She chuckles.

"So, what?" I chuckle.

"What's up with you and Corey?" She looks confused and maybe a little shocked.

"What do you mean? I met Corey when I was 9, he moved from New Hampshire with his family. On his first day of school we were partnered for a project, became best friends shortly after, and met all of our other friends along the way." I pull out of the school as she finishes.

"How long have you liked him as more than a friend?" She shakes her head.

"I haven't." I nod.

"Okay. But, if you ever feel any different, tell him." She scoffs slightly.

"Why would I do that?"

"Just trust me. It'd be better if you told him." She nods, staring off for a moment before looking back to me.

"So, why are you here?"

_I don't want to burden her with my problems. But she will see right through my lies, she is just like her brother. I might as well try._

"I came to visit you." I say without hesitation, but she catches me somewhere.

"Really?" I nod. "Tell me the real reason." I sigh.

"I've been missing your brother, a lot. I have terrible nightmares, and sometimes, I can see him. My brother thought it might be a good idea to come visit." She nods with a tear escaping her eye.

_How could I have ever thought that I could hide this from her?_

"I miss him too, Em. It only comes in small parts though. I was so used to him being gone that it just seemed natural to not have him here all the time." I nod in understanding.

"Anyway. Would you like to get ice cream?" She nods her head.

I make my way to a small ice cream parlor that Josh and I visited frequently as kids, and when we were in town.

We walk inside, and immediately I am engulfed by the smell of fresh waffle cones, chocolate, and creamy goodness.

Making our way to the counter, I notice the place is quite busy. It's been a long time since I'd been in here.

"Emily! Darling! What a pleasant surprise! It's been such a long time." I turn my head to see the owner of this fine establishment standing in front of the freezers.

"How are you doing, Antonio? Long time no see, huh?" He smiles widely.

"I'm doing wonderful, how about you?"

"Getting better each day."

"Fantastic. What can I get for you today, my dear?"

"I'll have the usual. Avery?" She smiles fondly at me and then turns to Antonio.

"A waffle cone with mint chocolate chip and chocolate. Could you put the mint chocolate chip on top please?" He nods and starts with mine while she continues. "And sprinkles on top of the regular chocolate, please." Antonio looks to me, shock written on his face.

"One Joshie special coming up." I cringe slightly.

"Ave, could you go get some napkins and a table please?" She nods and leaves quickly.

"Who's that?" I chuckle.

"Josh's little sister." He looks up, surprised.

"I can see the resemblance." I smile half-heartedly.

"Yeah. Trust me, I know." I say, turning to keep my eyes on Avery.

"How've you been holding up?"

"Well, I came here to make myself feel better. Does that answer your question?"

"Sadly, it does." I smile to him as I pay for the ice creams and he hands them to me. "Have a nice day, dear. Come see me again soon." I smile.

"You too, Toni. I'll be back by before I go back home." He smiles.

"You better." I roll my eyes as I turn around to go sit with Avery.

"You know," I start when I finally reach her. "Your brother is the only other person I've known to get that order."

"That's the reason for the name?" I nod.

"We used to come here almost every day after school together." She smiles.

"Really?" I nod once again as I lick my ice cream.

"And every day, your brother would make fun of me for getting cookie dough ice cream." I chuckle. "He said it was so bland, that I needed something to spruce it up. So, that's when I started adding the sprinkles on top of mine." I gesture to the sprinkles on top and around the massive scoop of ice cream. "I later told him that the chocolate was too bland, so that's what started the 'Joshie'." She smiled widely.

"Thank you." I smiled at her as we finished our desserts in silence.

"See you later, Toni!"

"Bye Darling!" We walk back to the car and drive home. I walk up the stairs of the Tyler household, knocking on the front door, but Avery just walks in. I follow her in to see Matt in shock. He stood a few feet away from me, probably to open the door, his mouth wide open, studying my face.

"Emily?" I chuckle and walk up to him, my arms open wide. "What are you doing here?"

"Long story." He nods into my shoulder. Just as we separated, my phone begins to ring in my pocket. "Excuse me." I say as I walk over to the small room next to the kitchen, leaving them in the doorway.

I pull my phone out to see Steve is calling me. I push the green button on my screen and place the cold glass to my ear.

"Hey Steven." He chuckles slightly.

"Hey Em. How are you doing?"

"Pretty well, considering the reason I'm even here."

"Good. Have you talked to the Tyler's yet?"

"Yeah. Everything is going well on my end. What about yours?"

"Danny is not my biggest fan right now, but otherwise, doing great."

"What happened with Danny?"

"He blames me for you leaving." I chuckle.

"You did kind of buy me the ticket, but that is beside the point. He does know that I'm coming back, right?"

"Of course he does. I think he just assumed we were all in a good place, and then you left, without saying goodbye."

"With the ticket you bought."

"Why do you keep bringing it up?"

"I don't know. It makes me feel better about leaving, I guess."

"Em, everything is going fine. You stay as long as you need to. Call me when you want to come home. I'll pick you up from the airport." I chuckle.

"Thank you, I love you Steve." He chuckles.

"Anytime. I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." I press the end call button just as someone walks into the room.

"Who was that?"

"My older brother." He nods as he walks up to me.

"How have you been doing?" I shrug.

"Okay, I guess." He scoffs.

"Josh was the easiest person to read when it came to emotions, you are the second apparently." I chuckle slightly before pulling Matt in for a hug.

"Why are you here, Emily?" I take a deep breath before pulling away from our embrace and looking him in the eyes.

"I miss him, so much. There was too much shit going on for me to take it any longer. Steve noticed and bought me a ticket. He gave it to me yesterday morning." He nods but throws an arm around my shoulder with a smile.

"I'm glad you're here." I smile as we walk back into the living area.


	19. Chapter 19

_Recap:_

_"Why are you here, Emily?" I take a deep breath before pulling away from our embrace and looking him in the eyes._

_"I miss him, so much. There was too much shit going on for me to take it any longer. Steve noticed and bought me a ticket. He gave it to me yesterday morning." He nods but pulls me into another hug._

_"I'm glad you're here." I smile and we walk back into the living area._

3 1/2 weeks later

Monday

Emily McGarrett's POV

Honestly, my time here has been wonderful.

I go out with Jill and Avery almost every day, Matt and I have hung out a lot in the night time, and Nathan and I would watch sports sometimes. But two nights ago, I told him a few stories about us in the Navy. He enjoyed it a lot, but I only told him the good ones.

As much as I have loved to be here and with my family, Josh's family, I know that I need to go back home.

I told the Tyler family last night, we went out for ice cream, that's when I decided to say goodbye to Antonio as well. I had already told Aunt Deb I was leaving yesterday morning. They were all sad in their own way, but they all agreed that it was okay for me to leave, as well as it was time.

I zipped my duffle bag closed with more force than usual. I had already packed everything up in a matter of minutes. I groan while picking up my outfit for the day, not really wanting to change out of my sweatpants.

A dark blue top with leggings, a long and super comfy cardigan, and my favorite sneakers. I decide to leave my hair, per the usual.

I walk downstairs to see everyone standing around, waiting for me. "Hey guys." They all looked at me walking down the stairs with a duffle bag thrown over my shoulder and a backpack on my back. They all reply with small hellos.

I get to the bottom and set my duffle down. I give long hugs to everyone.

"I'm going to miss you, dear." Jill whispered in my ear when I hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you too." She hugged a little tighter as a tear escapes my eye.

"Call me anytime, okay?" I nodded. "I know he would want you to be happy, Emily. Please don't hold back from finding someone." I chuckle a little in her ear.

"If I ever find someone that was half the man that Josh was, I'll give you a call." She smiled at me as I moved down the line.

"Let me know when you and that Corey kid get together, Ave." She smiles slightly but gives me a stern look.

"We are friends, Emily." I nod my head.

"Whatever you say, munchkin." She smiles and wraps her arms around my neck. "I'll see you soon, yeah?" She nods quickly while I pull from our embrace.

Next is Matt. "You know, my mom is right." He says when his face is next to my ear.

"She's been right for a long time, Matty. What's changed your mind?" I chuckle as he scoffs slightly in my ear.

"It's okay for you to move on. But, I'd like to meet him first, okay?" I chuckle.

"You'll be the first phone call." He smiles.

"Goodbye Emily."

"Bye, Matty."

Lastly, Nathan. "Goodbye dear. I'm glad you came." I smiled into his shoulder.

"Goodbye Nate." He chuckled.

"Be safe, okay? Call one of us when you land." I nod as I go to pick up my duffle bag. I stand in front of all of them, my eyes willingly filling with tears.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much. I'll call, I promise." They all nod as I walk out the front door and into the uber. I wave as the driver begins the journey to the airport.

"Thank you." I say to the driver as I get out and head to the door of the airport.

"Have a nice flight." I smile and walk through the front door, through security, and then sat in a chair in front of my gate.

It was 6 o'clock in the morning, and an almost six hour flight would bring me to arriving at 9:00, with the time change.

_'Flight 6309 LAX to Honolulu International is now boarding. Flight 6309 LAX to Honolulu International is now boarding.'_

I get up from my oh-so-comfortable plastic chair and make my way to the terminal.

I sit down in the surprisingly comfortable seat and put some music in, knowing it would be a long flight.

\-------------------

Danny Williams's POV

My parents were leaving today. My mother has been here for almost a month, while my father only showed up two nights ago. I love her to death, but I am about to go crazy.

But, lucky for me, she told me they were going to leave last night. So, I am taking them right now, it's 8:45, but they wanted the early flight so one of my sisters' could pick them up.

I decide to walk in with them, just to say goodbye, when I spot the familiar chocolate and caramel wavy hair.

I look closer and notice it is actually her, she is waiting for her luggage to come around. I quickly say goodbye to my parents, seeing as we had arrived at their terminal, and begin to walk towards her.

Emily McGarrett's POV

"Emily?" I turn around, seeing Danny in front of me.

"Danny?" He pulls me into a hug, which shocks me initially. "You're not mad at me?" I say as I let go to grab my duffle bag from the conveyer belt. We begin to walk out as he answers.

"I was at first, but your brother knocked some sense into me." I smile.

"So you guys are good now?" He nods.

"We're fine. I was just mad that he let you leave, let alone encouraged it." I smiled once again.

"So, you going to give me a ride?" He chuckles.

"Yeah." I get into the passenger side of the car as we reach it, throwing my two bags in the back seat.

"I have to make a call really quick, is that okay?" He nods as well pull out of the airport.

I pull out my phone and dial Jill's number. "Hello?"

"Hey Jill." I could hear her smile.

"Emily, dear. It's so good to hear from you. I miss you." I chuckle.

"We spoke only six hours ago."

"So? I still miss you." I smile.

"Well, I miss you too. How's everyone there?"

"We're fine, how was your flight?"

"It was great. I really enjoyed my time with you guys this past month. I would really love it if you guys would come visit the Island soon."

"We can try sweetie. Maybe closer to summer break so it would be a drawn out trip." I smiled.

"That sounds lovely, Jill. Let me know when you would like to come and I will have everything set up for you."

"Thank you so much, Emily. You are so sweet. And I-I really do love talking to you, dear, but I have to go pick up Avery from soccer practice." I smiled, thinking about all of the games I went to in the past month.

"Hey Jill?" She hummed. "Could I talk to Matt please?"

"Sure thing, dear. I hope to see you soon." Before I could continue the conversation, I heard her faintly yelling for Matt, which makes me chuckle.

"Hello?" I smile.

"What's up, Matty?"

"Emily?" I chuckled.

"The one and only. So, what's up? How is everyone doing?"

"You act like you weren't even here this morning." I smile.

"It feels like I wasn't."

"How was your flight?"

"Good. There was a stress relieving dog sitting next to me. It was fun."

A phone rings in the car, Danny reaches for it, and then answers.

"Hey Steven. How are you this morning?" I wave my hands to Danny.

"Don't tell him I'm here." I whisper shout to him. He nods.

"Don't tell who, what?" Matt says from the other end of the phone.

"I found Danny at the airport, and he's on the phone with Steven, so I asked him not to tell him that I'm here. It's all about the element of surprise." He chuckles on the other end.

"Who's Danny?" I knew he was going to ask.

"Steven's partner."

"I didn't know he swung that way. That's cool." I burst out laughing, quieting when Danny gives me a look.

"No, you idiot. On the team, Danny is his police partner." I could hear the wheels turning in his head.

"So that means you're going to go for him?" I scoff quietly and scowl at the road ahead.

"No, you imbecile. Friends. I'm not ready for that anyway, so shove it."

"Okay, good luck with that." I smile. "I have to catch up on some paperwork. It's been nice to talk with you, Em." I smile.

"Say hello to Avery for me."

"I will. Goodbye, love you."

"Love you too, Matt. Bye." I hang up the phone just as Danny does a huge u-turn. "What the hell, Danny?" He puts his phone down as he straightens the car up.

"We've got a case." I nod. "Who was that?"

"First it was Jill, Josh's mom, then it was Matt, Josh's twin."

Danny nods. "How're you?"

"Better." I smile and look ahead.

"That's great." I smile to him and then look out the front windshield as we make our way to the crime scene.

"What's the case?"

"A body found in in the walls of a home."

"Sounds great." He chuckles as we pull into a subdivision. Police cars were lining up and down the street and the Medical Examiners van was parked in front of the driveway.

We walk up to the taped off perimeter, Danny showed his badge while I just stood there. "My badge is at home." He chuckles.

"She's with me." They nod and let me through.

We walk into the house, I see multiple people from the crime lab dusting things with small brushes, or placing things into evidence bags. We stop walking before the others could see us.

"We going to wait on Danny?" Chin asks before Max can start speaking.

"He dropped his parents off at the airport, he'll be here soon. We can catch him up then." They nod and Max goes into the story.

"Here we go, I've got the rest of your body right here. Based on the facial features and bone structure, it appears to be an adult male. However, an accurate age estimate is going to be difficult to make."

"Any idea how long he's been in there?" Kono asks.

"The state of mummification leads me to conclude that the range is somewhere between five to seven months."

"Five to seven months. How long have the Sakatas lived here?" Steve questions.

"They just moved in last week." Chin replies.

"Oh, I think I've found our cause of death. Take a look." Max interrupts their thoughts. They all look at the screen where Max was showing a bullet hole in his head.

"A single GSW to the head." Kono recites.

"That'll do it every time." I say, stepping out of the shadows with Danny following behind me.


	20. Chapter 20

_Recap:_

_"Oh, I think I've found our cause of death. Take a look." Max interrupts their thoughts. They all look at the screen where Max was showing a bullet hole in his head._

_"A single GSW to the head." Kono recites._

_"That'll do it every time." I say, stepping out of the shadows with Danny following behind me._

"Emily?" They all ask. I smile at them.

"Miss me?" Steve walks up and gives me a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? I said I would come get you."

"Hey. Chill out Nervous Nancy. I would have made it if I took a taxi, but Danny was at the airport. I ran into him and he gave me a ride." He nods to Danny and then turns back to Max.

"All right, I've seen enough, Max. Let's get him out of there."

"As you wish." Max replies and then turns around, pulls a mask over his nose and mouth, picks up a saw, and stares at the wall. But, he whips around and screams with the saw going.

My eyes widen. "Who am I?" He says with a gravelly voice.

"Someone who's about to get shot?" Steve asks sarcastically.

"Leatherface." He says dejectedly. "Oh man. You guys are no fun at all." We all look at each other as Max starts the saw up again.

Kono and Chin walk over to me, giving hugs as well. Then, Steven walks back over.

"How was the trip? How are you?" I chuckle.

"It was great. I'm better, well, getting there." He smiles and nods.

"How were the Tyler's?"

"Energetic." He chuckles and turns back to Max.

Max cut a small window for the victim's upper body and head. A crime scene guy took photos while we just watched carefully. Then, Max cut the lower part of the wall. They snapped a few more photos before deciding to move the body to the cloth lying on the floor.

"Easy." Max warns as multiple people begin to remove the body from the wall.

They place him on the cloth and then Chin, with gloves on, begins to pat down his suit. He pulls out a wallet from the inside pocket, and then removes one of the cards from it.

"Guy Ingram." Chin hands the cards to Steve.

"I recognize this guy."

"Well, this might be why." Chin says as he pulls another card from the wallet. "Kahu Realty." He says as he shows us the card. I slip on some gloves and gesture for the card. He hands it to me.

"Oh yeah. His face was plastered on bus benches all over the Island, right?" Steve asks.

"When you're ready to buy, call Guy. I'll be there to welcome you home." I recite the quote on the top of his business card.

"In this case, literally." Danny says after being quiet the entire time.

\-------------------

45 minutes later

Danny and I were leaving for the palace, along with Steve and Chin, while Kono went to the Medical Examiner's Office.

I got in and Danny looked over to me before starting the engine.

"You know, I just noticed, but you have a sweater on." I shrugged. "And pants."

"Is it so wrong that I want to be comfortable? It was a six hour flight, Danny." He shrugs and begins laughing.

"I don't know how you're not burning up."

"Because I lived here for most of my life, then in California, and then some very warm, classified places." He chuckles.

"So you do that too?" I look at him, confused. "The classified thing. I thought Steven was the only one that did that." I chuckle.

"Danny if your commanding officer says it's classified, you can never speak of it again." He groans. "But I can tell you that I lived in the Middle East for a while. And let me tell you, just because it was winter, doesn't mean it's not blazing." He chuckles.

"Why did you do it?"

"Fight for my country? Because I love it, I want to keep it safe." He smiled.

"I meant live in such conditions, but I'm pretty sure it would be the same answer." I smile.

"So, are you going to stop bitching about my sweater?" He chuckles.

"Yeah, sure."

"Will you give me your backup?" He smiles and reaches into the middle compartment in his car and then hands me his other weapon.

We pull into the palace and begin our way inside, but I stop to speak with Joe. "You can go on up, Danny." He nods and races up the stairs. "How are you doing, Joe?" He whips around and smiles.

"Doing well, Emily. How was your trip?" I stare back at him, confusion showing itself on my face. "I noticed you hadn't been in here, I assumed you took a vacation or you quit, but seeing as you're here, I assume it was a vacation." I chuckle.

"Why didn't you become a detective?" I say with a laugh. "My trip was great, just rejuvenation I guess." He chuckles again. "How are the kids?" He smiles.

"Growing, getting more amazing by the day, it seems." I smile wide.

"If you ever need a break, Joe, call me. I'd be happy to babysit those little cuties." He smiles.

"Mahalo Emily. I might take you up on that offer."

"It was good to see you, Joe. I'll talk to you later?" He nods and smiles.

"Go catch a killer." I smile and dash up the staircase.

I walk through the glass doors and walk up to the table. Kono was already back, along with the others. Danny smiled at me before Kono began talking.

"According to the airline, Guy Ingram purchased a one-way ticket to Los Angles a few days before he was murdered."

"Okay, uh, one-way, so he wasn't planning on coming back. Maybe he knew that somebody was coming after him and he decided to skip town." Steve said.

"He wasn't going alone. According to his itinerary, he purchased a second ticket, same flight, same day. Passenger's name was Sally Ann Caldwell." Chin said.

"And the airline said that she didn't make the flight, either." Kono informed.

"What do we know about Sally Ann Caldwell?" I ask.

"Not much," Chin started. "I ran her name through the local DMV, came up empty."

"Well there's get to be something. I mean, he bought her a ticket, right? They've got to be connected somehow. We need to find her." We nodded and then Kono continued.

"CSU pulled some prints from the plaster behind the wall. We checked AFIS, got no hits, but we're still running them through other databases."

Chin interrupts,"Also got an interesting lead on one of Ingram's coworkers." He pauses as he taps a few things on the table. "Recognize her?"

"Yeah." Steve says. "She provided us intel on the Hutchins murder."

"Mm-hmm." Chin hums.

"According to the office manager, she and Guy Ingram were very competitive. So after he supposedly left town, she aggressively took over all his listings. We're talking dozens of commissions on high-end real estate transactions." Kono says.

"That's a lot of cash." I murmur.

"That's definitely motive." Steve nodded to the screen where a picture of the woman was displayed.

"And as a real-estate agent, she had access to the crime scene." Chin remarks.

"Let's see if Cherie Trenton's also got any carpentry skills, huh?" Steve asks as his phone started ringing.

"Copy that." Chin says as he and Kono leave. Steve answers the phone, stands there for a moment, listening, and then turns to us.

"We're on our way." He says, hanging up the phone. We look at him expectantly. "So, Ballistics got a hit on the slug we pulled out of Ingram. It matches a weapon used in a jewelry store heist two years ago. HPD cleared the case and the weapon was recovered and vouchered."

He gestures to the door, we follow. "If that gun is sitting in an evidence room, how was it used to kill our vic?" I ask.

Steve shrugs as he throws me the keys to his truck. I look at him with confusion.

"Go to HPD and find out. And please, be careful." I nod and go to his truck, chuckling slightly. I get in and drive off.

I reached HPD around 5 minutes later, possibly speeding. I get out and make my way inside, immediately spotting Duke.

"Lieutenant McGarrett. It's good to see you back." I smile.

"Good to see you too, Duke." I quickly explain the situation to him, which he finds odd. We make our way to the evidence room.

"If you got a hit to that gun, it's gotta be a mistake." He looks around on the shelves as we make our way down the row. "That's it. That's the case you're looking for."

I pull it out and open up the box, then showing it to Duke. "It's gone." He looks shocked as I close the box back up. I ask Duke a few more questions and get some paperwork. I jog out of the evidence room after a few more minutes. "Mahalo! I'll let you know."

I race back to the palace to see Chin and Kono were already there. I research tons of different things and then turn to the other two.

"Hey. So, I was doing a little digging on the chain of custody of our missing weapon." The other two look up as I speak.

"Where is it?" Chin asks.

"Well I'll tell you where it's not. Melted into scrap metal, which is what was supposed to happen seven months ago when the prosecuting attorney's office put through the order. Duke had no idea because the P.A.'s office misfiled the paperwork."

Kono spoke up, "Okay, so somewhere between the evidence room and the metalworks, that .22 just disappeared." I nodded.

"And whoever got their hands on it killed Guy Ingram." I nodded.

"We'll go to the metalworks." I nodded and continued researching.

Around 30 minutes later, my phone begins to ring. "Hello?" I ask without checking the caller I.D.

"Emily. Do you think you could get here soon? We are about to bust this guy, would really like your help."

"Text me the address." I jump into Steve's truck just as the address came to my phone.

I made it there within ten minutes. It looks like they have backup, so this could be big.

"Hey." I whisper to Kono and Chin, who were leaning against a wall, listening to the conversation inside.

"Hey. The guy selling is the brother-in-law of the metalworks owner." Chin says. I nod.

The men were walking across the roof, creating a thudding noise from the ceiling.

"Hey, what the hell's going on?! Bruddah, are you setting us up?" One of them asks.

"Emily. Go around back." I nod and go around. I walk into the back door, waiting. I hear the window break, then a gun shot.

I walk closer to the end of the wall, I see the man grab a gun and aim it at Chin and Kono, who were trying to regain balance from their big entrance.

He raises the gun, but I shoot him in the shoulder from behind. He groans and falls to the ground.

I walk into the room as Chin and Kono both stand up. "Have I mentioned it's good to have you back?" I smile at Chin as we pick up the guy I shot and bring him outside.

We sit him on the ground in the middle of the street. There were police cars on both sides, with officers searching the scene. Someone had wrapped a belt-like thing around his arm until the ambulance arrived.

"Don't worry." Chin began. "The wound, you'll survive. But a life sentence in Halawa, that's a different story."

"Life? I just repurposed those weapons to the good folks of Oahu looking to protect themselves." I rolled my eyes at him as Kono shoved a phone in his face.

"You sold this .22 six months ago. I want a name."

"Come on, lady, I'm shot here." I chuckle and then turn to the other two.

I pull out my knife and cut off the leather that was holding his wound closed.

"What the hell are you doing?" He looks back and forth from his wound and us.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't worry, George, were not gonna let you bleed to death. We're just gonna let it get to the point where the damage to your arm is so bad, they're gonna have to amputate." Kono smiled at him while Chin and I just gave each other amused looks.

"You can't do this!"

"You can't shoot at cops either, but you did." I retorted.

"If I give you a name, will you take me to the hospital?"

"Start talking, George." Kono commands.


	21. Chapter 21

_Recap:_

_"You can't do this!"_

_"You can't shoot at cops either, but you did." I retorted._

_"If I give you a name, will you take me to the hospital?"_

_"Start talking, George." Kono commands._

Emily McGarrett's POV

20 minutes later we had an officer with George in the back of an ambulance, and the three of us were on our way back to the palace. 

I walked in to see Danny and Steve talking at the table, while Chin and Kono must have been behind me. I quickly start to type in everything I can find about the name George gave us.

Once I find it, I put his picture up on one of the screens.

"Gerard Burns the defense attorney?" I nod my head to Steven.

"The guy has made a lot of money representing some questionable people." Chin said.

"Doesn't make sense. Why would he buy a gun to kill Guy Ingram? What's the connection?" I look to Danny.

"Burns' wife." I reply with no hesitation. "Meet Sally Ann Burns." I slide her drivers license up on the screen next to Gerard's.

"But we know her better as Sally Ann Caldwell." Kono finishes.

"The name on the other plane ticket." Steve recognizes.

"The reason we couldn't find her is because she hasn't used her maiden name in over 20 years." I remark.

"So Guy Ingram and Burns' wife were gonna run away together." Danny says.

Chin speaks up,"Burns must have found out and made sure that didn't happen."

"All right, how do we get to Sally Ann?" Steve asks me.

"We don't." I reply. "Burns reported her missing six months ago." Steve grumbled.

"Okay. Kono and Em, you guys get him. Chin will send you his location." I nod and Kono and I walk to the parking lot.

"I'll drive?" I question while she smiles.

"Sure." We walk to Steven's truck and quickly move to the end of the parking lot. Just as I was about to call them, Kono's phone dinged. "Okay. Aloha Golf Course. About 25 minutes from here." I nod and turn left.

"I know where it is."

"So, I didn't get the chance to ask you, how was your trip?" I smile.

"It was great, thanks." She smiled. "Anything new happen while I was gone?"

"Danny's mother came for a visit. That's a long story that you should just ask him about." I chuckle. "We had an MSS agent around. That was," she paused. "Complicated." I chuckled.

"They always are." She chuckles.

"You have some experience with Chinese CIA?" I smile.

"Yeah. But it's classified." She laughs once again.

We pull in as our laughter dies down. Then, we walk up to the sign-in window in front of the parking lot.

"Aloha. How many holes?" I chuckle while Kono pulls out her badge.

"None. Lieutenant McGarrett and Officer Kalakaua."

"What can I do for you?"

"We need Gerard Burns." He nods and goes through the time sheet.

"Mr. Burns is a regular. He brings a lot of his clients here. I think that is actually what he is doing now." I smile to Kono while the man checks his book. "Ah, yes, Mr Burns is on the scenic route today, and should almost be on hole 11 according to his normal speed." I smile to him.

"Mahalo." He nods as we turn around to see the scenic route starts in front of us. We quickly make our way down the never ending path, and eventually make it to the 11th hole.

"Gerard Burns." He turns around as his client looks at us in confusion. "Do you think you could come with us?" Kono asks while silently flashing her badge.

"What's this about, officers?" I chuckle.

"Could you come with us? We need to ask you a few questions. Or are we going to have to drag you out in handcuffs?" He looks appalled, but then he nods. He places the putter back in the bag and turns back to the people with him.

"I'll let you know when the court date is scheduled."

We make our way back to the truck, and then to the palace. We walk in and I hand Gerard off to a police officer.

"Could you process him and then take him to the interrogation room?" He nods and directs him opposite of us.

"Why don't we make him wait?" Kono asks. I chuckle and nod my head.

"Hungry?"

"Famished." We walk back out and then to Steve's truck again.

\-------------

Around 30 minutes later, we were walking back into the palace. Then, immediately walked to the interrogation room.

The door buzzed as we walked in. Burns was sitting in the chair, handcuffed, and looked pissed.

"Well it's about time. Do you know how long I've been sitting in this damn box?"

"We're sorry to pull you off the golf course, Mr. Burns. Although it did look like you were down a few strokes." I say, feigning my sympathy.

"The first rule when you're playing with clients, Lieutenant, let 'em beat you. It's a good way to win friends and influence people."

"Hmm." Kono hummed.

"We know you bought a gun from George Moku seven months ago. And we know you used that gun to murder Guy Ingram." Anger is slowly rising in my voice the more I speak to this guy.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"We know that your wife, Sally, was having an affair with Guy. And now he's dead and she's missing." Kono says accusingly.

"You see, we've got Moku in custody, and he's signing his statement right now." I tell him.

"So what if I bought a gun from Mr. Moku? That gun was stolen from my home before my wife disappeared." I look down at the floor, knowing this guy is about to get busted.

"You know, our HPD crime scene guys don't get enough credit. They really do amazing work." Kono says tauntingly.

"In fact, they do such amazing work, that they recovered dozens of fingerprints, yes, from behind the plaster wall where you hid Ingram's body." I look to Kono, who nods to me before I continue. "So, okay, counselor, you know how this works. We take your fingerprints, and we compare 'em to the ones we found at the crime scene. And my guess is that's not gonna work out for you so well." His gaze has been locked on the ground all while I was explaining this to him.

When he finally looks up, he begins speaking,"You know... she said there was nothing between the two of them. I knew she was lying." His gaze drifts off as he explains his motive.

"Where's your wife, Gerard?" Kono asks.

"She's exactly where she should be."

"What are you saying?" I ask as Kono and I share a glance.

"She wanted to spend eternity with her lover, so I gave her that." I almost shivered as he finished speaking.

\---------------

We had gathered up the rest of the team, along with Max to take us back to the Sakata's home. The HPD guy was taking off another piece of the wall, and as soon as he moved out of the way, we see an almost skeleton staring back at us.

"Book 'em, Danno." Danny leaves with Burns, the rest of us leaving slowly.

\-------------

Emily McGarrett's POV

We were all finishing up paperwork in our respective offices. It was quiet, not a lot going on for it only being 6:00.

"Hey." I hear Steven's voice as he opens the door to my office. I look up, startled.

"Hey." He lets the door close behind him before standing in front of my desk. "Please sit down." He obliges.

"So." I nod, gesturing for him to continue. "At the beginning of this week, I had no clue you'd be here." I smile once again. "I'm glad you are. But I kind of made plans for Cath and I, and so I was wondering if you could stay out of the house tonight? If you come in, will you come in late?" He looked hilariously embarrassed while he was trying to explain himself.

"Sure. No problem." He smiled and came around the desk.

"Em, I love you." He kissed my cheek and then dashed for the door.

"Steven!" He whipped around as I threw the keys directly at his face. He caught them and smiled. "Have fun tonight."

"Mahalo." I smiled and returned to my work. The stacks of papers seemed to be miles long. But I guess that's what you get for leaving on short notice, and for being gone so long.

It had been two hours since Steven came to talk with me.

I had surprisingly gotten through the majority of the paperwork, there was only a small stack, and then my paperwork to get my official handgun. I had been using backups or extras, but I decided it was time for me to get my own. So I asked Steven for the information, and here I am, filling it out.

Halfway through the stack of paper, a knock on my office door brings me from my focus on the report in front of me. I look up to see Danny already leaning against the open door.

"I didn't realize anyone else was here." He smiled.

"Neither did I." He walks in and around the desk. He then sits on the desk beside of my paperwork. "What are you still doing here?" I chuckle.

"The paperwork piled up while I was gone, so I was just catching up. Why are you here so late?" He chuckles.

"You know it's only 8:00, right?" He questions, which causes me to frown.

"Oh, well I guess time really does drag sometimes."

I continue to fill out the paperwork in front of me. "Do you have any plans after you finish?"

"I'll probably just stick around here. Then I will get a hotel later tonight." He stares at me, confused.

"What's wrong with your house?"

"Steve and Catherine have a date, and Steve asked if I could stay out later tonight. I agreed, and then decided I should probably get a hotel room because I really don't want to be woken up by sex noises. It's happened before, believe it or not." He chuckles.

"That's a valid reason, but you aren't staying in a hotel. You can come to my house." My eyes bugged slightly.

"No. Danny I can't. I don't want to intervene on your life." He smiles again.

"You are not intervening, I would enjoy the company. Grace is with Rachel until next week, and my parents just left." He raises his eyebrow at me. "Come on, we will have fun." He gestures for me to follow him. I get up, grabbing the sneakers I had thrown under my desk sometime while I was filling out papers. He chuckles.

"What?" He shakes his head and gestures for me to hand them to him. I do, and then grab my phone from its charger on the other side of my desk.

"Ready to go?" I look up to him and nod.

"Yeah." We walk all the way down the stairs before I realize he still has my shoes. "You don't have to carry those, you know."

"I know." I leave it at that after he swats my hand away as I try to grab them.

We make our way to his car in silence, a nice change for us. I loved the talks we had, but the silence was great.

"My bags are still in your car." I think out loud as we settle into the leather seats.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you came with me, huh?" He smiled in my direction before turning to the road ahead of us.

"Mahalo, Danny." He smiled to himself but stayed silent up until we were pulling into his driveway.

"Last week, I recreated my parents' first date. I had my sisters ship in the exact table from the restaurant, Grace and I made pizza, and my mother forgave my father."

"What did your father do?"

"Ma was planning to divorce him. She stayed here for about a month, but it took her a lot of courage to actually get the papers filed. But I told him what an ass he was being, and dragged him down here. It was a good day." I smiled as he gestures to the house.

I open my door, retrieve my duffle bags from the back seat, and make my way toward his front door. "Sounds like it was special." He smiles.

"It was."

"You're special. You know that, Danny?" He chuckles.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I slap his arm playfully as we walk into his house.

"Yes. And it's the only one you are going to get for a while." He smiled in my direction.

"Want to watch a movie?" I nod my head in his direction before running to the couch and grabbing the blanket that was thrown over the back of it. He chuckles. "Comfy?"

"Very. Would you like to join me? This blanket is big enough for 12 people." He rolls his eyes at my over-exaggeration.

"Yeah. Let me go change my clothes first. You go ahead and pick out a movie." I smile mischievously and walk toward the shelf he had in the corner of the room. "No thrillers!" He shouts from his room.

"You're no fun!" I grumble loud enough for him to be able to hear. He doesn't respond so I continue to look.


	22. Chapter 22

_Recap:_

_"Want to watch a movie?" I nod my head in his direction before running to the couch and grabbing the blanket that was thrown over the back of it. He chuckles. "Comfy?"_

_"Very. Would you like to join me? This blanket is big enough for 12 people." He rolls his eyes at my over-exaggeration._

_"Yeah. Let me go change my clothes first. You go ahead and pick out a movie." I smile mischievously and walk toward the shelf he had in the corner of the room. "No thrillers!" He shouts from his room._

_"You're no fun!" I grumble loud enough for him to be able to hear. He doesn't respond so I continue to look._

Around two minutes later, I had found the right movie. I was in the middle of pressing the play button when Danny walked in.

"Which movie?" I smiled and walked back to the couch, cuddling up with the blankets before patting the space next to me, gesturing for Danny to have a seat.

"This movie." I said.

"That's my favorite kind." He said sarcastically. I chuckled and patted the space next to me once again.

"Why don't you come watch, and you will find out." He nods.

"Fine. Pizza?" I look up from the previews.

"Huh?"

"Would you like pizza?" I shrug but then nod my head.

"No pineapple please." He smiled.

"Finally someone who understands the art of pizza! You can't just throw on some pineapple because it's your native fruit or whatever yo-" I cut him off briskly.

"I just don't like the taste." He shrugs with a smile on his face.

"I'll take it." He walks into the other room to order it, returning a few minutes later. "It'll be 25 minutes." I nodded just as the last preview concluded and the play screen came on.

I squealed quietly and then pressed play as Danny turned to look at me.

"White House Down? That's original." I chuckled.

"It's a good movie. And you're the one who had it in their collection." He scoffed and faces the screen. "Plus, Channing Tatum looks hot in it." He chuckles at me before pulling the blanket over himself as well.

The pizza arrives within 20 minutes. And when Danny brought it back from the door, I could not believe how hungry I was. Luckily, Danny got two pizzas. He walked into the kitchen and came back out with a coconut water and a regular water.

He hands me the coconut water and then sets his next to his seat. I place mine on the ground beside the couch and picked up one of the boxes from the coffee table.

I situate myself so that my legs were draped over Danny's. He was facing the TV while I was facing a wall. I opened the box, immediately the intoxicating smell of pizza wafted over me.

I grabbed a piece and started to devour it, probably looking rabid, but I was enjoying myself nevertheless.

Danny chuckles, but I turn my head back to the TV and press play. The beginning scenes play on the screen as Danny reaches for the box of pizza.

We finish eating around 30 minutes into the movie. I set the empty box on the coffee table and lean against the arm of the couch while slinging my legs back on top of Danny's.

I can't remember when it was exactly, but I fell asleep soon after.

\-------------------

Tuesday

I believe it was the birds chirping the next morning, or maybe it was the smell of bacon sizzling in the kitchen. All I know is that I was awake.

I make my way into the kitchen, my hunger growing as the smell overcame my senses.

I walk through the doorway to see Danny at the stove. There was a package of raw bacon on the counter closest to me, along with what looked like some pancake mix.

I lean against the door frame and watch him for a moment. Wondering how on earth I could be so lucky as to have a friend like him.

He noticed me after he turned to grab the plate he had sat aside for the cooked bacon. I smiled in his direction as he almost dropped the plate.

"My God! Why can't you just knock? I was just minding my own business, and someone is creeping on me in the corner..." He mumbles a few more words under his breath before he gestures me to the plate. "Would you like some?" I chuckled and grabbed a few pieces before hoisting myself up onto the counter on the other side.

"Good morning to you too, Daniel." He smiles down at the skillet and then turns back to me.

"Blueberries on your pancakes?" I smiled and nodded.

"That's the best way." He chuckles and pulls them from the refrigerator.

We finish breakfast and migrate to the living room. We had coffee and watched the TV for almost 3 hours. I had gotten up to clean the coffee pot just as my phone began to ring. I walk back into the living room to grab my phone before it stopped ringing.

"Hello?"

"Emily. We have a case. Be here in an hour."

"Good day to you too, Steven." He hung up before I could say anything else. "That's why you and Steven get along! You both like to bitch in the morning."

He chuckles from the kitchen, but before he could respond, his phone rang next to me. I grabbed it and walked it to Danny in the kitchen.

"Steven. How are you this morning?" Danny smiles as he pulls the phone away from his ear slightly. He hangs up around two minutes later before turning to me. "Maybe he didn't get any last night after all?" I chuckle before grimacing slightly.

"I'm taking a shower in yours!" I yell as I run to his room. His chuckles could be heard from behind me.

I had gotten out of the shower in record time, walking out in a towel, which didn't seem to bother Danny at all.

"Shower is free!" I yell only to realize he was in his room. I smile before walking into the living room, grabbing my duffle, and going into Grace's room to change.

It was around 4:30 in the afternoon already, so I hope Danny finishes soon. We will have to leave within the next 10 minutes.

I throw on an army green button up, dark jeans, and simple, short brown boots.

I keep my ring on, and clasp a small necklace Jill had given me while I was in LA. I towel dried most of my hair, hoping it would dry before we got to the crime scene.

I walked out of Grace's room and quickly brushed over a slight amount of makeup before shouting at Danny.

"Are you ready?" He walks out dressed and hair slicked back. He nods and we make our way to the car. I throw my things in the back before turning to Danny.

"I had Steven send me the address, so I know where we're going." He said. I nodded before situating myself and then buckling my seatbelt.

"You cook pretty well, Daniel." He smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled and turned up the radio before quickly changing it to whatever it was playing music.

I went to change it once more, but discovered there was no use as we pulled into our crime scene, a large police perimeter and tape stretched across a large open area.

Danny parked and then we got out, making small conversation as we made our way to our team.

Steve was the first to notice us when we ducked under the tape. "Finally!" But I ignored him and turned to Chin.

"What do we got?" He smiles lightly and turns to look at the sheet on the ground.

"A Naval Officer was shot dead around 20 hours ago. According to the plane ticket in his back pocket, he was about to fly back to DC."

I pull back the crisp white sheet covering his face before closing my eyes in sad recognition. They wouldn't have known he was a Naval Officer if it weren't for the uniform he wore. Nothing on it out of place on it except the bullet hole and blood seeping through it.

"This is Petty Officer Jacob Reed. He was stationed in DC for a few months before he was shipped out here. He was supposed to be back in DC tomorrow for a briefing on a top level assignment. Damn. He was a good kid." I stepped back to look at the team. They were all staring at me in confusion.

"How do you know that much about him?" I sighed as I turned to answer Steve.

"I was the one who chose him for the assignment." Steve looked shocked and confused. While looking around at the others, they mirrored his expression.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I sighed.

"I'll tell you when we get to the palace." He nodded and continued searching the crime scene while I grabbed the camera and began snapping photos.

"So why didn't you come home last night?" Steven asks.

I snap another photograph as I speak to him,"I stayed at Danny's."

"What?" I remove the camera from my line of sight, and turned to Steve while noticing he was looking at Danny, who was frantically trying to explain.

"We slept together." I watch as Steven's face gets red with anger while Danny realizes his mistake.

But before Danny could say something else, Steve turns to me and gives me a 'well' look.

"I slept on one end of the couch, and he slept on the other. I was just going to get a hotel for the night. But Danny offered, I said yes. We ordered pizza." I added.

"Why were you going to get a hotel room?" Kono asks.

"Because if I didn't," I look in Steven's direction. "I would have heard him and Cath going at it all night. Don't you see the bags under his eyes?" He scoffs at me before he turns back to the body while rubbing under his eyes.

We arrive at the palace an hour later. I immediately walk into my office and pull out my phone. It rings twice before someone answers.

"Hello?"

"Leon. It's McGarrett. We have a problem."

"Emily. It's nice to speak with you again, but it's almost 10:30. What is the problem?" I smile before remembering why I even called.

"Jacob Reed. He's dead."

"He's on a plane back to D.C."

"I just found his body in Honolulu."

"What are you doing there?"

"Stop with the questions, Leon. This could mean a compromise in the op."

"How did you know about the body?"

"I'm on my brother's task force in Hawaii. I thought you kept tabs on me."

"Not lately." I chuckled.

"Figures." I remark.

"Send the body to Ducky. How quickly can you get to DC?" I pull up my laptop and search for flights.

"10 hours." I could hear him click his tongue.

"Get the next available flight and be here as quickly as you can."

"Yes sir." I quickly book the flight that was leaving in two hours. Then I gather up everything in my office I needed to take, my phone and wallet, and walk out of my office and to where they were all surrounding the computer tabletop.

They all look at me expectantly. "This case is no longer ours." They all look confused. "It's mine. And I'm taking it to D.C."

"You are not taking this case anywhere, Emily. This is ours, and we are going to solve it." I got closer to Steven, becoming just as intimidating as he was.

"This case could break national security, puts thousands at risk, and not to mention SEC NAV." His eyes widen slightly with interest and confusion. "Alongside the Navy, I worked with NCIS. Naval Criminal Investigative Service. I went on a few ops, it was easy because no one knew my face. But that doesn't matter, I have to go." I grab the keys to Danny's car he still had in his hand, and walk towards the glass doors.

"Hey! I need those."

"Well come on! I need to get my bags from the back." I hear the door being opened behind me as I pull out my phone and text a taxi on the way down.

I wave to Joe as I leave the building, hurrying to Danny's car and then grabbing my things while handing the keys back to Danny.

"Why are you leaving? You realize you just got here, right?" I chuckle.

"Yeah. But I have to solve this case. Plus, I've missed my guys in suits." He smiles.

"Just be safe." I nod and walk to the taxi, which had just pulled up next to us.

"Bye Danny. I hope the others understand." He chuckles.

"None of us really understand." I smile and get into the taxi. I tell him the address for my house before waving at Danny.

We make it to the house quicker than I thought. "I'll be back out in 10 minutes." He lets out a grunt, but nods.

I quickly grab my bags and run inside, changing out my clothes in the duffle bag and throwing the rest in the hamper, hoping to do them when I get back. I walk out of my room, only to bump into Catherine.

"Emily?" I give her a quick hug before running down the stairs.

"I have to go. I'm sorry Cath! Steven will explain." She nods as she watches me get into the taxi. "Honolulu International." The driver speeds away before I could even finish closing the door.


	23. Chapter 23

_Recap:_

_I quickly grab my bags and run inside, changing out my clothes and throwing the rest in the hamper, hoping to do them when I get back. I walk out of my room, only to bump into Catherine._

_"Emily?" I give her a quick hug before running down the stairs._

_"I have to go. I'm sorry Cath! Steven will explain." She nods as she watches me get into the taxi. "Honolulu International." The driver speeds away before I could even finish closing the door._

I arrive at my gate two minutes before it's called. But, with my small amount of luck, they called early. I walk to my seat and grab my phone while sitting down.

Quickly, I dial Max's number while I wait for everyone to board. "Dr. Max Bergman."

"Max. It's Emily. Did the Petty Officer get sent on the flight to DC?"

"Ahh Ms. McGarrett. It's nice to speak with you. I heard you were leaving again, I hope your travels are well. Oh. And yes our Petty Officer is on his way to a Dr. Mallard?" I smile.

"That's it. Mahalo, Max."

"Have a safe trip, Lieutenant." I smile and hang up just as the hostess came through to glare at me as we were preparing for take-off. I spent my flight sleeping, not knowing how much I would get once we started the case.

We arrived earlier than I had originally expected. It was 6:00 a.m. in DC, so I grabbed a taxi to the Naval Base.

I walked upstairs after showing my access badge to the man outside the gate.

Hearing the elevator let out a ding, I smile at the familiar orange walls. There weren't many people there, none around Gibbs' desk.

I take a seat in the desk that belonged to my oldest friend before I sat my things under it.

Not 20 minutes later, two men stopped in front of the desk. I looked up from the newspaper I was reading to smile at them.

"Who are you?" The first one asks. He had darker brown hair than the other, and he had a backpack slung over one of his shoulders.

"None of your damn business, DiNozzo." I see a slap hit the back of his head before the familiar silver hair comes to my line of sight.

"Of course, boss." The two of them go to their respective desks as Gibbs looks at me.

"How's it been, Gibbs?" I stand up as he smiles and pulls me in for a hug. "You know, I forgot how damn cold it was here."

"What're you doing here, Emily?" He whispers in my ear.

"What? You're not happy to see me?" I say back. He chuckles.

I pull away from our hug, noticing his 'Gibbs' look. I slightly glance upstairs. He nods and we both make our way to Leon's office.

\---------------

Tony DiNozzo's POV

I meet McGee in the parking lot. "How did your date go last night?" He shrugs in my direction.

"Good." I chuckle.

"Well, it's a wonder how Delilah has stayed with you this long." I laugh once more at myself before he speaks.

"You're just jealous because you haven't had a relationship in a while."

"Well. I stayed home and watched the Bond movies."

"I didn't ask." We get on the elevator as I reply.

"I know. But I just wanted to tell you." He chuckles. The familiar ding cuts us from our conversation.

My hand shoots out in front of McGee as soon as we exit the elevator. McGee turns his head in my direction, a confused expression on his face. "Who is that?" I ask. He turns to look at the brunette girl sitting in boss' desk.

"I don't know."

"Is she asking for death?" We hurriedly walk up to the woman who was reading the newspaper at Gibbs' desk.

"Who are you?" I ask skeptically. Finally looking at her, I take notice of her beauty. I feel a familiar slap on the back of my head, which brings me from my trance.

"None of your damn business, DiNozzo." I flinch and nod my head.

"Of course, boss." McGee and I both walk to our desks. Noticing Bishop come in and look at the girl in confusion, I swat my hand at her, telling her to sit down and be quiet.

"How's it been, Gibbs? " I hear her ask as she stands up. "You know, I forgot how damn cold it was here." Boss smiles and pulls her in for a hug.

They whisper back and forth before she leaves the hug and glances upstairs. They both make their way to Vance's office and leave us in confusion.

I glanced to McGee before we both got up and walked to Bishop's desk. She stood up as well and glanced at us in confusion.

"He smiled at her." Bishop said first.

Tim nodded while Bishop looked at both of us. "We walked in and she was sitting at his desk, Tony asked who she was, he got a slap on the head. Then they hugged." He told Bishop.

"Do you know who she is?" Bishop asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Well." Tim started.

"Well what McGeek."

"Her picture is on the wall." I looked at him in confusion.

"What wall?" He walked over to Gibbs' desk and pointed to the pictures on the backside of his desk. I notice one with Gibbs and a woman. They had uniforms on, large guns, and paint on their faces. But it wasn't just any woman, it was the one from earlier.

"Navy?" Bishop asks. "I thought he was a Marine."

"He was. I don't really know when this happened." Tim says while Bishop nods.

"So, you think they dated?" I ask.

"Tony. Really?" I turn to Tim with confusion.

"It's possible. But she doesn't look like his type. She's missing the red hair."

"Whose type is she?" Bishop asks with a smile on her face.

"Mine." I reply. They both chuckle and turn to their desks as I glance at the photo one more time before retreating to my own desk.

\----------------

Emily McGarrett's POV

I let Gibbs speak to the secretary and wait for her to open the door. He glanced at me before walking inside with myself following closely after.

"McGarrett, good to see you. Good transition from leaving the Navy?" I nod.

"Why is she here, Leon? You left the Navy?" I chuckle and push his arm.

"What? I can't just be here to visit some old friends?" I ignore the subject for now, knowing I would have to answer to him later.

"That's not like you." My smile falters a little before I turn back to Vance and nod my head.

"Emily is working the case of Jacob Reed."

"The kid that was working on Phoenix?" He turns to me, and I nod. "Were we compromised?"

"Not sure yet. That's why your team is going to investigate it, throughly but subtly. Dr. Mallard and Abby have already started. Emily will work with you as well. That won't be a problem, right?" We both shake our heads and leave his office.

"Will you be okay to work with me again, Gibbs?" He smiles as we walk down the stairs.

"It almost killed me last time." I chuckle.

We both stay silent until we reach his team and group of desks. They were all working on paperwork it seemed, but as soon as we came into sight, they all look up.

"This is Lieutenant Emily McGarrett. She brought us a case." Gibbs says to the others as he sits at his desk and starts the computer. The team gathers in front of his desk with me standing next to DiNozzo. He was looking me up and down, making me quite weary.

"Where are you from?" He finally asks.

"Hawaii." I decide to leave it at that and turn to the other two.

"What is your experience?" I turn to the other guy and smile before answering.

"I was in the Navy. I became a SEAL when I was 21, and just recently left. I now work on my brother's task force in Hawaii. We found Petty Officer Jacob Reed's body and that's why I'm here."

They all looked similarly shocked, but I just turned to the blonde woman that I hadn't noticed earlier and smiled, waiting for her question.

"How do you know Gibbs?" I smiled but turned to Gibbs.

"Long story." He says before I can say anything. I nod and turn back to the others.

"Do you have names?" The woman smiled and held her hand out for me.

"I'm sorry. I'm Ellie Bishop. It's nice to meet you." I smile and shake her hand as well.

"I'm Timothy McGee. It's nice to meet you as well." I smile and shake his hand too.

"And I'm very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. But you can call me Tony." He says flirtatiously, but I smile and shake his hand as well.

"It's nice to meet all of you."

Gibbs speaks before I could say another word. "Emily and DiNozzo. Go see Ducky and Abby." I nod and walk to the elevator with Tony not far behind.

"So, how long have you been in D.C.?" I look at my watch.

"Around an hour." He nods as I press the button in the elevator to go to autopsy.

"You said that you came from Hawaii?" I nod.

"Yeah. I just recently moved back to Hawaii." His mouth opens, as if he is going to say something else. "It's a long story." I say before he could ask any questions. He nods anyway and turns to the elevator doors just as they open.

We step out, and immediately, we are surrounded by blasting music. "Abby!" Tony yells. "Abby!" She turns it down before walking to meet us at the doorway.

"Hey Tony. Who's this?" _I love her style. She really works the whole punk-rock theme._

"Emily McGarrett. She is helping with the case." Abby nods before looking at me skeptically.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" She asks, I chuckle.

"Not that I'm aware of, ma'am. I would have remembered you." She smiled before walking back to her computer and turning to us.

"At first I thought that your lab guys didn't know anything. I went through everything that was sent and I noticed there was not a bullet."

"Through and through but no bullet at the scene?" I ask.

"That's what I thought. So I called to the crime lab in Hawaii, and spoke to Eric Williams. And after all the weird flirting, he told me there was no bullet at the scene. So that got me thinking. Why would you kill someone and then take the bullet? It was a professional hit."

A tall and lanky man with Harry Potter style glasses walked in before we could say another word.

"Emily McGarrett, meet Jimmy Palmer. He works with Ducky." I smile and shake is hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. I haven't heard much about you, but I suppose that's a good thing. Unless you've done something terrible that it's just a known fact to everyone."

"Palmer." DiNozzo says firmly. His mouth closes immediately. He turns to Abby. "Anything else?"

"Patience." She pointed to the TV as Tony and I walked around her desk area to be in front of the TV. "From the trajectory of the bullet, I believe this was done by a sniper." I pull out my phone, immediately clicking on my brother's cell phone number.

"Thanks Abbs!" Tony yells as we make our way to the elevator.

"Em?" He sounds like he just woke up, oops.

"Steve. I need you to check out the crime scene from yesterday."

"Right now?"

"Yes right now, Steven. We have a case to solve. We have evidence that proves it was done by a sniper."

"It's one o'clock in the morning, Emily." I hear him shuffling in the background.

"But you're still getting up, aren't you?" I ask knowingly. "Call me when you find something." He mumbles a good bye as I hang up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"My brother. He will check out the crime scene." Tony nods. "Why?" He chuckles.

"Just curious as to why you were sharing our investigation with someone over the phone." I smile in his direction before he clicks the floor number in the elevator.

"He might find something the crime lab missed." He nodded.

"So, you got anyone special at home?" I chuckle and turn to face him.

"No, why do you ask?" I see him start to smile.

"Just curious." He smirks.

Before I could question him, the elevator dinged. We walked out and through the automatic doors to see Ducky speaking with Jacob Reed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Duck. They aren't going to answer you." He turns around and smiles.

"Emily, my dear. What are you doing here?" I chuckled and gave Ducky a brief hug, trying not to get human remains on my clothes.

"Sadly, I brought this guy to you." He looks confused but then turns back to the body.

"You left the Navy?"

"Leon didn't tell anyone, did he?" I chuckle. "Yeah I did. I joined Steven's task force in Hawaii."

"And how is Joshua doing? I would expect him to be here as well. You two are practically joined at the hip. I can't believe neither one of you have been to see me." I wave my hands to cut him off.

"He died, Duck." His eyes widen before he speaks.

"When?"

"I guess it's been around two months. Three GSWs. One to the shoulder, one to the stomach, and one to the thigh." He looks off into the distance, probably remembering when Josh and I first met Ducky. "Okay. This is one death I would like to focus on." I gestured to the Petty Officer and did not dare to look back at DiNozzo when Ducky began speaking.

"The bullet barely hit his heart, and because of that, it must have been a painful departure. Also, I discovered some residue under his fingernails that I just sent with Mr. Palmer up to Abby." I nod and begin to walk towards the sliding doors. "I'm so sorry to hear about Joshua."

"See you later, Duck." I walk through the doors and pressed the up button for the elevator.

Tony showed up at my side not even two seconds later. We entered the elevator as soon as the doors opened. He was silent until about halfway up. He flipped a switch on the button system and then turned to me as the lights dimmed and the elevator stopped moving. I knew this trick though, Gibbs had pulled it on me plenty of times.

"How do you know Ducky, and who is Joshua?" I sigh, already knowing I wasn't going anywhere without telling him.

"Josh and I met Ducky in Qatar. We had been stationed there for a few months, but he had only been there for a few hours and the building he was going to, blew up. My team was sent to get Ducky from the building and back to the base." He nods.

"So you saved Ducky's life?" I smiled slightly.

"Sure. Anyway, Josh. He was my best friend since we were eleven. We joined the Navy together, and later became SEALs. Two months ago, he was shot while we were on a search. He didn't make it back to our ship." I finished by reaching over him and flipping the switch again.

"Woah." I grimace.

"That's not even most of my life." He turned back to the elevator doors while I continued to study his figure.

"Maybe you'll tell me sometime." I smiled.

"Maybe I will." The doors opened only a second later, revealing the big orange room. We walked towards the desks, McGee and Bishop already sitting and researching. DiNozzo sat at his desk and began to type things.


	24. Chapter 24

_Recap:_

_"That's not even most of my life." He turned back to the elevator doors, while I continued to study his figure._

_"Maybe you'll tell me sometime." I smiled._

_"Maybe I will." The doors opened only a second later, revealing the big orange room. We walked towards the desks, McGee and Bishop already sitting and researching. DiNozzo sat at his desk and began to type things._

Emily McGarrett's POV

Gibbs walked in, stopped and pointed at the TV. I stood next to him while the others joined us.

"Jacob Reed. No known family, just a roommate from college, but they haven't spoken in over three years. He was undercover in Hawaii when his body was found by Emily's team." Tim gestures to me when he speaks as he clicks a few buttons on the remote in his hand. "He was tracking a high level gang official in Hawaii."

"Aaron Banks. He was bounced around in the foster system as a child, got out when he was 18. He's had a wrap sheet since he was 12. Began working for the Carbonjau's when he was 16." Bishop says.

"The Carbonjau's own one of the most powerful drug cartels in the world. They are located in Mexico. They are ruthless when it comes to killing people who get in their way. Jacob Reed was chosen by me to investigate them. I worked with Leon, SEC NAV, and many others to help catch Banks. I hadn't spoken to Reed in months, but I knew of his plan to follow a lead in Hawaii."

Tony then began to tell them about what we heard from Abby and Ducky. But I couldn't hear them. I was thinking about how I got this kid killed.

"McGarrett." I snapped my head in the direction of Tony. "You alright?" He asks. I nod and walk to Gibbs' desk, sitting on top of it.

"What else do we have?" Gibbs asks.

The three look at each other before back to Gibbs.

"That's all boss." DiNozzo answers for the team, being brave I guess.

"Well then get back to work. You." He looks to me. "Come." He gestures with a nod of his head before walking to the elevator.

The doors close behind us. "Where are we going?" He flips the switch just like Tony had done a few minutes ago. I sigh and turn to face him. "Why did you do that?"

"What's the matter with you, Emily?" I chuckle.

"So many things, Gibbs. So many things." He pulls me in for another hug before asking another question.

"Sleep. How long has it been?" I chuckle again.

"I sleep every night. I have a few nightmares, so what?" I sigh. "Maybe it was losing Josh." I lean against the back wall of the elevator before speaking. "Or maybe it's Hawaii. You know about my mother." He nods, assuming I was only talking about her being dead. "She faked her death." He sighed. "My dad was murdered in the same house I'm living in right now. I got Jacob Reed killed, hell, I killed Josh too. What am I even doing anymore?" I turn to see Gibbs, a small smile on his face.

"You didn't kill anyone, Emily. Your nightmares will go away, and you will be okay." He kisses my forehead before flipping the switch, causing the elevator to kick into motion. When the doors opened again, we walked into the same orange room we had just left.

We both walk to the area of desks, myself feeling a little more relieved. I glanced at Tony, he had a questioning look on his face. I ignored it and sat down in the chair Gibbs had put next to his desk.

Three hours later

A bullet whipped passed my face, barely missing. I quickly duck under the large crate while yelling out,"I think we've got the right place!" DiNozzo chuckles next to me while Gibbs gives me a look.

I fire two rounds in the same direction before McGee started shouting. "Federal Agents! Put down your weapons!" I chuckle.

"Hate to break it to you, Timmy, but they really don't seem like the type of people that will obey orders from Federal Agents." DiNozzo laughs, Bishop chuckling with him this time. "I'm going in."

I see their eyes widen before I whip my head around and begin to rise from my position behind the large wooden crate that would soon give out due to the number of bullet holes in it.

I immediately start shooting in the direction of the idiots who keep trying to hit us. I hear one fall to the ground with a thud, so I continue to walk toward the other side of the gun fight. I reload my gun and point it in the direction of the last man. He watches me come around the corner and tries to move his standing machine gun to fire, but fails when my bullet goes through his shoulder.

He groans as he hits the ground from the force. "We're clear!" I shout over my shoulder. The four run up as soon as I have him on the ground, placing handcuffs around his wrists. "We only needed one, right?" Gibbs chuckles while the other three look at me with wide eyes.

I hand the guy off to McGee and watch as he and Bishop place him in the back of a car and then stand talking, probably waiting for an ambulance. Gibbs walks over to examine the bodies while DiNozzo turns to me.

"That was really badass." I chuckle. "And pretty hot." I slap his arm but smile anyway.

"It was taking too long." I shrug and then begin walking in the direction of one of the bodies. He had multiple tattoos on his arms, along with two fresh bullet wounds in his abdomen. I check for a pulse, but come up empty. "This one is out."

I see Tony check the last guy. "So is this one." He notes. I nod my head in his direction.

I turn my head to look at Gibbs, who nodded his head to the body in front of him. "This one is gone too." I nod once again. "Let's go." With that, we walk toward the car. Gibbs turns to us before we reach the vehicle. "Emily, you're driving back, I need to do something." He tosses the keys in my direction, barely making it into my hands.

"Do you need a ride?" He shakes his head and turns around the the other direction. I focus my attention back to DiNozzo, who shrugs before walking towards the car. I glance one last time at Gibbs before following after Tony.

"So how long have you known Gibbs?" Is the first thing that comes from DiNozzo as we pull out of the parking lot of the abandoned warehouse.

"Longer than either of us would care to admit." Tony nods and continues his gaze on me while I look to the straight road in front of us.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" I chuckle.

"Way to be blunt, DiNozzo." He smiles. "I'm working on this case until it's solved." He nods.

"What about after that?" I smile, actually infatuated with his proposal.

"I'm free." He smiles.

"Would you like to go for drinks? You don't exactly put off the dinner and a movie vibe." I chuckle.

"I like dinner, and movies." His face drops the smile. "But, I like drinks even more." A smirk crept its way onto his face.

We pull into the Naval Yard twenty minutes later, talking away. "So, you think this guy is going to talk?"

"What choice does he have? All his friends are dead, and right now he's the only lead that we've got." I set my gaze on DiNozzo the second the car is in park. "But, that also means.."

"That he knows he's valuable." Tony finishes for me.

"Should have left two." He chuckles slightly before opening his door, myself following suit.

We met at the front of the car before he said anything. "Your driving isn't as bad as Ziva's." I chuckle.

"That's quite the compliment."

"Did you know her?" I nod before realizing he was looking at the ground as we began our walk into the building.

"Yeah, I met her six years ago. But I don't see her very often anymore." He sighs.

"She's in Israel. Left a couple years ago." I nod.

"I'm glad she went back, she always said she would." He nods but doesn't reply. He holds the door open as we step in front of it, gesturing for myself to go in first. I nod,"Mahalo."

"What?" He questioned. I chuckle.

"Mahalo is how we thank in Hawaii." He nods his head skeptically.

"How long are you in DC?" I turn to face him as he shows his badge to the man at the front desk and then gestures for me to do the same.

"Not sure. Depends on this case, and then Gibbs and Leon may need me to stay back to finish our operation." I hit the floor button before directing my attention back to DiNozzo.

"That would be okay with me." All of a sudden, he is right next to me, his warm breath fanning across my neck.

"Would it?" I question, turning to face him completely.

Our closeness made me want to back away, but I didn't. His head moves up and down at a slow pace, his lips slowly grazing mine in the process.

"Definitely." I break the tension by pushing my lips onto his, catching him slightly off guard, but he soon falls into the smooth rhythm of our lips brushing in sync with each other.

A ping of the elevator door causes us to break away immediately. I walk out of the elevator and straight toward the collection of desks, leaving Tony in a small shock, or maybe even disbelief of what just occurred and how quickly it ended.

McGee and Bishop were sitting at their respective desks when I walked straight to Gibbs'. They both held their gaze on me before switching over to a flustered DiNozzo who had only exited the elevator moments after I sat in the desk chair.

The smirk on the younger agents' faces made me smile secretly, noticing Tony was still a little shocked made my ego boost unnaturally.

Tim opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Tony cut him off. "Not a word, McGee." McGee glanced at Bishop, who smiles as if she already knew the answer to the puzzle.

They both then turned to me. I smiled and looked back to the computer, researching.

\----------------

"Tom Collins!" I shout, suddenly gaining the attention of everyone in the orange room. "Sorry, please continue with your paperwork." I turn back to the team, minus Gibbs.

"Who is Tom Collins?" McGee asks first.

"Give me a second." I upload multiple things onto the TV before continuing. "He is Aaron Banks' hitman. How could I have forgotten?" They all look equally confused, so I gesture to the TV. "Tom Collins." His face pops up on the screen. "8 years ago Banks and Collins were in a holding cell together. They had been accused of something they actually didn't do, surprisingly. They talked for the full 26 hours they were in there, but no one knows a word of what they said."

I take a deep breath before continuing, "They became 'business partners' and anyone who got in their way was shot by a sniper right under the heart." DiNozzo seemed convinced.

"Where is this guy?" I direct my attention back to Tony.

"That's just it. After he was let go from that cell, no one has seen or heard from him."

"How are we supposed to find the invisible man?" I chuckled slightly at Tony.

"Carefully." He chuckles as well before McGee begins talking.

"I'll start looking."

"Damn." I said, suddenly becoming irritated with myself.

"What?" Bishop asks.

"I should have never left Hawaii. He might still be there."

"But if he is as controlled as you say he is, he won't go on a mass murdering spree." I glance to McGee and nod.

"I've got to go make a call." I quickly walked to the opposite side of the elevator, making my way to the interrogation room.

My fingers are already dialing the numbers before I can even think about what they are.

"Hello?" Asks a groggy Catherine.

"Cath? It's Emily."

"Em, what's up?"

"A lot. But I can tell you about it later, can you give the phone to Steve." I hear rustling in the background before I hear her voice over the phone again.

"He's not here. Wait, this isn't my phone. He must have left it here. Do you know where he went?"

"Yeah, he was checking the crime scene."

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

"What's wrong Emily?" I sigh and lean against the wall next to the small boxy room.

"I need you guys to go make sure he's alright. That's the only information I can give you." I hear more rustling from the other end of the line.

"Em you're really starting to worry me."

"Everything is fine, Cath. Just make sure you call me when you guys find him. Mahalo."

"Emily!" I hear her shout just before I cut the line and walk into the interrogation room.

"Round two? Already?" I chuckle coldly.

"If you want a second round hole in your body, I'd be glad to put in there." I can hear my voice losing its humanity.

"Ooo, feisty. I love me a good feisty girl." I chuckle.

"So. Where's Collins?"

"Who?"

"Tom Collins."

"I don't know who that is."

"Yes you do, Carlos." He looks shocked that I knew his name. "You know Tom, Carlos, because you were recruited by him almost 7 months ago. I also know that your mother lives in Hoyo de la Puerta, Venezuela. Along with your mother, your little sister Marie and baby brother Tomas." I can see the rage rising in his eyes.

"Who do you think you are?" He asks, trying to jump up from his position in the chair, but I don't even flinch.

"I think I'm somebody who has people in all the right places, waiting for my requests. All with a snap of a finger." I snap my fingers for emphasis causing him to jump.

"You don't scare me lady." I chuckle coldly.

"That's what they all say, right before..." I run my thumb across my throat and watch as he tries not to squirm in his seat.Over the top, but that's how I liked to do it. "So. Where is Collins?" He watches me for another brief moment, sweat dripping down his face.

"He's in DC. Came in yesterday morning on a private plane owned by Banks. He is looking for some woman, her name is McGarrett. They said she is trying too hard to find them. He's driving a black rental van with the plate numbers 727-896." I nod my head and get up from my seat. "Where is my family? You can't hurt them, I gave you what you wanted."

"They are being moved here as we speak, then you will move to Washington state. Far away from Banks and Collins' connections." He looks really confused before I walk out of the room, nodding to the same officer that was standing outside the door.

"That was interesting." I turn my head and come almost face to face with DiNozzo.


	25. Chapter 25

_Recap:_

_"He's in DC. He came in yesterday morning on a private plane owned by Banks. He is looking for some woman, her name is McGarrett. They said she is trying too hard to find them. He is driving a black rental van with the plate numbers 727-896." I nod my head and get up from my seat. "Where is my family? You can't hurt them, I gave you what you wanted."_

_"They are being moved here as we speak, then you will move to Washington state. Far away from Banks and Collins' connections." He looks really confused before I walk out of the room, nodding to the same officer that was standing outside the door._

_"That was interesting." I turn my head and come almost face to face with DiNozzo._

"That?" I point to the door.

"Yeah. You're really good at 'negotiating'." I smile.

"He just needed a little bit of a push."

"And the Witness Protection?"

"For good measure. After all, I wasn't the nicest to him to begin with." He chuckles.

We make our way back to the desks but before I sit down, I look at everyone, including Gibbs.

"So Collins is in DC, driving a black rental van with the plate number 727-896." I say in the direction of McGee. "Also, he is looking for me." They all stop what they're doing and look up, shocked. DiNozzo looked up as well, but wasn't shocked.

"What?" Gibbs looked confused.

"Collins is in DC to kill me. I got too close." They all nod before I say something else. "I am volunteering as bait. No. I'm going to do it." I say firmly, noticing Gibbs open his mouth to oppose.

"I'm calling Fornell." I smile.

"Ah, I miss him, what's he up to?"

"Coming to supervise you." I open my mouth to object, but close it quickly after.

"That's fair."

"SEC NAV is in MTAC. She's looking for you and DiNozzo." Gibbs and I both look to McGee with a confused expression. "Emily." He clarified.

I nod and begin the journey upstairs, Tony catching up with me as I jog up the first set of stairs.

"What did you do this time, DiNozzo?" He scoffs.

"Nothing... that I'm aware of." He says as an after thought.

I chuckle as we reach the eye scanner, quickly leaning down, I see the red light scan before the door opens.

"You're in the system?"

"Yeah." He looked a bit shocked.

"Why?" I took my phone from my pocket as well as the multiple guns and knifes I had hidden in my outfit. "I think you have more knives than Ziva." I chuckle.

"When I was here on assignment, they put me in the system for easier access." He nods his head while I ignore his previous statement.

We walk in noticing Leon, SEC NAV, and Fornell were already standing in the middle, talking. They stop once they spot us making our way to them. Tobias smiles at me.

"Emily?" I chuckle.

"What's up Fornell?" He chuckles before turning to see Leon give his infamous glare to him. "Ma'am." I acknowledge SEC NAV.

"Emily, for the last time, call me Sarah." I nod but she and I both knew I was going to ignore her request. "Gibbs?" She asks Leon.

"Busy." He responds sharply.

"Why did you bring her in?" Fornell asks.

"What's wrong with her being here?" I can hear the distaste for him in Leon's voice.

"She is going to do something stupid, or irrational to get this guy."

"Too late." DiNozzo spoke up for the first time since we had arrived. Everyone turns to look at Tony immediately. "She's already volunteered herself as the bait."

"Why would you matter to Aaron Banks? Isn't that the reason you're working on this case?" Fornell spoke first.

"Because I got too close. He came here looking for me, that's why he was in Hawaii in the first place." Leon doesn't seem convinced.

"I still don't understand why they are coming for you, we have kept this under wraps, you were apart of everything. If someone knows about you and Jacob, they could know about all of this."

"Another thing," I blurt as soon as Leon shuts his mouth. "I know the person who is trying to kill me." They look at me expectantly. "Tom Collins. He is Banks' hitman."

"We will have McGee and Bishop get all the information they can. Everything. From which flight he came in on to what his latest meal was." Leon glances to the people at the desk, a woman picks up the phone and dials a few numbers. "I assume you have something else." He looks to me.

"You know me so well, Leon." I walk to the table of computers and immediately ask for one of them to move.

I begin typing, pulling up satellite imagery from my lovely island.

"Emily?" Surprisingly it was DiNozzo who spoke first.

"Shh." I hush him, continuing my search.

The image slowly becomes clearer, showing four people standing around.

"This is my team. I asked my brother to go back to the crime scene earlier, he never called me back. So I asked the rest of them to go check it out. Considering they're is only four of them, my brother has gone missing." I sigh and turn back to the rest of them, noticing the satellite image was on the large screen.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Emily." SEC NAV spoke up while I shrugged slightly.

"He'll be fine." Tony grabbed my shoulder as I slowly zoned out. "Give me a second?" They all nod before I walk out of MTAC, DiNozzo following me. I grab my phone from my things I had sat aside earlier and dial the familiar number.

I can hear his footsteps behind me as I walk to the break room. "Emily? Steve, he isn't here. There are tire tracks, large footsteps, and what looks to be a cloth."

"I know." I begin to pace back and forth while I speak with Catherine, watching DiNozzo get a candy bar from the machine.

"What do you mean you 'know'? What the hell is going on?" I sigh.

"Cath, Steve was kidnapped. They want me, so they took him. I need you to send me everything the crime lab has or will be getting. I'll text you the information on where you need to send it." I can hear her breathing beginning to get more shallow.

"Who?"

"The Carbonjau's. A gang in Mexico, but we had a lead in Hawaii, so that's where Reed went. We were compromised and now they are after me. They know I've come to DC, they just needed some leverage."

"This is crazy."

"Not as crazy as Yemen." She chuckles which makes me smile, glad that brought her away from tears.

"Promise me you will both be okay?"

_I feel like this is a really sappy conversation to be having. But I get it. The guy she loves but won't admit she loves, has been taken by a powerful gang._

"I promise." I pause while I ponder my next words. "Hey Cath, will you tell the rest what's going on? And don't worry, I've got it under control. Expect a video conference within the next 30 minutes."

"Find him Em. Love you." I hit the end call button before I could say anything else.

"You didn't tell her you were going to let them catch you." I turn to face DiNozzo.

"Yeah, well, what would you have said, 'hey your boyfriend has been kidnapped and now one of your oldest friends is going to die. But don't worry, everything is under control'." He walks towards me, pulling my hands apart from where they were tightly wrapped around each other right under my chin, and then pulls me in for a hug.

"You're not going to die, Emily. I won't let that happen. After all, we still have that drink planned." I chuckle to myself and then send Cath a quick text before turning around and walking back to MTAC.

"My team is at the site, there was a struggle. They will be sending everything they have. We can make a video call in 30 minutes. This is where we found Reed." I pointed to the already taped off area before letting my eyes wipe over the scene to see the crime lab guys had just arrived, along with some patrol.

Almost a minute later, Danny's car pulls away with Steve's truck and Kono's car following after it.

"Good to know. You two come back up when the call is happening." I nod and leave the room, DiNozzo once again right beside me.

He opened his mouth to speak as soon as we started on the stairs, but my phone buzzed and let out a ping. I grab it from my back pocket and watched it light up as I stopped on the platform halfway down the stairs.

_I know you're working, but I also know you're worried. He is going to be fine, Emily. You know your brother, he's been through hell and back, but I know you. Don't do anything stupid. I have no idea as to why I'm asking, because you are related to Steven after all, but just be careful. Grace misses you, so come back alive please. I would really love to have another sleepover. Good luck Emily._

_-Danny_

I quickly run down the rest of the stairs, DiNozzo following but barely keeping up.

"McGarrett!" I look to McGee as I walk towards Gibbs' desk. "Someone just sent me a file, I've traced it back to Honolulu. Anyone you know?" I smile.

"That's my team. I asked them to send everything they had on the case." I saw him smile before I sat down at Gibbs' desk.

"Well, I sent most of it to Abby because it was crime scene things, and they had hardly done anything more after you left with the case yesterday." I nod my head before pulling my phone out to answer Danny.

\-----------------

30 minutes later

DiNozzo and I reached the retina scanner just before the video conference was to take place. He allowed me to scan my eye.

"What a gentleman." He chuckles.

"Only for you." I laugh.

"Cheesiness just oozes out of you. You know that, right?" He smiles this time.

We walk directly to the middle of MTAC, and I take notice that none of them have left.

"DiNozzo. McGarrett. Just in time." Leon speaks as I watch him nod to the woman at the computer.

When the image becomes clearer, I see my team. Immediately, I notice their worried faces.

"Hey guys." Three of the four all smile immediately, I stare at the frown etched onto Danny's face and almost frown myself. I get a chorus of hellos before beginning to introduce everyone. "Five-0, this is NCIS Director Leon Vance. FBI Agent Tobias Fornell. NCIS Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. And I would hope you all know SEC NAV." They all nod.

"Impressive, Em." Danny comments. I chuckle. "Have you changed since yesterday? Or even slept?" I chuckle slightly at him before grimacing and turning to the people beside me.

"This is Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, and Nosey Detective Danny Williams." I recite them from left to right, smiling as I said each name. They all nod to each other at the same time.

"I really feel the love Emily. I see now how you and Steven are related." I stick my tongue out before speaking.

"Okay. Have you received a ransom?" I ask, immediately receiving shaking heads.

"No. But he will probably call you, especially since they are in DC." Kono spoke up.

"Yeah. That makes sense. I'll let you know if I get anything. Did you have any luck at the crime scene?"

"There were some tire tracks, but we found out it was a rental. Patrol found the vehicle on the side of Nuuanu Avenue. All the wires under the hood had been cut." Danny speaks fluidly.

"Is there anything else?" Leon queried.

"Yes. You might be able to trace my phone. Steve took it by accident this morning, that's why I answered his phone." Catherine acknowledged Leon.

"Thanks Cath. Did Eric ever get anything else?" Chin shakes his head.

"He sent everything. It's up to you guys now." I smile at them.

"We'll get him back." They all turned grim after I mentioned it.

"Good luck Em." Cath looks as if she is trying to encourage me, but she just can't. I smile and nod before gesturing to the woman on the side to cut the call.

"That wasn't very much information." I chuckle at Fornell.

"It could have been less." He nods before Tony and I begin towards the door.

"Let us know if anything else comes up." I give a thumbs up before exiting MTAC.

\-----------------

McGee, Bishop and DiNozzo had been doing most of the work in this case, I was trying to get in touch with some old contacts about any kind of information about Tom Collins or Aaron Banks. Of course, many of them ignored their existence all together, while the others hadn't heard a peep. These guys really got under their skin.

I groan in frustration, slamming Gibbs' desk phone back on the receiver. Looking up, I see the other three looking at me worriedly. I wave my hand in the air as if to say it was fine.

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off my my phone ringing. I picked it up and answered.

"McGarrett." I am met with the quiet breathing of a man on the other end of the line. They were shallow, low breaths with a purpose, I'm sure.


	26. Chapter 26

_Recap:_

_I groan in frustration, slamming Gibbs' desk phone back on the receiver. Looking up, I see the other three looking at me worriedly. I wave my hand in the air as if to say it was fine._

_Tony opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off my my phone ringing. I picked it up and answered._

_"McGarrett." I am met with the quiet breathing of a man on the other end of the line. They were shallow, low breaths with a purpose, I'm sure._

"Hello there, Emily. You sound so formal, I never expected that." Collins. While he is talking, I gesture to McGee.

"Trace the call" I whisper while removing the phone from my mouth. "You're also not expecting that I will find you, and when I do, I will kill you, you son of a bitch." I stand up and walk around to the other side of Gibbs' desk.

"How very Liam Neeson of you." Tony says from in front of me.

"Ah ah ah, that wasn't very nice Emily. Where are your manners for the man you has your oh-so-tough Navy SEAL of a brother tied up in front of me."

"Don't you dare touch him." He chuckles sarcastically.

"Too late." I hear him drop the phone into a bunch of metal. I listen for a few moments before hearing the screaming of my brother.

"Leave him alone! Collins!" My eyes start to water before I sit on the ground and lean against Gibbs' desk. "Please! I will do anything."

It's like everything stopped. McGee was gesturing things to me while Bishop and DiNozzo were looking at me from the side of Gibbs' desk.

I let a few tears actually roll down my face, but I wiped them away before the others could see them.

"Anything?" I sigh as I hear Steve stop screaming in pain.

"Don't do it Emily! Please! He will kill you." I ignore his tired pleas.

"Anything." I hear Steve's struggled shouts in the background. Collins begins to laugh menacingly.

"I'll send you the address. Come by yourself, no tricks, games, or back up. I'll let your brother go if you let me kill you."

"Deal." Not an ounce of hesitation. I can hear Steve in the back, begging me. That son of a bitch has had it on speaker since this thing started.

"See you soon Emily." The line goes dead.

I gather myself up quickly and begin towards the elevators. "Emily!" I don't turn around for the calls.

The doors open before I even have time to press the button. Gibbs steps out of the double doors, and noticing my distraught expression, he stopped.

"McGarrett?" I brush past him and quickly hit the floor button, leaving him confused as the doors began to close. I thought I had gotten away, but a hand slipped through the cracks of the doors just before they closed.

"What do you want Gibbs? I need to go."

"Where are you going?"

"To get my brother." He nods and steps in the elevator. "What are you doing?"

"Going to get your brother." I shake my head.

"You can't." My eyes begin to water, understanding that I can't explain the full story to Gibbs, because he would only persist on going more. "He said only me, no games and no guns. I'm sorry, but I'm not risking my brother. He and my sister are the only good things I have left. I can't let Collins take that away from me." He nods, understanding.

"Good luck." I smile as the elevator doors open, but Gibbs places a kiss on my forehead before letting me walk out. "Emily." I turn around to catch the keys of his car before watching the doors close again.

"Mahalo." I whisper to myself.

\-----------------

Tony DiNozzo's POV

"Is she okay?" I ask Gibbs as he walks from the elevator. He shakes his head.

"Let's go find out." He pulls his gun from the drawer and looks to McGee.

"I lost it, boss."

"Lost what?" I ask, confused.

"I tried to trace the call, but they hung up too soon." I sighed.

"You can track my car, can't you?" Boss asks, looking at McGee.

"Yeah. It should only take me a few- I got it!" He then pulls the information up on his laptop so we could take it, I assume.

"Boss, what did she say to you?" I ask.

"She didn't want help."

"So why are we going?" We step into the elevator.

"She's saved my ass enough times, I might as well save hers'." I would have laughed if it weren't under such serious circumstances. "That okay, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, Boss."

\-----------------

Emily McGarrett's POV

I let out a sigh before opening the car door, getting out and looking at the large abandoned apartment building in front of me. I take my gun from its holster and lay it in the front seat.

Before I could even move, I think about everything that could go wrong.

_What if he's not even here? No. If he's not here, he won't get the chance to kill me._

_What if he doesn't have Steve here? If he didn't, I wouldn't let him kill me._

_He's going to kill me. This is it. I'm going to die._

_I'm sorry Cath._

I walk through the front doors, alert. I think over the text once again.

_'Go to the 4th floor, room 4E. Knock first.'_

Silently, I make my way up to the 4th floor. My knuckles hit the door before I can even begin to think of a plan.

The door opens soon after my hand leaves the door. "Emily McGarrett. How nice to see you! Right this way." He directs me into the living room area.

Chained to the chair, head down, blood dripping from somewhere on his body, was my older brother. I gasped slightly before trying to get to him, but Collins was holding me back. At the sound of rustling, my brother, although in pain, looks up to see me.

"Not so fast, darling." It was only then had I noticed there was another chair next to Steve.

I sit in the chair with a silent huff and put my hands together in front of me. He immediately chains them together.

"We had a deal, Collins. You have me. Let him go."

"Well, you know us criminals, not really ones to tell the truth." I groan.

"You know, I never expected you to talk as much as you do. I thought it'd be more grunts." I chuckle to myself as I watch him fume. He punches Steve in the stomach.

"Hey, Tommy!" I knew the nickname would only provoke him more, but that was the goal after all. "If you want to hit something, you hit me. Leave him alone."

A punch to the jaw is placed only seconds later. Groaning, I think about how the bruise isn't even going to matter in a few minutes.

"Don't call me that."

"Why? Does it remind you of your mother? About how she is sitting at home in Venezuela waiting for her baby boy to come home. She thinks you're away on business, doesn't she?" By the way I received my next blow, I would assume I was correct.

"The next time you say a word about my mother, I will kill him." He pulls a gun from the back of his pants, pointing it directly at Steve.

"Fine. Just get this over with, kill me."

"You know, I thought you'd put up more of a fight, Emily." He punches me a few more times, causing a slow blood trail to rush from my nose.

"We have a deal, I'll keep up my end as long as you keep up yours." He nods his head.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I will let him go, if he can watch you die." _I'm so tired of these deals._

"Emily, don't." Steve speaks for the first time.

"Oh, but she is. You see the look on her face? She's ready to go." I feel his gaze on my side profile.

"Just do it, Collins." He chuckles.

"A few more things, darling." He goes into the other room for a few seconds, but walks out with a camera, a tripod, and a small bag.

I've seen those small bags before. They usually hold tools. Tools that will send someone on the brink of life, hanging on by a thread.

"Leave her alone, Collins." I look over at Steve after hearing his voice.

"Ah, Ah, Ah. I have a promise to fulfill."

Collins steps closer to me, a large knife in his hand.

My head was telling me to just take it, that's what I was trained to do.

But my heart, it was telling me that I was better off just getting a shot to the head.

Steven begins moving around, trying to break the chains or the chair. But we all know that wouldn't happen.

"Awe. Isn't that sweet. You're trying, but you won't get out of those until I unlock them."

"I'm gonna kill you." Steven says harshly.

"As much as I love a good threat, I have work to do."

He gets closer, running the blade across his fingertip before showing it to me.

"Look at that. Didn't even sting. I'll be sure to make it sting."

My heart continues to pound, but I let it.

First he swipes the blade against the side of my face, probably only an inch long and barely broke the skin. Just enough for blood to rush down my face.

There was one on my upper arm, he even cut my jeans just to slice part of my leg. I sigh as he pulls out the gun.

"Finally." I mumble. He whips me across the face with it.

"Oh, no. We are far from done." He turns around and a tear slips down my face.

"What are you going to do with that?" I ask while looking at him messing with the camera on the tripod. He just chuckles.

"Patience." Only seconds later does the camera have a flashing red light turn on.

Collins walks in front of the camera, smiling at us before turning back around. "Hello, Five-0. I'm here with your very own McGarrett brother and sister." I let out a groan.

\-----------------

Catherine Rollins' POV

We had been trying to keep our minds off of what was going on in DC by looking into an older case. It was coming up short, but it had us searching.

Kono had come from her office just as Chin and Danny walked through the glass doors. Before anyone could begin to say what they had found, an incoming call popped up on the TV. I look to the others, noticing it was a blocked call, but answer it anyway.

As the image focused, I see Steve and Emily beside one another, hands chained together and then to the chair. There is blood coming from both of them, causing me to cringe as I look over the forming bruises and bleeding gashes. I hold onto the computer table as I see the pained look both of them share.

"Oh my God."

A man walks in front of the camera, only taking Steve and Emily away from our vision for a second. " _Hello, Five-0. I'm here with your very own McGarrett brother and sister._ " I can hear Emily groan behind him.

" _Seriously, Collins? You just had to bring them into this, didn't you?_ " Emily asks angrily.

" _It wouldn't be fun if I didn't bring the whole party in._ " That creep said to her.

"Trace the call." Danny says frantically.

"It's too late." I blink the tears from my eyes as I see Steve looking into the camera.

"What do you mean? It's not too late. We can save them." His voice dies out by the time the sentence ends.

"We won't have enough time." Kono says.

" _Why?_ " I hear Emily ask on the other end.

" _So that I can tell them why you came here today._ "

" _Collins, stop._ "

" _Well, Emily. I really would, but we have a deal, remember?_ " She groans once again and looks to her feet.

" _Fuck you, Tommy._ " She receives a painful blow to the stomach, knocking the air from her lungs. Then, he punches her already bruising jaw.

" _Alright. Now that the peanut gallery is quiet, I'll continue._ " He looks directly at the camera before continuing. " _Emily here has made a deal with me. I will let your friend and her brother go, if he and the rest of you get to watch her die._ " I let out a gasp as I look at her through the screen. I turn my attention away from the others as he moves away. I see the bloody tools sitting on the cool metal table. Then I look up to the girl with a large gash on her forearm.

"Oh, Emily." I breathe out, barely being able to hold myself up. I see a few tears roll down both of their faces.

" _Any last words?_ " She nods. " _Go for it._ "

" _Guys. I'm so sorry and I hope that's enough. Tell Mary and Aunt Deb that I love them. Danny, tell Grace that I'm sorry._ " She pauses and looks over to Steve, who seemingly refused to look at her. " _Steve, will you look at me?_ "

He looks at her and in that moment, I think we all realized it was happening.

Emily was going to die.

And there was nothing that we could do to change that.

" _I'm sorry. I love you._ " She smiles halfheartedly. " _Please move on, don't blame yourself for the rest of your life, it's exhausting._ " His eyes widened slightly.

" _Em, please don't do this._ " It was the first time he had spoken since we had gotten the call. " _Please._ " He sounded so vulnerable, so scared.

" _I'll be with Josh._ " Was her response.

Collins punched him a few times, but he took all of it, and when he did stop, Emily was screaming at him.

" _Collins!_ " Was her final screech before he stopped. He whipped his head around to face her.

" _Time's up sweetheart!_ " She smiles at Steve and nods to Collins.

" _We have a deal._ " She says breathlessly.

" _And I intend on keeping up my end of it._ " He pulls a gun from the back of his pants and points it directly at Emily's head.

The screen went dark before we could see what happened next, but a gunshot could be heard before the connection ended.

I walked numbly into Steve's office. Settling into his chair, I looked up from his wooden desk to notice the others doing the same thing.

The tears flowed from my eyes faster than a waterfall. She's gone. One of the greatest people I know, is gone.


	27. Chapter 27

_Recap:_

_Catherine Rollins' POV_

_The screen went dark before we could see what happened next, but a gunshot could be heard before the connection ended._

_I walked numbly into Steve's office. Settling into his chair, I looked up from his wooden desk to notice the others doing the same thing._

_The tears flowed from my eyes faster than a waterfall. She's gone. One of the greatest people I know, is gone._

\-----------------

Resume

Emily McGarrett's POV

"Seriously, Collins? You just had to bring them into this, didn't you?" I insist angrily.

"It wouldn't be fun if I didn't bring the whole party in."

"Why?" I ask.

"So that I can tell them why you came here today." My eyes widen at this response.

"Collins please stop."I plead him, but I know he will just tell them anyway.

"Well, Emily. I really would, but we have a deal, remember?" I groan and look down at my feet.

"I remember, Tommy." Before I have time to see what he is doing, I get a punch to the stomach, knocking the air out of my lungs.

"Alright. Now that the peanut gallery is quiet, I'll continue." He looks directly at the camera before speaking. "Emily here has made a deal with me. I will let your friend and her brother go, if he and the rest of you get to watch her die."

A few tears roll down my face as I hear him speak.

"Any last words?" I nod my head. "Go for it."

"Guys. I'm so sorry and I hope that's enough. Tell Mary and Aunt Deb that I love them. Danny, tell Grace that I'm sorry." I pause, looking over at my brother, who refused to look up at me. "Steve, will you look at me?"

He finally raises his head and makes eye contact. His eyes held so much pain that I let a tear slip down my face.

"I'm sorry. I love you." I smile halfheartedly. "Please move on, don't blame yourself for the rest of your life, it's exhausting." His eyes widen slightly.

"Em, please don't do this." It was the first time he had spoken since the camera was turned on. "Please." He sounded scared.

"I'll be with Josh." I said, a few tears flowing down my face as I think about it.

Collins punched him a few times, but he took all of it, and when he did stop, I was screaming at him.

"Collins!" His head whipped around to face me.

"Time's up sweetheart!" I smile halfheartedly to my brother before nodding to Collins.

"We have a deal."

"And I intend on keeping up my end of it." He pulls a gun from the back of his pants and points it directly at my head.

I close my eyes and begin to think about Josh. But, my thoughts were cut off when I hear a gunshot and feel wet droplets fly onto my face.

I reopen my eyes to see Gibbs standing in the doorway with Tony, McGee and Bishop behind him. I let out a sigh of relief before looking to the ground to see Collins with a bullet in his head.

Immediately, Tony is at my side, trying to remove the chains from my hands.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I nod.

"Mahalo." I smile in his direction before the chains fall off of my hands, almost at the same time as Steve's. I turn to him as soon as I stand up, with the help of Tony.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" He says as he pulls me in for a tight hug, which causes me to flinch away in pain.

"Says the guy who grabs the wrong phone while going to check a crime scene." He chuckles.

"I love you too, Emily." We pull away from our hug to see four people staring back at us.

"Gibbs. I thought I told you to stay back." He smiles.

"When have I ever listened?" I chuckle and pull him in for a hug.

"Mahalo." He smiles and kisses my forehead.

I turn back to Steven, who looks at me expectantly.

"Oh, right. Steven, this is Gibbs, Bishop, McGee and DiNozzo. They work for NCIS. They are also the people who helped me locate you." He shakes all of their hands before turning back to me.

"Right before they busted in the door, the light on the camera went off. We should call." My eyes widen before I nod my head.

"Tony." He looks up from his previous view of my ass.

"Hmm?"

"Your phone, please."

"Oh, right." He pulls his phone out and hands it to us.

I grab it from him, dial the number, and then put it on speaker. Steve grumbles quietly from beside me. "What? It's not like you knew her number." It rings a few times before she answers.

"Lieutenant Rollins." She sounds as if she had been crying.

"Catherine?"

"Steve. Oh my God, are you okay?" He chuckles slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So is Emily." She gasps, and I can hear her rushing around in the background.

"But, how? We heard the gunshot."

"Cath, I'm fine." I can almost see her smile.

"Oh my God, Emily. Hey guys get out here!" She pauses a few seconds before yelling. "They're both alive."

"Catherine, I appreciate you trying to liven us up a little, but that's just not cool." Danny says. I chuckle.

"Danno, can you hear me?."

"Danny?"

"Steven I swear to God if you are playing some kind of trick on me I will fly to DC and kill you myself." I smile at Steve, who looks incredulous.

"You can't go 10 minutes without accusing me of something I did or did not do." He walks out of the room and continues the conversation, leaving me with the rest of the team.

"Are they always like that?" Bishop asks.

I chuckle. "Pretty much."

"So, is that it? We got Collins, Banks is probably in the wind for now. Are you going home with your brother?" Tony asks as we begin to leave.

"I don't know. Do you want me to stay?" He smiles.

"I'm expecting that drink later." I smile and nod.

"Sounds good." We pass Steve still on the phone with Five-0. "Steven! Let's go." He turns to face us and nods his head.

"Yeah. You coming back with me?" I shake my head.

"I'll be back soon." I think about it. "Within two weeks." He smiles.

"Take all the time you need, Em." I smile as we reach the first set of stairs.

_Damn. I never thought I'd see these again._

Ducky and Jimmy were walking up the stairs with a body bag.

We share silent glances with one another before I walk down the rest of the stairs, not making a peep.

"Are you sure you're okay, Em?" I smile.

"I'm fine Steven. You worry too much." He chuckles.

"And I have every reason to." We walk to the ambulance and quickly get bandaged up before deciding to leave.

Steve and I get in the car and immediately drive towards the airport.

"Mahalo." I smile as I switch lanes.

"Because I saved your ass?"

"Yeah. And because I love you." I chuckle.

"You better." I glance at him and see a small smile on his face. "How are things going with Catherine?"

"Good. I think she is staying for a little while." I nod.

"What gave you that impression?"

"The fact that she told me she was going to stay for a while." I chuckle as we enter the airport.

"I'm happy for the two of you."

"What about you? Have any interests?" I smile to myself before shaking my head.

"Why do you want to know? You're my brother."

"So? Just because I'm your brother doesn't mean I can't ask you about your life." He says, defensiveness clear in his voice.

"My love life?" He nods his head.

"Okay, never mind." I smile and continue towards the helicopter pad at the small airport. "Helicopter?"

"That's what can happen for you when your sister knows SEC NAV." He smiles as we exit the car, the helicopter's blades already beginning to spin.

"As crazy as you are Emily, I still love you."

"As much of an idiot you are, I still love you, Steven." I smile as we hug briefly before he runs towards the helicopter.

\---------------

2 hours later

Emily McGarrett's POV

I had gotten back to NCIS about an hour ago, where everyone was sitting at their desks, doing paperwork.

I had sat at the desk Gibbs gave to me and worked on some myself. It was silent. Almost everyone was gone from the big orange room.

"Okay. That's a wrap for me. Goodnight guys." Bishop spoke first. We waved her off to the elevator and then continued our work.

And, about 20 minutes later, McGee stood up and said,"Goodnight. I'll see you guys in the morning." I smiled.

"Goodnight, Timmy." He nodded his head, grabbed his things, and was on his way.

Around 30 minutes after that, Gibbs spoke up. "Okay you two. Go." I turned and raised my eyebrow at him.

"Okay." I say skeptically. "Goodnight Gibbs." DiNozzo looks at me with a questioning expression.

"Night Boss." It was only 12:30, but if I hadn't gotten sleep on the plane, I would have already been out.

The two of us make it to the elevator quickly, and as the elevator doors were closing, I shouted back into the room.

"See you in the morning!" I turned to DiNozzo, who had a smile on his face.

"So."

"So." I say awkwardly.

"Drinks?" I nod my head and smile.

"Yeah."

By the time we made it to his apartment, we had already discovered the sexual tension in the air. He unlocked his door and opened it, moving out of the way to allow me to go by first.

"This is nice for a government salary." He chuckles.

"That's a long story that I really don't want to get into right now." I smiled and walked further in.

"Sounds good to me." I throw my duffle on the floor beside the kitchen and watch as he grabs two beers from the fridge.

He gestures to the couch. I smile and walk toward it, swinging my ass a little too much. Tony sits down right after I do. He hands me one of the beers he had in his hand and then takes a few sips of his.

I do the same before speaking. "So, what's your story, Tony?"

"I worked in Philadelphia and Boston police departments before coming to NCIS. I was a homicide detective."

"Why did NCIS hire you?"

"They saw me smile." I laughed so hard, it hurt my stomach where I was punched earlier.

"Don't make me do that." He smiled.

"You still laughed."

"Painfully so." We smile at each other before I say something else. "Family?" His face turns into a frown. "Never mind, I'm sorry I asked."

"It's okay. My mom died when I was 8, and my father is okay. I mean, he is Senior, and will always be Senior." I smiled.

"Now I feel like I need to tell you my problems."

"Go for it."

"My mother faked her death when I was eight. My brother discovered it recently, and has seen her since, but I won't speak with her. My father was murdered in the same house I grew up in, and live in now. I have a sister, Mary. She lives in LA, where I moved after my mother's death, but I see her more frequently than I used to." He nods his head.

"That's a lot." He lets out a breath of air as he speaks. I smile.

"Well." He grabbed the beer from my hand and sets it to the side before turning back and looking at me. "Wh-"

I didn't get to finish my question before I was cut off by his lips meeting with mine.

\---------------

Wednesday Morning

Emily McGarrett's POV

I wake up on a couch with someone's arms wrapped around my waist that was just barely covered by a wool-knit blanket.

A groan erupts from beside me, causing a small smile to form on my face. "Good morning to you too, Tony." I turned to face him with a small amused expression on my face.

"Good morning, Emily." I decide now would be a good time to get off the couch considering the sun was already up.

"You coming?" I ask, standing up and walking towards the other room.

"Don't have to ask me twice." I smile at him over my shoulder before I disappear into his shower.

\---------------

Steve McGarrett's POV

I landed in Honolulu almost 10 minutes ago, and walking out of the airport, I see Catherine.

She walks up to me and smiles before giving me a tight hug, almost too tight.

"Hey. You know I was punched in the ribs multiple times, right?" She backs off and quickly apologizes.

"You okay?" I smile and throw my arm over her shoulder before heading in the direction of my truck.

"Yeah." She looks around, almost confused.

"Where's Emily?" I sigh, taking the keys from her hand and getting into the blue vehicle. As she buckles up, I start the engine.

"DC." She looks skeptical. "She needs some time. If that means she is taking the time in DC, that is fine with me."

"Is she okay?"

"Cath, I'm starting to worry that you like Emily more than you do me." She smiles.

"I do like Emily more than you, but I don't have sex with her." I chuckle.

"Good to know I don't have any competition."

"But really, is she okay?"

"I don't know, Cath. My sister can be an open book, but she can also be a lock box."

"Reminds me of someone." I ignore her comment.

"She said within two weeks."

"It's going to be a long two weeks."

"Yeah." I sigh. "It will."


	28. Chapter 28

3 1/2 weeks later

Sunday

Emily McGarrett's POV

"You can't hide away here forever, Emily." I run the sandpaper along the grain of the wood, chuckling softly.

"I'm not hiding, Gibbs. I'm taking a small leave of absence." He chuckles.

"Can't take a leave of absence from life." I nod my head in disagreement.

"I've been doing it for almost a month now."

"And do you know how many times your brother's called?"

"Nope." He smiles and finishes carving a small rose. "I'm doing the right thing Gibbs. Staying away from them will cause less harm to them."

"We got Banks."

"I know. But what about everyone else. There has to be at least two dozen people that want me dead. What happens then?"

"What happens when you cut all ties and stay in DC?"

"I'll lose my mind." He chuckles.

"Call him." I shake my head, but he gives me a look before pulling his phone from his pants pocket and placing it into the palm of my hand.

"Mahalo, Gibbs." He waves me off, focusing on another small detail in the block of wood. I walk up the stairs and dial a number I memorized so long ago.

"McGarrett." I sigh.

"Hey Steven."

"Emily? I've been trying to reach you for weeks."

"I know. I'm sorry. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing. Just making sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, Steve."

"Are you coming back?" I smile.

"Yeah. I'll be home soon."

"For real this time?"

"What do you mean for real? I was there almost a month ago."

"Here for maybe half a day." I nod.

"Okay, that's fair."

"I'll expect you within 48 hours?" I chuckle.

"See you then, Stevie." I press the end call button before I would be stuck listening to him shout over the phone about how much he hates that nickname.

I walk back down the stairs with a small smile on my face. Gibbs stays silent, even when I sit back down on my stool and begin running the sand paper along the grain of the wood.

"I'm leaving soon." I tell him.

"Hmm." I smile.

\---------------

Monday

7:00 am

Emily McGarrett's POV

"So, you're leaving?" Bishop asks, a small frown on her face. I chuckle.

"I'll be back. I can't live without my suits." I pat Leon and McGee on the shoulders, who were standing on either side of me.

"Aww. I'm going to miss you so much! Gibbs texted me last night, so I made you some cookies." I chuckle at Abby and take the large tin away from her before stopping and looking in the direction of Gibbs.

"What? I text." He smiles and clicks a few more things on his computer.

"Mahalo, Abbs. I will miss you I think the most."

"What about me?" I turn around to see DiNozzo with a faux smile displayed on his face.

"What about you, Agent DiNozzo?"

"You're not going to miss me more?" I chuckle.

"Definitely going to miss Abby and her awesome lab cookies more than you." He chuckles as well.

"I'm sure." Everyone probably already had a clue that we were sleeping together. We weren't exactly secretive about it. I told Abby, and DiNozzo told McGee and Bishop. I'm sure that Gibbs and Leon have figured it out by now as well.

I turned back around and gave everyone a hug, the one with Gibbs lasting a little longer.

"Aloha."

"Aloha!" They all say loudly.

I smile one last time before walking into the elevator with DiNozzo. He was going to be driving me to the airport.

"So." I say as soon as we stop in front of my gate. I turn around and am met with his lips.

"This has been fun." He whispers against my mouth. I smile and pull away before embracing him with a hug.

"It's been fun. I'm glad I met you, Tony DiNozzo. I'll see you next time." He nods and smiles.

"Yeah. You will."

"Hey, if you ever find yourself in Hawaii, give me a call." He gives me a final smile as I throw my duffle over my shoulder before walking towards the gate. I turn back and smile at him one more time before handing my ticket to the woman collecting them.

"Have a nice flight." I nod.

"Mahalo." I almost laugh at her confused face before walking into the plane and quickly locating my seat.

\---------------

9 hour flight

Emily McGarrett's POV

I walk through the large airport, not taking the time to buy a lei from one of the many vendors. I reach the large sliding doors that led out of the airport and walk out. The warmth surrounded me almost immediately.

"McGarrett!" I whip my head around and see someone in the distance, but there were too many people to see who it came from exactly, so I just walked in the direction of the voice. "Emily!"

I snap my head directly to the right, where I see Danny standing next to his car. I smile and walk towards him, immediately setting my duffle down and pulling him in for a hug.

"Hey Danny." I feel his arms wrap around me. He squeezes tightly, as if it had been years since we last saw each other.

"Five minutes and twenty seven seconds." I look at him, confusion consuming me.

"What does that mean?" He pulls me tighter, resting his head on my shoulder before answering.

"That was how long I thought you were dead." He plays with the tips of my hair for a few more seconds before we pull away.

"I'm sorry, Danny." He smiles halfheartedly. "But hey, I'm not dead. So let's leave before I die out here." He looks at me almost angrily. "Too soon?"

He grumbles and walks to his side of the car, bending down and picking up my duffle on the way. We get in the car before talking again.

"So, who gave you this job?" He smiles.

"I had Catherine look up the flight logs to see when you would be here. As far as I'm aware, the three of us are the only ones who know."

"Is there a case you guys are working on?" He nods.

"Yeah. Steve thinks Rachel called me about Grace." I let out a laugh.

"So, what's the case?"

"It doesn't matter. They were leaving to get the guy when I was leaving to get you. They drove to Pearl City, so they should be back within the hour, if they aren't already."

"Okay."

"How was DC?" A smile erupts on my face. "Who's the guy?" I turn to look at him defensively.

"Just because I smile doesn't mean there was somebody."

"Was it that DiNozzo guy?" I look out the window, trying to hide the small blush on my cheeks. "It was!" He declares with a smile.

"You're really bad about poking into people's business, you know that?" He chuckles.

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"I'm just saying, you have a sort of glow on you. It's a good one, but you just seem happy."

"I am happy."

"Then why didn't you stay in DC?" I'm shocked.

"What?" I ask, a little hurt. He didn't want me here?

"You seem so happy. Happy about DC, happy about DiNozzo. Why would you not stay somewhere that makes you happy?" I shrug.

"DiNozzo was a small fling after hours. I won't be going back for him, and he sure as hell won't be coming for me. Besides, what would you do without me?" I ask him jokingly.

"Now that I know you, I would probably go crazy with just your brother around. I have gone a little mental with just your brother around." I laugh as we turn into the palace parking lot.

"You love us both."

"My life was so much less stressful before I knew either one of you." I let out a small laugh after my door is closed.

"How's Grace?"

"At the moment, I'm not sure. By the way, Kono has been teaching her how to surf a little. She's missed you." I smile and wave at Joe as we walk by him.

"Everyone else doing okay?" He nods.

"Steve says Catherine has been worried about you, and if you were really going to come back to Oahu. But I think that's it. I mean, you came in the middle of the week, there's nothing exciting going on yet." I nod my head and walk through the large glass doors I will never forget. "I guess they're not here." He states as I nod my head slowly.

"So, we wait."

\---------------

30 minutes later

Emily McGarrett's POV

I whip my head over as soon as I hear the door swing open.

"Emily?" Steven asks, but Kono embraces me first, a smile on her face.

"You didn't even call." She smacks my cheek jokingly before allowing me to be greeted by other people.

"I'm sorry I've been in the dark lately." I announce after everyone is done squeezing me to death.

"What did you do while you were there?" Steven asks. I see Danny begin to snicker as he thinks more about my time in DC.

"Daniel." I say warningly. His mouth closes, which makes everyone else look at us with confusion. "We got Banks."

I receive a nod from Steve, "Good." He says harshly.

"I testified. He got life." I could sense the tension in the air, so I decide to change the subject, hoping to do so smoothly. "So, how did the case go?"

Kono, noticing I was uncomfortable, spoke, "It went well. We got the guy, and he is on his way to Halawa." I nod and smile at her.

"Paperwork?" They all nodded and began dispersing to their offices.

I sigh, not knowing what to do now. "How about me and you go get Grace from school?" Danny asks. I smile and nod.

"Yeah. It's been a while."

\---------------

It was now nighttime, and Danny was dropping me off at home. We pulled into the driveway and I sighed.

"Mahalo, Danny. I'll see you tomorrow." He nods and smiles.

"Goodnight Emily."

"Night." I walk through the front door, immediately walking in and up to my room.

I throw on some leggings and a grey t-shirt with NAVY written across it in bold letters.

_I should go to sleep, especially if I'm going to go to work in the morning._

_But I'm so hungry._

In the end, hunger won, and I was tiptoeing down the stairs at ten o'clock at night.

"What are you doing?" I turn my head to see Steve and Catherine sitting on the couch with confused expressions.

"Trying to go to the kitchen." I whisper.

"In stealth mode?" I nod my head before walking quickly into the kitchen.

After grabbing an apple, I walk back out and stand to the side of the living room.

"What are you guys doing?" Catherine chuckles.

"Watching a movie. Would you like to join us?" I shake my head while biting into my apple.

"Have fun." I finish my apple and throw it in the trash can before I wave to them.

I dash back up the stairs, barely hearing their 'good nights' before closing my bedroom door behind me.

After throughly brushing my teeth and setting the alarm that I wouldn't need, I lay in bed.

20 minutes later, I'm still not asleep, so I get up and walk to the drawer in my dresser. I pull out the small notebook before walking quickly back to my bed and turning the lamp on.

Flipping to a random page, I begin to read.

_**Dear Ly,** _

_**Your father's funeral was last week, and you just told me about it an hour ago. I yelled and told you that it was selfish, but I saw your eyes start to well up with tears and my mouth forgot how to form words. Your father just died, and I was screaming at you. I'm so sorry. You deserve so much better in a best friend, but I won't let you go, so I'm sorry about that too.** _

_**-Love Josh** _

I smile to myself before placing the book in the side table drawer, realizing how far away the dresser was.


	29. Chapter 29

Tuesday

Emily McGarrett's POV

To my surprise, I wake up to the sound of Steve's voice. "Hey, hey, hey, come here." He's whispering, just outside my door.

I get up, wondering what was going on. I begin walking down the stairs slowly, not really wanting to know what was going on. "Don't move!"

_What the hell?_

Mumbling is all I can hear until I reach the door way. That voice. I've heard it before. I wait until the woman begins talking about Steve and Catherine to go in.

"Why are yo-" my question is cut short when my vision clouds with anger and sadness. "Doris?"

"Well, I'm your mother, sweetie. You can call me mom." I chuckle sarcastically.

"You lost the title a long time ago." She continues to scrape eggs from a pan and into a bowl.

"I told you it was safer upstairs." Steve says to Catherine before placing his gun on top of the fridge.

"I was just... I-I should really..." she pointed over her shoulder for indication.

"No, no, no, no, you should join us, absolutely. It's no trouble at all. How do you like your eggs?"

"How do you like your eggs?" Steve asks her sarcastically.

"Oh, no, no, you three want to catch up, and I really have to run, so..." Steve looks at her suspiciously. "Briefing at the base."

"Aww. That's too bad. Another time then?" Doris says while looking at her.

"Absolutely." Cath smiles.

"Great. See ya." _Did she just dismiss Catherine?_

"Okay." She mumbles to Steve before turning to me and apologizing through her eyes. "Good luck." She whispers as she walks out the door.

Doris looks at Steve after a few seconds and picks up the tray of food. "Ooh, I like her."

"Okay, Mom?" I glare at Steve who looks back defensively as he calls after her while she continues walking into the other room.

"What the hell Steven?" He raises his hands in defense.

"I didn't know she was coming, Em. I came down the stairs with a gun."

"I will not be talking to her."

"Yes you are. You need to patch things up eventually."

"Breakfast is getting cold guys!" She yells from the dining room area.

"Mom I don't want breakfast." He answers as we walk into the room.

"You know, your security system sucks." Steve and I stand next to the table.

"Okay, you know what, stop. Okay? What are you doing here?" Steven grumbles out.

"I never left the Island, but I think you already knew that." She pinches off a piece of toast and begins eating.

"Yeah, you persuaded WITSEC to turn the plane around."

"I can be very persuasive."

"Why'd you do it?" Steve asked.

"I wanted to come home. Tired of running."

"Okay, well, where have you been for the last few weeks?"

"Few weeks?" I ask incredulously. "You mean, she was here?" They both turn to look at me.

"Em, you just got back yesterday."

"From where?"

Steve and I answered her at the same time. "DC." "None of your damn business."

"You still had almost an entire day to tell me." He turns back to our mother to interrogate her, tired of how it feels when done to him.

"I just needed some time. I-I wasn't sure how you'd take this." Doris says.

"Well you should've told me what the plan was."

"Sure, sure, you never would have agreed to it."

"No, I probably wouldn't have agreed to it." His voice is getting louder.

"See." She says.

"W-what is this? What are these bags? You're staying?" I chuckle at Steve's tone.

"Oh hell no." I walk back up the stairs.

"Emily!" Steve yells. I spent 5 minutes packing a bag before changing into my clothes for the day.

"Emily, are you coming with me?" He knocks on the door before opening it.

"Yeah. I'll be downstairs in 5." He nods his head and walks out, closing the door behind him.

As promised, I was downstairs within 5 minutes, but was stopped before I could make it to the door.

"What, Doris?"

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that my mother faked her own death because she thought it was the right thing to do. What's wrong is that you showed up here after.. you know what, I don't need to explain myself to you." I walk out the door, ignoring her calls behind me.

"You okay?" He asks once I walk to where he can see me.

"Yeah. I'll just drive myself today, get a head start." He nods.

"I'll be there after I pick up Danny." I get in my SUV, start the engine, and call Chin, seeing as I had no idea where the crime scene was.

\---------------

Steven McGarrett's POV

"So what, she breaks in your house and just starts cooking?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I answer Danny as we walk towards the yellow police tape surrounding the crime scene.

"That's very strange. Although, she is a McGarrett after all. Why'd she come back?"

"I don't know, Danny, she says she's tired of running."

"Now she's tired of running, after all these years? What happened in the house with Wo Fat?"

"We didn't get that far."

"How could you not get that far? Steve, this is a man who's been chasing her for 20 years. She's got a shot to get him and she doesn't take it? That doesn't seem weird to you?... Oh, silence. That's good. Both of you. Apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

"Hey, guys." Kono interrupts. "So, the victim's name is Billy Keats. He was a star player of the Diamond Head Polo Club."

"I never knew they had polo on this island."

"Five clubs." Chin answers from beside Kono.

"Why, you a polo fan?"

"Absolutely, it's the sport of kings. It fits me, doesn't it?" We all ignore Danny's comment and keep going.

"Diamond Head Club's owned by Spencer Madsen." Chin says.

"The, uh, the billionaire mogul guy?" Danny asks.

"One and the same. All these stables are all part of the Madsen estate." Chin answers.

"Yeah, that's why Keats was up here. Hey, there's something you should know before you..." I peeled back the cloth before Kono could finish. Danny groans along with me before Kono speaks again. "That's the something."

"Seriously, I mean, a headless horseman? Come on." Danny says, clearly repulsed.

"Yeah, so, about that: according to the girlfriend, Keats rode to the practice field this morning with his head attached. About half an hour later, the horse returned to the stables, dragging the body, minus the head." Kono finishes.

"Just got a text from Max. He found the head."

\---------------

Emily McGarrett's POV

"Oh, Gentleman." I hear Max say. "Allow me to introduce you to Mr. Keats."

"Yeah, we just met the rest of him." Danny replies.

"Okay, we got any idea what did this yet, Max? Some kind of sword?" Steve asks.

"That is unlikely. If you note the precision of the cut as well as the fact that the instrument in question was wielded high in the air. High enough to reach our victim while he was straddling a horse." Max informs the two.

"Ah, so what did it?" Danny questions again.

"Well, I believe I have the answer if you allow us to test our hypothesis."

"Test, please." Danny answers, while Steve looks around.

"As you can see, the trail of blood indicates the trajectory the victim's head took after being severed. Working backwards, we can determine that it was at this location where the final blow was struck." Max answered as they walked closer.

"All right, we got a boot print right here. Can we get a cast?" He asks the crime lab guys.

"Okay, so, uh, so, what's your theory, Max?" Steven asks.

"Ahh!" Max whips his temporary cane in the air, causing it to be sliced and the piece shot to the other side.

"What the hell is that?" Danny asks.

"Garroting wire." I answer from the side of the post. "It's strong and can cut through almost anything." I look away, thinking. The two boys look at me for the first time, confused. Steven probably thinks I'm planning Doris' murder right now.

"The placement of which took into account of the victim's height, as well as his daily schedule." Max concluded.

"Okay, so this is personal. Whoever strung this wire and killed Billy Keats was trying to make a statement." Danny comments.

"Message delivered. Loud and clear." Steve says.

\---------------

Steven McGarrett's POV

"How did your sister take it? Your mother popping in this morning." I take my eyes off the road for a second to look at him.

"Fine. She was a little angry, but she's going to be fine." I nod my head.

"Were you fine when you saw your mother for the first time after 20 years?" I thought about.

_Damn it._

\---------------

Emily McGarrett's POV

"I really thought we'd be together forever." Nicole says, tears rolling down her face.

"Were you and Billy engaged?" I asked her.

"Not exactly. He wasn't ready and neither was I." She then laughed to herself. "Maybe I was. He just needed some time, you know? We only knew each other a few months. Billy came to play for the Diamond Head Club mid-season. He started on a different team. The Island Blue Club."

I hear footsteps behind me, I turn to see Danny and Steve approaching us.

"Nicole Carr, this is Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams. They're both Five-0. Nicole was Billy's girlfriend."

"We're, uh, very sorry for your loss." Steve says sympathetically.

"I still can't believe he's gone. Just yesterday we were..." She pauses. "The psychic. She predicted this."

"You saw a psychic that predicted Billy would be decapitated?" Danny asked.

"She said that I'd be touched by death and I thought that she meant I was gonna die but she meant Billy. She meant that I would be touched by his death." She replies.

"Okay, when was this?" I questioned her.

"Yesterday. In Chinatown." We thank and apologized to Nicole once again before walking away.

"You think the psychic knew more than she was saying?" Steve asks.

"Yeah, well, if she did, I doubt her intel came from a crystal ball." I answer him.

"Best case scenario: she is psychic and she can just tell us who murdered Billy Keats. And where the hell did I put my keys?" Danny says.

"I'm sure it's just a con." Steve replies.

"Yeah, but you know what? Cons are observant, so she might have noticed something out of the ordinary. Uh, like somebody following them or strange behavior." I say.

"All right. Go ahead and check out the psychic. I'm gonna see what I can dig up on Keats." Steve says before walking off.

20 minutes later, I pulled into the psychic place with Danny in the passenger seat.

"I should have known I wouldn't drive." I chuckle as we walk in.

"Come in, come in. Madame Esmeralda can feel your bond. This relationship is very strong, and it will yield many children." I look at the woman as if she were crazy.

"Us? No." I said, while Danny started talking.

"No, we, uh... No, I don't think that that's ever gonna happen."

"No, um, not that you have any reason to sense this, but we're not here for a reading." I pull my badge from my belt and show it to her.

"Please sit down." She says.

"Uh, we actually would like to know about a reading that you have Billy Keats and Nicole Carr." Danny says as we take our seats.

"I see many people every day."

"I understand, um, but do you tell all of them that they're gonna be touched by death?" Her mouth parts slightly as she remembers what Danny is telling her.

"Okay, let's... let's just drop the act. We both know enough about interrogation technique to know that all you do is manipulate people into offering information about themselves that you feed back to them." I finish speaking with a small sigh.

"Esmeralda also knows a thing or two. First thing is you can't force me to talk to you."

"That's not what... We don't want to force you to do anything. Uh, we are here for your help. Uh, Billy Keats was murdered this morning and we thought maybe you could use your gift to help, uh, bring his killer to justice." Danny says, clearly sucking up to her.

She sighs and flips over one of her cards. "You want Esmeralda to talk, you pay for a reading."

"How much?" I ask, a small, annoyed smile on my face.

"50 bucks." I sigh and pull out my wallet, taking the money out and handing it to her. "The boy got a phone call during the reading. He didn't answer it, but, uh, it made him nervous. I could see the caller ID. It was from someone named Al."

Danny shrugged. "That's actually very impressive."

"Okay, what else?" I ask.

"After the reading, the boy stayed back. He told the girl he needed to pay, but I knew he wanted to ask a question. I told him I knew he had secrets. I told him he can ask me anything."

"And did he?" Danny asks.

"Yes. He asked me one question: 'Does he know?'" Danny and I look at each other, confused.

"Does who know what?"

"The universe hasn't shared the answer with me. Whatever it was, I sense it contributes to his death." I laugh and nod my head to Danny as a signal for us to leave.


	30. Chapter 30

Emily McGarrett's POV

We were on the road again before Danny spoke. "I am not saying that Madame Esmeralda was, in fact, the real deal. There are obviously bad apples in the bunch." I stop him right there.

"Okay, seriously. You, Danny Williams believe in psychics?" I look at him incredulously.

"Hey, listen, all I know is that when I was a cop back in New Jersey, there was a lady and she definitely had something. Uh, a gift." I chuckle.

"A gift?"

"Don't mock me. You gonna mock me? I know what I know, okay? There was this girl in Hoboken. She went missing, she was seven years old. We got no evidence. We got no leads, we got nothing. This lady, she came in. She lights a candle, she starts touching the girl's clothes, and then out of nowhere, all of a sudden, she takes us right to the kid. It was amazing."

"You sure she wasn't in on it?" I ask.

"In... what are you, impugning my investigative skills? We-we cleared her obviously. She had a gift." He looks absolutely offended.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you do believe in psychics, but you don't believe in ghosts."

"That's correct."

"Oh, that makes sense. Totally." I say, sarcastically.

"What can I say? I'm complicated." I chuckle.

"That's quite the understatement." He scoffs and stays somewhat quiet the rest of the ride to the palace.

"Hey, guys." Steve says as we walk in through the glass doors. "So, I pulled Billy Keats' financials. Turns out his former team was still paying him."

"Okay, wait, his girlfriend said he left that team a few months ago." I say, confused.

"Right. And not only was the general manager keeping him on the payroll, he actually upped what he was paying him." Steve responded.

"Hold on." Danny stopped the two of us from speaking. "Who quits their job and gets a raise?"

"Very good question. The general manager's a guy named Al Reingold."

"Al. Al! The, uh, the psychic said that Billy ignored a call from a guy named Al and it made him nervous." Danny spoke quickly.

"Okay, well, that would make sense if Billy was taking hush money from Al." My brother now looks convinced.

"Hush money?" I ask. "For what?"

"Horse doping." Danny and I look at each other, confused.

"I like it, it's a good theory. Where did it come from?"

"Billy Keats left Al mid-season and for a rival team, I figured that Al wasn't paying him out of a goodwill gesture. So, I looked into who else was on Al's payroll and I found the name of a veterinarian from the mainland. This guy was busted for supplying racehorse owners with a performance enhancing drug called Dermorphin." I nodded while looking at the screen.

"So, you think he supplied Al with the same stuff for his polo ponies?" Steve nodded.

"Well, I mean, the guy was based in Nevada. I don't think he's going to be making house calls to Honolulu."

"Okay, so, uh, Al, he gets tired of being extorted, maybe he decides to wipe Billy off the books for good." Danny theories.

We all nod our heads in synch. "Danny and I will will go get him. You send us the address." Steven finishes before they walk out of the doors.

\---------------

"We got something?" Danny asks as he and Steve walk in from interrogating the suspect.

"Yeah, so forensics came back on the boot print you found at the scene. There was a logo on the sole: some kind of a crest." I answer while Kono highlights the crest on the bottom of the shoe.

"Did you track down the manufacturer?" Steve looks at me with slight concern.

"Yup." I whisper.

"Okay, good, please tell me that you can trace it back to Al." Danny exclaims.

"Uh, hate to be a buzzkill, but the boots were custom made for Spencer Madsen's team, not Al's." Kono admitted.

"The Diamond Head Club." Steven mentioned.

_I really feel the need to be a sarcastic pain in the ass right now._

"Right, and, sorry again, Danny, but Al Reingold's alibi checks. He was at the horse auction on Molokai. He was placing bids all weekend and only got back in to Honolulu about an hour before you guys tracked him down." Kono says.

"You know, I really, really wanted Al to spend the rest of his life in prison. Son of a bitch almost got me trampled to death while a bunch of one percenters sipped champagne and cheered." I couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on my face.

"Kono, Emily, we gotta track down everybody with a pair of those boots." Steven looks at me briefly while speaking.

\---------------

The four of us stood in the Madsen's estate, the living room to be more precise.

I had given Mrs. Madsen the photo of the riding boots, who quickly knew what they were.

"I worked closely with the designer on these. The crest on the sole was my idea." She says to begin.

"My wife has always been a polo fan." Mr Madsen shares with us.

"It's why Spencer bought the Diamond Head Club. I still can't believe it, Billy was such a strong rider. It's just awful." I looked at Danny's facial expression, noticing he wasn't really buying into her whole pity party either.

"How can we help?" Mr. Madsen asks before we can tell him.

"We're gonna need a list of everybody with a pair of these boots." Steven says immediately.

Mrs. Madsen, Amanda, responds,"That's a long list."

"All the players have them, of course, but we also give them as gifts. So, there have to be what, Amanda? A few hundred pair floating around the island?"

"At least." She responds to her husband.

"What about video surveillance?" I begin. "You must have security."

"Absolutely. There's nothing up on the practice field, but there are cameras at every gate." Amanda replies.

Danny continues with the questioning, "Whoever hung up that garroting wire had to have done it after the team practice last night and before Billy rode this morning, so something maybe on film?" He looks to Steven as he finishes.

"Yeah, I'd like Officer Kalakaua to go over that footage."

"Of course, I'll call our head of security and make arrangements."

"Great, thank you." Steve replies. Mr. Madsen nods his head before walking to the other side of the room, just as the door opens.

"Dad, what's going on? I heard Billy was killed in an accident. Is it true?" I felt pity for this kid, not even knowing him.

"It's true, Jake. But these folks were just telling us that it... it's not an accident."

"Jake, these are investigators from Five-0. They're looking into Billy's murder." Amanda says to him.

"Murder?" He asks. "What happened?" He looks towards us, but Steven answers.

"Billy was up on the practice field and he... he rode into a garroting wire." He looked even more confused.

"What?"

"Jake, Billy's been decapitataed." Steven says more bluntly.

"Oh, my god." He says out of shock. He takes a seat in one of the many chairs placed in the room.

Kono decides to elaborate,"The wire was strung between the goalposts. Someone targeted him."

"It's not him, me." We all look at each other with slight confusion.

"Jake, what are you talking about?" I ask him.

"It was supposed to be me out there this morning. Billy and I traded practice times."

\---------------

Almost an hour and half later, we were all on our way back to the Madsen Estate. After discovering that Jake Madsen was kidnapped as a child, and tortured, only to get away and later testify against his kidnappers, we got a call from Steve saying that their car blew up.

"Amanda was right there by the blast." Kono begins as soon as Danny and I join her and Steve. "She's in critical condition."

"What about Jake?" Steve asks.

"He was still conscious when the paramedics took him. He should be released pretty quick." She replies as we walk toward the crispy SUV.

"And what kind of protection does he have?" Danny asks.

"Oh, I sent three unis with him."

"Danny, track down our kidnapper, Randy Thorpe. Em, you're with me."

"I'm going with Danny." He gives a small sigh of defeat before nodding us off.

"What was that about?" He asks as soon as we get into the car.

"Haven't you heard? Doris is here." He nods his head.

"Steve told me earlier."

"She is staying with us, well, Steven. I'm booking a hotel for however long it takes." Danny looks at me from the driver's seat.

"You really despise her that much?" He questions as we turn toward Thorpe's last credit card transaction.

"Despise is a light term, I hate that woman." Danny nods his head in slight acknowledgement.

"Well, you are staying with me, however long it takes." I smile at his gesture.

"Danny, you are quite generous, but I can't do that." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Why not?" We pull into the parking lot of a small hotel, that honestly looked as if it could fall down.

"Because, I don't need your pity." He chuckles.

"It's not pity, I just want to have an ongoing movie marathon with my friend." I chuckle slightly.

"Are you sure?" He nods his head.

"Grace comes back on Friday, and if you stay that long, she will love it. But yeah, I'm sure." I smile at him.

"Mahalo." He nods his head and pulls his phone from his pocket and dialing a few numbers.

"Got a hit on our suspect Randy Thorpe's credit card. He just used it to check into the Paradise Motel, which, by the way, looks nothing at all like paradise." I chuckle as I hear Danny speak to who I'm assuming is Steven on the other line. "Yeah. As we speak."

Danny places his phone in the center console before turning back to me, "he's on his way." I nod my head.

"Who do you think killed Billy?" I ask.

"Don't make speculations, Emily." I smile.

"They're not speculations, they are just guesses."

"Pretty sure that's the same thing." I scoff.

"Okay, so you and I both take a guess, whoever loses has to buy beer for the entire time I stay at your place." I see the smile rise on his face.

"Okay, you first." He says.

"I think Amanda did it." I reply with a certain smile on my face.

"Amanda Madsen? Really?" I nod my head. "I think it was Spencer." I shrug my shoulders as he looks at me.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out." He nods after I finish speaking.

Steven shows up a few minutes after our small debate starts. He knocks on Danny's window and gestures for us to hurry.

We go to the trunk and quickly get our vests on and more rounds if we need them.

Running along the concrete, outdoor hallways, we each canvas the area on the way down, as well as telling a few people to go back to their rooms.

I stand in front of the grey painted door as Steve and Danny got lower, ready to shoot. I knock on the door. "Randy Thorpe, Five-0!"

Danny looks at me, stemming slightly shocked at my outburst of anger, but brushed it off when I kick the door in.

"Hey! Five-0! Don't move!" Steven shouts.

_They always move._

He runs through the other room and straight through the window in the bedroom. Without much hesitation, I follow.

"No, no, no! I don't. . ." I don't hear Danny finish as I am already on the ground, and chasing Thorpe.

After jumping over a fence and landing on my back, I jump up and continue after him. I hear a few tires screeching in the back of my head as Thorpe dives right into traffic.

He dodges them quickly, and after finding a route, I do too. "Emily, where are you going? He's over here." I'm not quite sure as to what Danny was referring to, but I continued straight across the road and tackle him over the small bridge rail and right into the water.

"Hey." I say to Danny and Steve as they approach the top of the bridge. I stand up, noticing how shallow the water actually was. "Could I get a hand here?"

"Not one of mine, you can't." Danny says stubbornly. "Hey, they're riding back with you, okay?" Danny tells more than asks Steve. He then turns to me,"And you know that's water's polluted, right? You're definitely taking a shower before tonight."

"What's tonight?" Steven asks.

"None of your business, now take this idiot away from me." I let go of the choke hold I had him in when I give him to the paramedics and then go to another one myself.

\---------------

Emily McGarrett's POV

I stand in my office, a needle in a small jar of antibiotics as I take out the appropriate amount. Danny walks into my office a few seconds after I have the amount.

"Hey."

"If I jumped in, you'd be giving two tetanus shots, okay? Why do we both have to suffer?"

I chuckle slightly at his rant before quickly placing the back side of the needle into my mouth and then unbuckling my pants and pulling them down slightly.

"Oh, whoa, whoa. What are you doing? Can you please just put it in your arm like a normal human?" He asks incredulously, but still continues to stare at me as I move my jeans lower on the right side of my body, enough so that you could see my lacy undergarments.

"You're such a girl, Danny." I grab the needle from my teeth as I speak. "Just turn around or something."

"I never said I minded." I chuckle as I pull my shirt up from where it was before sticking the needle into my hip.

"Hey, how are things going downstairs with Randy?"

"The 'good cop' routine is not working. Steven decided he'd give 'bad cop' a whirl, you coming?" I shake my head and gesture to my wet clothes on the chairs in my office.

"I'm going to take care of those really quick. Go have fun." He chuckles, walking out the large glass door.


	31. Chapter 31

Emily McGarrett's POV

"Our kidnapper Randy's story checks out. I got e-mails and a wire transfer." I speak to Steve and Catherine as they walk through the side doors.

"Still don't know who hired him to plant the bomb, though." Chin continues.

"Okay. Uh, Catherine has something she wants us to see." Steven speaks.

"This is a forensic recreation of the point of detonation and the blast trajectory." She pulls a thumb drive out and places it into the computer and then taps onto the file once it pops up.

We watch the video, Steven commenting first, "Wait a minute, according to this, the device was planted in the passenger-side door. So, what, Randy screwed up?"

"No." I answer. "In the e-mails, he was specifically instructed to put it there."

"That doesn't make any sense." Danny interjects.

"Well, it does if Amanda Madsen was the target instead of her son." I begin the slow story.

"Why would she be the target? Who would want her dead?" Danny asks.

"Thanks to Fong, we may have the answer to that question. Turns out the third cell phone he found at the scene wasn't a trigger device after all." Chin rattles off.

"It was a burner phone, and it belonged to Amanda Madsen. There was only one phone number programmed into it, and, uh, the texting back and forth was, shall we say, intimate." I say to the others.

"Amanda Madsen was having an affair; with who?" Steve asks.

"That's the kicker." Kono says as she pulls up at picture of the two.

"She was having an affair with the headless horseman?" Steven exclaims more than asks.

"Looks like it." Chin says with a slight chuckle.

"Okay, well, this changes pretty much everything. Uh, the two people that have motive in this now are Billy's girlfriend and Amanda's husband. Figure out who knew about the affair, we find the killer." I nod my head at Steven after he finishes.

"According to the hospital, Amanda Madsen's in stable condition and taking visitors." I announce.

"Kono, call the hospital and have a uni set at her door until we arrive." Steve says as I walk out the door with Danny, him not far behind.

"I'm taking my car!" I quickly run to mine and zoom off before they could get out of the parking lot. I quickly turn the sirens on and weave in and out of traffic.

Steve eventually catches up, so we arrive at the same time.

"Steve, something's wrong." Danny says as we run around the corner. Six nurses and a doctor had left the room, some others leaving with equipment. "That's Amanda's room."

We all reach her room, only to see another nurse taking the tube from her throat, a flatlining noise going off from the monitor.

"She's dead." Steve states.

"Emily just said she was stable." Danny looks at Steve and then to me.

"She was. It was the doctor I got the call from. She was fine." Steven reaches down and lifts her eyelid.

"She's got petechial hemorrhaging. Somebody suffocated her." He declares.

"Okay. I'll go talk with the nurse." Danny says quickly.

We walk out about a minute later and look at Danny for answers. "Visitors do not have to check in at the nurse's station before they go to a room, and obviously the uni didn't make it before the code blue."

I raise my head with a sigh, only to see a video camera. "Hey." I whisper to the other two before gesturing to the camera.

We find the security room quickly and begin watching the footage.

"Stop right there. Go back. You got a camera at the end of the hall?" The man nods his head. "Zoom in-- camera two. Rewind. Freeze right there. Freeze on that." Steven instructs.

"That's not Spencer; that's Jake." Danny says.

"He didn't stay long." Steve comments.

"Long enough to kill his mother." I add in.

The three of us drive back to the Madsen estate, assuming that is where he would go.

Spencer was sitting on his couch and spoke before we could speak. "I already know about my wife. The hospital called."

"Did you know that your son smothered her?" I ask.

"We need to talk to Jake." Steve says.

"Mr. Madsen, where is he?" Danny asks.

"It wasn't Jake." Spencer says.

"Yes, it was. We saw him at the hospital, he was caught on camera." Danny replies.

"This is all my fault. He was so angry." I look at Mr. Madsen, Spencer, with confusion.

"What are you talking about? Angry about what, the affair?" I question.

"No. About my reaction to it." Danny and I glance at each other.

"You knew that Billy Keats was having an affair with your wife?" Danny asks, confused.

"I knew. I loved Amanda, but she hadn't loved me for a very long time, if she ever did. Jake was upset... that I didn't do anything about the affair. He thought I was weak like when he was a boy."

"What, what are you talking about?" Steve ordered.

Spencer let's out a sigh,"The kidnapping."

"We know about the kidnapping." Danny says.

"No, you don't-- you think you do. Even the FBI didn't know. They thought the first demand for ransom came after those monsters sent proof of life, but it didn't. The first demand came the day after Jake was abducted. They wanted $20 million. I wanted to pay it, Amanda convinced me not to." Danny looked at him with hatred.

"Your wife didn't want to pay to get her son back?"

"She said, if we gave in to their demands, we'd all be sitting ducks for the rest of our lives." Spencer answers in an almost whisper.

"So you didn't pay the ransom, and they cut his finger off." Steven states.

"Did Jake know about this?" I ask quietly.

"The kidnappers told him. He was only ten years old. We were supposed to... protect him, but he knew that I couldn't stand up to his mother, and he knew she was incapable of putting him first."

"So he took care of himself. Right?" Steve looks out the window while answering. "He got away, he testified against the men who took him."

Spencer was beginning to tear up at this point. "He was only ten years old. When he found out about the affair, he asked me to... divorce Amanda, and I told him I wouldn't. You have to understand. He was so angry."

"You have to understand that you can not protect him anymore. He killed two people." Danny waves his hands slightly as he speaks.

"It's all my fault." Spencer says once again.

\---------------

"Jake. Five-0. We need to talk to you." Steven says as we stop our walking on the polo field.

"Come on down." Danny added, referring to the fact that he was perched up on a horse.

Jake's face turned to one of anger before he yelled,"Yah!" The horse immediately started galloping our way.

I hear Danny let out an,"oh" before he grabs my hand and drags me away from the path of the horse.

Steve immediately turns around and gives him a shot in the shoulder, causing him to fall from the horse. We all walk briskly to where he fell, guns drawn and pointed at him.

Danny leans to the ground and begins placing handcuffs around Jake's wrists. "Jake Madsen, you are under arrest for the murder of Billy Keats and Amanda Madsen. Get up." Steven and I place our guns back into their holsters.

Jake looks at me as he stands up, "My dad told you I was out here, didn't he?"

"He didn't want to, Jake." I admitted quietly.

"But he did. He knows everything?"

I nod my head,"Yeah, he knows, and he blames himself."

Danny points him in the other direction, "Come on." As they walk farther down the field, I decide I should begin walking as well.

"You coming?" I queried.

"Yeah. Hey, you okay, after earlier?" I nod my head and chuckle a little.

"Yeah, I got some vaccines to keep me going."

"You're staying with Danny?" I glance at him.

"Did he tell you that?"

"No, took a guess."

"Well, I am. Unless you are kicking Doris out sometime soon." He lets out a sigh but doesn't say another word about it.

"Have you talked to Smith or Jax recently?" I let out a small sigh.

"No. I spoke to them when I was in DC, it was brief, but I enjoyed it." He nods his head.

"Have they filled in the team?" I nod my head.

"Yeah. Two male Lieutenants, they are good at what they do, but..."

"But they aren't the same as you and Josh." I chuckle.

"Smith's words, not mine." We arrive at our vehicles, noticing Danny was closing the door with Jake in the back.

"We're going to Kamekona's, you coming?" Danny asks as I unlock my car.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys there." They would take a little longer, considering they had to take Jake to lock-up.

\---------------

6:22 p.m.

I'm sitting at a picnic table with Cath, Chin, Danny, and Kono. We were talking about random things before Kamekona walks over.

"Yo, that's twice in one day. You're getting to be a regular regular." He says as he places the food in front of Catherine.

"What can I say? This stuff is addictive."

"Mm-hmm. Beauty and brains. Where have you been all my life?" I chuckle quietly.

"Aw." She gushes before he walks away.

I glance into the parking lot to see Steve's truck pull in, Doris in the passenger seat.

I jump from my seat, startling Cath, who was sitting next to me.

"I'm going to head out. I'll see you guys later." They look at me skeptically.

"Aren't you going to stay and eat, Em?" I look at Catherine in the eyes, silently telling her to shut up.

"I'm not hungry." I walk to the end of the table before turning to Danny. "I'll see you later?" I ask him.

He nods his head,"I'll be there whenever we finish up, key is in the same place." I nod in thanks before dashing to my car, starting it up, and driving out of the parking lot.

\---------------

Danny Williams's POV

"That was weird, right?" Chin asks from next to me.

"It's justified." They look at me with confused expressions. "Steve just pulled in with Doris." Catherine looks over her shoulder and nods her head.

"She doesn't like her?" Kono asks.

"That's an understatement." Catherine starts, "She loathes her mother, wishes she had actually died in that car bomb."

The cousins nod their heads, realizing the situation. "She'll see you tonight?" Catherine asks.

"The key is in the same place?" This was Chin. They all had smirks on their faces just to add to the situation. I waited for more questions, but they never came.

"Because Doris is here, Emily was going to get a hotel, but I invited her to stay with me instead."

Catherine raises her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Emily's sleeping-" My eyes go wide as I get cut off.

"What?" Steven's voice was angrier than I could have imagined it.

"No, no. She is staying at my house. Sleeping over at my house." I quickly clarified.

"There better not be any funny business." Catherine chuckles at him.

"Yes, father." I mimic. Catherine makes a space for him to sit, and noticing Doris sit on the other side of Chin, I decide to shut up as well.

"Why is Emily staying with you?" Is the first thing she says.

"Uh, well, she-" I stutter on my words.

"She doesn't want to be under the same roof as you." Steven answers for me. I give him a grateful look.

"Emily doesn't want to be within a two-foot radius of me." Doris replies, sipping on her beer. "Where is she anyway?"

"She left before you arrived." Catherine says quietly. I look over to Steven to see a slight glare on his face.

"What is up with that look?" I say, gesturing to his face.

"I don't have a look."

"You do. It's that look you're giving me right now." He huffs and turns back to his food while Catherine and Kono laugh from beside him.


	32. Chapter 32

Danny Williams' POV

8:53 p.m.

It was almost three hours later and I had just arrived home. The light was off in the living room, but the TV was blaring.

After opening and closing the door, I see Emily on the couch, passed out.

She had an open pizza box on the coffee table, and quite an arrangement of alcohol. I chuckle slightly at the sight of her with sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt on, her hair in a messy bun at the middle of her head, and her entire body sprawled out on the couch.

_I am such a creep_.

I lean down and pick her up in my arms before carrying her into my room, laying her down and draping the covers over her quickly.

I change clothes and then walk into the living room once again, grabbing a large blanket on the way.

\---------------

Wednesday

Emily McGarrett's POV

I wake up with a jolt, another nightmare that didn't even seem to faze me as much.

Taking notice of my surroundings, I see that I'm in Danny's bedroom. Sighing, I get up out of the bed and walk into the living room so that I could retrieve my things.

"Damn it!" I chuckle as an array of pans clatter on the ground in the kitchen.

"You okay?" His head whips around to face me.

"Yeah. Just didn't want to wake you." I smile at his generosity.

"You didn't. What time is it?" Wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I jump up onto the countertop across from Danny.

"10:37." My eyes go wide.

"I slept that long?" He nods his head.

"I figured you might want the extra sleep, or as much as you can get." I smile gratefully.

"So, what are we making?" Hopping off the counter, I gesture towards the fridge.

"Eggs, bacon, and toast?" I smile.

"Sounds great."

\---------------

We had finished breakfast a while ago, and I was now cleaning up the rest of the lovely mess I made in the living room last night.

"You okay?" I glance at Danny and shrug.

"About?"

"Doris being on the same island as you." My slight laughter was fake.

"No, I'm not okay. But, what can you do? She wants to 'stop running' according to Steven. I can't force her to leave. Hopefully she leaves me the hell alone though." He sighs from his seated position on the couch.

"I swear, I'm going to die at the hands of one of you McGarretts. You're all too much alike." I chuckle and take the seat next to him.

"How so? Stubbornness?" He looks at me as if I had another head.

"Yes, and another list of things that have completely left me at this time." I smile at his little ramble before throwing my legs over his and re-situating myself so that I became more comfortable.

"You're pretty handsome, Danny." He looks down to me with a small smile on his face.

"Really?" He asks sarcastically.

"Really." I say seriously. His smile is wiped off of his face, and he looks at me seriously.

He faces gets closer, and almost an inch away, I sigh.

"We shouldn't be doing this." He says quietly.

"Definitely not." I could barely hear myself speak as I glanced from his eyes to his lips.

I jump at the sound of both of our phones blaring. But I'm off of the couch before Danny can even blink. My phone is sitting on the coffee table, and with a quick swipe, I answer it.

"McGarrett." Calm and steady Emily, calm and steady.

"Emily, it's Captain Grover, we have a situation and we're going to need you to come down." I nod my head.

"What's the situation, Lou?" I grab my duffle as I walk into the bathroom.

"Well, your brother was shot at already this morning when he was questioning Wo Fat. One of the guys on the other side is still breathing, so he brought him into interrogation. I'm not even there and I already know this is going to be a tall stack of paperwork. So, you coming down?" I let out a slight chuckle.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes." I shut off my phone and quickly pull out an outfit.  
  


I let my hair down and leave it, considering it looked just fine. I throw on some light makeup and run out of the bathroom, seeing Danny dressed and sitting on the couch.

"How did you get ready so quickly?" I grab my keys from the side table at the door as I speak.

"Maybe you were just too slow." I stick my tongue out at him before grabbing the doorknob and walking out the door.

"You're not coming with me?" I shake my head.

"I'm an independent woman, Daniel. Plus, I love driving." He chuckles and runs to his car parked next to mine.

"See you there, Emily."

"Don't make any threats, Daniel." He grimaces as I continue to call him by his first name.

Deciding to be a little ambitious, I take another route, remembering the roads from my childhood.

All of a sudden, steam starts coming from under the hood of my car. I groan and begin to pull over.

"What the hell?" I question to myself as I put the car into park.

I jump out and click the lever for the hood before I walk to the front of the car and open it carefully.

"Ah, great." I whisper to myself as more steam blows into my face. After looking at the ball of white mist for a moment, I lean down to look under the car, only to discover something is leaking.

Brakes squeak on my right, which causes me to stand up and look at the cause. A wrecker has stopped with a smiling man in the front.

"Looks like you could use some help." I let out a breath as I notice the luck I must have had.

I nod my head at the man, a small smile on my face,"That would be great."

\---------------

Steven McGarrett's POV

" _20 seconds_ "

I glance at Danny as the man speaks through the radio, he nods and we make our way to the elevator, quickly getting on and pressing the up button.

" _10 seconds_ "

The elevator begins slowing down as we reach the floor, and it dings just after he speaks.

" _5 seconds._ "

We walk towards the man with the gun, his other men taking our prisoner away.

"On your knees." He says quickly. "I know... there's more than two of you."

As he points the gun at the back of my head, Danny decides it would be wise for him to speak.

"That's a really bad idea." I felt the need to yell at him once the bastard put the gun on his neck.

"Are you offering to go first?" He asks.

Without much contemplation, I yell for the only other hope we had of getting out of this.

"Chin. It's all over. Get down here." He slowly walks down the staircase, and immediately drops to his knees when he leaves the stairs.

The guy who was running the show walks over to the guy we had brought with us. He whispers a few things I couldn't comprehend, but a few seconds later, he shoots him through the heart.

My eyes immediately dart over to him and go wide before looking at the man once again.

First, he places his gun on the floor and slides it to us, then, the rest of his team lay their guns on the ground and placed their hands in the air.

We direct them towards the door, one of them unarms the bomb on the door before Danny opens it and they all walk out the door. S.W.A.T. was already at the door, probably about to bust in.

The crowd begins cheering as they see the people being arrested.

"Duke, call the FBI, DHS. Have them stand by for debrief."

"Commander, how did you get them to surrender?" I turn to Grover with a small look of confusion.

"I didn't."

"Then how is this over?"

"I don't think it is." I leave Grover and begin walking in the direction of the police setup.

"Gentleman, so good to see you." I smile at Max.

"Oh, we had you worried, Max?" I ask.

"Not for a moment." He replies in a heartbeat.

"Oh, you're a very good liar. We appreciate it though." Danny says after.

"That's one scenario I hadn't figured on-- executing Cosi like that. That guy's El Condor's nephew. Why go through all this trouble if you're just gonna kill him once you get him back?" Chin asks.

"Cosi's blood tie to El Condor makes him a liability. He probably knew everything there was to know about this operation. They needed to make sure he wasn't going to talk." I explain.

"All right, maybe I buy that, but then why surrender and risk becoming liabilities yourself?" Chin asks.

"Where are they gonna go? The place is completely surrounded, they got no where to escape to. And let's keep in mind, these guys, they are well-trained fanatics-- they have no problem risking their lives for their, uh... mission." Danny completes with a small frown.

"I think this mission was more than just about Cosi." Chin theorizes.

"Why? What do you mean?" I ask him.

"When I was holed up in HQ, there were two NLM soldiers who came and grabbed data off our drives before they destroyed the hardware." I glance at Danny, who seemed almost as confused as I am.

"What the hell were they looking for?" Danny asks.

"All right, look we, got to move. Chin, listen, Danny and I are gonna interview these suspects. While we do, see what you can do about reconstructing the drives. If we can find out what they were looking for, maybe we can work out what their next move is."

My phone begins to ring just as Chin says,"You got it." He nods me off and begins walking in the other direction while I look at my caller I.D., Emily.

"Emily, we're fine."

"Oh, I am so glad to hear that." I freeze at the sound of a man's voice coming from the other end of the phone.

"Who is this?" I demand.

"I think you already know." He replies.

"Where's Lieutenant McGarrett?"

"She will be all right, Commander, as long as you do exactly what I say. Take a deep breath and listen very carefully to me." I gesture Danny over to me. "What I ask of you is very simple. I get my people back, or your sister will never be seen again."

"Don't do it, Steve." I hear Emily yell from the other end.

Then, there are multiple screams of pain.

"Em. Emily!" I scream over the phone, Danny looking at me worriedly as he finally approaches.

"Don't do it, Steve. Don't give him any--"

Another grunt followed by coughing quickly flows from the other side of the phone.

"What happens to her now is up to you."

"You listen to me. This only ends one way, and that's with you dead, you understand that?"

"I will call you back in ten minutes if my people are not free by that time. Or... do I have to state the obvious?"

I press 'end call' before he could say another word.

"We gotta move." I tell Danny, who is not standing beside me with a confused facial expression.

"What the hell's going on?"

"No time to explain; I'll explain on the way."

"On the way where?"

\---------------

"Could we have a little talk now, please?" I watch the road as we barrel down the street.

"A talk about what?"

"Uh, I don't know, the weather? I want to talk about what we're doing."

"This isn't the best time, Danny."

"See, that's where I disagree. I think now is the perfect time, because I would like to be prepared. I need to know what's going on. I need to know if I need to put on some extra kevlar, I need to know if I need to call my daughter and say good-bye for the last time."

"We're gonna do what they asked, we're gonna release the prisoners, that's what we're gonna do, all right? We talked."

"Please understand that I want to get Emily back just as bad as you do, but how do we know they're gonna let her go if we do what they ask?"

"We can't."

"That's my point! It's stupid! We can't do this. It's not even stupid-- it's beyond stupid. It's off the goof meter completely. It's career-ending, certifiably..."

"Okay, okay, will you stop? Listen to me. I lost my dad dealing with people like this; I'm not gonna lose Emily too."

"I-I have your back. Always, okay?"

"Thank you. There it is." I say, gesturing to the S.W.A.T. truck on the other side of the road. "Hold on."

After pulling in front of them, the driver is forced to pull in the direction of a dirt pathway.

I jump out of the Camaro and begin yelling. "Grover! Out, out."

"What's going on, McGarrett?" He asks as he steps out of the large vehicle.

"Hands in the air. On your knees." I pull out my gun and point it at him.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Get on your knees!" I shout as I kick the back of his leg, making him fall to the ground.

"Don't move, don't move." I warn him. "Everybody out of the van! Out of the van right now!" I point my gun to the sky and let out two rounds. "Out of the van!" The door opens. "Show me your weapons. Put 'em on the ground."

_Emily. You're doing this for her._

"Weapons in front of you on the ground right now. Weapons in front of you on the ground. Sidearms, too. Let's go, let's go! You, over here! On your stomachs. Hands behind your backs."

"McGarrett, what the hell are you doing, man?" I look to Grover, but quickly look away.

"No time. I can't explain." I run over to the back of the van and pull the doors open. "All right, out. Out, out. Out." I begin cutting the zip ties as they shuffle out. "Go. Get out." The last one to jump out is the main guy, the one in charge of the hostage situation.

"So nice to see you again."

"If anything happens to Lieutenant McGarrett, you're the one I kill first."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Are the keys in the Camaro?" I watch as him and the others pile into Danny's car.

My phone begins to ring. "You know, you just lost your badge, McGarrett. You're all done." Grover says from the ground.

"You might be right about that." I answer the call as soon as I see Emily's name pop up. "All right, it's done."

"You're a smart man, Commander."

"Where is she?"

"History doesn't have to repeat itself. I had a feeling you would listen to reason."

"I did just what you asked. Now, you tell me where she is."

He rambled off an address, and two seconds later, I look at Danny. "Let's go."

We had taken the van and arrived at Ka'ena Point in less time than I thought possible.

"Emily." I say as soon as I step out of the vehicle.

"Emily." Danny shouts.

"Emily! Emily!" I began roaming slightly, looking into the thick, green trees.

"Emily!"

"This is it." I say to Danny. "He said she'd be right here."

"We'll find her. Come on."

"Em?" I wander farther.

"Emily? Where are you? Emily."


	33. Chapter 33

Emily McGarrett's POV

"Emily?" I hear faintly. _Steven._

"Emily? Where are you? Emily." _Danny._

I make my way closer and closer to the sound of their echoing voices. The zip ties around my wrists made it slightly more difficult, and my throat was a little sore from screaming in agony.

"Steve." I hear Danny say. I can finally see them.

"Emily." Steve says worriedly. "Emily." He repeats.

"Steve." I finally reply back.

"Emily." He says once again, jogging down to meet us at the bottom of the hill. "You okay?" He pulls out his knife and cuts the zip ties off.

"Yeah." He pulls me in for a tight hug, which I quickly return, relief flooding my bruised body.

"You alright?" I turn to see Danny in front of me. I nod my head before pulling him in for a hug as well.

"You okay?" Steven asks me again.

"Yeah." He examines my face with his eyes.

"You all right?" He asks, and as sweet it was at first, he was irritating me.

"You shouldn't have let them go." I reply.

"Come on, I'm not gonna lose you. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good, but you let them get away." I swear he's in shock.

"That's what they think." He replies. This catches my attention.

"Look, I'm glad you will always save the day and everything, but I would really like to catch these bastards."

\---------------

After tracking Danny's car, we arrive at the side of the road. Jumping out of the S.W.A.T. van, I notice the smoke coming from his car, as well as the burn marks.

"I always assumed it'd be your driving that killed my car." Danny says to Steve.

"Chin, you okay?" Steve asks.

"Yeah. They must have been expecting a tail." Chin responds.

Danny speaks up,"This is terrible. All right, did you see the other car the guys were driving?"

"Late model SUV, black, no plates."

"Call Lukela, have him put out an alert." Steven gestures to me. I nod and begin to pull out my phone.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. You just... tell him yourself." Danny says as a few patrol cars pull up beside of us. "All right, geez."

Lou pops up over the car door with a big ass gun. "On your knees! Guns on the ground!"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Hey!" Steven shouts.

"Down! Down!"

"Hands where we can see them!" Another officer shouts.

"I had no choice. They had Emily." Steve gestures to me behind him. I was pretty beaten up, so I'm sure the view was nice.

"And in exchange, you released four terrorists." Lou replies, but looks back at me with a concerned expression.

"Yeah, well, I had a plan."

"Oh, you had a plan?" Grover asks sarcastically. "Well, where the hell are they? Because all I see around here is an epic fail the size of Texas."

"Easy, Captain, before this gets out of hand." Duke says, standing next to Lou.

"Look around you. This has already gotten way past out of hand. McGarrett and his merry band of do-whatever-the-hell-you-want should have considered the repercussions before jumping me and my men." Grover rants.

"Look, the only thing that got hurt was your pride." Steven responds. I look at Danny, knowing this is not going to go very well.

"Immunity and means, my ass. I want you and all your people to put their weapons on the ground right now."

"Not gonna happen, all right? This isn't the mainland. It's Hawaii. We do things a little differently around here. So, the more time we waste, the more time the NLM has to escape. So, what do you wanna do?"

"Those guys escape, that is on you." Lou replies while touching his chest for emphasis.

"Um, you're invading his personal space, which is a bad idea." Danny says.

"You know, see this right here?" Steve gestures back and forth between him and Grover. "We can do this later."

"Count on it."

"Yeah, good. I'll be there." Steven locks his stare onto Lou.

"It's a date." I turn to Chin and chuckle a little under my breath.

Chin steps up to Duke and Steve after Lou walks away. "Duke, we're gonna need air support and roadblocks now."

"Let's also call the Coast Guard, all right? Anything up in the air or in the water could be our guys." Danny says, but I take notice of Steven, who was looking at Duke worriedly.

"Duke, what's the matter?" Steve asks.

"News chopper was reported stolen this morning. Didn't even register with everything that's going on until now."

"It's got to be connected." I say, looking up at Steve.

"H1 onramp's two blocks from here, right?" Steven asks while looking around at us.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's where they headed." Chin says.

"If the NLM is planning on using this stolen chopper as a getaway, there's only one place I can think of around here where they could land and take off again without drawing too much attention to themselves."

Steven and Duke walk over to the group of officers, telling them what to do.

Then, we all got in cars and headed for Aloha Stadium.

"Hey, Em. You sure you're all right?" I chuckle.

"I'm fine Steven. The guy hurt my pride more than my ability to punch." He smiles at me from the drivers seat, me being in the back with Chin.

"Good to know." He says before we jump out of the car, guns raised and ready to fire.

A few officers were shouting. Steven cautiously steps closer to the car. A gunshot makes us back away. The entire team then begins firing at the same time. It wasn't one shot, no it was at least twenty.

It was quiet for a moment, as everyone reloaded.

"Cease fire!" Steve yells, and then an officer behind us does the same.

Steve walks first, then Danny, Lou next to Cath and I, who followed them, Chin not far behind us. We began examining the car.

"They're all dead." Catherine says. I walk around to the other side, looking in the driver's seat.

"We're missing one." I say to the others.

"Where's Steve?" Catherine asks. We all look around, confirming that he was not here.

Almost on cue, gunshots ring out from the entrance of the stadium. We all immediately follow the sound, guns in hand.

I sigh as I notice the helicopter in the air, with Steven hanging off the side. It takes a minute, but eventually, the guy that kidnapped me is now on top of a car, probably bleeding internally.

We watch Steven land the helicopter before rushing towards him.

"You okay?" Danny asks.

"Yeah." He says.

"Come on." He throws his gun in the helicopter. "Come on, Superman. Okay, you see this is the reason I don't like to fly, because of you." I roll my eyes.

"No, you don't like to fly 'cause you have a fear of fun."

"This is fun to you? This is you having fun?" Steve begins getting out. "Did you break anything?

"Will you shut up already?" Steven asks.

"Someday I'm gonna miss this." Chin says with disbelief in his voice.

"All right, boys, listen, we've had a long day. Why don't we, uh, let HPD do the paperwork, and let's go grab a beer on me?" Catherine asks as Steve sits down.

I smile at her. "Yeah." Danny and I say at the same time.

"What about Captain Grover?" Chin asks.

"We did our job. He's got to get over it." Steve responds.

"If he doesn't?" Chin asks.

"Then we got a problem."

"What else is new?" Danny asks rhetorically.

"Hold on. Stop for a second. Did you say free beer?" Steven asks, which makes me smile.

"I did." Cath responds with a smile.

"What are we doing sitting here? Would you give me a hand up?"

"Oh, you want a hand now? Here, there's your hand." Danny then begins clapping.

"Give me your hand. Come on." Steve says while we just chuckle.

"Come here." Catherine says while he throws his arm over her shoulder. "You want to tell me how you caught up with that helicopter?"

"I was chasing El Condor across the field while his guy fired at me. And then, just as they were getting away, they were taking off, I jumped up, and I grabbed one of the helicopter struts with my arm. You know what? Forget about it." He says finally, which kind of makes me want to laugh.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you." They all give me a look of confusion, but I turn around and walk away before they can ask.

I catch up with Lou, throwing an arm around his shoulder while walking on the tips of my toes. "How you doing little mama?" I chuckle as he stops to look me over.

"I'm fine Lou. How's Samantha and Will? Renee?" He smiles lightly at me.

"They're good. I would ask about your family, but I already know how your brother is." He says grumpily.

"What did he do? I mean, I heard you say that they jumped you. But they came in the S.W.A.T. van, so I thought you'd be there." Lou chuckles sarcastically.

"He and Danny held us at gun point before letting those NLM guys go. They have taken it too far, Emily. You and I both know that." I nod my head.

"Well, you and I also know that when it comes to family, it doesn't matter what it takes." He opens his mouth, but I speak again, looking into his eyes. "At the end of the day, Lou, family is the only thing that matters." He pulls me in for a hug.

"I'm glad you're alright, Emily. Still pissed at your brother, though." I chuckle.

"I don't know who isn't these days." I give him a smile before walking away.

As I make my way back to everyone else, I pull my phone from my pocket, calling a tow-truck and telling the guy on the other end where my SUV was.

"Where'd you go?" I look up at Steven as I approach them.

"Had something to take care of. Now, I'd like a beer."

\---------------

8:26

We left the bar around ten minutes ago. Danny and I taking a taxi to his place.

I stumbled through the door after it opens, causing the both of us to start laughing.

"Emily?" I turn around to see Danny looking at me intensely.

"Yeah?" I ask him, feeling his breath fan across my face.

"Would you like to dance?" I smile.

"Sure." He walks away to press play on his radio, which begins playing a soft song from the speakers.

He walks back and grabs my right hand with his left, pulling me to the center of his living room.

I place my left hand on his shoulder, and feel his right hand hold onto my waist.

He looks into my eyes with so much intensity.

We dance around the living room, only stumbling a few times. When the song was over, we just stand there. Looking into each other's eyes until he broke the silence.

"I really want to kiss you, Emily."

The liquid courage that was running through my veins gave me the confidence to speak. "What's stopping you?"

Without another second gone by, he moves both of his hands to my waist, and I latch mine around his neck. He pulls me closer before pressing his lips on mine.

I pull lightly at the hair on the nape of his neck, and this causes him to pull me closer. I let out a slight moan after feeling him grip my waist in pleasure.

I pull away and kiss along his jaw before kissing his neck. "You know, you drive me crazy Emily." I smile before kissing his neck again.

"I know." He groans as my hands pull him closer for another kiss.

"We can't do this." This time, I let out a groan of frustration.

"I know." I say once again, but, I continue to kiss across his jawline.

I pull him in for another long kiss, his hands reaching for the button on my jeans while I unbutton his shirt from top to bottom.

As he pulls my jeans down, I pull my shirt over my head. He picks me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. He pulls me in for a kiss before walking towards his bedroom.


	34. Chapter 34

Thursday

5:38 a.m.

I want to groan at the time displayed on my phone. But instead, I get up. I take a quick shower, not wanting to wake Danny. Then I get dressed in a solid black t-shirt and regular jeans. I pull my black converse from my duffle, slipping those on.  
  


I call a taxi as I finish dusting on some light makeup. I walk out of Grace's room and back to the couch.

I fold the blanket and lay it neatly on the back of the couch. There are a few honks outside before I get the memo.

I walk out with my wallet, phone, badge, and gun.

The taxi takes me to the company that towed my SUV last night. I walk in with a smile, but I think it was the badge and gun clipped to my waistband that made their eyes go wide.

"How can I help you, miss?" I smile once again.

"I'm Emily McGarrett. Is my car ready?"

He nods quickly. "Yes, ma'am. Right this way." I follow him into the garage and smile once I see it ready to go. "Here are your keys." I take them from his hand.

"What was wrong?" I ask.

"Someone cut the coolant tube. It leaked and caused the engine to overheat." I nod. "So, we replaced the tube and replaced the coolant." I smile.

"Thanks. What will it cost?" I ask while pulling my wallet out.

He shakes his head. "No need, Miss. The Governor already paid for it." I chuckle.

"Anything else?" I ask him, watching as his face shows curiosity, and the scratch on my face was probably not helping.

"Do you mind if I ask why someone would cut the tube?" I chuckle.

"I was kidnapped yesterday, and this is how they got me." His eyes widen in shock. "Have a nice day, sir." He nods before walking to the wall and pressing a button. Then, the garage doors begin opening.

I drive off to the Palace, making it there within twenty minutes. Being only 6:29, my guess is correct when I see that no one else is here.

I walk directly into my office and start on the paperwork from yesterday. After everything that went down, the Governor wanted a full report.

At around seven, I pick up my desk phone, dialing the number that was posted on my desk.

"Governor's Office."

"This is Emily McGarrett. He'll know why I'm calling." She places me on hold for a few moments before the call goes through.

"Lieutenant McGarrett. How may I help you?"

"I would like to thank you for paying my car's fee."

"It's not a problem. Was there anything else?"

"No, sir. Thanks again." I hang up the phone before getting back into my work.

A knock on the door to my office startled me. I look up, only to see him already walking in.

Neither one of us said a word until the door closed completely.

"Why'd you leave so early?" He asks before walking around to the other side of my desk and sitting on it.

"I went to get my car from the repair shop." He nods.

"So, are we going to talk about what happened last night?" I look into his eyes.

"Danny. I'm not sure what there is to talk about." He sighed.

"Emily, you know what your brother thinks." I chuckle.

"So this is up to my brother now?" I gesture to him and then me while he shakes his head.

"That's not it. We just—can't."

I frown. "I know. We were drunk, Danny. It's no big deal." I watch as he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah." I chuckle at him.

"Anything else?" I ask, a tight smile settling on my face.

"That's it?" He asks, sounding conflicted. I sigh, looking back down at my work.

"I have a lot of work to do, Danny." I watch from the corner of my eye as he nods in defeat. Then, he stands up and walks out, leaving me with my own thoughts.

Steven walks into my office almost thirty minutes later. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know, Mom left again. I'm not sure when she'll be back." I nod my head, wanting so badly to say 'I told you so.'

But I refrain, looking up at him. "I'll come back home soon." He nods, leaving the office.

\---------------

Thursday night

6:38 p.m.

All day, none of us spoke to each other.

We sat in our offices and did work. I actually think that it was the most productive day that we've had in a while.

There were only three of us left. Steve, Danny and I.

But when it turned 6:40, Steve knocked on my door, then he knocked on Danny's.

I watched as he used his fingers to gesture for us to come out.

Hesitantly, I get up from my chair and walk into the commons area, standing next to Steve while waiting on Danny to stand on the other side of him.

"So, what the hell is wrong with you two?" I look up at him in disbelief.

For a guy who's pretty good at ignoring most emotions, he sure knew what was going on with us today.

"Nothing's wrong. Can I get back to work?" I ask.

"No. Neither of you made a peep all day. Why?" I look up at him with a frown.

"I have a lot of work to do..." I drift off, pointing over my shoulder to my office.

"Yeah. I'm not buying it." I chuckle lightly.

"See you tomorrow, Steven." I say before walking back into my office. I take a seat in my chair and see Danny patting Steve's shoulder before he walks towards the glass doors.

After a moment of just standing in the commons area, Danny walks into my office.

"What do you say? Take out and beers?"

I smile up at him before nodding my head in agreement.

"Sounds good to me." I grab my wallet and phone before gesturing to the door.

We walk down the stairs, chatting about nonsense. Once we approach my car, Danny chuckles.

"You know, I'm surprised that only one car was totaled in yesterday's circus show." I chuckle, getting in and starting the vehicle.

"So am I. When do you get another?"

"Tomorrow. The Governor called me this afternoon to inform me." I chuckle, changing lanes before pulling into a small convenient store.

"I'll go get the beers, you get the takeout?" I gesture to the Chinese restaurant next door.

"Pot stickers?" I chuckle.

"Obviously." He smiles my way as we both get out of the vehicle.

I walk inside the store, immediately grabbing a case of imported beers before walking up to the counter.

"Is that all?" I nod with a smile as I look up at the woman. "$23.84 and may I see your ID." I pull out my drivers' license and twenty five dollars, smiling at her.

"Keep the change." She smiles gratefully.

"Have a nice night, miss." She hands me my ID.

"You too." I walk out and put the case in the back before getting back into the drivers' seat.

Danny walks out of the Chinese place almost five minutes later. He had two large bags with him, which surprised me.

He opens the door with ease though, and when he gets in, I pull out and begin driving towards his house.

"So, are we going to share with half of the island?" He glares, while I just chuckle.

We pull into the driveway almost ten minutes later.

We both change immediately, getting into more comfortable clothing. I walk into Grace's room, taking out a pair of leggings, and a t-shirt with NAVY written across the chest. My normal after-hours outfit.

I walk back to the couch, throwing a large blanket over myself and Danny, who was already there.

He hands me a box and a pair of chopsticks.

"What is this?" I ask, gesturing to the tv. He shrugs.

"Some crime show." I chuckle.

We continued watching the, in my opinion, over-dramatic tv show until all of the food was gone.

"And you said we would have too much." I laugh, setting the empty container on the coffee table. He rests his hand high on my thigh.

I look over at him, a frown on my face. He starts to lean in, but I back away.

"This can't happen, Danny." I gesture to his hand. He nods, slowly removing his hand from my leg before looking back towards me. _This is a bad idea._ "I'm going to get a hotel room, or maybe even just go home. It's probably best."

"You don't have to-"

I cut him off by standing up and walking into Grace's room. I pull on my sneakers, lacing them up. Then, I zip up my duffle bag and walk out of her room.

"Emily-"

"Thanks for letting me stay, Danny." At this, I grab my keys, phone, and wallet before walking out the front door.

\---------------

Two weeks later

Friday

8:02 a.m.

Emily McGarrett's POV

My phone blaring in my ear is what woke me up. I grumble out a few choice words, feeling around for it before pressing it to my ear.

"McGarrett." I answer, a chuckle erupts from the other end. A familiar sound that made me sit up quickly.

"Good morning Emily." I smile.

"Anthony DiNozzo. Isn't this an unexpected, but nice surprise." I get up from my bed, making my way down the the stairs to start the coffee machine.

He chuckles. "Do you remember when you said to call you if I was ever in Hawaii?" I laugh, shaking my head as I look out the window at the ocean.

"That's something I'd love to see."

"I'll be at Honolulu International Airport in three hours." A smile breaks out onto my face.

"I'll be there." I end the call, pouring my coffee into a mug after collecting it from a cabinet.

I busy myself for the next thirty minutes, cleaning up the house and drinking coffee. I take a shower, drying my hair afterwards. I pull an outfit from my closet, some dark jeans and a yellow top. I throw on some short brown boots that were sitting on the floor of my closet.  
  


As I walk down the stairs, I take a look at my watch, knowing that I needed to leave within the next few minutes if I wanted to be able to beat the traffic. So, I grab my phone, keys, badge, and wallet before walking out the front door.

As I pull into the large fire lane in front of the airport, my phone begins to ring again. At the sight of the name, I quickly press the green button.

"Steve?" I ask, hopping out of the vehicle before walking towards the doors.

"Hey Em." I roll my eyes.

"Where the hell are you?" He chuckles. That night I left Danny's house, I had come home at an ungodly hour, and I noticed Steven wasn't there. I gave him a call, but it went straight to voicemail.

I knew that Steven could handle himself, but something just itched at me. So, I called the Governor, who was not very happy to be receiving a call at two in the morning. He said that he had sent Steve on a small op, and that there was nothing for me to be concerned about. And yet, here I am, concerned.

For the last two weeks, we've had small cases here and there, but mostly just paperwork. I was beginning to believe that Steven attracted the bad guys to the island.

Danny and I took over the team after we had a long talk with each other about that drunk night. We both agreed that it wasn't a good idea, and we left it with that.

"I just called to tell you that I'm fine and I'll be home soon." I walk up to a woman selling leis, picking up two and handing her the proper amount of money.

"Mahalo." I say to her with a smile. I continue walking towards where I assumed Tony would be arriving. "Why are you being so secretive?" I ask angrily into the phone.

"I have to go Em. I love you."

"Steven." I snip quietly, but the line was cut before I could finish his name. I grumble to myself as I slip my phone back into my pocket.

I begin looking around the airport, my frown turning into a smile when I see the familiar mop of brown hair. I make my way through the crowd, stopping once I see who was with him. He held onto her hand tightly, protectively.

A little girl, couldn't be more than three years old. I look back up at Tony, who was now looking at me warily. As they approach, I smile widely at them.

I walk towards the two, bending down to face the little girl. "Aloha." I smile widely at her, placing the lei around her neck. Then, I go back to Tony, a bright smile on my face when I notice the look of content on his. "Aloha." I repeat, placing the lei around his neck before he pulled me in for a hug. "Welcome to Hawaii." I announce to both of them after letting go of Tony.

"I guess I owe you an explanation." He says, looking down at an embarrassed little girl. I shake my head.

"Just an introduction for now." I reply.

He smiles gratefully before moving the suitcase that he held onto with his other hand next to us. We both bend down, the embarrassed child burying her head into Tony's neck. He chuckles, pushing her to turn and look at me.

"Tali, this is a friend of mine, Emily." I smile at her, waving slightly.

"Emily," he looks back at me. "This is my daughter, Tali." I assumed this was the case, but now he was just confirming it.

"Hello Tali. It's great to meet you." Her lips lift slightly, accepting the hand I held out to shake. I give her one last smile before I stand up. "You ready to go?" He nods, taking Tali's hand again.

"Where exactly are we going?" He asks as we walk to the exit.

I take a glance at my watch. _11:39_. "It's almost lunch time. Do you like shrimp?" He chuckles, shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess." I smile.


	35. Chapter 35

"Do you have a seat for her?" He nods, pulling it out from I don't even know where. I chuckle, unlocking the doors before taking the suitcase and large bag from his hand.

I walk to the other side, placing the two bags behind the drivers' seat. After, I hop into the vehicle, starting the car just as Tony got into the passenger seat.

"So, what brings you to Hawaii?" I ask after pulling out onto the main road. He looks back at Tali, who was coloring in a book.

"I left NCIS." I had just come to a stop at a red light, so I took the time to turn and look at him in shock.

"What?" I ask, turning back to the road.

"We went to Israel and Paris. Hawaii was the next place I thought of." I roll my eyes, knowing that he was avoiding the topic.

"Why did you leave?" He points in the direction of the back seat.

"I had someone to think about other than myself." I smile over at him after placing the car in park. "This is it?" He asks while pointing at Kamekona's truck. I nod, a smirk on my face.

"It may not look like much, but it's the best on the island." He nods in approval. I shut off the car, gesturing to the back seat before speaking. "Do you need the go-bag?"

"Do you mind?" I shake my head, smiling. We get out, him quickly undoing Tali's seatbelt while I grab the bag from the backseat. We walk to the window in silence, Tali taking her place between the two of us.

"Sista! Howzit?" I chuckle at the look I receive from Tony.

"Doing alright, Kamekona. You?" He nods.

"Can't complain." I smile up at him before waving into the truck.

"Nahele! How are you? I haven't seen you around lately." He scratches the back of his head guiltily.

"Sorry, Emily. I've been busy." I nod, a small smile on my face.

"When Steve gets back, we'll have a family dinner." He nods before turning back to the food he was cooking. "Oh, Kamekona, this is Anthony DiNozzo and his daughter, Tali. They're from the mainland." He nods at Tony.

"Nice to meet you, Kamekona." Tony says while looking up at him.

"Same here brah." We order our food before walking to a table with a good view of the ocean.

"Okay, I have a few questions." Tony says after setting Tali up with her coloring book and crayons. I chuckle, nodding my head.

"And I have a few for you." I reply.

"How is Nahele related to you?" I chuckle, shaking my head.

"No, he was a kid going down the wrong path, his dad was in jail and his mother was dead. He stole this old car my brother used to work on with my dad, so my brother did his thing and now he's kind of a big brother figure for him." I chuckle to myself, realizing how odd the entire situation sounded. "But, when I say family, I mean everyone. My brother, the rest of Five-0, Kamekona, and a few others." He nods, amused.

"Where's your brother? You seemed a little confused when talking about him."

I sigh, looking down at my coconut water before looking back up at him. "I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks. He went to Bahrain in hopes of finding something. What? I don't know. He won't tell me." I grumble out, thinking about what kind of trouble Steve could have gotten himself into this time.

"I'm sorry, Emily." He says, but I just shake my head before gesturing to him.

"My turn. What did Gibbs have to say about you leaving?" He chuckles.

"Well, you know Gibbs, he's a man with very few words." I chuckle, nodding my head. "He understood. If everything I've heard from McGee is true, they have two other people on the team now." My eyes widen, surprised.

"I really need to talk to Gibbs more often." He smiles, nodding his head.

"Abby misses you." I chuckle.

"You don't know what I would do for one of her lab cookies right now." He laughs, his gaze moving to someone behind us before smiling.

"Finest shrimp on the island." Kamekona sets our food in front of us before turning to Tali. "For the keiki." He says, placing the small meal in front of her.

"Mahalo." I smile up at him.

"Anytime Sista." He walks away before I turn back to Tony.

He held a look of confusion, so I decided to clarify. "Keiki means child." He nods in understanding. "So, when did you have a kid?" I ask, stabbing my fork through the shrimp. I had been keeping a careful watch on Tali since we sat down, and it really was starting to make me wonder just where this little girl came from.

"Two years ago. But I've only known about her for a few months." This peaks my interest. "Gibbs told you about Ziva, right?" I nod, remembering the woman from late night talks with Gibbs. "This is our daughter." He looks down at Tali, a sad look in his eyes. "A couple months ago, Ziva was killed in her father's farmhouse in Israel. A missile struck the house, killing her in her sleep, but Tali's room was secure. Mossad brought Tali to DC and I've had her ever since."

To say I was shocked would be a bit of an understatement. "Tony..." I trail off, not really sure what to say. He shakes his head.

"It's fine Emily, we're fine." He looks down at Tali, a small smile on his face.

"Do you know how long you're staying here?" He shakes his head. "Do you mind sharing a bed again?" He chuckles.

"Not even a little." I smile back at him, looking over at a smiling Tali, not even worried about her surroundings.

\---------------

It was nearing two o'clock when we finally left Kamekona's. Well, we didn't have much of a choice actually; Kamekona said we were scaring away the paying customers.

So now we were on the way to the palace before the park. I needed to grab a few things, so I thought it would be a nice time for Tony to see where I work.

"Did you fly directly from Paris?" I ask as we were completing the final mile to the palace.

"We flew from Paris to New York, where we caught up with Pop-Pops." He turns to smile at an already smiling Tali in the back seat. "Then we flew to LA, and from LA, we flew to Honolulu." I nod, taking in the information.

"Sounds like long flights. Are you sure you don't want to just go back to my house? We don't need to stop at the palace." Tony shakes his head.

"Em, don't worry about it, okay? We both took long naps on the plane to make up for the crazy schedule." I nod, turning into the parking lot.

"Then we'll make it quick." He chuckles.

"I'm in no rush, Emily." I smile at him before turning off the car and getting out.

We both open the back doors, him unbuckling Tali while I grabbed the go-bag. When Tony tried to pick Tali up, she squirmed and even cried a little. He set her back into the car seat, trying to calm her down. But, then she reaches for me.

I look at Tony with surprise. "Is she?" He just laughs and nods his head.

"I'll get the bag, you get her?" I can feel myself panicking a little.

"Uh."

"Emily, it's not a big deal. She's just taken a liking to you. If you don't want to hold her, I understand." I shake my head.

"No, I do. It's just, I, it's been a while since I've held a baby, well, a toddler." He smiles brightly at me.

"Come here, Emily." So, I close the door before walking around the car and meeting him on the passenger side. Tali reaches for me again as Tony moves out of the way, grabbing the bag from my shoulder.

"Hey Tali." I say with a smile as I pull her from the seat. The two of us laugh as we begin walking away from the car. "I put the keys in the front pocket of the bag. Will you lock it?" A beep and the sound of locks clicking gives me my answer.

"How's your team doing?" I shrug.

"Good I guess. We've only taken two cases since Steven left. I know that Hawaii needs us, but I just feel like Steve needs to be here too, you know?" He nods, opening the large front doors.

I walk towards my favorite guard with a smile. "Emily McGarrett. How are you ma'am." I shake my head at him.

"Joe, you're going to have to stop with that." He nods, but we both knew he was lying. "How are the kids?"

"They're doing good. Thank you for asking." I smile at him as I walk through the metal detector with Tali in my arms. "And who is this little angel?" He asks, gesturing to the ball of joy in my arms.

"This is Tali, Tony's daughter. He's a friend from DC." Joe nods, holding out a hand for Tony to shake. I turn and look at the line behind me. "Anyway, we'll let you get back to it. What do you say to dinner again sometime?" He gives a prompt nod before turning back to the line of people.

"He was nice." Tony says as we walk to the elevator.

I nod in agreement. "Joe is one of the most dedicated people I've met. And that's to his family and his job." The elevator pings just as my phone begins to ring.

"Do you want me to take her?" Tony asks, gesturing to Tali. I shake my head.

"I've become just as attached to her as she has to me." We both chuckle before I answer the phone, not looking at the caller I.D.

"McGarrett." I say into the phone.

"Emily. Have you heard from your brother?" It's Grover's voice on the other end. I chuckle, pressing the button in the elevator.

"Yeah. Why?" Tony's looking at me a bit worriedly, but doesn't say anything.

"He was supposed to be meeting me today, but he didn't." I'm a little confused, especially considering that I didn't know they had patched things up.

"He's been pretty much MIA before today. He called and told me he was okay and then hung up. Lou, should I be worried?"

"No, I'm sure it's nothing. And even if it isn't, your brother can get out of it somehow." I chuckle at his attempt to be lighthearted.

"Okay. But you have to tell me if you know anything." The elevator doors open, and we walk out.

"You know I will, little mama." I smile, pressing the red button on the screen.

"Sorry about that." I say to Tony as we walk towards the large glass doors.

"Is there something wrong?" I shake my head.

"I don't know." I pull open the door as we reach it, but my confusion grows when I see everyone surrounding the table in the center of the room. "Guys, what are you doing?" They all turn to look at us. We continue to walk closer until we're in front of the table, blocking their vision from the TVs.

"Who's this?" Danny asks. I glare at him, noticing his attempt to change the subject.

"This is Tony DiNozzo, who I'm pretty sure you guys met when I was in DC, and his daughter Tali. But that's not what I asked. What are you doing?" I turn my head to look at the TVs. Steve's face was on a few of them, a map on another, and then, there was his call log.

"We're trying to find Steve." Kono says without missing a beat. But when I look at her, she looks guilty.

"Why?"

"Because he's been missing for almost a month, Emily. Why does this not concern you?" I turn to glare at Danny.

"Steve is fine. And if you had done even just a little digging, you would know that he called me this morning. He's fine. Actually, he said he'd be home soon." A mutual look of surprise was upon everyone in the room. "So, What is the real reason you were looking for him?"

"A couple weeks ago, a price was put on his head in Bahrain. Since then, he's been MIA. We thought he was dead, Emily." This time, it was Chin speaking. I chuckle.

"I know. Do you really think I was okay with him being so distant? I still have a few contacts in Bahrain. One of them spilled everything. I was concerned until he called me this morning. Of course I'm still concerned, I just trust that he can take care of himself." Then I turn around and walk to my office, Tony in tow.

I huff as I sit in the chair at my desk. Tali begins playing with my hair as Tony sits on the corner of my desk.

"They were just trying to find the last of their team." I nod.

"I know my brother, Tony. He would've told me if he was in trouble. Especially while we were on the phone." He nods.

"But do they know that?" He points to the three standing in front of the table. I groan.

"Why do you have to be so, you?" He chuckles.

"I'll try harder to not be next time." I shake my head, pulling him in for a hug as soon as I get up.

"You're wonderful just the way you are, Anthony DiNozzo." We pull away as I frown. "Your name sounds off without the Special Agent in front of it." We both laugh.

I see a commotion in the commons that catches my attention. They were all looking just past my office to the large double doors. I turn my head to see a tired and beaten Steven McGarrett. I stand up abruptly, Tali in my arms.

I barely make it out of my office before Steven hugs me. He hugs me just as tightly as I do him.

"You are such an idiot, Steven. Why didn't you tell me you were coming this morning?" I slap the back of his head, hearing Tony chuckle behind me.

"I told you I'd be home soon." I roll my eyes at him. "Hey, DiNozzo." Tony smiles, nodding his head in acknowledgment. "Who's the kid?" Steve asks me, looking at Tali.

"It's Tony's. This is Tali." He smiles at her. "Now, are you going to tell me where you've been?"

"Bahrain." I glare at him.

"Getting beaten?" I ask, poking his bruised cheek. He steps back, giving me a hard look.

"Emily, let it go. I'm back now." I force myself to let it go.


	36. Chapter 36

Two weeks later.

Sunday

3:29 a.m.

Emily McGarrett's POV

I was standing in the airport, looking at Tony, who held a sleeping Tali in his arms. "Be safe Tony. And take care of yourselves, okay?" He nods before pulling me in for a hug.

"You do the same, Emily." He whispers in my ear. "You should go to DC, get everything off your mind. McGee is the new Senior Agent, and I really don't want it to get to his head. Tell them I say hello when you go." I chuckle, nodding my head.

"Will do. So you're going back to Paris?" He nods.

"Yeah. Senior is meeting us there. We're going apartment hunting." The content look on his face shows me that he truly was happy with life.

"I'm happy for you, Tony." He smiles.

"Me too." He gives me a final hug. "Watch yourself out there." I smile, nodding my head.

"I always do. Good luck, Tony." He presses a kiss on my cheek.

"Same to you, Emily." I watch as he walks away until I couldn't see him anymore. I begin my own walk out of the airport, getting in my car quickly and driving back home.

I fall asleep, even though the bed was rather cold without Tony next to me.

\---------------

8:30 a.m.

Emily McGarrett's POV

My phone woke me up this morning. It was ringing loudly, almost in my ear.

I turn my head to the side, groaning when I see it on the bedside table next to me.

I pick it up, clearing my throat while pressing the green button before bringing it to my ear.

"McGarrett." I grumble out, yawning at the end.

"Emily. We have a case. I'll send you the address." Then he cuts the call.

Thirty minutes later, I was in my car, driving towards the address Steven sent me.

When the GPS stops, I look around, confused. We were at a lookout, there were no cops, no tape, nothing except Steven and Danny standing a few feet away from his truck, looking out at the view. They were talking, but didn't seem to be moving very much.

I step out of my vehicle, closing the door behind me.

"You know, it's not nice to lie about a case, Steven." He finally turns around and gives me a look.

A look that made me want to run back to the car and drive far away from whatever was about to come out of his mouth.

I whip my head to look at his truck as the passenger door closes. I let out a groan.

"Steve, what the hell?" I turn back to him. "You told me she left."

"You two need to talk, Emily." I shake my head from side to side.

"No, we really don't." I turn around, but halt my movements when I see Danny directly in front of me, blocking my exit route. When did he even get behind me? "Danny, please move." He gives me a look.

"Emily..." I reach my hand out, ready to push him away. But, he catches my wrist.

"Danny, let me go." I say harshly. He looks into my eyes, a warning look on his face.

"Five minutes." He whispers. "Give her five minutes." I glare at him, but his demeanor doesn't falter.

"Fine." I grit out, turning back around to Steve, who was looking at us curiously, and to Doris, who was unreadable at the moment. "Two minutes." I say to Steve, who nods in agreement.

I walk to the wall, or the small barrier that was keeping us from tumbling down the beautiful mountainside.

Doris approaches from the side, then, she was in front of me, and I was glaring at her, hard.

"If it helps Steve out, I did leave for a little while." I huff, forcing myself not to roll my eyes. "Emily, it was the best thing to do at the time. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you or come find you sooner. It was in your best interest that I leave."

"It was in my best interest? My mother blew up when I was eight years old!" I say harshly, giving her an incredulous look.

"And I have thought about you every day since." I scoff.

"You have only ever thought about yourself. Even when you were a decent mother."

"I'm sorry for hurting you." I smile sarcastically.

"Me too." Then, I turn around and walk back to Steve and Danny, who seemed to be arguing in front of my vehicle.

"Is that what you wanted, Steven?" I turn my back to him, not really wanting to hear the response.

\---------------

Danny Williams's POV

I heard her as soon as she pulled in. I looked over at Steve. "This is going to backfire."

"Maybe it won't." He says in response.

"You know, it's not nice to lie about a case, Steven." He turns around and gives her a look.

I walk around her, knowing that I was to try and convince her to stay here if she tried to leave.

The passenger door of his truck slammed closed, and Emily's head turned quicker than I could think about it.

"Steve, what the hell?" She looks to him for an explanation. "You told me she left."

"You two need to talk, Emily." I watch as she shakes her head in disagreement.

"No, we really don't." She turns, but I take a step forward. She's a few inches from me when she stops. "Danny, please move." I give her a look of my own.

"Emily..." She reaches her arm out, trying to push me to the side. I catch it though, surprising the both of us.

"Danny, let me go." She says in a harsh whisper, but I stare back at her with the same amount of intensity that she held in her eyes.

"Five minutes." I whisper. "Give her five minutes." She glares, but I hold my ground, knowing that this would be good for her, if it turns out as I hoped.

"Fine." She says with her teeth clenched together. She turns back to Steve, who seemed to already be looking at us. "Two minutes." She says to Steve, who nods in agreement.

I keep my gaze locked onto her as she walks away, Doris quickly following.

Steve is standing next to me a few seconds later.

"You can't expect them to make up so soon. And you can't force Emily to forgive your mom, not after everything she's done." He looks over at the two.

"What's going on between you two?" Steven asks, I roll my eyes.

"You're changing the subject." I reply, following his gaze and letting my eyes settle on his sister.

"And you're avoiding the question." I sigh, rubbing the back of my neck. "They may not make up, but at least I'm trying."

"That night after she was kidnapped, when she was staying with me." I sigh while looking over at her. "When we left the bar, almost a month ago, we were drunk. Then..." I sigh deeply, knowing I was going to get it, but he just chuckled.

"Then you took a taxi back to your place." I nod reluctantly. "And you..." He trails off, which causes me to nod. I don't know how he was going to react to that, but it didn't matter, because Emily was walking towards us.

She looks directly at Steve when she speaks. "Is that what you wanted?"

She left without a reply, getting into the drivers' seat before pulling out.

\---------------

Emily McGarrett's POV

I pull out and begin my drive, glancing at the two in my rear view mirror. They were both already looking.

I drive through the empty roads, the windows down with warm air brushing against my face.

I get out at a deserted beach. I slip my shoes off and walk to the shoreline. I look out at the horizon.

I breath in the salty air, a small smile falling onto my face.

I sit in the sand for another half hour, watching the way the ocean curled up into a wave before collapsing on itself.

The peaceful noise of the ocean, though, was cut off by my phone ringing in my pocket.

I retrieve it, already having a pretty relative idea as to who it was on the other end.

"McGarrett." I grumble out.

"Em, we have a case." I end the call before getting up. Walking directly to my vehicle, I let out a sigh.

The drive to the crime scene was shorter than most, my foot barely leaving the gas pedal.

Once parked, I notice Steve and Danny standing right inside the tape, talking angrily with one another.

I shrug it off, getting out and walking towards the tape, showing my badge to the guy, thanking him when he held it up for me. The scene was in an alleyway, narrow and dark.

"What's wrong with you two?" I ask, approaching them from the side. They both turn to look at me, dropping their angered expressions.

"Nothing." Steve says roughly before gesturing to the cloth covered body a few feet away from us. Why was it so small? I go stone-faced once it finally hits me.

I lift the cloth up and take a deep breath at the same time.

I close my eyes when I see the face of a little boy staring back at me. I cover him up again before standing up and looking at, now four, people standing around him.

"What happened?" I ask, not letting my voice crack. I look up from the hauntingly small, white material to look at Steven, who seemed to have the same strained expression as me.

"The owner of this building was taking the trash out this morning and stumbled across him. We don't have a name, but he has been beaten. Noelani believes he is between seven and nine years old." He didn't even look at me when he spoke, but I understood.

I look around, at the corners of the building and at the balconies of the individual apartments.

"That camera." I point up at the small black circle, almost unrecognizable as it was hidden in a flower box.

"How did you even see that?" Chin asks while looking up at it.

"Training, I guess." Kono chuckles.

"Okay. Chin, Kono. I need you to take fingerprints and run them through the system." They nod and walk off to grab the kit. Steven turns to look up at the camera another time before looking me in the eyes. "We're going to talk to that tenant."

I nod, following Steve inside the apartment building. Two people stood behind the desk, chatting quietly. As we approached, they grew quiet.

I pull out my badge. "Five-0. Who is renting the apartment two floors up, on this side of the building?" I ask, watching as the woman clicks on her computer.

"Mrs. Craig. A nice old lady that makes the best cookies." I chuckle, nodding my head.

"Mahalo." I say, watching as she nods while the three of us walk away.

"Em, I'm sorry-"

"It's fine, Steven." I cut him off, not wanting to hear what he had to say.

"But-"

"This is it." I point in front of us after we walked up the last set of stairs. I knock loudly three times, standing back to wait for a reply. A few seconds later, we did. As the door opened, I noticed the small, almost fragile looking, elderly woman with a smile on her face.

"Well hello, dear. What can I do for you?" She asks while looking at me, completely ignoring the two behind me.

I smile, pulling out my badge and showing it to her. "We're Five-0. We just have a few questions for you regarding the murder of the child in the alleyway."

She nods, a solemn expression on her face. "I assumed that's why you were here." She begins walking inside. "Well don't be shy. Come on in. I just made a fresh batch of cookies." I chuckle, walking inside.

"Actually, we were wondering if we could see the footage from your video camera?" Steve asks, following me inside.

"What camera?" She asks, turning around to look at us.

My eyebrows raise in confusion. "The camera in your flowers." I point to the sliding doors to the balcony.

She shakes her head. "I don't have a camera. I wouldn't even know how to work one. But you're welcome to have a look, dear." I nod.

"Mahalo." She smiles before wandering off to the kitchen. I glance back at the two, who were both giving me looks of confusion. I shrug, pulling out a set of gloves from my back pocket. Steve opens the door as I walk towards it. "It should be right... here!" I say once I've found the small, black camera. I place it into the evidence bag Danny was holding before ripping off the gloves.

"So if Mrs. Craig didn't put this camera here, who did?" Steve asks, looking at the both of us.

"And why was it facing our crime scene?" Danny asks, looking over the ledge at the people still inside the yellow tape.


	37. Chapter 37

Emily McGarrett's POV

Finally, I make it to the palace. I had gone to the Crime Lab with hope that Eric could figure out what was on the camera.

I walk to the computer table, everyone else soon gathering with me. "Emily, what'd you find out from Eric?" I typed a few things on the table.

"Well, we know that the camera was placed there about two months ago. The last thing recorded was us down below. But, the time of death, which was confirmed by Noelani, was around ten o'clock last night." I pull up the video log, playing the clip. "Our only problem is, from nine forty-five to ten thirty, it's snow." I fast forward through the clip. "It picks back up at ten thirty-one. And we see his body."

"Speaking of him." Kono says, tapping a few things once I move to the side. "Our victim is Kai Hulla. He was eight years old and lived in Pearl City."

"Pearl City? That's a long way from home for a kid to be out at ten o'clock." Steve says, looking at Kono.

"That's what I thought. So I did some more digging, and as it turns out, Kai was reported missing almost two months ago. Pearl City police eventually had to move on from the case."

"Parents?" Steve asks.

"Yeah. I talked to them. Someone told them that Kai was dead." Kono says, pulling the attention of all of us.

"HPD?" Danny asks.

"No. A police officer came to their house over a month ago to tell them Kai was dead."

"Do they know which department the officer was from?" I ask Kono, who shakes her head. "So we can assume this officer wasn't actually an officer then?" Everyone nods in agreement.

"Emily, you and Danny go talk to Noelani, see if she can tell you anything we don't know. Chin and Kono, go talk to the Pearl City police officers that were in charge of this case."

"And where will you be?" I ask.

"The Governor called." I nod, accepting this excuse. Danny and I walked to his car without a word.

He begins the drive, not saying a word until we're almost five minutes away from the Medical Examiner's Office.

"So what's the plan? We're just not going to talk the rest of our lives?" I shake my head.

"It happened weeks ago, Danny. I'm not even worried about it." He scoffs.

"If you didn't want to go out with me, you could've just said something. Instead I've waited around while you wandered about the island with Special Agent Perfect." I go to retort back, but catch myself as I re-examine his words.

"Are you jealous of Tony?" I ask, watching his side profile as he drives.

"No, Emily. Don't be so conceited." I roll my eyes at him before turning to look forward again.

"I'll try not to be." I say coldly, opening the car door before he could even put it into park.

"Emily, listen, I'm sorry, okay?" I nod.

"Noted." We walk into Noelani's office before going to the autopsy room. "Do you have anything for us?" I ask, watching as she examines the liver.

"The amount of bruising and scarring suggests that the victim was tortured within his months of being captured. On top of that, it seems that there was continual sexual assault considering his anal ca-"

"Okay, thank you, Noelani. Anything else?" Danny asks.

"His liver. It seems to be one of someone who had been intaking obscene amounts of alcohol for their entire life. I found DNA under his fingernails. I sent it to Eric almost ten minutes ago, so you should be getting a match at any time." I nod, beginning the walk away from the little boy on the metal table.

"Thanks Noelani." I say, walking briskly out of the office. Once Danny starts driving in the direction of the palace, I open up my phone.

"What are you doing?" Danny asks at a red light.

"Buying a plane ticket. But you should really be watching the road."

"We're at a light. Why are you buying a plane ticket? Where are you going?"

"I'll be back." I leave it at that, ignoring him the rest of the way.

\---------------

5:39 p.m.

"Officer Jim O'Connell is the one we talked to. He said there was only ever one lead that was good enough to follow, but the kid was dead before they could go find him." Kono started.

"And then he said there was an officer from Kaneohe Police Department who called and said they had found his body. The officer on the phone said someone was informing the parents so there was no need for them to look into it. They closed the case and that was it." Chin finished.

"Okay, so there is an entire month where this kid is presumed dead. Except for the fact that Noelani told us he had only been dead for a couple of hours. What happened in that month?" Danny asks, looking over the information displayed on the TV.

"What was the lead?" I ask Kono.

"A man by the name of Hu Dona; Kai's paternal uncle. Kai never knew his biological parents because he was adopted. His biological parents have quite the wrap sheet, but they assumed Hu was better fit for the title of kidnapper because of two things." She taps on a couple of buttons on the table, catching my attention even further.

"He's kidnapped Kai before?" Danny asks, shock in his voice.

"Kai was a newborn at the time, not even a month old yet. Two weeks after he was taken, Hu gave Kai back to his biological parents. Not even a week after that, Kai was put up for adoption." Kono says.

"So the biological parents were looking out for Kai? Why didn't they just turn Hu in?" I ask.

"Oh, they did. And thirty minutes after he was put into prison, he was released." Chin shook his head with irritation.

"So how do we find this guy?" Danny asks.

"Hu Dona, as it turns out, is a very rich man. But, Steve is already on his way to pick him up, just to have a chat." I nod my head, a tad confused.

"Dona is rich and powerful, right?" I ask rhetorically. "That usually means bodyguards. How is Steve expecting to actually get him to cooperate?" Kono shrugs.

"He told me he'd be here in thirty minutes. And that was twenty-eight minutes ago." I nod, accepting this information.

My phone begins to ring in my pocket. I pull it out, confused by the name written at the top.

"Hey, Abbs, is everything okay?" I walk away from the group and into my office. I take a seat in my chair, moving some papers around on my desk.

"Of course. Everything is wonderful! I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming to DC!" I chuckle, shaking my head.

"How did you find out?"

"I was going through incoming flights to DC for a case and I saw your name." I chuckle.

"Listen, Abby, you can't tell anyone, okay? It's kind of a surprise and I don't want anyone to know on my end either."

"My lips are sealed. Hey, you'll be able to meet Nick. He's the new guy."

"I thought there was two?" She hums.

"Yeah, we did, Quinn. But she left. How did you know about them?"

"Tony. He and Tali stayed with me for a couple of weeks. Actually, he just left this morning." I can almost hear her excitement.

"I miss Tony." I chuckle.

"Hey Abbs, who're you talking to?" I hear in the background. It was Bishop.

"Can I say your name?" She whispers into the phone, causing me to chuckle.

"Sure."

"It's Emily." Abby says happily. Then a few seconds later, the phone is on speaker. The only reason I can tell is because the music blaring in Abby's lab got higher in volume.

"Emily, when are you coming back?" I smile at the sound of Bishop's voice.

"Soon, Ellie, soon."

"Good. It's been crazy since you left. I definitely need another one of those drinks you made." I chuckle.

"Will do, Ellie. Thanks for the chat Abbs." Then I cut the call, smiling to myself as I get up and walk back to where everyone else was.

"Everything okay?" Chin asks. I look up from my gaze to notice he was the only one here.

"Yeah. Where's everyone at?"

"They're in interrogation." He responds. "You sure you're okay?" He looks up from the table to catch my eyes.

"I'm fine. I just want to catch the guy who did this." I reply.

"We already did. Hu Dona just confessed to having Kai killed. He held him for two months but he wasn't of use in the end." I turn to look at the three walking in, shocked at Steve's words.

"Signed confession?" I ask.

"Yeah. He's downstairs with Duke writing it all out." I nod, satisfied with the outcome of this case.

"Drinks? On me." Chin asks, pointing to the door. I shake my head while the others reply.

"I'm in." Kono says, throwing an arm around her cousin.

"Sounds good." Danny says, taking a last glance at me before walking to his office.

"I'll be there, but I need to do something first." Steven says. 

"Okay. Emily?" Chin looks at me.

"No. Mahalo. You guys have a great night." Chin nods with a smile on his face.

"Some other time then?" I nod.

"Definitely." I reply, waving the three off before walking into my office.

I grab only the things I need: my phone, my wallet, my credentials, my keys, and my gun, which I would have to leave in my car when I got home. There's a knock on my office door while it's being opened. I look up, noticing it was Steven.

"What's up with you?" He asks, watching as I move all important papers into my locked drawer.

"Nothing much. What's up with you?" It seemed a bit skeptical, I'll admit. But my lazy retort was the best thing I could come up with.

"Emily, stop for a second." I pause, looking up to meet his ocean blue eyes that were so much like mine. "Are you in danger?" I shake my head. "Then why are you acting so strange?"

"I'm not acting strange, Steven. I'll talk to you later, okay?" He shakes his head, but I gather the few things I was going to take and walk towards him. Once reaching him, I stop and plant a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Steven." I can hear him grunt in disapproval.

"Emily.." I walk down the corridor, opening the glass door when I reach it.

I stop to eat at Kamekona's, deciding I wouldn't eat on the plane. When I get out, I notice the rush was just dying down from everyone wanting to eat dinner.

"Sista, where ya been?" I raise my eyebrows at Kamekona.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't eaten at Kamekona's in at least a week." I chuckle.

"Sorry, Kamekona. It's been a little busy." He shakes his head.

"No problem, Sista. What can I get for you?" I order, walking to the side of the truck to wait when I was finished. I decided to get it to-go, not wanting to waste time considering I need to pack for at least a month. I'm not even sure how long I'll be gone.

"Emily!" I look up from my hazy state to see Nahele walking towards me with my food.

"Mahalo." I say, a smile on my face.

"Are you not joining the others?" I raise my eyebrows in confusion. He points behind me to a table with my team sitting around, drinking beers. I shake my head.

"I'm leaving for a little while. Look after Steven, will you?" He nods.

"Is everything okay?" I nod reassuringly.

"I'll see you soon, Nahele." I pull him in for a hug, walking away after we pull apart. I can feel the eyes on the back of my head, but I ignore them.

Once arriving home, I eat my food quickly, not wanting to waste any more time than I already have.

I pack up my biggest duffle bag with clothes before packing up my backpack as well. Chances are, I'll just be using the backpack to carry my gear around in, but I pack it with things that wouldn't fit in my duffle.

At seven fifteen, I find myself calling a taxi. And almost ten minutes later, I hear the familiar honk outside. I gather my things, walking out the front door without looking back. After loading everything, I got in, smiling at the elderly man.

"Honolulu International, please." He nods, taking off down the driveway. We turn onto the road just as Steve stops to pull into the driveway. I knew it was coming, but I still sighed when my phone began to ring. "McGarrett." I say into the phone.

"Where are you going?" I grunt in irritation, debating on telling him the truth. I know he won't stop looking until he's found me, not that I'm trying to hide.

"DC." I state.

"Why?" I shake my head, looking out the window.

"Listen, the only reason I told you is to save you time in looking for me. My leftovers are in the fridge. I won't be back to eat them before they go bad." I pull the phone away from my ear, listening to his shouts on the other end. I press the red button, creating a silence.

I'm at the airport in another ten minutes, thanking the driver while handing him the money I owed. "Have a safe flight, Miss." I nod, thanking him.

"Mahalo." He drives off and I walk inside. Within the next hour and a half, I'm on the plane, ready for takeoff.

I decide on sleeping, knowing that the time zone will be different.


	38. Chapter 38

Monday

3:17 a.m. (DC time)

Emily McGarrett's POV

I open the unlocked door, smiling at the quiet house. I lay my bags gently on the ground next to the doorway. By the sounds of wood carving, I can assume he's in the basement.

Slowly, I walk through the kitchen and to the steps that lead to the basement. I notice a light on about halfway down, not seeing him until I was at the bottom of the stairs. "Good morning, Emily."

"How did you know it was me?" I ask, stopping at the end of the boat. I examine the frame, noticing it was a different boat than the one I helped him with not even seven months ago.

"I talked to DiNozzo yesterday." I nod, walking up beside him. He was carving out a wooden panel for the boat. He places the tools down, turning to face me. He wore a sweatshirt that said Marines on it in bold writing. His hair was cut into a shapely fashion, making me smile. I pull him in for a hug after I realized he was waiting for me to make a move.

"Don't ask." I plea, pulling him in tighter before letting go.

"Wasn't planning to." He whispers before planting a kiss on my forehead.

The two of us walk up the stairs after a good thirty minutes of carving wood. I took the bed, per usual, and he took the couch.

\---------------

Monday

5:25 a.m.

Emily McGarrett's POV

After the extra two hours of sleep, I was ready to start the day. I got up, took a brief shower, getting out quickly. I towel dry my hair, watching it turn into the natural wavy curls.

October was harsh in DC, so I dressed for it. I pull out a simple black sweater with some lightly colored jeans. Then I grab my white sneakers and walk down the stairs.

I tug on my necklace that sat at the middle of my chest, smiling as I think of everyone in LA; Josh.

"Ready to go?" I hear from the kitchen. I look over, nodding my head when I see him standing to put his bowl in the sink.

We make it to NCIS Headquarters by six thirty, no one else there for obvious reasons. I mean, not many people go in to work before the sun rises.

"I have to go do something." He gestures to his desk before walking away with his coffee cup. I chuckle before taking a long sip of my coffee.

My phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out to see a text from Steven.

_Be safe._

I smile, opening it up to send him one back.

_You too._

I set my phone on the desk, deciding to open up a newspaper that was sitting on the desk, probably from yesterday.

I check the latest in the news, glancing over at the window after a while to see the sun had risen. People were filling the orange room slowly. The next time the elevator pinged, I knew it would be the moment I was waiting for.

"Emily?" I hear from the front of the collection of desks. I look up before making my way over to the smiling blonde. Next to her was a dark-haired man who I had never seen before. I pull her in for a hug, smiling brightly.

"Ellie." I address lightly.

"When did you get in?" She asks.

"At about three this morning." She nods.

"You haven't been here since then, have you?" I shake my head.

"I stayed with Gibbs last night." She nods as a throat is cleared next to her.

"Oh! I'm sorry. This is Nick Torres. He filled in the last spot." I nod, smiling while shaking his hand. "Nick, this is Emily McGarrett. She's a friend." We smile at each other while Nick looks a bit confused.

"It's nice to meet you, Emily, a friend." I smile at him.

"You too, Torres." Another ping sounds through the orange room. We are joined by McGee not three seconds later.

"McGarrett? I didn't know you were coming." I nod, smiling up at him. Torres walks away, towards the bathrooms while Bishop walks to her desk.

"I'm here Timmy. How's Delilah?" He smiles brightly.

"She's doing good. Only four months left and we'll have a little one." I smile brightly at him.

"Awe. I'm so happy for you." He smiles, placing his bag on the ground like the other two had done. "Before I forget, Tony says hello." McGee and Bishop smile at me.

"When did you talk to him?" McGee asks, curiously looking at me.

"At the airport yesterday morning. He and Tali stayed with me for a couple of weeks." Bishop smiles lovingly while McGee just looks content. I walk back to Gibbs' desk and run my eyes over what's left of the newspaper.

We're all quiet by the time Torres walks back in. He walks to Bishop, sitting on the corner of her desk while talking to her.

"So, Scarecrow, How was your night last night?" I turn to McGee for an explanation, but he just shrugs before looking back at them with amusement.

"Torres, I told you not to call me that." He throws his hands up in defense. "It was fine, thank you. How was your night?" She asks.

"Mine was great, thanks for asking." We all turn to see Gibbs walking towards me, to his desk. He unlocks the top drawer, pulling out his gun before closing it back. "Grab your gear, we've got a dead marine in an apartment building downtown." We all jump up. I grab my backpack that was filled with everything I would need.

"Do you have a weapon for me?" I ask, watching as he unlocks the second drawer, pulling out a gun and badge before handing them to me. "What am I supposed to do with this?" I ask, holding up the badge. "I have my own."

We begin walking quickly to the open elevator doors. "It's not gonna do you much good here, McGarrett. We're in DC, not Hawaii."

"Hawaii? You live in Hawaii?" Torres asks, him and Bishop standing behind Gibbs and I. McGee was standing to the side, not really in any formation.

"Yeah." I keep it simple, deciding not to go into detail.

\---------------

Eleanor Bishop's POV

"So what's the deal with her?" I turn to look at Torres after snapping a photo of the body.

"Who? Emily?" He nods while I chuckle and continue taking pictures of the scene.

"She gives me a weird vibe." I laugh slightly.

"Everyone gives you a weird vibe." He shakes his head.

"How do you know her?" I debate on my answer for a moment.

"She was with us for about a month almost nine months ago. She came for a case but then her brother was kidnapped, and then she almost died trying to save him. We've spent a lot of sleepless nights together." He nods, his eyes wide.

"So, you trust her?" I nod.

"With my life." I respond, continuing to take pictures of the scene.

\---------------

Emily McGarrett's POV

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise. How are you Emily?" I turn to see Palmer walking towards us.

"Jimmy! It's good to see you. I'm doing well, how about yourself?" He shrugs, a smile on his face.

"Better than this guy." He points to our dead sailor with disdain on his face.

"Where's Duck?" I ask, looking back at the van to see if he was just coming along slowly.

"Oh, did he not tell you?" I shake my head, confused. "He's teaching in New York for a semester while writing his book." I smile in surprise.

"That's great." I say while examining the body. I pull out his wallet from the inside of his coat pocket. "Easton Fredrick. He's twenty-five and from Fairfax."

"He doesn't live in this building?" McGee asks, looking at me.

"Not according to his license." I hand it over to McGee, continuing my search through his wallet. "This guy has more credit cards than I've ever had. He also has two grand in cash." I look up at the group.

"It wasn't a robbery if he still has the two grand, and his watch." McGee points to his left wrist.

"He did not get that on a government salary." Torres says, gesturing to him.

"McGarrett and Bishop, find out what he got himself into. McGee and Torres, go talk to the next of kin." Gibbs orders. We all nod, taking the things we had bagged for evidence before walking towards the cars.

"Hey, B." Torres says while walking up beside of Bishop and I. "Can I get a raincheck on drinks tonight?" She glances at me before responding.

"Yeah, no problem. I was about to ask you the same thing. Emily and I are going out tonight." I raise my eyebrows in surprise, but don't say anything.

"Oh... okay. Great." Then he walks away. I don't say anything, deciding to just let her talk first.

"Sorry." She mumbles, unlocking the car.

I shake my head. "Never say you're sorry." She chuckles.

"Of course you know the rules." I smile, getting into the passenger seat. "I'm not really sure why I told him that."

"Are we going out tonight?" I ask, looking over at her expectantly.

"Uh, I guess." I nod my head, a smile on my face.

"Okay, then it wasn't a lie." She chuckles.

\---------------

"What've we got?" Gibbs asks as we all stand up and face the tv.

"Easton Fredrick was born in Fairfax, Virginia. He joined the marines when he was nineteen and was here on leave. Before the marines set him straight, Fredrick was in and out of corrections. Mostly for small crimes like pickpocketing and shoplifting. But a couple weeks before he signed up for the marines, he was arrested for grand larceny. He took this guy's car." I press the button, watching as his face pops up.

"Carl VanDike. A billionaire with too many sports cars to count on one hand. But when Fredrick took his old, beaten down van, he had him arrested. VanDike got the van back and twelve hours later, all charges were dropped." Bishop says, showing the van and Carl VanDike up on the screen. "To make it even more suspicious, Easton Fredrick was admitted into the ER the very next morning. He had been beaten severely and then thrown out of the backseat of a car in front of the hospital." She concludes by showing the pictures of his beaten face that were taken by the policemen.

"Police report?" Gibbs asks.

"Victim refuses to cooperate. They couldn't get anything out of him so they let it go." Bishop says, pulling up the initial report on Fredrick's case. Torres holds his hand out for Bishop to hand over the remote.

Once she does, he begins. "His next of kin is his younger sister." He clicks a button so her picture pops up. "Alice Fredrick, twenty-two. She works at a law firm here in DC. According to her, the two of them spoke a few weeks ago. She said they argued about what to do with their parent's estate." Torres hands the remote to McGee, letting him continue.

"William and Ava Fredrick died in a car crash three years ago. Their estate is worth more than eighty million dollars." McGee clicks the buttons, pulling up a picture of the family at an event. Then, a picture of their house. "According to Alice, she wanted to sell the house and give the money to charity. But Easton wanted to keep the money."

"Why not just split the profits in half and they can each do what they want with their portion?" I ask, looking at McGee.

"Alice said that her brother wanted all of the money. She thought it was odd considering he never cared about money before." My phone begins ringing. I pull it out, answering it while looking at the family on the screen.

"McGarrett." I say into the phone.

"Emily! I need you to come down to the lab right now! Bring Bishop!" I end the call, looking at the group.

"Abby needs you and me, Bishop." I say to her.

"Go. Find out what she has." Gibbs says.

The two of us walk quickly to the elevator as Gibbs walks in the opposite direction, towards the stairs.

"Abby!" I yell as I walk into her lab, Bishop next to me.

"Emily!" She runs to me, almost knocking me over as she hugs me. I chuckle, smiling at her when she pulls away from the embrace. "We have so much to talk about!" I nod, following her to her computer.

"Bishop and I are going out tonight. You want to come?" She frowns.

"I wish I could. I'm going to Tim and Delilah's tonight." I nod, understanding.

"Then we can do something the next time you're free." She nods, a smile back on her face.

"Back to the case, right." She mumbles to herself while typing things on her computer. "As it turns out, the bullet itself didn't kill Private Fredrick. Instead, it was laced with a poison known as Batrachotoxin. It is found in South America; a frog by the name of Phyllobates Terribilis. Native Indians in Western Columbia capture these frogs, collect its sweat and coat it onto their darts. That's how they kill their meals." I nod, looking at Bishop with a slightly confused expression.

"So Fredrick's killer laced the bullet with this poison for what reason? To kill him faster?" I ask.

"Essentially it was to cause a more painful death." I nod my head.

"Whoever killed Fredrick, really wanted him to suffer his last moments alive." Bishop says, looking over at me.

We begin walking out. "Thanks Abbs!" I shout.

"Wait, wait, wait! That's not all!" She yells, catching our attention. "His credit cards. They were all in his name, but each of them had the same amount charged." She pulls up the records.

"Five million dollars?" Bishop asks.

"Yep. For a guy that has an inheritance someone could only dream about, he sure is charging a lot of money to those cards." Abby smiles at the satisfied looks on our faces.

"Especially when he could receive only half of the profits from his parent's estate and still have money left." I say, watching Bishop nod her head in agreement.

\---------------


End file.
